


The only sincere solace

by erinyen



Series: The Only Sincere Solace [1]
Category: My own little strange world in my crazy mind, kind of black butler
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 94,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinyen/pseuds/erinyen
Summary: Again...if you don't know me personally, pls don't read this.





	1. Tag 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again...if you don't know me personally, pls don't read this.

Erster Tag

Was war das eben gerade gewesen? Ein genervter, düster dreinblickender junger Earl mit zerzaustem Haar wand sich dem Fenster zu, von welchem er eben ein merkwürdiges Geräusch vernommen hatte. Schien wohl wieder eine von Sebastians geliebten Katzen zu sein, die irgendetwas im Garten umgestossen haben musste. Als er seine Umgebung musterte, fiel ihm auf, dass er komischerweise auf einem Sessel in einem der Wohnzimmer lag und sein Nachthemd trug, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass er vor dem zu Bett gehen, sich noch hier aufgehalten hatte und dann auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen sein musste. Dass er sein äusserst kurzes Nachthemd trug, konnte nur auf die Tatsache zurückführen, dass sein ach so gutherziger Butler ihm das Nachthemd übergestreift haben musste, um seinen aus bester Qualität stammenden Anzug vom gestrigen Stadtausflug, nachdem er ihn mit der Schokoladensauce des Desserts von gestern bekleckert hatte, noch zu waschen und wieder einwandfrei zu bügeln. Was war sein Butler nur für einen Hausfrau. Ciel verkneifte sich ein Grinsen.  Doch dass sein Butler ihn an Ort und Stelle schlafen gelassen hat, bedeutete wiederum nur, dass er dieses Mal keinen Drang wie sonst üblich, verspürt hat, Ciel auf Armen (als wäre er eine kleine Prinzessin, die beschützt werden musste) durch die Gegend zu tragen. Seltsam war aber auch, dass es, obwohl es schon beinahe nach Mittag aussah, niemand gekommen war um ihn aufzuwecken und ihm sein Frühstück zu servieren. Daraufhin grummelte sein Magen als er an eine der unglaublich leckeren Speisen dachte, die ihm sein Butler immer zubereitete, auch wenn er nie öffentlich zugeben würde, wieviel Kochtalent Sebastian besitzt. Dem zufolge fasste Ciel den Entschluss, der mysteriösen Sache nachzugehen, auch wenn er es eigentlich vermeiden wollte, in seinem Nachthemd von den anderen Bediensteten gesehen zu werden, nur um danach wieder Kommentare wie „Ach siehst du süss aus, lass dich knuddeln“ und so zu ernten. Also schritt er hochmütig wie sonst zur Tür hinaus und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem ungehorsamen Butler...

 

Ein paar Stunden zuvor hatte sich Sebastian in Begleitung von Grell Sutcliff in Richtung Zentrum der Stadt London aufgemacht und blickte nun kurz auf seine Uhr, 07:43, sein junger Herr wird vermutlich schon bald von alleine aufwachen und die ganze Villa nach ihm zusammenrufen, nur weil nicht imstande ist, alleine seine Kleider anstandgemäss anzuziehen. Aber noch viel wichtiger, was hatte sich dieser Rotschopf von Shinigami eigentlich dabei gedacht, mitten in der Frühe des Tages vor sein Fenster im Anwesen zu schleichen und zu behaupten, es gäbe etwas unglaublich wichtiges, dass er ihm mitteilen müsste, egal ob er jetzt Zeit habe oder nicht. Da er als Teufel ohnehin keinen Schlaf nötig hatte, hatte er beschlossen, seinem nächtlichen Besucher zuzuhören. Doch dass dieser von ihm verlangte, sich um ein mysteriöses Auftauchen von zwei, anscheinend aus der zukünftlichen Welt stammenden Mädchen zu kümmern, hätte er nicht erwartet. Normalerweise hätte er es ja auch sofort abgelehnt, aber Grell hatte ihm versichert dass es sich um einen äusserst seltsamen Vorfall handelt, bei dem er auf Hilfe eines ebenfalls übernatürliches Wesen angewiesen wäre und die Sache eventuell auch seinen jungen Herrn betreffen könnte. Und als weiteres Argument hatte sein theatralischer Kollege noch angesetzt, dass wenn er bei seinem Auftrag versagen würde, ihm William wieder seine Todessense wegnehmen würde, da er sie schon wieder ohne die Lizenz dafür, neu aufgerüstet hatte, obwohl diese Tatsache Sebastian eigentlich nicht interessierte. Doch da sein junger Herr von der Angelegenheit betroffen sein könnte, hatte er, als Teufel von einem Butler, der seinen Herrn vor jeglicher Gefahr beschützen musste, eingewilligt mitzukommen.

 

Und da stand er nun, auf einem der Dächer in London, in Begleitung eines ihn anhimmelnden Shinigami, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erringen wollte und betrachtete die besagten zwei aufgeregt miteinander redenden Mädchen, welche wie beschrieben, äusserst seltsam für dieses Jahrhundert gekleidet waren. Auch wenn Beide auf den ersten Blick einander ähnelten, waren sie doch von Grund auf verschieden. Zum einen hatte Eine der beiden eine solch faszinierende Haarfarbe in einem unbeschreiblichen Blondton, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, auch schien sie das Ganze ziemlich humorvoll zu sehen, so als ob sie in einem falschen Film gelandet wäre, in dem sie eine der Hauptrollen hätte, im Ganzen wirkte sie auf Sebastian wie ein lebendiges, munteres Küken dass überglücklich war hier zu sein. Im Gegenzug besass das andere Mädchen eine eher bräunliche Haarfarbe mit rötlich-orangenen Schimmer und gegensätzlich zur Anderen, schien sie die Sache vollkommen ernst zu nehmen und blickte anscheinend schlecht gelaunt und schon beinahe böse in Richtung der Steinwand, welche sich ihr gegenüber befand. Das könnte eine wirklich interessante Angelegenheit werden, bei solchen Kontrasten von Persönlichkeiten, dachte sich Sebastian. Während Grell im Hintergrund vor sich hin tratschte, bemerkte Sebastian, dass die zwei Mädchen, sich unterdessen aufgrund der vielen erschreckten Blicke der anderen Menschen, in eine der Hintergassen der Strasse begeben haben und dort laut miteinander über irgendwas unbegreifbares wie ’’Black Butler’’ oder ’’Wunder der Manga und Animewelt’’ diskutierten. „Na Basti, was denkst du, sollen wir den Beiden mal einen Besuch abstatten oder soll ich sie gleich mit meiner Death Scythe zerschnetzeln, weißt du, ich habe extra den Motor augewechselt damit sie noch schneller und gründlicher die Körper meiner Opfer zerfetzen kann. Und das würde ich dir, einem wunderbar herzlosen Teufel wie dir am liebsten gleich in Action vorzeigen, auch wenn ich dafür die Auftragsstellung vollkommen anders ausführen würde und dafür dann wieder von William gescholten werde, du wärst es mir definitiv wert. (’’zwinker, zwinker’’) Na Basti, komm schon, sag endlich etwas oder ich langweile mich noch zu Tode wenn ich nicht gleich etwas unternehmen darf...“ „Lieber Grell, wenn ich dich bitten darf deine Death Scythe noch etwas länger im Zaum zu halten, wäre das sicher vorteilhafter für dich, denn es wird ja wohl einen Grund geben, warum diese zwei Mädchen ausgerechnet hier her aus einer anscheinend anderen Zeit gekommen sind. Wenn du also so nett wärst und mir helfen würdest, die Zwei möglichst reibungslos und ohne irgendwelche blutige Zwischenfälle auszufragen...“, erwiderte Sebastian kalt. „Aber klar doch, und wie ich dir dabei helfen werde, also dann lass uns den beiden doch mal einen kleinen näheren Besuch abstatten“, flüsterte Grell ihm ins Ohr und sprang in einem akrobatischem Sprung direkt in die Gasse in der sich die Mädchen aufhielten. „Na dann bleibt mir auch nichts anderes üblich als dem zu folgen“, sprach Sebastian leise zu sich selbst und begab sich ebenfalls in die Gasse...

 

Dort hatte er erst einmal mit einem Grell zu tun, der vollkommen erschreckt in die Richtung des Mädchens mit den blonden Haaren zeigte und völlig ausser sich schrie: „Basti, das Mädchen dort ist ein weiblicher Shinigami, das gibt’s nicht, das kann nicht sein, eine Illusion, so etwas ist vollkommen unmöglich, aber ohne Zweifel, sie besitzt ein grünes Shinigami-Auge, auch wenn es nur das Eine linke ist...“ Völlig unberührt von dieser Reaktion wendete Sebastian den Blick dem Mädchen zu, welches seinen Kollegen völlig aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, und tatsächlich, auch er konnte das typisch grüne Auge erkennen, dass die Shinigamis auszeichnet, das Einzige was fehlte war eine Brille. In dem Moment wendeten sich die zwei Mädchen ihnen zu und hätten unterschiedlicher nicht reagieren können, zum Einen rannte die Blonde in einem Kreischanfall direkt zu Grell um ihn anzustarren und zu umarmen, währendem ihr Grell völlig fassungslos ausgeliefert war. Zum Anderen schien das andere Mädchen Sebastian mit beinahe offenem Mund anzustarren, als hätte sie eine Gespenst gesehen und murmelte gebannt etwas von „Sebastian Michaelis, das gibt’s wohl nicht, dass ich den mal treffe habe ich mir selbst nicht im Traum vorgestellt.“ Dann trat sie, sich fassungslos an den Kopf fassend, zu dem blonden Mädchen und zog sie von Grell weg, der anscheinen schon beinahe ohnmächtig am Boden lag. „Josephine, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen dass du hier nicht auffallen sollst! Wir haben doch beschlossen, möglichst unbemerkt in der Öffentlichkeit aufzutreten“, redete sie aufgebracht auf das andere Mädchen ein. Es schien so, als seien die Zwei beste Kolleginnen, in der Art wie sie so freundlich miteinander umgingen, in Betracht der Situation, in der sie sich befanden. „Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube, dieses Ziel könnt ihr nun bei Trost nicht mehr erreichen, zudem euch viele der Menschen die sich gerade in der Stadt aufhalten, gesehen haben. Was gedenkt ihr überhaupt hier zu tun, oder besser, denkt ihr nicht, ihr solltet euch uns erst mal vorstellen?“, stellte Sebastian klar. „Ähm, also eigentlich wissen wir auch nicht wie wir hier gelandet sind, eigentlich existiert diese Welt in unserer Menschenwelt ja nur fiktiv. Aber mal davon abgesehen, ich bin Fabienne und das ist meine Freundin Josephine, freut mich sehr euch kennen zu lernen“, entgegnete Fabienne scheu. „Und ich bin Josephine, aber nennt mich bitte einfach nur im Ausnahmefall so, denn ich kann meinen ganzen Namen ausgesprochen nicht ausstehen. Und wie gesagt, diese Welt ist uns im Moment gerade ein ziemliches Mysterium, da sie bei uns als Manga und Anime existiert. Was so viel heisst wie, dass uns jeder Hauptcharakter bekannt ist, so wie das du Sebastian, ein Teufel bist, der nach der Seele des Earl Phantomhives Ausschau hält, der ein echter Süssigkeitennarr ist und ihm als Butler dient oder Grell, der ein Shinigami ist, der seine Seelensammelaufträge nicht immer so ausführt, wie er es eigentlich sollte“, fügte Josephine lachend hinzu. „Manga, Anime? Was soll den das sein, aber egal, die Tatsache, dass ihr uns anscheinend nur anhand des Aussehens als diese Personen richtig erkannt habt, lässt nur daraus schliessen, das euer Gesagtes auf wahren Tatsachen beruht, auch wenn ihr daher anscheinend wirklich ziemlich viel über mich und Grell wisst“, bemerkte Sebastian nachdenklich. Unterdessen hatte sich Grell wieder aufgerappelt und stützte sich an Sebastians Schulter ab, während er völlig aus der Puste anfing zu sprechen. „Sebastian, was sollen wir jetzt machen, die Zwei sind anscheinend so anstandslos, dass sie mich einfach über den Haufen rennen, ich schlage vor, du nimmst sie mit zum Anwesen deines jungen Herrn um ihnen ein Paar Manieren beizubringen und sie anständig zu kleiden, ansonsten werden sie noch die ganze Aufmerksamkeit Londons auf sich ziehen und anschliessend den Todessegen meiner Death Scythe kennenlernen, jetzt ist nämlich mein Make-Up zum Teil verschmiert, eine Katastrophe.“ „Hmm, natürlich wäre es bestimmt nicht sehr angemessen, die zwei einfach ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen, vorallem, da sie scheinbar keine gewöhnliche Menschen sind, die sich hier her verirrt haben und ich würde gerne erfahren, aus welchem Grund. Daher bin ich einverstanden, aber das oberste Wort obliegt natürlich immer noch meinem eigenen Master“, fügte Sebastian hinzu. Bei dem Wort ’’Master’’, blitze das rechte Auge des braunhaarigen Mädchens kurz in einem teuflischen rot-pink auf, wie es sonst immer bei Sebastian geschah, wenn er einen Befehl seines Herrn erhalten hatte. Sebastian traute seinen Augen nicht, jetzt wird es doch nicht auch noch einäugige Teufel in Mädchengestalt geben.

 

Aufgebracht strengte er sich an, den Beiden freundlich mitzuteilen, dass sie ihm bis zum Phantomhive-Anwesen folgen sollten, dabei aber aus Sicherheitsgründen mit verbundenen Augen transportiert werden würden. Sebastian war ziemlich aufgeregt und wollte nur möglichst schnell zur Bibliothek in der Villa gelangen, da er sich sicher war, in einem der vielen Bücher auf einen Hinweis der seltsamen Gegebenheiten der Mädchen zu stossen. Es interessierte ihn besonders, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass ein Mädchen scheinbar auf nur einem Auge einen Vertrag als Teufel abgeschlossen haben konnte und dazu noch ein Mensch sein konnte. Aber noch wichtiger war ihm die Frage, mit wem das Mädchen überhaupt den Vertrag eingegangen war und welches Ziel derjenige verfolgte, dass es ihm so wichtig erschienen ist, seine Seele dafür zu opfern. Er konnte sich jedoch einfach nicht vorstellen, dass jemand mit solch einem halben Teufel in Mädchengestalt ein derartiges Versprechen abgeben könnte, welches ihn zum Schluss den Tod bringen würde, es sei denn, er hielt inne, das Opfer würde ein anderes als der Tod sein, da das Mädchen nur ein halber Teufel war und vielleicht gar nicht dazu imstande ist, die Seele eines Opfers zu verspeisen. Ganz versunken in diesen Gedanken, stapfte er mit seiner Gefolgschaft zu einer der Kutschen, nannte dem Besitzer des Gefährts leise, so dass nur er es verstehen konnte, die Adresse der Phantomhive-Villa und bezahlte ihn anstandgemäss. Dann setzte er sich zusammen mit den 2 Mädchen und dem beinahe aus den Sternen fallenden Shinigami auf die gepolsterten Bänke im Inneren der Kutsche. Wie es der Zufall wollte, sass er neben Grell und gegenüber dem Mädchen mit nur einem Teufelsauge. Bevor er dem Kutscher aber den Befehl zum Losfahren gab, verband er die Augen der Beiden mit rosaroten Stoffbänder, die er immer dabei hatte, um es denn nächstbesten Katzen, die ihm wie gewöhnlich so zahlreich in London über den Weg liefen, als niedliche Schleife umzubinden. Als die Kutsche gemächlich ihren Weg zum Anwesen einschlug, war Sebastian sehr froh um die Augenbinden, denn so hatte er es nicht nötig, noch länger in dieses Mysterium zu blicken, dass in zutiefst mit Ungewissheit beunruhigte...

 

„Wenn dieser abscheuliche Butler nicht gleich auftaucht, sorge ich dafür, dass alle um das Anwesen streunende Katzen gefangen und weit weg verfrachtet werden!“, brabbelte ein wütender Ciel vor sich hin, auf dem Weg zu seinem Ankleidezimmer. Zum Glück war er bis jetzt nur Tanaka-San über den Weg gelaufen und der hatte auch nicht mehr als sein übliches „ho, ho, ho“ von sich gegeben. Aber so langsam machte sich der junge Earl Gedanken darüber, ob wirklich etwas vorgefallen sein könnte, denn wie er vorhin überprüft hatte, war sein Siegel vom Vertrag mit Sebastian noch immer vorhanden und dies führte nur daraufhin zurück, dass sein Butler einfach seine vor kurzem gegebenen Befehle ignorierte. Endlich in dem Zimmer mit dem Kleiderschrank angekommen, liess sich Ciel kurz die Zeit, um auf dem nebendran befindlichen Bett etwas auszuruhen und nachzudenken was er bloss anziehen sollte, denn alleine wird er es wohl kaum fertig bringen ein einigermassen modisch zusammenpassendes Outfit zusammen zustellen, geschweige denn, nachher noch die für ihn typische Schleife umzubinden.  Denn üblicherweise war dies ja alles Sebastians Aufgabe und er konnte es sich als Erbe der Phantomhives nicht erlauben, in einem modisch schrecklichen Outfit gesehen zu werden, auch wenn es nur die Angestellten sein könnten, die ihn so erblicken könnten. Aber man weiss ja nie..., dachte er, und öffnete mit grüblerischer Miene den gigantischen Kleiderschrank, der inzwischen schon beinahe wieder vergrössert werden muss, da es Sebastian einfach nicht lassen konnte, ihm immer wieder neue Kleider zu kaufen, nur damit ihm nicht langweilig werden würde. Mit grossem Entsetzen betrachtete er das Etwas, das sich tief hinten in dem Schrank, bis jetzt immer fest vor Ciel versteckt gewesen, befand und er schien beinahe in einen Schreckzustand zu verfallen. „Jetzt bringe ich ihn um, dafür wirst du mir büssen, und ich werde dieses Mal definitiv keine Gnade mehr zeigen, Sebastian, du bist ein toter Teufel“, schreite Ciel vor Wut fast überkochend durch das Zimmer. Doch er konnte sich dank seiner Willensstärke überwinden, ein paar Kleidungsstücke auszusuchen, ohne das Schandstück, von einem anscheinend extra auf seine Grösse angefertigten Katzen-Kostüm, mit mit allerlei Zubehör wie einem Katzenschwanz, der an der Hinterseite befestigt werden konnte, sowie zwei flauschig aussehende Katzenöhrchen, gross anzusehen. Und das Ganze war auch noch in einem solchen Blau gehalten welches Ciel doch bis jetzt immer gut gefallen hatte und viele seiner Kleiderstücke zierte. Wie soll er denn jetzt jemals wieder etwas Blaues tragen können, geschweige denn seinem Ring, wenn es ihn an dieses sündhafte Kostüm erinnerte, oder besser gesagt, was Sebastian mit ihm damit angezogen alles vorgehabt haben könnte. Vielleicht hatte er es ihm ja schon lange, während dem er einmal geschlafen hatte, angezogen und sich an diesem Anblick erfreut. Am ganzen Körper schaudernd, verwarf er diesen abscheulichen Gedanken und machte sich ans Anziehen seiner selbst gewählten Klamotten in der extra ausgesuchten Farbe Grau.

 

Nach einer anstrengenden, holperigen Fahrt zum Phantomhive-Anwesen, blieb die Kutsche unerwartet ruckartig stehen, da sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte und Josephine fiel geradewegs dank der Flugkraft in die Richtung von Grell. Da sie zuvor eine blickdichte Augenbinde verpasst bekommen hatte, konnte sie nicht ahnen wo genau sie gelandet war und als sie sich aufrichten wollte und mit der Hand nach etwas Greifbarem suchte, geschah es, dass sie sich an Grells Umhang festhielt und sich daran hinaufzog, glaubend, es seien die Vorhänge der Fenster der Kutsche. Da sie aber vom Sturz noch wacklig auf den Beinen stand, knickte sie wieder um und fiel Grell geradewegs in die Arme. Mit der aufgebundenen Augenbinde konnte Josephine nichts sehen und konnte sich nur gedanklich ausmalen, wo sie jetzt wohl  gelandet war. Entschuldigend fragte sie schüchtern: „Habe ich jemandem wehgetan, es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich kann nichts sehen, daher ist es ein bisschen schwierig sich zurecht zu finden.“ Da ihr Grell darauf nicht antwortete, atmete sie tief aus und blieb auf Grells Schoss liegen, da sie nicht noch einmal vorhatte, beim versuch an ihren ursprünglichen Platz an den Boden zu fallen. Da die anderen Insassen der Kutsche entweder durch ebenfalls verbundene Augen nichts sehen konnten oder durch sie dermassen schockierende neue Einsichten in die Welt des Übernatürlichen nicht fähig waren, sich zu regen oder sonstige Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben, war niemand ausser Sebastian imstande gewesen, das Mädchen von ihrem Sturz aufzufangen. Da der schwarz gekleidete Butler aber liebend gern die Reaktion seines rothaarigen Kollegen darauf erleben wollte, sah er einfach amüsiert zu und lehnte sich smilend zurück. Denn nach ein paar Sekunden schien selbst Grell in seinem Halbtodzustand zu merken, das sich etwas seltsam anfühlte, und so öffnete er die Augen und kreischte. „Was, was machst du denn hier! Finger weg von meinem Jungfrauenkörper, der gehört ganz allein mir und meinem Sebastian! Auch wenn ich durchaus verstehen kann, wie schwer ist, die Finger von solch einem atemberaubendem Mann zu nehmen, oder Basti?“, erwiderte Grell darauf augenzwinkernd und schritt zur erwarteten Tat, in dem er das Mädchen sanft zurück auf die gegenüberliegende Bank setzte. „Grell, wenn du dich etwas beherrschen könntest, deine inneren Gelüste für dich zu behalten, denn ausser dir interessiert sich nämlich niemand dafür!“, erwiderte Sebastian in einem angewiderten Tonfall. „Das stimmt nicht, ich interessiere mich sehr dafür, was die Beziehungen anderer Leute angeht und bin auch ein guter persönlicher Berater in diesem Gebiet“, führte eine selbstbewusste Stimme fort. Damit hätten selbst Grell und Sebastian nicht gerechnet und so waren sie fast ein wenig erschrocken als das blonde Mädchen zu reden begonnen hatte. Mit ihrem Verhalten, hatte sich das Mädchen soeben ein paar Symphatiepunkte bei Grell verdient, schliesslich hatte Grell bis jetzt noch keinen richtigen Gesprächspartner gehabt, mit dem er sich über solche Themen frei unterhalten konnte und nicht gleich auf taube Ohren stiess, doch jetzt schien er endlich eine Zuhörerin gefunden zu haben. Darauf nahm Sebastian den Mädchen die Augenbinden ab und bat sie zum Aussteigen. Mit einem fragenden Blick in die Richtung von Sebastian stieg Fabienne aus der Kutsche und wartete auf die anderen, Josephine blickte noch einmal errötet und voller Scham entschuldigend zu Grell, der daraufhin seine Mundwinkel lächelnd nach oben verzog und damit ein „Ist schon okay“ signalisierte. Dann stieg sie ebenfalls aus. Sebastian und Grell folgten ihr. Danach fuhr die Kutsche wieder zurück zur Stadt um weiterhin seinen Zweck als Fahrgeschäft zu erfüllen. Nun standen die vier vor dem gigantischen Anwesen und Sebastian verschränkte erschöpft seine Arme und bat die Anderen einladend, ihm ins Innere des Hauses zu folgen.

 

Zum Glück hatte Sebastian einen Kleiderschrank mit Frauenkleidern an Vorrat, falls die Verlobte von Ciel wieder einmal zu Besuch käme und vielleicht ihr Kleid schmutzig mache oder für den Fall, dass Ciel das Bedürfniss verspüren sollte, mal wieder ein Mädchenkleid anzuziehen. So führte er seine Begleitschaft in das in rosa gehaltene Zimmer und erklärte sein nächstes Vorhaben in monotonem Tonfall. „Da ihr beide nicht unbedingt von der Kleidung her aussieht, als würdet ihr von dieser Zeit stammen und das Aufsehen der Menschen auf euch zieht, kann ich fast nichts anderes unternehmen, als euch zu bitten, eines der Kleidungsstücke in diesem Schrank anzuziehen und euch vorerst damit zufrieden zu geben. Aber da ich es für eine bessere Idee halte, wenn Grell euch bei der Auswahl behilflich sein würde, werde ich mich dann mal empfehlen, um nach meinem jungen Herrn zu schauen.“ „Ist das nicht total cool, Fabienne? So was wollte ich unbedingt schon mal mit dir machen und wenn Grell uns auch noch dabei hilft, wird es noch umso besser“, fragte Josephine in bester Laune. „Klar, wird schon interessant werden, solange ich nichts mit der Farbe Pink zu tun habe, dann lass uns mal Spass haben...“, fügte Fabienne lachend hinzu. Und so liess Sebastian die zwei ihn dankbar anschauenden Mädchen allein, mit einem sich bezaubernd im mit Frauenkleidern geschmückten Kleiderschrank umsehenden Grell, zurück, der wie in seinem Element zu sein schien.

 

Zum allerletzten Mal startete Ciel den Versuch, seinen Butler zu sich zu rufen, um eine Erklärung dessen, was vorgefallen war, zu bekommen. Überrascht, diesmal endlich das erhoffte Klopfen an der Türe zu hören, schrie Ciel bloss ungeduldig, „Komm herein“. Sein Butler schritt mit gesenktem Blick herein und wollte gerade mit einer Erklärung dessen zu beginnen, weshalb er erst jetzt auftauche. Doch zuvor wurde Sebastians Plan von Ciel unterbrochen, der mit niederlassendem Ton sein Gegenüber tadelte, „Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, du nutzloser Butler, einfach zu verschwinden und keinem ein Wort dazu zu geben! Zudem hast du in gewisserweise den Vertrag verletzt, in dem du nie gekommen bist, um mir mein Essen zu bringen oder beim Ankleiden zu helfen. Dafür verlange ich als erstes eine bis an den Boden reichende Verbeugung vor mir und ein deutliches, die Ereignisse bereuendes ’entschuldigung’...“  Die einzige Anwort die Sebastian nun noch zustand, war „Yes, my Lord“.

 

Grell konnte es nicht fassen, er hatte noch nie einen mit solch wunderschönen Kleidern prall gefüllten Kleiderschrank gesehen und jedes dieser bezaubernden Kleider spiegelte die Eleganz des Jahrhunderts auf seine eigene Art wieder. Anscheinend hatte Sebastian auch beim Einkaufen von Damenkleidern den vollen Geschmack von Grell getroffen, denn er hatte sichtlich mit sich selber zu ringen, nicht selbst eines der etwas grösser geschnittenen, aufwendig hergestellten Abendkleiderzu schlüpfen. Ganz besonders hatte es ihm ein rotes, elegantes Abendkleid mit allerlei Rüschen und Verzierungen angetan, an welchem man an der Taille eine rote Schleife binden konnte. Aber schliesslich waren sie ja nicht in dieses Zimmer gegangen um Grells Begeisterung für rote Kleidungsstücke zu sehen, also riss sich Grell nach dem Überwinden seiner Gefühle für das rote Kleid, davon los und stelle die entsprechende Frage: „Wer will zuerst, du da mit dem nachdenklichen, überfordert dreinblickenden Gesichtsausdruck! Eine Lady sollte sich so etwas nicht mal im Grenzfall erlauben, man sollte stets immer glücklich und anmutig vor den Anderen in Erinnerung bleiben, und genau aus diesem Anlass will ich dir erst mal mit etwas ’’Wie-benehme-ich-mich-in-der-Öffentlichkeit-als-bezaubernde-Lady’’-Hilfekurs unter die Arme greifen, auch kannst du es als Beschäftigung während des Wartens betrachten.“ Darauf griff Grell in seine rote Ledertasche, die er scheinbar aus dem Nichts hervorgezaubert hatte, und entnahm ihr ein dünnes Buch, das anscheinend ein ’’Benimm-dich-Buch“ für Frauen war und streckte es Fabienne entgegen. Sie murmelte leise etwas von „Dankeschön“ und verzog sich auf einen bequem aussehenden Sessel in einer hinteren Ecke des Zimmers, um ja nicht undankbar für das Buch und die Ratschläge zu erscheinen. „Und nun zu dir, du Wunderphänomen von Shinigami, gibt es etwas, das du auf keinen Fall anziehen wirst oder überlässt du mir freie Bahn bei der Auswahl eines für dich passenden Kleides? Weißt du, es war schon immer mal mein Traum gewesen, die persönliche Anziehungsberaterin einer Lady zu sein. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie schlecht die Chancen in dieser Welt stehen, von einem öffentlichen Kleidungsgeschäft als männliches Anziehungshelfepersonal angestellt zu werden“, plapperte Grell mit zuckersüsser Stimme. „Aber na klar darfst du das, von mir aus kannst du mit allem Vorlieb nehmen was du willst, solange es nicht die Farbe gelb hat und glitzert, einverstanden?“, erwiderte Josephine mit ebenfalls fröhlicher Stimme. „Einverstanden, ich mag solche Dinge eh auch nicht. Wusst ich’s doch, dass wir uns gut verstehen werden, immerhin sind wir beide Shinigamis, wenn auch du nur ein Halber...“, fügte Grell lächelnd hinzu, auch wenn er den letzteren Teil etwas weniger betonte. „Dann mach ich mich mal an die Arbeit, am Besten stehst du auch gleich in der Nähe, damit ich ganz einfach anhand von meinem Shinigamiblick abschätzen kann, was dir am besten steht und was du anprobieren sollst, und du es auch gleich noch mitbeurteilen kannst.“ Überaus amüsiert blickte Fabienne von ihrem Buch auf, in die Richtung der Beiden, die anscheinend voller Vergnügen ein Kleid nach dem anderen aus dem Schrank nahmen, es kurz betrachteten, um ihre Meinung dazu auszutauschen, nur um danach immer ein noch passenderes Kleid zu finden und das Alte an gegen hinten an den Boden zu werfen. Lachend sagte sie zu den Beiden: „Passt auf dass ihr am Schluss den Schrank nicht leergeräumt habt ohne ein Kleid zu finden.“ Lachend entgegnete Josephine nur: „Wird schon nicht passieren, sonst können wir uns im Notfall immer noch in Ciels Kleiderschrank umsehen und dort nach noch besseren Kleiderstücken weitersuchen.“ Unwissend, das sich dort ein Katzen-Kostüm befand.

Der Haufen der abgelehnten Kleider, die sich ganz in der Nähe vom Lese-ort von Fabienne befanden, wurde immer wie grösser und es schien als nehme die Tiefe des Schrankes und die dahinter liegenden Kleider kein Ende. Unterdessen schien sich Fabienne anscheinend für ein, neben ihr am Boden liegendes schlichtes, mitternachtsblaues Kleid zu interessieren.

 

Als nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endlich ein Kleid gefunden war, dass Grell und das blonde Mädchen zufrieden stellen konnte, war es schon beinahe Mittag geworden. Aufgeregt betrachtete Grell seine neu gewonnene Kumpanin in diesem bezaubernden, anscheinend sehr aufwendig hergestelltem Seidenkleid, dass aus einem wahrscheinlich sündhaft teurem, erstklassigem Kleidergeschäft französischer Herkunft stammte, da es einen Schnitt hatte, der zu der Zeit vor allem in Paris der absolute Hingucker war und alle Blicke auf sich ziehen konnte. Am hervorstechendsten war jedoch die Farbe, die den grössten Teil des Kleides zierte. Ein beinahe unbeschreibliches türkis-blau, welches die Aura des Meeres an einem wunderschönen Sandstrand ausstrahlte und somit dem Betrachter des Kleides sogleich das Gefühl einer erfrischenden Meeresbrise und der damit verbundenen Gelassenheit übermittelte. Im Zusammenspiel mit dem hervorblickenden weissen Saum am unteren Kleiderrand, der sich wie die Schaumkronen einer frisch gebrochenen Welle kräuselte, harmonierte das Türkis unglaublich gut. Staunend über die perfekte Wahl des Kleides, drehte sich Josephine vor dem Spiegel, deren blonde Haare in ihrer vollkommener Schönheit in weichen Locken das Farbenspiel mit dem Türkis und Weiss noch mehr verstärkten. Gebannt betrachtete Grell sein Werk, er war überaus zufrieden mit sich, er hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, auch beim Make-Up und Haarstyling. Alles zusammen vereint sah seine neu gewonnene Kumpanin einfach nur hinreissend perfekt aus, so dass es jeden Betrachter, einschliesslich dem Viscount von Druitt, in tiefes Staunen versetzen könnte. Fröhlich gestimmt über die gute Zusammenarbeit, klatschten Josephine und Grell einen klassischen High-Five-Handschlag und setzten sich auf die nahen Sessel um eine Verschnaufpause einzulegen und um ein bisschen miteinander über aktuelle Gerüchte und Themen der verschiedenen Welten zu tratschen, dabei konnten es beide nicht lassen, einander die ein oder andere Vermutung bezüglich des Männer-bzw. des Frauengeschmacks von Sebastian und Fabienne mitzuteilen.

 

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Fabienne mit grösster Mühe versucht, das von ihr ausgesuchte dunkelblaue Satinkleid selbst anzuziehen, war aber kläglich gescheitert. Da Grell und Josephine mit ihrer eigenen Kleiderwahl beschäftigt gewesen waren, hatten sie nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sie aus dem Zimmer gegangen war, um nach jemandes Hilfe zu suchen. Da sie selbst auch alles über das Black-Butler-Universum wusste, war ihr klar, dass es am besten wäre, Maylene, das Hausmädchen ausfindig zu machen und sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber als sie alleine durch die riesige Villa der Phantomhives wanderte, stiess sie überrascht auf Lau, der entspannt an einem der Geländer anlehnte. „Wer sind Sie denn, meine Dame mit dem blauen Kleid im Arm? Haben sie auch eine wöchentliche Aufenthaltsgenehmigung vom grosszügigen Earl erhalten, da sie ebenso von Scotland Yard bezüglich des illegalen Opium-Handels verdächtigt werden? Oh, so viel wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht verraten, aber jetzt ist es schon geschehen..., was haben sie denn mit dem Kleid vor, wenn ich fragen darf“, fragte er sie neugierig. „Ähm, wissen Sie, Lau, eigentlich bin ich auf der Suche nach jemandem der mir hilft, dieses Kleid anzuziehen, da Sebastian mich dazu aufgefordert hatte. Aber irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht selbst, liegt wohl an den Verschlüssen. Und ich heisse Fabienne, wissen Sie, wo sich jemand aufhält, der mir behilflich sein könnte?“, fragte sie Lau möglichst freundlich. „Aber was soll denn dieses Zögern, sag das doch gleich. Ich bin ein erfahrener Mann, was das Ausziehen und Anziehen von Frauenkleidern angeht“, erwiderte er stolz. „Danke, aber ich bevorzuge lieber die Hilfe einer weiblichen Person..., aber trotzdem vielen Dank für’s anbieten“, lehnte Fabienne ab. „Na wenn das so ist, meine liebe Schwester

Ran-Mao ist auch hier, sie hilft dir bestimmt gerne wenn ich sie darum bitte, also folge mir...“, setzte Lau an, der anscheinend die Bemerkungen Fabiennes nicht richtig deuten konnte. Seufzend schritt sie Lau folgend, hinterher und erwartete das Folgende mit einem unangenehmen Gewissen...

 

 Lau öffnete die Türe, eines der etwas abgelegenen Zimmer, am Ende des Flurs im zweiten Stock und deutete Fabienne an, ihm hinein zu folgen.  Sie trat ein und Lau schloss die Türe wieder leise hinter sich. „Ran-Mao, wo bist du mein kleines Tigerchen, ich habe dir Besuch mitgebracht“, hallte Laus Stimme durch das Zimmer. „Bruder, was willst du, mir ist langweilig, hier im Anwesen gibt es nicht Spannendes zu tun ausser den ganzen Tag nur herumzuliegen und zu schlafen“, fügte eine, hinter einer Ecke hervorguckende Frau in einem, für europäische Verhältnisse, sehr kurzem Rock, hinzu. „Was ist denn das für ein Mädchen, dass in deiner Begleitung ist, die habe ich hier ja noch nie gesehen, und von was macht sie hier?“, wollte Ran-Mao wissen. „Ach weißt du, ich bin wie gewöhnlich ein bisschen in der Villa herumgelungert und dann hat mich dieses Mädchen gefragt, ob ich wüsste, wo sie Hilfe beim Anziehen ihres Kleides bekommen könnte. Und da sie um Hilfe einer ebenfalls weiblichen Person bat, von mir wollte sie sich ja nicht aus- und anziehen lassen, habe ich sie zu dir gebracht“, erklärte Lau in einem etwas enttäuschten Ton. „Also, ich kann auch ruhig nach jemand Anderes suchen gehen wenn euch das zu viele Umstände bereiten sollte“, erläuterte Fabienne und versuchte, unbemerkt wieder aus dem Zimmer zuschleichen. Zuvor wurde sie jedoch von Ran-Mao an der Hand genommen und quer durch das Zimmer geschleift, bis sie sich vor einem grossen Spiegel befanden. „Du bleibst erst mal hier, Lau, du wirst jetzt gehen. Ich glaube das Mädchen möchte nicht noch mehr unter deiner Beobachtung stehen und ich hatte auch schon lange keine, nur weibliche Gesellschaft mehr. Ich werde dich dann wieder mit dem Mädchen aufsuchen kommen, wenn wir fertig sind“, fügte Ran-Mao hinzu. „na dann halt, aber vergesst mich bitte nicht, ich finde es hier auch schrecklich langweilig ohne irgendwelche Unterhaltung, aber man sieht sich“, erwiderte er und trat wieder aus dem Zimmer. Nun ganz allein mit einer anmutigen Chinesin in einem Raum zu sein, entsprach nicht gerade dem, was sich Fabienne unter der erhofften Hilfe gewünscht hatte. Aber sie konnte nun anscheinend eh nichts mehr dagegen einwenden und so akzeptierte sie ihr Schicksal, dass sie ausgerechnet Lau begegnet war. „Nun denn, wie heisst du denn, meine Kleine? Dann lass uns mal dein tolles, blaues Kleid anziehen...“, fragte Ran-Mao Fabienne. „Oh, entschuldige, dass ich mich nicht schon vorher vorgestellt habe, ich heisse Fabienne und ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mir beim Anziehen hilfst“, erwiderte Fabienne mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Keine Ursache“, fügte Ran-Mao hinzu.

 

Unterdessen bereitete Sebastian schon mal das Mittagessen vor und schnitt in ungeheurer Schnelligkeit das Gemüse in kleine perfekte Würfel, das er auf dem Weg noch kurz einem Gemüsehändler abgekauft hatte, bevor sie zurück zur Phantomhive-Villa gekehrt waren. Da er jetzt für noch mehr Personen eine Mahlzeit nach dem Luxusstandart der Phantomhives kochen durfte, der seinem jungen Herrn zustand, hatte er ganz schön viel zu tun. Mal davon abgesehen, dass von seinen untergeordneten Bediensteten jede Spur fehlte, wenn er sie mal bräuchte. Wenn er mal nachdachte, wie viele Gäste sich jetzt schon im Anwesen befanden, die ihm je nach persönlichen Ansichten noch viele Probleme bereiten könnten, zu dem sich auch noch Grell hier aufhielt und jede Menge Anmachversuche bei ihm starten könnte. Schaudernd wandte er sich wieder seinem Gemüse zu, heute stand ein spezielles Gericht aus der europäischen Küche auf dem Speiseplan. Er plante, gedünstetes Gemüse mit rahmigen Kartoffelstock und Rindsfiletscheiben in Rotweinsauce zu servieren, zur Nachspeise hatte er ein Edelbitter-Schokoladenfondue mit Früchten und Schlagsahne mit Schokoladenpulver im Sinn, als Entschuldigung gegenüber seinem jungen Herrn wegen des Fehlens am Morgen. Er hatte gerade die dämpfend heissen Kartoffeln aus dem Kochtopf entnommen um sie zu zerstampfen, als ein gellender Schrei durch das Obergeschoss hallte, der alle Anwesenden kurz aufschrecken liess. Genervt ignorierte Sebastian den Schrei und führte seine Arbeit weiter fort, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, was passiert ist...

 

„Ran-Mao, du hast das Kleid auseinandergerissen!! Weißt du wie viel das wahrscheinlich wert gewesen ist?! Wer hat dir gesagt, dass man so ein Kleid auf diese Weise zumacht?!“, erschrocken kreischte Fabienne im Zimmer herum. „Was soll ich jetzt anziehen, was soll ich bloss machen?! Wenn Sebastian das hier sieht, bringt er mich um, einerseits weil ich für das Ruinieren des Kleides verantwortlich bin und Zweitens, weil ich seinen Zeitplan verschoben habe, da er entweder das Kleid mühsam und zeitaufwendig wieder zunähen muss oder ein Neues in der Stadt als Ersatz kaufen wird. Und ich kann auch nicht noch einmal in den Kleiderschrank-Raum zurück, was wäre das für eine Blamage wenn Grell das erfährt, eine Lady, die nicht einmal ein Kleid zumachen kann. Aber ich kann auch nicht mit meinen Alltagsklamotten vor Sebastian und den Anderen blicken lassen, zudem das ja Sebastians Bitte gewesen war, uns aus diesem Grund umzuziehen...“, führte sie panisch fort. „Fang doch nicht gleich an zu weinen, alles ist halb so schlimm wie du denkst, da es meine Schuld ist, dass du in einem solchen Schlamassel steckst, schenke ich dir eines meiner Kleider. Die sind sowieso allesamt viel schöner als dieses protzigen englischen Adelskleid. Bist du mit einem meiner Kleider in Blautönen zufrieden? Nur in Anbetracht des anderen kaputten blauen Kleides...“, versuchte Ran-Mao Fabienne zu beruhigen. „Ja, Blau wäre okay..“, erwiderte sie völlig verängstigt, weil sie daran dachte, wie sie Sebastian die Sache mit dem Kleid beichten sollte. Unterdessen kam Ran-Mao schon wieder mit dem besagten chinesischen Kleid zurück, welches sie extra auch in einem ähnlichen Blauton ausgewählt hatte. „Hier, probiere das mal an, es sollte deiner Grösse entsprechen“, erwiderte Ran-Mao freundlich. Fabienne murmelte etwas von „Vielen Dank“ und zog sich das Kleid behutsam über, vorsichtig, dass es nicht schon wieder kaputt gehen würde. Und es passte ihr wirklich erstaunlich gut, obwohl das bei dem Größenunterschied zwischen den Beiden etwas fraglich war. In einer plötzlichen Stimmungsschwankung von traurig deprimiert zu fröhlich drehte sich Fabienne überglücklich vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete das wunderschöne nachtblaue Kleid in einem chinesischen Schnitt, dass gerademal so zu den Knien reichte, auch war es am unteren Saum mit rosaroten, japanischen Kirchblütenmuster verziert. Ein Teil ihres Problems war nun gelöst. Das mit dem kaputten Kleid würde sie irgendwie schon wieder hinkriegen. Dankend, umarmte sie Ran-Mao. „Wenn du willst, kann ich dir auch eine passende Hochsteckfrisur zum Kleid machen und dich nachher noch ein wenig schminken, dass das Kleid noch besser zur Geltung kommen könnte“, bat Ran-Mao an. „Gerne, wenn es dir nicht zu viele Umstände bereiten würde...“, erwiderte Fabienne, dankbar gegenüber der vielen Hilfe die sie schon Ran-Mao zu verdanken hatte. Also wandte sich Ran-Mao Fabiennes Haaren zu und begann, sie zu einer Hochsteckfrisur hochzustecken. Folgend, kümmerte sie sich noch um das Make-Up und einige Zeit später hatte sie einen wunderschönen, orientalisch aussehenden Gesamtlook gezaubert. Also bedankte sich Fabienne noch einmal bei Ran-Mao für Alles und verliess dann eilig das Zimmer, um sich auf die Suche nach Josephine und Grell zu machen, da sie sich allmählich Sorgen um ihre Freundin machte.

 

„Also so langsam wird mir hier ganz schön langweilig. Sebastian ist auch nicht mehr hier aufgekreuzt seit er uns die Anweisungen  zum Umziehen gegeben hat und, jetzt fällt es mir erst auf, wo ist denn deine Freundin abgeblieben?“, jammerte Grell zu Josephine. „Hmm, jetzt wo du es erwähnst Grell, ich habe wegen unserer Unterhaltung gar nicht bemerkt, dass Fabienne aus dem Zimmer gegangen ist. Wo sie wohl hingegangen sein könnte...“, stellte Josephine fest. „Das kommt uns ja gelegen, jetzt haben wir einen Grund, Bastis Befehl zu missachten und aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, um deine Kollegin zu suchen“ fügte Grell fröhlich hinzu. „Gute Idee, zudem ich unbedingt die Villa Phantomhive mal in Echt besichtigen will“ stellte Josephine klar. Josephine öffnete die Tür leise und trat dann auf den Flur hinaus, was ihr gar nicht so leicht viel, da sie das Gewicht ihres Kleides unterschätzt hatte. Grell folgte ihr, jedoch warf er noch ein letztes Mal einen Blick zum prachtvoll gefüllten Kleiderschrank, dessen Kleider vollkommen verstreut am Boden herumlagen. „Was denkst du? Es sieht ja schon nach Mittagszeit aus, wird uns Sebastian wohl auch ein köstliches Mittagessen zubereiten? Wäre das nicht grossartig? Vielleicht würden wir dann auch Bekanntschaft mit Ciel Phantomhive machen, aber einmal im Leben Sebastians Kochkunst auszutesten wäre immer noch das unglaublichste...“ schwärmte Josephine. „Da du von Essen sprichst, vernimmst du auch diesen überaus leckeren Duft nach Essen, ich wette, mein Basti ist gerade am Kochen“, erwähnte Grell. „Dann gegen wir doch mal in die Richtung, von der dieser Geruch kommt, wer weiss, vielleicht dürfen wir ja Sebastian beim Kochen helfen“, stellte Josephine klar. „Okay, dann würde ich sagen, gehen wir mal nach links und dann die Treppe runter...“, schlug Grell vor. Zusammen wanderten sie im gigantischen Anwesen umher, auf der Suche nach dem Ursprung dieses leckeren Duftes, der einem das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen liess.

 

Aufgebracht lehnte sich Fabienne an einen der Tische in der Küche und versuchte Sebastian zu erklären, wie sie das Zimmer, in dem sich Jospehine und Grell aufhielten, einfach nicht mehr gefunden hatte, selbst nach überaus langem Suchen. Sebastian hatte für sie nicht mehr als einen verständnislosen Blick übrig, da er einfach nicht verstehen konnte, wie jemand sich so dermassen in einem Haus verirren konnte, dass er die, nur ein Stockwerk und ein Paar Gänge entfernte Tür nicht wiederfinden kann. Aber recht hatte sie schon, das Anwesen seines jungen Herren war ziemlich gross und er lebte ja auch schon seit mehreren Jahren hier, weshalb er sich in und auswendig auskannte, wo sich was und welches Zimmer befindet, also war es kein Wunder, dass sich ein Neuzugang gleich verirrte. „Aber gestattest du mir die Frage, wieso du aus dem Raum überhaupt rausgegangen bist und wieso du ein Kleid trägst, welches nicht in dem Kleiderschrank vorhanden war, welcher sich in dem Raum befand, in dem du und deine Freundin sich eigentlich hätten aufhalten sollen, bis ich wieder zu euch zurückkehren würde?“, fragte Sebastian mit einer ernsten Miene, währendem er mit Rühren dafür sorgte, dass sein Kartoffelstock am Grund der Pfanne nicht anbrannte. „Ähm, nun ja... Es war so, ich war gelangweilt von Grell und meiner Freundin, da ich schon lange ein Kleid ausgesucht hatte und sie mich nicht einmal beachtet haben. Da ich mich aber als unfähig erwiesen hatte, das Kleid ohne die Hilfe der Beiden anzuziehen, habe ich mich im Anwesen auf die Suche nach einer Person gemacht, die mir helfen könnte. Dann war ich Lau begegnet, dessen Hilfe ich aber getrost abgelehnt hatte, doch stattdessen brachte er mich zu seiner Schwester, die mir dann beim Anziehen des Kleides behilflich sein wollte. Doch da sie sich nicht mit den Öffnungsmöglichkeiten eines europäischen Adelskleides auskannte, hatte sie das Kleid auseinandergerissen, jedoch war es meine Schuld, da ich ihr zuvor vielleicht hätte erklären sollen, wie man es richtig macht. Also war das Kleid futsch und ich hätte mich auch nicht mehr bei Grell mit einem kaputten Kleid sehen lassen können, um ein anderes anzuziehen, da er mich sonst sicher bis zum Anschlag  getadelt hätte, wie unwürdig ich dem Geschlecht einer Frau sei. Jedoch hatte mir dann Ran-Mao als Entschuldigung angeboten, eins ihrer chinesischen Kleider anzuziehen. Und ja, das wäre in Etwa so die ganze Story“, erklärte Fabienne. Sebastian seufzte nur und wandte sich wieder seinem beinahe fertig gestellten Essen zu. Dem zufolge nahm Fabienne an, dass die Sache für Sebastian geklärt war, er schien dem Malheur, die Schuld der Unfähigkeit der Menschen zu geben. „Nun denn, was passiert ist, ist jetzt nun mal passiert, da kann ich auch nichts mehr ändern. Zudem hätte ich ja auch nicht zu viel von den Menschen aus einer anderen Zeit erwarten sollen, nur weil sie vielleicht fortschrittlicher entwickelter sein könnten. Aber was soll ich sagen, seid Ihr euch eigentlich bewusst, was es heisst, hier in dieser Zeit und Umgebung zu landen? Zudem es so scheint, als ob du und deine Freundin hier keine gewöhnlichen Menschen wären...“, fügte Sebastian hinzu. Da Fabienne jedoch keine Antwort auf seine Frage wusste, hielten somit beide das Gespräch für beendet und Sebastian machte sich ans Zubereiten des Schokoladenfondues, in dem er Früchte in kleine, perfekte mundgerechte Stückchen schnitt...

 

 „Grell, ich glaube wir sind bei der Küche angelangt, ich kann das Essen vor leckerem Geruch schon fast vor mir sehen“, betonte Josephine aufgeregt. „Stimmt, ich kann auch eine Stimme von der Tür da vorne am Ende des Flurs vernehmen und die andere weibliche Stimme, die mit dieser Person redet, könnte deine Freundin Fabienne sein“, fügte Grell hinzu. „Finden wir es doch heraus“, sagte Josephine und schlich leise zur besagten Tür. Grell folgte ihr eben so leise. Mit einem Ruck riss Josephine die Tür auf, hinter der sie die Küche vermutete und wagte einen Blick hinein. Was sie und Grell aber zu sahen bekamen, entsprach nicht wirklich Dem, was sie erwartet hatten. Fabienne hielt sich zwar, wie vermutet in der Küche auf, aber statt dem vermuteten Sebastian, befand sich dort Bardroy mit einem seiner explosiven Feuerwerfer und zielte damit direkt auf Fabiennes Gesicht. Als die Beiden in den Raum eintraten, blickten Fabienne und der Küchenchef überrascht in ihre Richtung. Fabienne stürmte zu Josephine und Grell, und versteckte sich hinter dem Rücken der Beiden. „Er will mich anzünden weil er mich für einen Eindringling im Hause Phantomhive hält, meine Erklärungsversuche sind alle gescheitert, er glaubt mir nicht dass wir die Erlaubnis von Sebastian besitzen, uns hier aufzuhalten. Helft mir, ich habe Angst vor dem Psychopathen“, erwiderte Fabienne panisch. „Na ja, es war nun mal Befehl von Sebastian, keine Eindringlinge rein zu lassen, sonst wird er mir den Hintern versohlen, aber euch zwei habe ich auch noch nie hier gesehen, noch mehr Eindringlinge“, erwiderte Bardroy zu Grell und Josephine mit seiner stinkenden Zigarre im einen Mundwinkel. Darauf richtete er seinen bedrohlichen Flammenwerfer mitten auf die 3er-Gruppe. „Dies ist das Phantomhive-Anwesen und niemand darf sich hier einfach so aufhalten, schon gar nicht in der Küche, ihr  drei agiert sicher als getarnte Killer für einen anderen Herrn, der euch geschickt hat, um das Essen des jungen Ciel Phantomhive zu vergiften. Nur um danach ohne die, vom Wachhund der Königin verursachten Schwierigkeiten beim Ausbreiten des illegalen Waffen- oder Drogenhandels, frei handeln zu können. Doch ihr habt vergessen die Dienerschaft der Phantomhives mit einzuberechnen, schliesst Bekanntschaft mit meinem neu aus Amerika importierten, absolut zerstörerischen Flammenwerfer, der euch in Windeseile zu geröstetem Fleisch machen wird“, betonte Bardroy noch einmal und war bereit den Abzug zu betätigen. Jedoch hatte er nicht mit Grell gerechnet, denn Dieser sprang blitzschnell vor Josephine und Fabienne und zog seine Death Scythe hervor. Er streckte sie mit lautem Getöse der ratternden Metallketten der Motorsäge, die sogar einen Teufel töten können, dem verdutzten Küchenchef entgegen. „Niemand soll es auch nur im Geringsten wagen, mir und meinen neu anerkannten Kolleginnen ein solch unästhetisches, hässliches Metallrohr ins Gesicht zu halten, welches die Schönheit einer Lady bei der kleinsten Berührung zunichte machen könnte!“, setzte Grell wütend hinzu. „Na dann, lass uns doch herausfinden, welcher von uns die bessere Waffe hat, du rothaariger, prahlender Papagei, unterschätz mich bloss nicht“, erwiderte Bardroy, unwissend, dass vor ihm ein echter, leibhaftiger Shinigami stand, den er gerade richtig mit seinem Geschwätze erzürnt hatte und gegen den selbst Sebastian nur knapp gesiegt hatte, als sie im Jack-the_Ripper-Fall die Waffen gekreutzt hatten. „Na dann, auf geht’s, ich zerschnetzle dich in Hackfleisch und verfüttere dich an Sebastians Katzen, damit du selbst dann noch brauchbarer als Koch sein kannst, als du jetzt bist!“, kreischte Grell und stürzte sich auf Bardroy, welcher seinen Flammenwerfer gegen ihn erhob und den Abzug runter drückte...

 

„Haalt!!“, kreischte Fabienne und stürzte sich zwischen die Beiden. Sie hatte es nicht mehr länger ertragen können, wie sich die Lage zugespitzt hatte. Und als die Beiden bereit zum Angriff waren, hatte sie einfach eingreifen müssen um zu verhindern, dass die Beiden wirklich einen Kampf austrugen. Doch leider konnte Grell nicht schnell genug reagieren, da er die Reaktion von Fabienne keinesfalls erwartet hatte und zog daher seine Mordwaffe erst zu spät zurück. Und als Fabienne sich zwischen die Beiden stellte, streifte die Death Scythe tief ihre Taille und hinterliess eine, für einen Menschen tödliche Wunde und ein zerfetztes Kleid. Geschockt liess Bardroy seinen Flammenwerfer an den Boden fallen und hastete aus der Küche, jedoch schien es eher so, als würde er Hilfe holen wollen, als dass er die Flucht ergreifen würde. Josephine blickte erst verängstigt zu Grell, dem die Angst förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben war. Er hatte die beiden Mädchen vor diesem angriffslustigen Koch beschützen wollen und jetzt lag das eine Mädchen davon, regungslos in einer Lache aus Blut am Boden. Seit dem sie sich die Verletzung zugezogen hatte, schien Fabienne das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben. Josephine brach in Tränen aus und kniete sich neben Fabienne, um sie so wild durchzuschütteln, dass sie wieder wachgerüttelt werden würde, bis sie Grell weg von ihr weg zog, aus Angst, sie könne noch mehr innere Blutungen auslösen. Josephine stand auf und blickte tränenüberströmt und mit verschmiertem Make-up wütend zu Grell, man sah ihr an, dass sie hauptsächlich ihm die Schuld dafür gab. Jedoch hatte Grell nun als Shinigami praktisch keine andere Wahl mehr, als den Cinematic Record vorbeiziehen zu lassen, nur um dann das Mädchen sterben zu lassen. Denn es war ihm ja nur im allerseltensten Fall erlaubt, jemanden am Leben zu lassen der sterben sollte, wenn er die Welt grundlegend verändern würde. Aber in diesem Fall, schien dies ja nicht zuzutreffen. „Grell, was machen wir jetzt, sie wird sterben und es ist deine Schuld!“, schreite Josephine Grell tränenüberströmt an. Dieser wendetet sich mit schuldbewusster Miene gegen ihre Richtung und erwiderte: “Es tut wirklich mir leid, es war wirklich nicht meine Absicht Unschuldige in diesen Konflikt zu verwickeln. Aber nun kann ich nichts mehr für sie tun. Was einmal von meiner tödlichen Death Scythe gestreift worden ist, ist von dem an dem Tode geweiht.“ Aufgebracht riss Josephine die Death Scythe aus Grells Hand und begann, wütend die Küche in ihre Einzelteile zu erlegen. Doch Grelll schaute ihr nur mit schuldbewusster Miene zu und hielt sie auch nicht dabei auf, sollte sie doch die Küche von Sebastian kaputt machen, es war ihm mittlerweile egal. Josephine war sich, bei Angesicht des blöden Grells, der einfach nur dastand und nichts tat und sie damit völlig zum Ausrasten brachte, sicher ob sie vielleicht Grell auch an ihrem Leiden teilnehmen lassen sollte, indem sie seine Haare abschneiden oder die Death Scythe zertrümmern sollte. Doch sie entschied sich dafür, ihm erstmals nur mit einer Suppenkelle auf den Kopf einzuschlagen und dabei laut zu schreien: “Du bist schuld dass Fabienne stirbt, du, nur du und deine dämliche Kettensäge!“ Doch Grell ignorierte sie einfach nur, da er wusste, dass sie sich nur wieder von alleine abreagieren konnte. Nach einiger Zeit, als Josephine langsam die Kräfte ausgingen und die Küche vollkommen bis auf das eben zubereitete Essen zerstört war, realisierte sie seufzend, dass es anscheinend keine Hoffnung mehr für ihre Kollegin gab. Und das, obwohl sie noch nicht die Gelegenheit hatte, ihre Freundin betrunken zu machen oder sie mit einem ihrer Freunde zu verkuppeln. Ihr erschien im Moment einfach alles nur noch trostlos und grau und es folgten wieder Tränen und Geweine. Doch da trat noch eine andere Person in die Küche und Josephines Miene erhellte sich gleich wieder, scheinbar schien doch noch nicht alles verloren zu sein...

 

Unterdessen beschäftigte sich Ciel im Üben eines Stückes der klassischen Musikgeschichte von Johann Sebastian Bach, dass ihm sein Butler schmunzelnd vorgeschlagen hatte, mit der Begründung, dass er es sowie so nicht schaffen würde, auch nur im Leisesten mit den Ansprüchen des Stückes mitzuhalten. Doch da hatte ihn sein Butler wieder einmal unterschätzt. In voller Konzentration entlockte er seiner, aus aschfarbenem, dunklen Holz gefertigten Geige, edle und sanftmütige Töne. Dieses eine Lied faszinierte Ciel besonders, da es einerseits mit einer dunklen, traurigen Atmosphäre hervorstach, es jedoch aber eher Eleganz und Edelmütigkeit waren die das Stück vor allem auszeichneten. Es erinnerte ihn an sich selbst und sein Ziel, dass er nicht aufgeben wird, bis er sein Ziel erreicht, indem er alle Personen auslöscht die in seiner Vergangenheit seine Ehre und seinen Stolz beschmutzt hatten und für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich waren, erst dann wird es ihm vergönnt sein, endlich seine Ruhe zu finden. Seufzend nahm er die Geige wieder von seiner Schulter und prägte sich die Einzelheiten des Stückes ein, welche in seinen Augen besonders wichtig zu merken waren. Dann legte er die Geige, sowie die anderen Utensilien zum Geigenspielen  sachte auf einen der Tische und studierte seinen weiteren Tagesplan. Auf der Liste war für heute nicht besonders viel aufgeschrieben worden, das Meiste hatte er schon erledigt. Nun sollte er nur noch den Französischunterricht von gestern repetieren und einen kurzen Lateinaufsatz über ein Thema seiner Wahl verfassen, sowie die neuen Entwürfe von ein paar neuen Produkten seiner Spielwaren- und Süssigkeitenfirma Funtom anschauen und auf deren Verkaufspotenzial überprüfen und bewerten. Einigermassen zufrieden mit dem bisherigen Tag, schritt Ciel den Weg zur Bibliothek ein, um Eins der dicken Lateinwörterbücher zur Hilfe zu holen. Diese eine Schreibaufgabe erschien ihm sehr zuwider, da Sebastian immer solch eine Tiefgründigkeit der Aufsätze erwartete und es ihm auch äusserst aufwendig und anspruchsvoll erschien, einen ganzen Text in Latein zu verfassen, zudem auch seine eigene Handschrift zu wünschen übrig liess. Währendem er gemächlich in der Bibliothek nach einem geeigneten Wörterbuch suchte, überlegte er sich schon einmal über welches Thema er denn überhaupt schreiben sollte...

 

Währenddessen in der Küche...

„Aber wer sagt denn, dass unser Gast überhaupt sterben muss...“, erwiderte Sebastian, der im Türeingang stand und wieder einmal mit einem genervten, überforderten Ausdruck im Gesicht, zu den drei Personen und der völlig zerstörten Küche blickte. „Habt ihr denn schon wieder vergessen, dass dieses Mädchen zur einen Hälfte ein Teufel ist? Von einer solch jämmerlich kleinen Wunde sollte sie schon nicht gleich sterben, wenngleich es sicher eine längere Heilungsphase als bei mir benötigt um sich davon vollständig zu erholen. Ich schätze die Heilungsphase mal auf ein zwei Tage bis sie wieder zu sich kommt. Jedoch könnten wir die Gelegenheit ja gerade nutzen, um mit Hilfe des Cinematic Records in ihre Vergangenheit zu sehen. Vielleicht können wir dann erfahren, wie es dazu kam, dass ein Mensch zum einen Teil ein Teufel wurde oder mit wem das Mädchen überhaupt einen Vertrag geschlossen hat“, fügte Sebastian kalt hinzu. Die anderen beiden schienen zu nicken und so ihr Einverständnis dazu zu geben, da sie bis eben noch gar nicht an diese andere Möglichkeit gedacht hatten. Also liess Grell den Cinematic Record abspielen...

 

Zum Anfang erschienen die gewöhnliche Ereignisse, welche wohl jeder erlebt hatte und Diese schienen auch nicht Besonderes auszusagen. Als der Record so weit fortgeschritten war, dass die erst kürzlich vor ein paar Tagen durchlebten Ereignisse vorkamen, waren Grell und Josephine schon längst in den Halbschlaf gefallen, war ja auch kein Wunder bei den sich ewig lang anfühlenden Geschehnissen von über 15 Jahren. Nur Sebastian schenkte dem Film noch volle Aufmerksamkeit, und dann kam der Cinematic Record endlich zum Teil, den ihn interessierte, nämlich wie die Beiden überhaupt in seine Welt und Zeit gelangt sind, geschweige denn, wie als Halbteufel oder Halbshinigami... Mitten während dem gemeinsamen Nach-Hause-Laufen von der Schule an einem Freitag, wurden Beide rasch von einer unbekannten Person unbemerkt in einen der schmalen Wege der Häuser entlang des Weges zum Bahnhof gezogen. Noch bevor Fabienne oder Josephine hätten realisieren können, was gerade mit ihnen geschah, sprühte die Person wahrscheinlich mit einer Art Schlafmittel in der Luft vor den Beiden herum und sie fielen in einen sofortigen Tiefschlaf. Danach rief eine zweite unbekannte Person, die sich auch auf diesem Weg befand, durch eine seltsame Geste ein bläulich schimmerndes Tor hervor, in Welches die beiden Mädchen hinein gezerrt wurden. Danach trennten sich anscheinend die Wege der Beiden, da jeder der beiden unbekannten Personen ein Mädchen mit sich nahm und dann verschwand. Das Ganze geschah in nur wenigen Minuten. Von da an wurde der Cinematic Record einen Moment lang schwarz. „Manipulation, Zufall oder bewusst nur Schwärze?“, fragte sich Sebastian. Dann lichtete sich das Bild wieder und man sah Fabienne, wie sie am Boden einer Gasse in London wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und sich langsam aufrappelte. „Zwischen den vorherigen Sequenzen wird sich wohl die Veränderung zu einem Halbteufel befunden haben, jedoch konnte man bis dahin noch niemand als Herr erkennen“, vermutete Sebastian und ihm fiel auf, dass er schon die ganze Zeit nur für sich alleine geredet hatte, da die Anderen eingeschlafen waren. Der Record ging weiter... Doch bevor Fabienne sich aber an einen anderen Ort begeben konnte, erschien die eine unbekannte Person erneut und schien ihr etwas zu erklären und ihr eine Richtung zuzuweisen. Fabienne begab sich dann in die Richtung der Hauptstrasse. „Zu schade, dass man durch den Record keinen Ton hören kann“, fügte Sebastian trotzdem hinzu. Auf der Hauptstrasse konnte man Josephine erkennen, die sich ebenso wie Fabienne extrem freute, endlich wieder ihre Freundin zu sehen, also stürmten beide aufeinander los und umarmten sich vor Freude. Die unbekannte Person schritt zu Ihnen und wies den beiden Mädchen den Weg zu einem Pub hin, zu dem sie gehen sollten. Also schritten sie dorthin, ohne die Blicke der anderen Menschen zu beachten, die ihnen und ihrer Kleidung viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. Als sie dann in den Pub eintraten, winkte ihnen ein bekanntes Gesicht entgegen und deutete mit einer Geste an, sich dort zu setzten. Josephine und Fabienne schienen der Anforderung zu folgen, auch wenn ihr Gesichtsausdruck leicht geschockt erschien, da ihnen die Person gegenüber ebenso bekannt war...

 

Sebastian blickte erstaunt in die Bilder des Cinematic Records. Dass William T. Spears, der strengste, sich am meisten an die Regeln haltende Todesgott von der Verwaltungsabteilung der Shinigamis an diesem ungewissen Fall mit den zwei Mädchen beteiligt ist oder vielleicht sogar auch etwas damit zu tun hat, hätte selbst Sebastian nicht erwartet. Doch im Moment konnte er sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber machen, da der Film schon wieder weiterlief.  Man sah, wie sich Fabienne und Josephine gegenüber von William auf eine Bank setzten und er den Beiden etwas zu Trinken, vermutlich etwas Wasser, bestellte. Währendem die Bedienung des Pubs mit dem Ausführen der Bestellung beschäftigt war, schien William Fabienne und Josephine etwas anscheinend ziemlich Verrücktes zu erzählen, da Beide zuerst so reagierten, als hätten sie einen Witz gehört, indem sie lachten und einander grinsend anschauten. Doch allmählich schien es den Beiden dann anhand von Williams ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu dämmern, das es wirklich ernst gemeint gewesen war und ihre Mienen veränderten sich und sie schauten ebenso ernst wie William es immer tat. Jedoch schien es immer noch so, als würden Fabienne und Josephine das Erzählte noch immer für etwas unglaubwürdig empfinden. Als ihre Getränke serviert wurden, zog William sie zuerst zu sich bevor die beiden Mädchen danach greifen konnten und schien den Beiden wieder etwas zu erklären, dann zog er aus seinem Jackett eine kleine hölzerne Truhe heraus und schloss sie mit einem dazu passendem Schlüssel behutsam auf. Dann entnahm er ihr ein Fläschchen mit grünlich wirkender Flüssigkeit, sowie eine Ampulle mit einem violettlich-purpurfarbigem schimmerndem Pulver. Dann schüttete er zuerst die Flüssigkeit in das eine Glas und rührte kurz um, bis sich das anfangs klare Wasser in ein ebenso strahlendes Grün verwandelt hatte, welches der sonst so typischen Augenfarbe der Shinigamis entsprach. Dann nahm sich William das andere Glas vor, das ebenso mit Wasser gefüllt war. Doch bevor er das Pulver hineingab, hielt er sich mit einem Taschentuch die Nase zu, was Sebastian vermuten liess, dass das violette Pulver etwas mit Teufeln zu tun hatte, welche William zu tiefst verabscheute. Dann kippte er die Substanz in einem Ruck in das Glas und es schien so, als ob das Pulver, als es mit dem Wasser in Berührung kam, leicht zu schäumen begann um zu verhindern, dass es sich mischte. Als William dann aber wieder nachgiebig mit einem Holzstäbchen umrührte, vermischte sich das Pulver schlussendlich auch mit dem Wasser und es blieb ein Glas mit einer leuchtend pink-violett schimmernden, homogenen Flüssigkeit zurück. Die Farbe des Gemischs entsprach nun der Augenfarbe eines Teufels beim Ausführen eines Befehls seines Herrn, so wie man es immer bei Sebastian sehen konnte. Dann schob er Josephine und Fabienne die Gläser wieder zurück, und zwar so, dass Fabienne die violette, und Josephine die grünliche Mischung mit dem Wasser bekam. Dann forderte er die beiden mit einer Geste auf, die Gläser auszutrinken, was beide anscheinend anfangs nicht wirklich tun wollten, in Anbetracht der unnatürlichen Farben der „Getränke“. Doch nach dem Josephine und Fabienne untereinander ein bisschen verängstigt die Blicke ausgetauscht hatten, stimmten sie wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich aus Neugier, William zu. Dann stiessen sie gemeinsam mit ihren Gläsern an, so wie es die Menschen nun mal taten, wenn es etwas zu feiern oder sonst etwas erfreuliches erlebt hatten. Fabienne und Josephine leerten das Glas beinahe gleichzeitig in einem Zug und die Reaktionen der Beiden darauf, was sie gerade getrunken hatten, hätte fast nicht unterschiedlicher sein können...

 

Einerseits schien Josephine das Getränk ziemlich gut geschmeckt zu haben, und auch die Auswirkungen schienen positiv auf sie zu wirken. Sie schien auf einmal sehr glücklich und pflichtbewusst zu wirken, ihre unsichere und unglaubwürdige vorherige Präsenz schien völlig verschwunden zu sein. So als wäre sie sich ganz ihrer Taten bewusst und wüsste genau was zu tun wäre und man würde ihr bei Jedem was sie sagen würde, ihr ohne Zweifel glauben. Währenddessen hatte sich Fabienne nur die Hand vor den Mund gehalten und stürmte aus dem Pub nach draussen. Es schien als ob ihr dieses Gebräu überhaupt nicht gemundet hätte, mehr noch, dass es völlig ungeniessbar gewesen war. William schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete Josephine an, ihrer Freundin nach Draussen zu folgen, um zu verhindern, dass sie das eben Getrunkene wieder ausspuckte und seine ganze Umrühr-Misch-Arbeit umsonst gewesen war, auch hatte er kein zweites Pulver dabei, da er nicht mehr als dieses Eine besass. Also stürmte Josephine ebenso nach draussen zu Fabienne. Als sie aus dem Pub trat, fand sie sie am Boden sitzend, gleich neben einer Laterne, etwas entfernt des Pubs wieder. Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden, daher glich Fabienne im schummrigen Schein der Laterne eher einem Gespenst. Da die Laterne ihr einen gelblichen Hautton bescherte und ihre Haare vom Wind verstrubbelt worden waren. Josephine setzte sich neben Fabienne und zog ihr die Kaputze ihrer Jacke über den Kopf, was Fabienne ein Lächeln bescherte. „Was ist los, war dieses komische, violette Getränk etwa so schlimm bei dir? Bei mir hat es nach sehr leckerem, fruchtigen Apfelsaft geschmeckt und es war auch total angenehm und erfrischend und ich fühle mich so gut, wie noch fast nie zuvor“, fragte Josephine. „Nun ja, ich glaube ich hatte nicht so viel Glück beim Erwischen eines guten Geschmacks wie du, andererseits hatte es wie die Hölle in meinem Körper gebrannt, als ich es getrunken habe. Und jetzt ist mir irgendwie ganz komisch und unwohl. Was mag das wohl bedeuten, meinst du William hatte wirklich recht mit seinen Andeutungen über die Wirkung der Tränke?“, fügte Fabienne hinzu. „Hmm, was das angeht, ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wäre das nicht cool? Ich meine du als Halbteufel und ich als Halbshinigami, besser kann das ja fast nicht werden. Natürlich mit einer Ausnahme von deinem jetzigen Zustand, aber das geht sicher wieder weg und dann kannst du fast wie dein Idol Sebastian sein“, antwortete Josephine fröhlich gestimmt. „Aber meinst du nicht du vergisst etwas wichtiges? William hat uns nicht einfach aus Grosszügigkeit etwas vorher noch nie ausprobiertes, Gefährliches gegeben um unsere Existenz in dieser Welt zu sichern. Er sagte auch wir müssten die Konsequenzen davon tragen und unseren Auftrag in dieser Welt erfüllen, oder wir könnten womöglich einfach in dieser Zeit sterben ohne dass unsere Familie in unserer Welt etwas davon merken sollte, da, wie William uns ja so kompliziert erklärt hat, wir uns in einer anderen Dimension, Welt und Zeit befinden als vorher. Wenn wir hier sterben, werden einfach alle Erinnerungen von der Menschenwelt an uns verschwinden und unsere Familien werden uns einfach so vergessen, als ob wir nie existiert hätten“, fügte Fabienne wieder hinzu. „Ja schon, aber so lange wir jetzt hier im Black Butler Universum sind, sollten wir es ja geniessen unsere Lieblingscharaktere in Real Life treffen zu können. Findest du nicht auch? Und den Auftrag  werden wir schon irgendwie erledigen können, nur keine Panik deswegen“, versuchte Josephine Fabienne zu beruhigen. „Okay, schon verstanden und ich finde du hast recht. Irgendwie geht es mir auch irgendwie schon wieder besser. Es wäre sicher besser, wenn wir Beide jetzt mal wieder zu William in den Pub gehen oder er wird sonst noch wütend weil wir seine Zeit so dermassen verschwendet haben, dass er zu spät mit seiner Arbeitsschicht aufhören kann“, erwiderte Fabienne. Als Beide jedoch aufstanden um wieder in den Pub zurück zugehen, sahen sie einander zum ersten mal seit sie aus dem Pub getreten waren, genau an und beide zeigten erschrocken auf das jeweils andere eine Auge der anderen...

 

Unterdessen war Sebastian nur stumm dem Verlauf des Cinematic Records gefolgt. Für ihn schien das Ganze immer noch wie ein Rätsel zu wirken da der Record für ihn ohne Ton ausgestattet war. Er seufzte leise, als im wieder einfiel, dass er im Nachhinein die Küche wieder in Ordnung bringen musste, die das eine Mädchen tobend in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt hatte, als sie um ihre Freundin besorgt gewesen war. Josephine schien nun eher unruhig zu schlafen, so als hätte sie einen Albtraum. War ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man die Tatsache betrachtete, dass sich neben ihr auch ein schlafender Todesgott befand, der wahrscheinlich auch selbst im Schlaf noch gefährlich und unberechenbar war. Auf einmal schauderte Josephine und sie wachte auf. Sich müde vom kurzen Nickerchen die Augen reibend, entgegnete sie: „Hach, war das ein komischer Traum. Ich glaube ich sollte weniger absurde, verrückte Animes schauen, könnte sein, dass die mich irgendwie bis in meine Träume verfolgen...“ Dann warf sie einen Blick zu Sebastian, der sie anscheinend tiefgründig musterte. „Sebastian, sag nicht, Grell sind während des Record eingepennt! Ist etwas spannendes passiert? Aber da ich ja jetzt wach bin, kann ich ja selber auch wieder mitsehen, oder?“, entgegnete sie. „Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, wie du als Halbshinigami und er als vollwertiger Shinigami einfach so einschlafen konntet. Aber die Heilphase der Verletzung die Fabienne aufgrund Grells Death Scythe erlitten hatte, scheint demnächst einzusetzten. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass die cinematografischen Aufnahmen bald begreifen werden, dass es sich hier nicht um ein Lebewesen handelt, dass dem Tode geweiht ist und sterben wird. Josephine betrachtete nachdenklich ihre Kollegin, die immer noch völlig regungslos am Boden lag und hoffte das Sebastian bezüglich der Heilungsphase recht hatte. Also setzte sie sich auch in einen bequeme Sitzposition und sie schauten sich beide den Record weiter an.

 

Unterdessen zurück beim Cinematic Record...

„Dein linkes Auge ist grün, so grün wie die Augen von William, Grell und Ronald“, stotterte Fabienne, während dem sie auf Josephines linkes Auge zeigte. „Dein rechtes Auge ist aber auch nicht mehr ganz braun, es scheint fast ein bisschen rötlich zu glühen. Mal sehen ob es auch auf das Wort „Junger Herr“ reagiert...“, erwiderte Josephine darauf. Und tatsächlich, die anfangs braun-rötliche Farbe änderte sich in ein schimmerndes violett-pink. „Boah, das ist ja mega cool, dein Auge ist wirklich wie das von Sebastian. Es scheint als hätte William wirklich recht gehabt, mit seiner These über die Wirkung der Tränke“, bemerkte Josephine. „Okay, toll, ob ich jetzt wohl auch irgendwem zu dienen habe... Aber dann lass uns mal wieder nach drinnen gehen, ich wette, William erwartet uns sicher schon ungeduldig“, fügte Fabienne hinzu. Also gingen sie wieder in den Pub zurück und setzten sich wieder an ihren Platz. Anhand Williams Blick, schien er mit den Nerven ziemlich zu Ende zu sein, da er es einfach nicht fassen konnte, schon wieder im Aussendienst arbeiten zu müssen. Jedoch schien er mit seiner Arbeitschicht bald zu Ende zu sein, also freute er sich auch schon auf den ersehnten Feierabend. Dann gab er Josephine ein kleines Buch mit grauem Einband, das vielleicht ein Handbuch mit den Verhaltensregeln für Shinigamis sein könnte. Fabienne legte er eine Akte, die mit einem Foto und den Infos zur betreffenden Person ausgestattet war, entgegen. So weit Sebastian das erkennen konnte, war ein Junge, etwa im selben Alter wie Fabienne und Josephine selbst, darauf abgebildet. William gab den Beiden jeweils einen kleinen, handgeschrieben Zettel, vielleicht eine Art Gebrauchsanweisung, auf dem aufgelistet war, was er schon bezüglich ihres Auftrags erwähnt hatte und was es sonst noch alles gab, an das sie sich während ihrer Mission zu halten hatten. Dann gab er ihnen noch seine Visitenkarte und verliess dann den Pub. Jedoch starrten die beiden Mädchen ihm noch lange hinterher, so als ob er noch etwas wichtiges zu erwähnen vergessen hätte. Dann öffnete William im Verborgenen einer hinteren Gasse eins seiner Portale, mit denen er zurück in die Shinigamiwelt gelangen konnte, und betrat es. Die Mädchen liess er dabei zurück, ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass es vielleicht nicht die beste Idee gewesen war, Grell den Job zu überlassen, für die Mädchen zu sorgen, dass ihnen nichts passierte...

 

Folgend kam dann am nächsten Morgen der Teil des Cinematic Records, in welchem Sebastian und Grell die Beiden in London entdeckt hatten und sie darauf mit zum Anwesen der Phantomhives mitnahmen. Als Sebastian und Josephine jedoch mitansehen mussten, wie Fabienne beim Versuch das blaue Kleid allein anzuziehen scheiterte und wie ungeschickt Ran-Mao daraufhin mit dem Anziehen des teuren Kleides umgegangen war, hatten die beiden schon beinahe Leid mit Fabienne, da sie bei ihrem kurzen Besuch im Anwesen schon so vieles einstecken musste. Dan kam der Teil, in dem Bardroy die Drei bedroht hatte und wie sie dazwischen gegangen war. „An Mut und Selbstüberschätzung fehlt es ihr anscheinen nicht“, fügte Sebastian daraufhin hinzu und smilte unverschämt. „Hahaha, das stimmt. Einmal waren wir in einem Kletterpark und Fabienne hatte unsere ganze Gruppe mit ihrem Ehrgeiz und ihrer Motivation überzeugt, den schwersten Parcours den es gab zu unternehmen, nur weil ihr zuvor jemand gesagt hatte, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde. Und als wir dann gerade den Anfang des Parcours hinter uns hatten, hatte sie dann bemerkt, dass sie sich selbst überschätzt hatte und so brachen wir ab. Aufgrund ihrer nun fehlenden Motivation, da sie abgestürzt war und sich das Gesicht an einem Holzteller angeschlagen hatte. Man war das ein Drama dass sie damals veranstaltet hatte. Sie hatte sich sogar aus Frust vom Versagen im Kletterpark verweigert, etwas zu essen und hat einfach alles abgelehnt was ich ihr angeboten hatte. Aber so ist sie nun mal, und das kann je nachdem auch ganz lustig sein“, fügte Josephine grinsend hinzu. Anscheinend hatte Fabienne auch in ihrem jetzigen Zustand bemerkt, dass Josephine über sie geredet hatte und sie fing an, wieder zu atmen zu beginnen oder wenigstens sich einigermassen so zu verhalten als lebe sie noch. Darauf verschwand auch der Cinematic Record, was wie als Zeichen galt, dass die Heilungsphase nun eingesetzt hatte. Sebastian schlug vor, Fabienne in eines der Gästezimmer zu verfrachten, damit sie sich in Ruhe wieder erholen konnte. Auch wollte er selbst, dass sie möglichst schnell wieder gesund wurde, weil er sie unbedingt auf ihren anscheinend schon ziemlich geringen Teufelsanteil testen wollte. Auch interessierte es ihn, ob sie die Akte noch irgendwo bei sich trug, auf dem das Bild des Jungen zu sehen gewesen war. Josephine stimmte dem nur zu und Sebastian hob Fabienne vom Boden auf und forderte sie auf, ihm die Türe kurz aufzuhalten. Sie entschieden sich, Grell erst mal in seinem Schönheitsschlaf ruhen zu lassen, da sowieso niemand ausser Sebastian und Bardroy die Küche betreten würde. Nachdem Sebastian und Josephine aus der Küche gegangen waren, liefen sie zum Glück keinem Mitbewohner des Anwesens über den Weg, so dass sie Fabienne ungesehen in eines der Gästezimmer mit einem Bett bringen konnten. Dieses war jedoch so versteckt im Haus gelegen, dass nur Sebastian und Ciel selbst von der Existenz des Zimmers wussten und dazu fähig waren, es zu finden. Also legten sie Fabienne sachte in das Bett und überliessen sie erst mal sich selbst. Dass dabei das Bettlaken des Bettes vom Blut der Wunde gefärbt wurde, schien Sebastian nicht im Geringsten zu kümmern. Da er einen Vorrat an Bettlaken- und Tüchern besass, da es in diesem Anwesen keine Seltenheit war, dass Ciel oder ein anderer Mitbewohner verwundet wurde. Also wendete Josephine den Blick von ihrer Kollegin ab, die anscheinend schon wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht besass und Sebastian schloss die Türe und sperrte das Zimmer zusätzlich mit einem Schlüssel ab, mit der Begründung, dass er nicht wolle, das sein junger Herr eventuell den unbekannten Besuch in seinem jetzigen Zustand jetzt schon zu sehen bekäme, wenn er wieder einmal einen seiner aus Langeweile unternommenen Erkundungsspaziergänge durch die Villa machen würde. Also machten sich Josephine und Sebastian wieder auf den Weg zur Küche, um dort das Chaos zu beseitigen und erneut ein nun etwas späteres Mittagessen zu zubereiten...

 

Auf dem Weg zur Küche redeten die Beiden nicht sehr viel, nämlich gar nichts. Wahrscheinlich lag es an Sebastian, der keine Interesse daran zeigte ein Gespräch mit Josephine anzufangen. Sicherlich nur weil sie ein Halbshinigami war, und er allein schon  Menschen nicht wirklich ausstehen konnte, es sei denn, die Rede war von ihren Seelen. Doch Sebastian hatte es sich schon lange abgewöhnt, sich mit dem Verzehr von drittklassigen, langweiligen Seelen zufrieden zu geben und so hatte er sich einzig und allein einer Seele zugeschrieben, derer  Geschmack alles davor verzehrte beiseite stellen konnte. Beim Gedanken daran, wie lange er und sein junger Herr jetzt eigentlich schon zusammen arbeiteten und wie klein der Fortschritt des eigentlichen Wunsches von Ciel bereits gekommen war, löste in ihm eine leichte Ungeduld aus. Sebastian verspürte den Drang, demnächst wieder einmal jemanden auf einer Mission zu töten, nur um wieder einmal ein bisschen Vergnügen und Spass neben seinem eintönigen Alltag als Butler zu haben. In letzter Zeit war es nämlich ziemlich still im Bezug auf Verbrecher und Kriminelle geworden, so dass er und sein junger Herr als Wachhund der Königin nicht viel zu erledigen hatten. Daher war er schon fast ein bisschen froh, dass er heute die zwei Mädchen dank Grell entdeckt hatte, die wieder etwas Leben in das Anwesen brachten. Dann waren Sebastian und Josephine wieder bei der Küche angekommen und er öffnete die Türe und deutete aus Gewohnheit mit einer Geste an, dass Josephine eintreten solle. So wie er es immer bei seinem jungen Herrn tat. „Danke, aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, schliesslich sind Fabienne und ich im Moment noch nicht einmal offizielle Gäste mit der Erlaubnis vom Earl Phantomhive, dass wir uns hier überhaupt aufhalten dürften“, erwiderte Josephine. „Macht euch keine Gedanken darüber. Solange der junge Herr euch nicht bemerkt, reicht meine Erlaubnis allein eigentlich auch schon“, entgegnete Sebastian mit einem Smile. „Dann ist ja gut, Fabienne kann es nämlich gar nicht leiden, wenn man gegen Regeln verstösst oder sich nicht vernünftig als Gast benimmt“, erzählte Josephine. Dann blickten sie beide zu Grell, der anscheinend noch in der Aufwachphase seines Schönheitsschlafs zu sein schien. Als Sebastian ihm jedoch, so teuflisch gemein er war, etwas Chilipulver das Teil seiner Spezialcurrymischung war, in die Atemwege seiner Nase streute, bekam Grell einen höllischen Hustenanfall und erschien beinahe daran zu ersticken. Er wachte sofort auf und seine Augen begannen zu tränen, so scharf musste das Pulver in der doch so klein dosierten Menge gewesen sein. „Basti du Teufelskerl, es brennt, so heiss wie das Feuer meiner Leidenschaft für dich und es scheint genau so unlöschbar in meinem Körper zu lodern. Ach Basti, ich stehe nur wegen dir in den Flammen der Liebe“, röchelte Grell indem er noch zig mal hustete. Josephine musste beim Anblick des erbärmlich anzusehenden Grell lachen. „Wie wärs wenn du mir etwas Wasser bringen würdest, nur so als Entschädigung vielleicht, mein feuriger, teuflischer Basti!“, meinte Grell. „Na klar doch, aber dann würde es noch viel schlimmer für dich werden. Denn das Wasser würde die Schärfe der Chilis nur noch mehr in deinem Körper verteilen. Daherwürde ich dir raten, erst mal nichts zu unternehmen und leise vor dich hin zu leiden“, beantwortete Sebastian Grells Frage mit einem gelassenem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Mürrisch gab sich Grell mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und stellte sich wieder auf die Beine. Dann fragte er, sich schon fast von der Chiliattacke erholt, was sie jetzt als nächstens tun wollten. „Hmm, also ich sollte eigentlich die Küche wieder aufbauen und ein neues Essen für meinen jungen Herrn zubereiten, und zwar in Windeseile. Eure Hilfe kann ich dabei erst mal gar nicht benötigen bis die Küche wieder hergestellt ist!“, entgegnete Sebastian kühl. „Schon verstanden, Chef. Dann gehen Grell und ich uns solange die Zeit irgendwo anders vertreiben, wir könnten nach zum Beispiel Fabienne sehen gehen und ihr wieder etwas Neues zum Anziehen bringen. Ich meine, das Kleid von Ran-Mao ist definitiv nicht mehr zu retten, so leid es mir auch für den Schneider dieses exzellenten chinesischen Kleides tut. Auch könnten wir ihre Wunde versorgen gehen und uns um sie kümmern. Du weißt schon Sebastian, das was du machst, wenn dein junger Herr mal eine Verletzung erlitten hat und so...“, schlug Josephine vor. „Jaaa, ich bin einverstanden. Es ist schliesslich meine Pflicht als Verantwortlicher für ihren schlimmen Zustand, für ihre Genesung zu sorgen bis sie wieder gesund ist“, gab sich Grell mit Josephines Aussage zufrieden. „Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt... Aber dann bleibt ihr auch in diesem Zimmer bis ich euch dann wieder dort abholen komme, im Gästezimmer befindet sich auch ein Badezimmer, sowie ein Wohnraum. Man muss einfach nur eine etwas versteckte Hintertür öffnen. Mein junger Herr hatte sich immer dort versteckt gehabt wenn ich mit ihm, als er noch kleiner war, Verstecken gespielt habe und ich konnte ihn einmal am Anfang meines mit ihm geschlossenen Vertrages einfach nicht im Anwesen auffinden, da er so gut versteckt gewesen war. Aber ich führe euch sicher noch zum Zimmer, denn ohne mich würdet ihr das bei bestem Willen nicht finden“, entgegnete Sebastian darauf. Also nahm er aus einem Schrank Verbandzeug und Medizinutensilien zum Reinigen von Wunden und übergab diese erst mal Josephine. Dann suchte er persönlich ein Outfit aus einem anderen Schrank mit normaleren, üblicheren Kleidern aus. Diese gehörten anscheinend zu denen, die Ciel anzog, wenn er als Stadtjunge aus normalen Verhältnissen während seinen Missionen gesehen werden wollte. Mit dem Unterschied, dass die Kleider die Sebastian aussuchte, nicht so klein und für Jungen geschnitten waren. Diese drückte er dann Grell in die Hand und er führte die Beiden zum Zimmer, in dem sich Fabienne befand und verabschiedete sich dann, um wieder zurück zur Küche zu gehen. Josephine und Grell standen also wieder vor der Türe und dachten nach, ob sie wohl dieses Mal wieder eine Überraschung sehen würden, wenn sie die Türe öffneten...

 

Doch als sie die Türe langsam öffneten und vorsichtig hineinschauten, stellten sie beruhigt fest, dass dieses Mal alles normal geblieben war, wie es hätte sein sollen. Josephine legte das Verbandszeug und die anderen Utensilien auf eine Kommode neben dem Bett. Grell faltete die Kleider schön zusammen und legte sie ebenso auf die Kommode. Dann wendete er seinen Blick zu Fabienne, die anscheinend normal schlief und wieder lebhafter als vor ein paar Stunden aussah. Dass sie zu einem Teil ein Teufel war, hatte ihr das Leben gerettet und sie schien nun schon fast wieder ganz gesund zu sein. Grell lief zum Fenster und öffnete es, um ein bisschen frische Luft in das Zimmer zu bringen. Anscheinend hatte sich schon lange niemand mehr in diesem Zimmer aufgehalten und es war etwas verstaubt, was davon zeugte, dass Sebastian nicht sehr interessiert an der Reinigung dieses Zimmers war, weil sich eigentlich nie jemand hier aufhielt. Denn sonst konnte man das restliche Anwesen nach Staub oder Verwüstung durchsuchen und würde nicht fündig werden. Josephine hatte in dieser Zeit schon mal ein Becken mit warmen Wasser gefüllt und suchte nun ein paar passende Stofftüchlein aus dem Arzneikoffer heraus, um damit die Wunde säubern zu können. Währenddessen bat sie Grell, dass er sich kurz im anliegenden Badezimmer aufhalten solle, bis sie Fabienne das Kleid ausgezogen, das Blut weggewischt und einen Verband um die Wunde angelegt hatte und folgend ihr dann noch das Nachthemd, dass Sebastian ihnen auch noch mitgegeben hatte, angezogen hatte. Auch wenn sie eigentlich dachte, dass es bestimmt lustig wäre, diesen Job von Grell erledigen zu lassen und Fabienne dann später immer und immer wieder von diesem für sie peinlichen Erlebnis zu erzählen. Da Fabienne schon von der Tatsache allein, dass Sebastian sie auf den Armen im Anwesen herumgetragen hatte, vielleicht psychischen Schaden genommen hatte, liess sie diese Idee lieber bleiben. Grell ging darauf, wie gefordert, ins Badezimmer und machte die Türe zu und erwartete dort, bis Josephine ihm sagen würde, dass er wieder hinaus kommen dürfte. Also wendete sich Josephine dem schon ziemlich bemitleidenswert aussehenden Kleid zu, dass Fabienne von Ran-Mao geschenkt bekommen hatte und schnitt es mit einer Schere auseinander, dass sie Fabienne nicht bewegen musste, um das Kleid ausziehen zu können. Dann wischte sie das getrocknete Blut weg und betrachtete die Wunde. Für das, dass die Taille dort regelrecht von einer Kettensäge zerfetzt worden war, schien sie schon ziemlich verheilt zu sein. Man konnte nur noch eine grob aussehende, noch nicht verheilte Narbe erkennen. Josephine träufelte etwas Alkohol auf eine der Watterondellen, die sie in den Utensilien gefunden hatte und drückte sie auf die Wunde. Fabienne schien von all dem nicht zu bemerken und schlief demnach immer noch tief und fest. Dann nahm Josephine einen Verband und wickelte ihn sauber und ordentlich um ihre Taille, so dass die Wunde gut verbunden war und besser heilen konnte. Danach nahm sie sich das Nachthemd vom Kleiderstapel, den Grell so schön gefaltet hatte und richtete Fabienne etwas auf, um ihr das Nachthemd überzustreifen. In Fabiennes momentanen Zustand fiel dies Josephine ganz leicht, es war fast so, als ob man einer lebensgrossen Puppe etwas anziehen würde. Dann trat Josephine etwas zurück und betrachtete ihr Werk, für ihre Verhältnisse hatte sie das Ganze ziemlich gut hinbekommen und war stolz auf sich selber. Fabienne sah jetzt nicht mehr aus, wie einer der blutverschmierten Zombies die sie aus Filmen kannte, sondern mehr wie eine immer noch leicht blasse, schlafende Puppe in einem weissen Gewand. Nur ihre Haare waren ziemlich zerzaust, da sich die Hochsteckfrisur in der Küche gelöst hatte und die offenen, langen Haare durch das lange Liegen am Boden und auf dem Bett unordentlich vom Kopf abstanden. Doch diesen Job würde sie jetzt trotzdem Grell überlassen, der sollte ja schliesslich auch etwas machen. Also gab sie Grell das Signal, dass er sich jetzt wieder aus dem Badezimmer bewegen durfte und lehnte sich gegen eine der Wände um kurz auszuruhen...

 

Grell betrachtete Josephines Werk und gab ihr ein Kompliment. „Dafür das ich Fabienne so übel mit meiner Death Scythe zugerichtet hatte, hast du dich ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt um sie wieder gut aussehen zu lassen. Allerdings frage ich mich, ob wir sie nicht allmählich mal wecken sollten, ich meine, sonst verschläft sie noch den Rest des Tages und wir wollen doch noch Sebastians Kochkünste austesten. Aber so viel steht fest, für meine Verhältnisse sieht sie so aus, als ob sie sich wieder erholt hätte“, fügte Grell hinzu. „Ja, ich glaube das wäre eine gute Idee, schliesslich kann sie ja nicht die ganze Zeit nur schlafen während wir hier sind oder sie verpasst etwas. Anders langweile ich mich sonst noch zu Tode, wenn ich nicht endlich mal mit ihr über die neusten Geschehnisse reden kann. Dann lass uns sie wecken“ erwiderte Josephine. Dann fragte Josephine, ob Grell eine Idee hätte, wie sie das am besten anstellen könnten, denn Fabienne einfach nur normal zu wecken wäre ja viel zu langweilig. Grell stimmte dem zu und betonte, er hätte eine lustige, aber auch etwas hinterlistige, gemeine Idee Fabienne gegenüber. Josephine sagte nur, dass das schon keine Rolle spielen würde, da Fabienne ja sowieso anhand der Dinge die ihr in ihrem Halbtodzustand zugestossen waren, schon geärgert sein würde. Grell grinste darauf mit einem schelmischen Lächeln und kramte nach irgendetwas in seiner roten Handtasche. Dann entwendete er ihr einen pinken Lipgloss mit Kirschengeschmack und schmierte ihn sich auf die Lippen. Da er seinen Reisehandspiegel zur Hilfe dabei hatte, war ihm das Endergebnis perfekt gelungen und er war bereit für seinen etwas bitterbösen Aufweckplan. Als Josephine begriff, was Grell vorhatte, musste sie einen inneren Lachflash verbergen, da dies einfach nur die beste Idee war, die sie sich hätte vorstellen können, um Fabienne möglichst schockierend zu wecken und aufwachen zu sehen. Josephine konnte die Reaktion ihrer Kollegin darauf, was Grell demnächst tun wollte, schon gar nicht mehr erwarten und wusste nun, wie sich Fabienne manchmal als Sadist vor Schadenfreude fühlte. Grell beugte sich hinunter zu Fabienne, die immer noch schlief und drehte ihren Kopf sachte zu sich. Dann drückte er ihr einen feuchten, schlabberigen sehr lipglosshaltigen, langen Kuss auf die Lippen. Fabienne wachte tatsächlich davon auf und blickte geradewegs in das hinterhältige Grinsen von Grell, dessen Lippen nun völlig mit pinker Farbe verschmiert waren. Sie fuhr sich mit dem einen Finger sachte über die Lippen und schaute ihren, darauf nun auch pinken Finger an. Daraus was gerade gesehen sie hatte, zog sie rasch eins und eins zusammen. Grell und Josephine schauten sie überrascht an, da sie erst einmal nichts darauf entgegnete oder nicht darauf reagierte. Doch ihre darauf unerwartet, etwas verspätete folgende Reaktion auf das, was Grell gerade getan hatte, versetzte die anderen Anwesenden im Zimmer in arges Staunen...

 

Fabienne klatschte Grell eine heftige Ohrfeige ins Gesicht, so dass es richtig knallte als ihre Handfläche Grells Wange traf. Und an der Stelle, wo Fabiennes Hand Grells Haut getroffen hatte, war nun ein tiefroter Handabdruck zu sehen. „Das hat man davon, wenn man mich einfach auf solch übermutige Weise wach küsst. Wie wäre es gewesen, wenn du vielleicht zuerst mal über meine Gefühle nachgedacht hättest, du perverser Sack!“, erwiderte Fabienne ganz ausser sich und ihre Wangen röteten sich vor Scham. „Oh la la, hab ich da etwa einen wunden Nerv getroffen. Ich bin es mir nicht gewöhnt, dass man mich so kaltblütig von einer Dame abweist wenn ich doch solch einen tollen Körpereinsatz gegeben habe“, entgegnete Grell mit einem verschämten Augenzwinkern. Aufgebracht stürmte Fabienne aus dem Bett um sich vor den intensiven Blicken Grells zu schützen, die sie regelrecht wegen ihrer Verlegenheit verhöhnten, denn Grell schien die Aktion scheinbar keinesfalls zugesetzt zu haben, noch schien er sie zu bereuen. Er richtete sich vom Boden auf und lief zu Fabienne, um sich tiefgründig zu entschuldigen, mit der Begründung, er hätte nicht die Gefühle einer jungen Lady verletzen wollen und er hätte dies auch wirklich nicht ernsthaft böse gemeint, er und Josephine hatten sich einfach nur einen Scherz erlauben wollen. Fabienne sah zu Boden und erwiderte auch, dass ihr das mit der Ohrfeige irgendwie leidtäte, da Grells eine Gesichtshälfte immer noch von ihrem Handabdruck geziert war und sie wie immer etwas überreagiert hatte, es war ja nur ein einfacher Kuss gewesen und nicht mehr. Also versöhnten sich die Beiden und Josephine konnte mittlerweile nicht mehr anders und fing an zu lachen. Dass Fabienne und Grell sich wegen solch einer kleinen unbedeutenden Sache so aufführten, als wären sie ein altes Ehepaar im Ehestreit brachte sie einfach nur zum schmunzeln. Fabienne blickte böse in ihre Richtung, was andeutete, dass Josephine lieber mit dem Lachen aufhören sollte, falls sie Fabienne gegenüber ein wenig Verständnis aufbringen kann. Fabienne setzte sich vom ganzen Tumult erschöpft auf die Bettkante und erkundigte sich, was denn eigentlich bisher alles geschehen sei, da sie einen Filmriss hatte, was die Ereignisse bezüglich kurz vor und nach dem Zwischenfall mit Bardroy anbelangte. Josephine setzte sich neben sie und erzählte ihr alles bis ins kleinste Detail was sie erlebt hatten und liess auch die Tatsachen mit Sebastian oder dem zerrissenen Kleid nicht aus, die Fabiennes Gesicht darauf erneut erröten liessen. Währendessen hatte sich Grell hinter Fabienne gesetzt und kämmte ihr die Haare mit seiner Anti-Verwirrte-Haare-Bürste für lange Haare und bemühte sich dabei besonders, nicht wieder negativ bei Fabienne aufzufallen. Schliesslich hatte er ihre Haare gekämmt und sie waren wieder so, wie normalerweise wenn Fabienne sie offen trug. Fabienne bedankte sich daraufhin bei Grell und schien ihm verziehen zu haben. Auch Josephine war am Ende ihrer Erzählgeschichte angelangt und Fabienne erwiderte darauf, dass sie zum Glück nicht allzu wichtiges verpasst hatte, aber dennoch verwundert darüber sei, dass sie eine solche Attacke der Death Scythe von Grell überlebt hatte. Jedoch wäre es ihr etwas angenehmer, wenn sie wieder etwas normales anziehen konnte, denn das weisse Nachthemd war fast durchsichtig und dazu noch ziemlich kurz. Grell nahm darauf den Kleiderstapel mit den städtlichen Klamotten von der Kommode und reichte ihn Fabienne, die ihn dankend annahm. Also verschwand sie ins Badezimmer um sich dort umzuziehen, denn es war ihr trotzdem irgendwie peinlich auch wenn es nur Josephine und Grell waren...

 

Fabienne betrachtete die Kleidungsstücke die Sebastian anscheinend extra für sie ausgesucht hatte. Darunter befanden sich ein gewöhnliches weisses langärmliges Hemd und eine Art von schwarzem Oberteil mit einem weiten Ausschnitt, dass mit einem kurzen, ebenfalls schwarzen Rock verbunden war, so dass sich ein schlichtes, aber dennoch stylisches Kleid daraus ergab. Dazu hatte Sebastian ihr etwas hinterlassen, das so aussah wie eine Art Serviette und am Ausschnitt über dem Hemd befestigt wurde. Auf dem schwarzen Kleid waren ausserdem noch viele, fast nicht zu sehende Details vorhanden, wie ein dutzend kleine, goldene Knöpfe oder der Minirock, der in einem Faltenrock-Stil gebügelt worden war. Passend dazu hatte Sebastian ihr schon fast ein bisschen strapsenmässig aussehende, schwarze knielange Strümpfe und kurze, ebenfalls schwarze Lack-Ballerinaschuhe  ausgesucht. Alles zusammengefasst, das Outfit bestand eigentlich nur aus etwas weiss und der ganze Rest war schwarz. Dann betrachtete Fabienne ihr Spiegelbild. Das Ganze sah wirklich gekonnt elegant aus und hatte wirklich Stil. Grosses Kompliment an Sebastian, dachte sie, denn anscheinend hatte er das Outfit perfekt auf ihre Körpermasse abschätzen können, so dass es ihr hervorragend passte und dazu noch ziemlich bequem war. Dann trat sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer um die anderen Beiden nach ihrer Meinung zu ihrem Outfit zu fragen. Das Nachthemd legte sie auf die Kommode neben den Arzneikoffer. „Wow, Sebastian hat echt Geschmack was den Kleiderstil und Schnitt angeht, es steht dir wirklich mega gut. Es sieht fast schon ein bisschen zu sexy für dieses Jahrhundert aus, mit diesen schwarzen Strapsen. Wieder ein Beweis dafür, dass Sebastian durch und durch ein Teufel ist“, erwiderte Josephine keck. Grell stimmte dem mit einem berechtigten Nicken zu, jedoch erwiderte er: „Alles sitzt perfekt, aber das Seidentüchlein muss anders befestigt werden. Lass mich das machen...“ Also beugte sich Grell zu ihr hinunter und befestigte das Tüchlein vorschriftsgemäss am Kragen des Hemdes, Fabienne ignorierte dabei die Tatsache, dass Grell ihr von dieser Position direkt in den Ausschnitt schauen konnte und erwiderte: „Vielen dank Grell, und danke für die Komplimente, aber ich sollte mich eher bei Sebastian erkenntlich dafür zeigen, was er alles für mich getan hat. Ausserdem, wisst ihr, wie lange wir uns  eigentlich noch in diesem Zimmer aufhalten sollen?“ „Ähm, Sebastian hatte gesagt, er würde uns zum Essen abholen kommen und wir dürften daher das Zimmer keinesfalls verlassen, da uns niemand anderes im Anwesen bemerken soll bis der Earl davon in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde“, antwortete Josephine. „Ja richtig, aber ich werde langsam echt noch ungeduldig wenn sich mein Basti nicht bald blicken lässt. Zudem habe ich Hunger, ich hätte am Morgen zum Frühstück nicht nur einen Apfel essen sollen, auch wenn ich ja auf Diät bin“, fügte Grell ausserdem noch hinzu. Danach klopfte es geradezu an der Tür und die Drei horchten hoffnungsvoll auf. Josephiene eilte sofort zu Türe und öffnete sie. Im Türeingang stand Sebastian und er smilte wieder einmal ohne wirklichen Grund. Im Anschluss blickte er ins Zimmer um sicherzugehen, dass sich noch alle Drei im Gästezimmer befanden, zufrieden trat er in den Raum ein und teilte ihnen mit: „Meine Herrschaften, notgedrungen hatte ich keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen, als meinem jungen Herrn die ganzen Umstände und Ereignisse mitzuteilen, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich euch unmöglich noch länger unentdeckt hier verweilen lassen kann. Überraschender Weise war der junge Herr gut gestimmt und ist aufgrund seiner Neugier bezüglich zwei Zeitreisenden bereit, euch hier im Anwesen eure Zeit verbringen und aufhalten zu lassen. Solange ihr nichts gegen ihn oder die Ansichten der Königin hegt und seine strikte Nachtruhe befolgt. Daher bat er mich, ein gemeinsames Dinner vorzubereiten welches heute Abend stattfinden wird, damit er euch kennen lernen kann. Eigentlich wollte er auch, dass ich dafür sorge, dass ihr die volle Gastfreundschaft der Phantomhives auskosten könnt, aber das ist leider schon dadurch gescheitert dass Bardroy nicht informiert worden war und euch für Eindringlinge gehalten hat. Auch hatte sich dadurch mein Zeitplan verschoben und das Mittagessen sowie die Nachspeise für den jungen Herrn musste in grosser Eile zubereitet werden. Weshalb ich mich nicht auch noch darum kümmern konnte, euch etwas zum Essen vorbeizubringen. Bitte entschuldigt vielmals. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass hier solch ungewöhnliche Gäste anwesend sind die meine Küche komplett zerstören und auch noch spezielle Umsorgung benötigen.“ „Ich entschuldige mich vielmals für das, was ich in der Küche angestellt habe, es tut mir echt leid. Und das mit dem Essen ist schon nicht so schlimm, dafür können wir uns umso mehr auf das heutige Dinner mit dem Earl Panthomhive freuen“, erwiderte Josephine erfreut. Darauf entgegnete Sebastian dankend: „Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung, wenn ihr mir dann bitte in den Speisesaal folgen würdet...“

 

Josephine und Fabienne plapperten aufgeregt miteinander während sie Sebastian Flur für Flur und Stockwerk für Stockwerk weiter nach unten folgten. Beide konnten es kaum erwarten, den Hausherren persönlich zu sehen oder besser noch, mit ihm gemeinsam zu speisen. „Was denkst du, ist Ciel wohl genauso putzig und süss wie im Anime und Manga?“, fragte Josephine. „Na logo, vielleicht sogar noch viel mehr, wer weiss. Oder vielleicht ist er ja in der Zwischenzeit älter geworden, wir wissen ja nicht einmal in welcher Zeitepoche von Black Butler wir gelandet sind“, erwiderte Fabienne darauf. „Das wäre mal was wenn Ciel so alt wäre wie wir, stell dir das mal vor... Ja, egal, ich kann mir das irgendwie gar nicht vorstellen“, fügte Josephine nachdenkend hinzu. Beide konnten es ausserdem nicht fassen, dass sie Sebastians Kochkünste in Echt mal zu Gesicht bekommen konnten. Für Beide war es wie ein wahrgewordener Traum im Black-Butler-Universum zu sein. Unterdessen überlegte sich Fabienne, Sebastian vielleicht nach dem Curry-Brötchen-Rezept zu fragen, dass, falls sie es im Real Life mal nachkochen wollten, auch noch wussten, wie das Original zubereitet wurde. Doch irgendwie kam ihr das nicht sonderlich vornehm vor, Sebastian die ganze Zeit mit Fragen zu löchern, wo er doch schon so viel für sie getan hat. Also liess sie es lieber dabei bleiben und freute sich auf das Dinner. Was es wohl geben wird.  Doch dann überkam sie eine unangenehme Vorahnung dessen was sie erwartete, sie hatte ja überhaupt keine Ahnung von den Regeln zu Tisch bei einem Dinner dieser Zeitepoche. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie nicht einmal mit Gabel und Messer das Essen richtig schneiden und auf die Gabel schaufeln. Und der Earl Phantomhive würde all dies mitbekommen. Überfordert mit ihrem neuen Problem, fing Fabienne schon fast vor Angst sich zu blamieren, an zu schwanken und wurde gerade noch einmal im richtigen Moment von Josephine angefangen als sie fast zu Boden gekippt wäre. „Was ist los, macht dir die Verletzung irgendwelche plötzliche Schmerzen?!“, erkundigte sich Josephine besorgt. „Nein, das ist es nicht, es ist nur, ich habe enorm Angst mich vor Ciel lächerlich zu machen, da ich keinesfalls mit den englischen Benimmregeln zu Tisch vertraut bin“, seufzte Fabienne. „Das ist kein Problem, ich hilf dir gerne dabei und zeig dir wie du es machen musst. Ich habe auf meiner letzten Kreuzfahr einiges darüber in Erfahrung gebracht, wie man gekonnt mit Messer und Gabel umgeht, egal in welcher Zeit“, beruhigte Josephine Fabienne mit ihrer Aussage. „Okay, danke für deine Unterstützung, ich bin so froh, dass ich dich bei mir habe“, erwiderte Fabienne darauf. „Keine Ursache, schliesslich wäre das Alles hier ohne dich nur halb so langweilig“, entgegnete Josephine schmunzelnd. Sebastian hielt plötzlich vor einer grossen Tür im Hauptflur des Anwesens an und öffnete sie elegant. Der Anblick, der sich den Dreien bot, versetze sie in arges Staunen. Ein gigantischer Saal mit Bodenbedeckung aus italienischem Marmor und Tapeten mit Silberverzierungen waren nur das Eine, in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein länglicher Edelholztisch in einer dunklen Nuance, der natürlich mit einem der weissesten Tischtücher die sie jemals gesehen hatten bedeckt war. Darauf war insgesamt für 4 Personen gedeckt und das Service bestand aus makellosem Porzellan mit nachtblauer Schnürkelverzierung am Rand. Das Besteck nebendran war glänzend Silber und Josephine hatte Mühe, sich zurückzuhalten und nicht mit einem der Messer das Messerwerfen auszutesten. Doch am unglaublichsten war jedoch die Tatsache, dass Ciel Phantomhive in Echt am Tischende sass und ihnen zulächelte. Fabienne und Josephine versanken vor lauter Niedlichkeit des Earls beinahe im Boden, so süss sah er aus. Er trug einen ebenso blauen Anzug wie die Verzierung des Tellerservices und sah einfach nur elegant und edel aus, so wie man ihn sich vorstellen würde. Anscheinend waren sie nicht viel später als in der Zeitepoche der Mangas und Animes hier gelandet, denn Ciel sah nicht gerade viel älter aus und hatte immer noch die niedlichen, kindlichen Gesichtszüge. Sebastian deutete ihnen an, sich zu setzen und wies jedem den Sitzplatz zu. Dabei achtete er besonders darauf, dass sich Grell auch wirklich an den Platz setze, der sich am weitesten weg von seinem jungen Herrn befand. Eindrucksvoll stellte Sebastian das Menu vor: “Zur Feier der Gastfreundschaft meines Herrn habe ich extra ein besonders aufwendiges Dinner zubereitet. Zur Vorspeise habe ich ein Lachs-Carpaccio mit Tomaten-Basilikum Vinaigrette zubereitet, danach folgen als Hauptgang edles Saisonalgemüse-Cassoulet in Safransoße  mit pochiertem Kalbsfilet. Und zur Nachspeise serviere ich ein Kokos-Panna Cotta mit Vanille-Erdbeeren“. Dann verschwand Sebastian aus dem Raum um sich an das Servieren der Vorspeise zu machen. Staunend blickten sich Fabienne und Josephine an. Beide hatten noch nie von den eben vorgestellten Gängen gehört und fragten sich, wie es Sebastian möglich gewesen war, solch ein Riesenmenu  innerhalb weniger Stunden zu kochen, obwohl Josephine früher noch die Küche zerstört hatte und er sie darauf wieder reparieren musste. Gespannt auf die Vorspeise, bemerkten die Beiden erst nicht, dass der Earl sie fasziniert musterte. Fabienne bemerkte den Blick von Ciel und überwand sich, endlich ein Gespräch in die Wege zu leiten, welches sowohl den Earl als auch die Anderen zu interessieren vermochte...

 

Zum Erstaunen von Josephine und Fabienne war der junge Earl sehr gesprächig und stellte den Beiden eine Frage nach der anderen, vermutlich hatte er von Sebastian heimlich Wein zugeschenkt bekommen, so dass er ein bisschen heiterer und redseliger war als üblich. „Wer hätte bloss gedacht, dass ich einmal zwei Mädchen aus ferner Zukunft bei mir zu Gast werden habe. Es ist mir ein Vergnügen meinen Abend mit euch zu verbringen und ich wünsche euch einen schönen Aufenthalt in meinem Anwesen. Zudem bitte ich euch, meinem Butler gegenüber bloss nicht zu respektvoll und gütig zu sein, sonst wird er nur wieder übermütig und hat das Gefühl er könne sich alles erlauben was ihm gerade so passt. Auch finde ich es höchst interessant, dass meine Geschichte mit Sebastian in eurer zukünftlichen Welt als Manga und Anime existiert. Dass hiess doch so, oder? Ich kann mir das gar nicht mal im Geringsten vorstellen, gerade erst wurde doch die fortschrittlichste Kamera meiner Zeit mit schwarz-weiss Bildern hervorgebracht und ihr erzählt mir von animierten farbigen Bildern die wie ein Film ablaufen oder Bücher die statt Text und Buchstaben, schwarz-weisse Bilder als Erzählmethode einer Geschichte besitzen“, erwiderte der Earl erstaunt, „Und wisst ihr überhaupt, wie ihr in diese Welt und dieses Zeitalter gelangt seid? Ich meine, dass ist doch selbst in der Zukunft bestimmt nicht möglich, einfach in eine eigentlich nur fiktive Welt zu gelangen“.  „Nun ja, Sebastian hat anhand des Cinematic Records gesagt, dass wir in diese Welt von zwei schwarz gekleideten Personen entführt worden sind und später dann zu Halbshinigami und Halbteufel geworden sind, nachdem und William so etwas Seltsames zum Trinken gegeben hatte. Aber mehr als dies konnten wir bis jetzt noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen“, entgegnete Josephine darauf. „Was habt ihr gerade gesagt, Halbteufel und Halbshinigami? Und ihr beide sollt so etwas sein, schaut euch doch mal Grell Sutcliff als echter Shinigami oder Sebastian als Teufel zum Vergleich an.“, grinste Ciel die Beiden an. Anscheinend hielt es wirklich für einen Scherz und glaubte ihnen nicht, nachdem Fabienne und Josephine untereinander die Blicke ausgetauscht hatten, beschlossen sie, Ciel in seinem Glauben zu lassen dass es diese Halbrassen nicht gebe. Nur damit er nicht noch beunruhigt werden könnte oder sie nachher weniger mögen würde. Anschliessend beredeten sie noch für eine Weile die exquisiten Einzelheiten zu Ciels Alltag und Ciel diskutierte mit Fabienne, dass er auf den ersten Blick erkannt hatte, dass ihr Outfit von Sebastian ausgewählt worden war, da nur ein Teufel solch ein anstössiges Zusammenspiel von Kleid und strapsenmässigen Strümpfen zusammensetzen konnte. Aber er gab ihr und Josephine viele Komplimente bezüglich ihrer tollen Kleider und wie gut sie ihnen standen. Dann erzählte Ciel ihnen noch, wie er und Sebastian aus der neuen Modekollektion seiner Schneiderin anhand welcher Kriterien seine Kleider ausgewählt hatten. Und da Maylene vor ein paar Wochen Ciels blaues Lieblingsoutfit mit Wein befleckt hatte und er unbedingt wieder ein Dem ähnliches besitzen wollte, hätte er in halb England diesen exquisiten blauen Stoff auftreiben müssen, da dieser der Schneiderin ausgegangen war. Doch ihr Gespräch wurde von Sebastian unterbrochen, der die Tür aufstiess und einen Servierwagen in den Saal ein rollte. Dann servierte er jedem der Vier, natürlich immer seinem Herrn zuerst, das Lachs-Carpaccio mit Tomaten-Basilikum Vinaigrette und nebendran gleich noch das Saisonalgemüse-Cassoulet in Safransoße mit pochiertem Kalbsfilet. Inzwischen hatte der Duft der Speisen den ganzen Saal in eine himmlische Duftkulisse gehüllt und Grell lief schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen da er es ebenso kaum erwarten konnte, endlich mal eines von Sebastians Spezialmenus zu kosten. „Lasst es euch munden, mein Butler ist ein sehr fähiger Koch. Ich habe noch nie etwas Leckereres als seine Speisen gekostet. Also fängt an zu essen bevor es noch kalt wird...“, verkündete Ciel fröhlich. Also wendeten sich die Drei erst mal der Vorspeise zu und betrachteten die sorgfältig auf den Teller gelegten Lachsstreifen und der künstlerisch hinzugegebenen Vinaigrette. Dann fingen sie an zu essen und die Vorspeise war wirklich himmlisch, der Lachs schien von feinster Qualität zu sein und war zart und geschmacksvoll. Vereint mit der edlen Sauce war das Ganze einfach nur wie ein kulinarischer Traum. Also liessen sie es sich schmecken während Sebastian wieder in die Küche verschwand, um das folgende Dessert fertig zuzubereiten...

 

Josephine war gerade dabei die noch übrigen Reste des Hauptgangs zu essen, als ihr auffiel, wie langsam der Earl eigentlich ass, er war immer noch hauptsächlich beschäftigt das Kalbsfilet möglichst radikal und symmetrisch zu schneiden, damit er es auch in perfekten mundgerechten Stückchen zu sich nehmen konnte. Josephine blickte zu Fabienne und Grell, deren Teller waren mittlerweile schon leer gegessen und man sah ihnen an, wie sehr sie sich auf die folgende Nachspeise freuten. Auch ihr hatte das Hauptmenu gut geschmeckt, das Gemüse des Cassoulets war äusserst zart und lecker gewürzt gewesen und die Safrannote der Sauce hatte herrlich dazu gepasst. Auch das Kalbsfilet war äusserst beeindruckend pochiert worden, so dass es die optimale Farbe und den bestmöglichen Geschmack bekommen hatte. Jedoch taten ihr das Kalb ein wenig leid, welches dann schlussendlich auf ihrem Teller gelandet war anstatt fröhlich auf einer Wiese zu leben. Aber sie machte sich darüber nicht allzu viele Gedanken, schliesslich war dies eine Luxusdelikatesse die von Sebastian persönlich zubereitet worden war und deshalb sollte sie es auch nicht bereuen, ein wenig Fleisch gegessen zu haben, dass ausserdem noch sehr köstlich gewesen war. Mittlerweile hatte auch sie ihren Teller leer gegessen und schaute amüsiert dem jungen Earl zu, wie er sehr beschäftigt das Essen auf seine Gabel schaufelte und es ausgesprochen langsam ass. Josephine blickte zu Fabienne, die inzwischen gelangweilt abwechslungsweise den Kronleuchter und dann die blumige Tischdekoration anstarrte um sich zu beschäftigen. Grell spielte ebenso lustlos mit seinen roten Haarsträhnen und wickelte sie sich immer wieder um den Finger um sie dann aus dem gelockten Zustand wieder gerade zu strecken, nur damit er sich damit die Zeit ein wenig vertreiben konnte. So verging eine gefühlte Ewigkeit für die Drei, bis Ciel endlich seinen Teller gemächlich leer gegessen hatte und das Besteck beiseite legte. Josephine fand die Tatsache ziemlich erstaunlich, dass Sebastian Ciel erlaubte, mit ca 13 Jahren schon Wein und andere alkoholische Getränke zu konsumieren, wenn sie bedachte, wie Ciel den Wein aus seinem Glas hinunterkippte um sich dann fortlaufend wieder Neuen einzuschenken. Vielleicht war er im Moment ja gerade deprimiert und versuchte seine Sorgen im Wein zu ertränken. Jedoch verwarf sie diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, so weit würde doch ein 13 jähriges Kind niemals gehen. Dann endlich trat Sebastian wieder in den Saal ein, um das Kokos-Panna Cotta mit Vanille-Erdbeeren zu servieren. Ciels Augen wurden sichtbar grösser als Sebastian ihm die grosse Portion der Nachspeise vor die Nase stellte, er war wirklich eine solche Naschkatze wie im Manga und Anime. Auch als Josephines Teller serviert wurde, fühlte sie sich sofort wie in einem Paradies, da solch ein fruchtiger, exotischer Duft von dem Dessert ausging. Fast so, als ob sie sich wieder in der Karibik befände und dort einen Erdbeersmoothie mit Kokosnuss schlürfte und dabei die sanfte Meeresbrise genoss. Vielleicht war es aber auch noch die karibisch meeresblaue Farbe ihres eleganten Kleides dass sie trug, die sie an ihren tollen Urlaub erinnerte. Ciel eröffnete den letzen Gang des heutigen Dinners und fing an, sein Dessert wie wild geworden zu verschlingen. Josephine versuchte angestrengt, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken da es einfach nur witzig aussah, wie dieser kleine Junge plötzlich so schnell und ungehobelt essen konnte, im Vergleich zu vorher. Fabienne schien ebenso das gleiche zu fühlen, nur dass man ihr ansah, das sie es äusserst lustig fand. Aber dann begannen auch sie mit der Nachspeise und waren völlig überrascht von der Geschmacksexplosion des Desserts. Die Kombination aus der intensiven Vanillenote mit Erdbeere  harmonierte unglaublich gut mit dem Kokosnussaroma des Panna-Cottas. Aber schliesslich war ja von Sebastian auch nichts Anderes zu erwarten gewesen und die Vier liessen es sich schmecken. Nach einer Weile schoben die Vier dann den Teller fast gleichzeitig von sich weg um sich ein wenig auszuruhen, anscheined hatte das Dinner allen hervorragend gemundet und sie waren alle satt und zufrieden. Sebastian räumte danach elegant die Teller vom Tisch und verschwand wieder in der Küche. Auch Ciel begann sich zu regen: “Vielen Dank für eure Teilnahme am heutigen Dinner, ausnahmsweise war es heute mal nicht so langweilig und eintönig wie sonst da ich euch als Gesellschaft bei mir hatte. Aber nun bin ich wirklich ausgesprochen müde und würde es vorziehen, mich nun ins Bett zu begeben. Wenn ihr mich dann entschuldigen würdet, Sebastian wird euch bestimmt auch zu euren Gemächern bringen wenn ihr ihn darum bittet... Aso dann, Gute Nacht.“ Er gähnte und torkelte fast ein wenig zur Tür um von dort aus zu seinem Schlafzimmer zu gehen. „Fabienne, wollen wir nicht auch mal schlafen gehen? Ich bin nämlich ebenso müde vom ganzen Tumult von heute und kann es gar nicht erwarten endlich in einem Bett zu liegen“, ergänzte Josephine ebenso gähnend. „Ja, du hast Recht, nach all Dem was heute passiert ist tut uns ein wenig Schlaf bestimmt gut. Und was wirst du Grell tun, gehst du auch schlafen?“, erwiderte Fabienne. Doch Grell entgegnete ihr bloss augenzwinkernd, er wolle natürlich die Chance ausnutzen und versuchen, gemeinsam mit Sebastian den Abend noch möglichst lange hinauszuzögern um sich dann an ihn heranzumachen. Die beiden Mädchen grinsten und verabschiedeten sich bei Grell und fügten hinzu, dass sie ihn am nächsten Morgen aufsuchen werden um zu fragen, wie sein Plan mit Sebastian gelaufen sei. Dann verliessen sie ebenso den Saal um Sebastian nach ihren Schlafzimmern zu bitten, so wie es ihnen Ciel gesagt hatte...

 

„Puuh, das war mal ein leckeres Essen, aber nun bin ich so satt dass ich vor Völlegefühl gleich im Stehen einschlafen könnte“, erwiderte Josephine als sie aus dem Speisesaal getreten waren. „Ja, du hast völlig recht. Ich habe auch schon lange nicht mehr solche Delikatessen gegessen, vor allem nicht solche die von Sebastian zubereitet wurden. Aber mir geht es auch so wie dir, ich möchte auch einfach nur noch ins Bett gehen“, entgegnete Fabienne darauf und gähnte. So als hätte er es vorausgesehen, dass sie seine Hilfe benötigen würden, stand Sebastian bei ihnen und wies ihnen den Weg der zu den Gästezimmern führen würde. Sebastian war unter seinen Armen schon mit Nachthemden und neuen Kissen bewaffnet, er hatte alles so vorbereitet dass die beiden Mädchen nach ihrem Dinner rasch zu Bett gehen konnten. „Da es eigentlich so gut wie nie vorkommt, dass Gäste bei uns übernachten, haben wir in diesem Anwesen nur Gästezimmer mit Einzelbetten. Noch dazu sind diese ziemlich im Haus verstreut, damit man während des Schlafes ja nicht von anderen Gästen gestört werden kann. Deshalb kann ich euch leider nur anbieten, einzeln in den Zimmern zu schlafen. Ihr könnt nun auswählen, wer von euch in welchem der zwei Zimmer schläft, die ich vorbereitet habe. Eines davon befindet sich in der zweiten Etage auf dem gleichen Stock wie das Schlafzimmer meines jungen Herrn und das andere ist im Untergeschoss in der Nähe der Zimmer, in denen ich mich befinde und wo die anderen Bediensteten schlafen. Da ich leider nicht allzu viel Zeit neben dem Kochen hatte, konnte ich nur diese zwei Gästezimmer die mit einem Bett ausgestattet waren, aufräumen und säubern. In den andern Schlafzimmern herrscht momentan ziemliches Chaos, da ich dort die neuen Essensvorräte versteckt halte, da mir der junge Herr in letzter Zeit immer wieder aus den Esswaren Essen klaut wenn er Hunger hat, anstatt zu warten bis ich mit dem Kochen fertig wäre. Deshalb ist dort momentan der Zutritt von Gästen oder Unbefugten derzeitig nicht erlaubt, aber ich versichere euch, dass ich bis morgen Abend zwei andere Schlafzimmer zur Verfügung stellen werde. Also entscheidet euch, wer wo schläft. Es soll euch einfach gesagt sein, dass diejenige die auf der gleichen Etage wie ich und die Bediensteten übernachtet, schon früh vom Lärm den sie veranstalten geweckt werden wird und daher vielleicht einen eher unruhigen Schlaf haben wird. „Fabienne ich finde du sollst in dem Zimmer im zweiten Stock übernachten da du dich ja noch ganz von deiner Verletzung erholen musst“, entgegnete Josephine. „Aber mir geht es doch inzwischen schon wieder so gut wie vorher, ich finde das du in der ruhigeren Etage schlafen sollst. Immerhin hattest du meinetwegen heute ziemlichen Stress und sollst dich ein bisschen ausruhen können. Mir macht so ein bisschen Lärm doch nichts aus, vielleicht kann ich mich dann auch gleich als nützlich erweisen wenn ich den Bediensteten beim Aufräumen oder Putzen am Morgen helfe. Einverstanden?“, erwiderte Fabienne darauf. „Wenn du unbedingt willst, aber lass dir gesagt sein, übertreib es ja nicht mit Putzen oder Aufräumen oder du fällst sonst vor Überanstrengung oder Entkräftung in Ohnmacht wegen deiner erlittenen Verletzung, klar?“, stellte sie Fabienne klar. Fabienne erwiderte nur, dass sie schon wisse dass sie es nicht übertreiben werde und sie sich nur keine Sorgen machen sollte. Also begleitete sie Sebastian und Josephine noch bis zu ihrem Schlafzimmer , damit sie wenigstens eine Ahnung hatte, wo sie sich über Nacht befinden würde. Sebastian öffnete eine Tür und deutete mit einer Geste an, das dies ihr Schlafzimmer für heute Nacht sein würde. Josephine trat daraufhin ein und bedankte sich noch einmal herzlich bei Sebastian für seine tollen Dienstleistungen und wünschte Fabienne eine gute Nacht während sie ihr dabei zuzwinkerte, dann schloss sie leise die Tür. Ein dumpfes Geräusch liess vermuten, dass sie sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihr Kleid auszuziehen und das ihr eben übergebene Nachthemd zuerst noch anzuziehen, bevor sie ins Bett lag. Anscheinend war sie wirklich echt müde gewesen und es erstaunte Fabienne ein wenig, dass Sebastian keine Anstände bezüglich Dem angebracht hatte, dass sie in der Nähe von Ciel übernachten würde. Da man ja nie wirklich wissen konnte, was Josephine ja anstellen konnte wenn sie schlafwandeln würde, von dem her stellte sie nach Fabiennes Meinung, eine potenzielle Gefahr für Ciels Schlaf dar. Aber Sebastian schien sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen und bittete sie, ihn wieder nach unten zu ihrem Gästezimmer zu begleiten...

 

Fabienne folgte Sebastian leise und ohne Worte, bis er unten angekommen auf eine Türe zeigte. „Dies ist mein Zimmer, falls in der Nacht irgendetwas passieren sollte, scheut euch ja nicht anzuklopfen. Wie du sicher bald merken wirst, brauchen Teufel keinen wirklichen Schlaf und das Gefühl von Müdigkeit rührt nur von Erschöpfung her. Und wie du bestimmt weißt, brauche ich als teuflischer Butler definitiv keinen Schlaf und werde stets immer wach sein um noch irgendetwas zu erledigen. Und dort drüben, ganz am Ende des Flurs, ist dann dein Gästezimmer wo du übernachten wirst“, erklärte Sebastian Fabienne in monotoner Stimmlage und reichte ihr das Nachthemd und frische Kissen. „Okay, ich habe verstanden. Aber ich bin ja nicht mal ein ganzer Teufel, also könnte es ja schon sein, dass ich ein wenig Schlaf gut vertragen könnte. Aber egal, ich wünsche dir ebenso eine gute Nacht und danke dir für Alles was du bis jetzt schon alles für mich und meine Kollegin getan hast.“ Damit verabschiedete sich Fabienne von Sebastian und lief zu ihrem Zimmer und ging hinein und schloss darauf leise die Türe. Dann liess sie sich völlig erschöpft an der Rückseite der Türe an den Boden gleiten und atmete unruhig. Die Verletzung setzte ihr immer noch recht zu, dass vorher mit dem Auswählen der Zimmer war nur eine Lüge Josephine gegenüber gewesen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen würde. Doch vielleicht hätte sie wenigstens Sebastian auf dem Weg hierhin darüber informieren sollen. Mühsam rappelte sich Fabienne langsam auf und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Es war ein einfach gehaltenes Zimmerchen mit einem schmalen Bett und einem Schreibtisch mit dazugehörendem Stuhl. Fabienne legte das Kissen und das Nachthemd auf den Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf das Bett. Es war nicht besonders weich, aber trotzdem immer noch gemütlicher genug um darauf schlafen zu können. Dann überwand sie sich wieder aufzustehen und zog ihre Kleider behutsam bis auf ihr schlichtes weisses Höschen aus, ihr war bewusst dass es eine riskante Aktion war, den BH auch auszuziehen aber aus Bequemlichkeitsgründen hatte sie sich trotzdem dafür entschieden. Sie faltete das Kleid und das Hemd, sowie die Strümpfe zusammen und legte alle Klamotten sauber auf den Schreibtisch, die Schuhe stellte sie untendran. Dann streifte sie sich das Nachthemd über und schaltete das Licht wieder aus. Das Hemd war simpel und schlicht gehalten, doch es fühlte sich bequem und komfortabel auf ihrer Haut an, auch war es dieses Mal ein wenig länger als das Nachthemd das sie heute schon mal getragen hatte. Fabienne trat zum Fenster, von dem man einen guten Blick auf das Grundstück hinter dem Haus hatte und erblickte den Mond, der in einem trostlosen weiss den Himmel schmückte. Der sanfte  weisse Schein des Mondes stimmte sie irgendwie traurig und melancholisch, während sie darüber nachdachte, was sie bloss tun sollte. Immerhin war sie, auf welche komische Art auch immer, zu einem Halbteufel geworden, von derer Rasse nichts bekannt war. Vielleicht musste sie ja in Zukunft auch die Seelen unschuldiger Menschen verspeisen um nicht zu verhungern oder William würde sie bestimmt erbarmungslos zur Strecke bringen, wenn sie den von ihm erhaltenen Auftrag nicht erledigen würden. Geschweige denn, was wohl passieren würde, wenn Eine von ihnen in dieser Welt wirklich verstarb. Solange sie aber nicht auf den Grund kamen, wie sie es überhaupt hierher in eine fiktive Welt geschafft hatten, könnten sie sowie nicht einfach wieder unbeaufsichtigt alleine von hier verschwinden. Fabienne legte sich ins Bett unter die Decke und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Es gab zu viel, dass sie von dieser Welt einfach nicht verstand, und über all dies nachzudenken und dabei nur depressiv zu werden, half ihr ja auch nichts. Also schob sie diese negativen Gedanken beiseite und versuchte zu schlafen. Doch als sie sich aus Gewohnheit auf die Seite drehen wollte, vergass sie, das sich dort ihre Wunde an der Taille von der Death Scythe befand. Ungeschickt hatte sie durch ihre Bewegung den Verband zur Seite geschoben und dieser hatte durch die dabei entstehende Reibungskraft, die noch nicht ganz verheilte Wunde erneut wieder aufgerissen. Erschrocken richtete sich Fabienne wieder auf und eilte zum Lichtschalter der Lampe beim Schreibtisch und betätigte ihn. Entsetzt wickelte sie den Verband vollständig ab und betrachtete das Blut, dass aus der surrenden Wunde tropfte. Mist, dachte sie, und dass, jetzt wo ich keine Art von Verbandszeug oder Wundheilmittel bei mir habe und noch dazu als einziger Sebastian um Hilfe fragen kann. Doch schliesslich sah sie keinen anderen Weg, als schnell zu Sebastian zu eilen und ihn einfach nur um den Verbandskasten zu fragen, den Rest würde sie in ihrem Zimmer dann schon selber schaffen. Da sie ihren BH jetzt nur rot färben würde, falls sie ihn sich mit ihren zum Teils blutigen Fingern anziehen würde, entschied sie sich kurzerhand, einfach nur leicht bekleidet wie sie gerade war zu Sebastians Zimmer zu gehen. Eigentlich sollten alle anderen im Haus ja schlafen. Also drückte sie die Türklinke mit ihrem Ellbogen hinunter und wandelte im Dunkeln zu Sebastians Türe...

 

Dort klopfte sie effektiv und kräftig mit ihrer Faust an die Türe und hoffte, dass er sie hören würde. Durch die Tür vernahm sie seine Stimme, die sie bat selbst  hereinzutreten, da er gerade selbst nicht öffnen konnte. Den Grund dafür nannte er ihr nicht. Also trat Fabienne ein und erblickte ein spartanisch eingerichtetes Zimmer. Sebastian schien sich im nebendran anliegenden Badezimmer zu befinden. Oh nein, dämmerte es Fabienne, er ist sicher gerade am Duschen und ich stehe nur mit meinem Nachthemd in seinem Zimmer. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rosa vor Peinlichkeit, jetzt hatte sie es schon bis hierher geschafft und wird auch nicht wieder zurückgehen bevor sie nicht ihr Verbandszeug erhalten hat. Also trat sie an die Türe des Badezimmers und lauschte. Es waren kein Wasserplätschern der Duschbrause noch sonstige Duschgeräusche zu hören, also holte sie tief Luft um Sebastian zu sagen was sie von ihm überhaupt benötigte. Doch gerade in diesem Moment öffnete Sebastian selber die Tür und blickte überrascht, nur mit einem kurzen Handtuch über die Hüften bekleidet, frisch vom Duschen kommend in die vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen von Fabienne. Eigentlich hätten ihm seine Spürsinne sagen sollen, dass sie sich gleich vor der Türe des Badezimmers befand, doch da sie eine Halbrasse war, konnte er sie anscheinend nicht so genau vernehmen und so kam es zu dieser für Beide unangenehm peinlichen Situation, denn ihm war inzwischen auch aufgefallen, dass Fabienne nicht sehr viel mehr bekleidet war als er selbst...

 

Völlig verlegen blickte Fabienne an den Boden und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin dass nach „Entschuldige vielmals, ich wollte dich nicht stören“ tönte, während sich ihre Wangen tiefrot färbten. Sebastian musterte sie von oben bis unten und schien sich bestens zu amüsieren, aufgrund des unsicheren, beschämten Verhaltens seines nächtlichen Besuchers. Dann erwiderte er: „Na sie mal einer an, erst hast du den Mut aufgebracht dich in mein Zimmer zu wagen und jetzt bist du kurz davor im Boden versinken zu wollen, nur weil du mich nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet siehst. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass selbst du als Halbteufel noch in solche Verlegenheit geraten würdest, aber dennoch habe ich schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung bemerkt, dass du eine gewisse Bewunderung und grossen Respekt für mich übrig hast oder sogar noch mehr, ist es nicht so...?“ „Ähm, ähm, ich...“, stotterte Fabienne während es ihr die Sprache verschlagen hatte, mit so einer konkreten Auseinandersetzung mit ihm hatte sie definitiv nicht gerechnet als sie beschlossen hatte Sebastian um Hilfe zu bitten. „Schon gut, ich kann mir ja denken was gerade so in deinem Kopf vorgeht. Aber was willst du zu solch später Uhrzeit noch von mir, dass du mich selbst in solch einem Aufzug aufsuchst, dafür wird es ja einen plausiblen Grund geben“, bemerkte Sebastian in einer sanftmütiger Stimme. Fabienne riss sich zusammen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, schliesslich war sie ja wirklich nicht ohne Grund hierher gekommen und hatte in Kauf genommen, dass Sebastian sie so sieht. „Ähm, Sebastian, ich muss dich um deine Hilfe bitten. Meine Wunde, die durch den Vorfall mit der Death Scythe verursacht wurde, ist ungeschicklicherweise wieder aufgerissen da ich nicht aufgepasst habe. Könntest du mir deshalb deinen Arzneikoffer kurz ausleihen, mehr verlange ich von dir nicht. Das ist auch das letzte Mal dass ich dich um einen Gefallen bitte, aber bitte hilf mir...“ entgegnete Fabienne verzweifelt. Als Fabienne dies sagte, fiel Sebastian erst der Blutgeruch in der Luft auf, der von der Verletzung ausging. Wahrscheinlich hatte der penetrante intensive Duft seines neuen Shampoos mit amazonischer Lilie seine Sinne anfangs vernebelt, so dass er das Blut nicht bemerkt hatte weil Fabienne ihre Taille mit einer Hand bedeckte um das Nachthemd möglichst weiss zu erhalten. „Was bist du nur für ein Dummerchen, springst direkt in die Ketten einer Motorsäge nur weil du einen Konflikt verhindern wolltest, überlebst die Attacke nur knapp, lässt dir die Verletzung schön von deiner Freundin verarzten und später bringst du die Wunde wieder zum bluten indem du nicht darauf Acht gibst. Wenn du nicht zum einen Teil ein Teufel gewesen wärst, hättest du sicher schon lange den Löffel abgegeben. Aber zum einen Teil war ich ja auch nicht ganz unschuldig, wenn ich nicht vergessen hätte Bardroy über euch Bescheid zu sagen wäre das gar nicht erst passiert, stimmts? Setz dich auf mein Bett, ich werde dir den Verband selber neu umbinden, ich bin dir ja schliesslich fast etwas schuldig. Denn ich bezweifle dass du den Verband in deinem kränklichen Zustand selber umbinden kannst, so dass er den Rest der Nacht hält“, stellte Sebastian klar. „Aber...“, wollte Fabienne gerade widersprechen, doch Sebastian wies ihr an, sich endlich zu setzen und holte den Arzneikoffer von einem Schrank hinunter. Dann entnahm er ihm einen frischen, sauberen Verband, medizinischer Alkohol und etwas Gaze. Also rückte Fabienne ihr Nachthemd nach oben, so dass Sebastian den verrutschten Verband sehen konnte der sich allmählich rot gefärbt hatte. Dann wickelte er sanft den schmutzigen Verband ab und betupfte die Wunde mit der in Alkohol getränkten Gaze. Darauf band er den neuen Verband fest um die Taille und achtete darauf, dass sie nun besonders gut fixiert war und begutachtete sein Werk zufrieden. Nun bestand kein Risiko mehr, dass sich der Verband lösen oder verrutschen konnte. Fabienne hatte die ganze Zeit über die Augen fest zusammengekniffen gehabt, da sie mittlerweile den Blick auf Sebastian in seinem Badetuch nicht mehr hatte ertragen können und war froh, als er fertig war und sie aufstehen konnte. Sebastian hatte den Verband wirklich in Perfektion umgebunden und sie war nun doch froh, dass er diese Arbeit für sie übernommen hatte. Also bedankte Fabienne sich bei Sebastian aufrichtig für seine Taten und verliess dann rasch sein Zimmer. In ihrem Gästezimmer legte sie sich in ihr Bett und dachte errötet darüber nach, wie peinlich die ganze Aktion gerade gewesen war. Smilend darüber, wie Josephine wohl reagieren wird, wenn sie ihr das morgen erzählen wird, schlief beruhigt ein und freute sich auf den nächsten Tag im Hause Phantomhive...

 


	2. Tag 2

Zweiter Tag:

 

Inmitten des Gästebetts, Arme und Beine völlig von sich gestreckt, erwachte Josephine allmählich anhand der blendenden Sonnenstrahlen die direkt auf ihr Gesicht strahlten und sie blendeten. Sie richtete sich auf und rieb sich gähnend die Augen. Das Bett war viel bequemer als erwartet gewesen und so fühlte sie sich richtig entspannt und fit für den heutigen Tag. Nach einem Blick in den Spiegel erschrak Josephine jedoch ziemlich und ihre gute Morgenlaune verschwand augenplötzlich. Das Make-Up war total verschmiert, so dass die Wimperntusche ihr nun einen emo-haften Look unter den Augen bescherte und der Lippenstift ihre rechte Wange zierte. Hastig begab sie sich ins Badezimmer um die restlichen Schminkreste mit Wasser zu entfernen und nach ein paar Waschvorgängen war ihre Haut wieder rein und sauber. Also ging sie wieder zurück ins Hauptzimmer um das Bett zu machen, dann richtete sie noch ihre Haare und glättete die paar Falten auf dem Kleid mit den Händen. Sie hatte wirklich nicht viel überlegt als sie sich gestern einfach so in das Bett gelegen hatte ohne vorher noch den Schlafanzug, respektive das Nachthemd dass ihr Sebastian mitgegeben hatte anzuziehen. Doch das war nun auch egal, anhand eines Blicks aus dem Fenster auf die schwache Sonne am Horizont schliess sie daraus, dass es noch Morgen war. Ebenso schien in dieser Welt gerade Herbst zu sein, da dichte Nebelschwaden und die bunten Blättern geschmückten Bäume die Landschaft rund um das Anwesen zierten. Josephine fasste den Entschluss, Fabienne mit einem Frühstück am Bett überraschen zu wollen. Immerhin sollte sie ja auch in guter Laune den Tag beginnen, daher würde ihr etwas Gesellschaft bestimmt gut tun. Also trat sie aus dem Zimmer und begab sich schnurstracks zur Küche, hoffend, Sebastian würde ihre Idee unterstützen und Fabienne würde noch tief und fest schlafen. Auf dem Weg traf sie auf Sebastian, der mit einem Servierwagen bereits zu Ciels Gemächer unterwegs war. Aufgeregt weihte Josephine ihn in ihren Plan ein und erkundigte sich wie sie das am Besten anstellen solle. Sebastian schien zwar nicht ganz zu verstehen wieso dass sie dies unbedingt tun wollte, aber er war einverstanden und erklärte ihr den Weg zu Fabiennes Gästezimmer und sagte ebenfalls, dass er schon Frühstück für sie und Josephine in der Küche vorbereitet und bereitgestellt hatte und sie dieses nur auf einem Tablett zu ihrem Zimmer verfrachten kann. Josephine bedankte sich und eilte zur Küche, erstaunt darüber, wie Sebastian mal wieder an Alles gedacht hatte. Zum Glück war Josephine jetzt schon einige Male den Weg zur Küche gegangen und so war es für sie kein Problem, sie zu finden. Als sie die Tür öffnete, erbot sich ihr ein wundervoller Anblick. Auf zwei Silbertabletts befanden sich zwei kleine, aber lecker aussehende Frühstücke, bestehend aus Croissants, Brötchen, verschiedenen Marmeladesorten, Honig, warmer Milch, Kaffee, Orangensaft und Obst, dass in kleine Scheiben geschnitten worden war. Josephine nahm eines der Tabletts und begab sich, nach der Anweisung von Sebastian, zum anderen Gästezimmer in dem sich Fabienne aufhalten sollte. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und blickte vorsichtig hinein, das Zimmer war ziemlich klein und sparsam eingerichtet. Aber das schien Fabienne nicht im Geringsten gestört zu haben, denn sie schlief noch tief und fest und sie sah so aus als ob sie von etwas Schönen träumen würde. Josephine fand, dass ihr das bisschen Schlaf ziemlich gut getan hatte, denn nun besass ihr Gesicht wieder die volle Farbe und sie sah auch viel lebhafter aus als gestern. Josephine trat ein und stellte das Tablett vorsichtig auf den Arbeitstisch, darauf achtend ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Dann kniete sie sich smilend neben Fabienne auf den Boden und flüsterte „Guten Morgen, aufwachen“.  „Keinen Bock...“, nuschelte Fabienne in ihr Kissen. Josephine musste aufgrund des Anblicks ihrer Kollegin lachen, so desinteressiert hatte sie sie noch nie gesehen. Erst dann wachte Fabienne anschliessend ganz auf richtete sich auf und blickte Josephine erst einmal irritiert an. „Schau mal Fabienne, Sebastian hat uns ein wunderschönes Frühstück zubereitet und ich habe gedacht ich könnte dich damit überraschen“, teilte Josephine ihr mit. Bei der Erwähnung von Sebastians Namen erröteten Fabiennes Wangen augenblicklich und sie blickte beschämt an den Boden. Selbst Josephine fiel dies sofort auf und so setzte sie sich neben sie aufs Bett und fragte sie interessiert „Willst du mir nicht etwas über gestern Nacht erzählen?“...

 

Beschämt blickte Fabienne an den Boden und errötete während sie zögerlich anfing zu erzählen, was gestern Nacht passiert war. Angefangen, als ihre Verletzung wieder angefangen hatte zu bluten und wie sie sich den Arzneikoffer bei Sebastians Zimmer erhofft hatte. Dann berichtete sie weiter davon, in welchem Aufzug sie zu Sebastian gegangen war und wie sie ihn frisch aus der Dusche kommend, nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet, gesehen hatte.  Josephine blickte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an während Fabienne weiter redete. Dabei beteuerte sie mehrmals, dass es nicht ihre Absicht gewesen war, unbemerkt vor der Türe von ihm überrumpelt zu werden und dass sie Sebastian wirklich nicht absichtlich so aufgelauert hatte, nur um ihn so zu sehen. Doch Josephine beharrte trotzdem immer noch auf der Meinung, dass Fabienne neuerdings in Sebastian vernarrt sei und ihn unbedingt so hätte sehen wollen. Fabienne ignorierte sie daher einfach und erzählte weiter davon, wie ihr Sebastian seine Hilfe angeboten hatte und er ihr anschliessend die Wunde erneut verbunden hatte, da der alte Verband sich zuvor gelöst hatte. Dabei erzählte sie Josephine detailliert, was Sebastian alles gesagt hatte und wie sanft und nett er zu ihr gewesen war. Josephine interessierte nun nur noch, wie Sebastian überhaupt so oben ohne und sexy, frisch von der Dusche kommend mit nassen Haaren, ausgesehen hatte, und so fragte sie Fabienne nach ihrer Interpretation bezüglich dessen. Fabienne lachte und steuerte Josephine bei, dass sie nur dies mal wieder interessiere und Josephine verneinte dies darauf lautstark. Also fügte Fabienne bei, dass Sebastian wirklich sehr sexy für ihre Verhältnisse ausgesehen hatte. Denn er war nicht zu muskulös vom Körperbau und doch besass er eine bemerkenswerte stattliche Statur, aber sein Gesicht mit den nassen Haaren hatte sie am Meisten überrascht da seine Augen von Nahem in einem unbeschreiblichen goldig-rötlichen Farbton intensiv geleuchtet hatten und sein Gesichtsausdruck nur so vor Bosheit und Unverschämtheit getrotzt hatte. Dass ihm dabei die nassen Franseln seiner schwarzen Haare noch ins Gesicht gefallen waren, hatte ihm den absolut teuflischen sexy Look gegeben. Mehr fiel Fabienne nicht mehr ein, wie sie Sebastian hätte beschreiben können, doch Josephine war mit der Antwort mehr als zufrieden und grinste wieder so schelmisch, als hätte sie wieder einen raffinierten Plan für irgendetwas ausgeheckt. Josephine beteuerte, dass sie noch kurz das andere Frühstück-Tablett holen gehe und verliess den Raum. Fabienne zog ich unterdessen wieder die Kleidungsstücke vom vorherigen Tag an und berücksichtigte dieses Mal den Verband ein wenig besser. Sie war gerade dabei, die Schuhe zu binden, als Josephine wieder mit dem anderen Tablett zurückkam. Also  stellten die Beiden die Tabletts auf den Tisch und assen das von Sebastian vorbereitete Frühstück ohne viel zu reden. Es schmeckte wirklich hervorragend, was auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war. Als Josephine jedoch den frisch gepressten Orangensaft trinken wollte, klopfte es an der Tür und aus Schreck kippte sie sich das Glas auf ihre Kleider. Zurück blieben ein Kleid mit genässtem Ausschnitt und eine Fabienne, die vor lachen krümmend am Boden lag und deshalb schon fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Josephine blickte sie böse an und ging zur Türe um sie zu öffnen. Vor ihr stand Grell in seinem alltäglichen Outfit, dass er trug wenn er sonst in der Stadt unterwegs war, also der typische rote Mantel und die Weste mit der rot-gestreiften Schleife. Grell trat ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett und sagte völlig ausser sich, mit beinahe schon  weinerlicher Tonlage zu den beiden Mädchen: „Meine Ladys, es gehört sich zwar für einen Mann nicht beim morgendlichen Frühstück zu stören aber ich habe ein ernsthaftes Problem. Ich habe meine Brille irgendwo verloren und sehe nun nichts mehr, dass sich in einem näheren Umkreis von 3m befindet! Ich brauche eure Hilfe, wenn mich Sebastian so unbeholfen und schlecht geschminkt sieht, ist das der Untergang für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft. Könntet ihr vielleicht heute nach London gehen und in einem Brillengeschäft eine Brille für die stärkste Kurzsichtigkeit die es dort gibt für mich kaufen gehen? Nur für den Fall, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen nicht hier auftaucht, denn dann muss ich zurück in die Shinigami-Welt und eine Neue anfertigen lassen, aber dies dauert auch eine Weile. Und solange müsste ich mit so einer schwächlichen Menschen-Brille auskommen können, falls ich sie nicht mehr finde. Man muss halt immer mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen, nicht wahr?“ Dabei hatte er natürlich durch das Fehlen seiner Brille nicht bemerkt, dass Josephine total mit Orangensaft bedeckt war, was die Beiden zum grinsen brachte, da er sonst solch kleine Dinge an einem Kleidungsstück sofort erkannte und die Person deswegen ansprach. Josephine beteuerte Grell hoffnungsvoll: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Grell, wir holen dir die Beste Brille dies in dieser Stadt gegen Kurzsichtigkeit gibt. Du kannst dich auf uns verlassen.“ Fabienne stimmte dem zu und so suchten sie Sebastian auf, um ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzen zu wollen (und um ein anderes Kleid für Josephine zu bitten)...

 

Sebastian war zum Glück schnell gefunden, da er in der Küche schon wieder total beschäftigt mit dem Vorbereiten des Mittagessens für seinen jungen Herrn war. Als er die 3-er Gruppe in der Türe stehen sah, war ihm gleich klar dass sie wieder einmal seine Hilfe benötigten. Also deutete er mit einer Geste an, dass sie ihm nur ihre Bitte mitteilen sollten und er werde sehen was er tun kann. Josephine fing an, indem sie erzählte, dass Grells Brille verschwunden war und sie unbedingt nach London fahren müssten um eine Neue zu besorgen. Fabienne teilte Sebastian ausserdem noch mit, dass Josephine ein für die Stadt geeignetes Outfit benötigen würde, da ihr prunkvolles schweres Abendkleid nicht nur etwas unnütz für einen Ausflug, sondern jetzt auch noch mit Orangensaft bekleckert war. Kopfschüttelnd stoppte Sebastian sein Gemüseschneiden und führte die Drei zu dem einen Zimmer, aus dem er auch die Klamotten aus dem Schrank genommen hatte, die Fabienne trug. Dort nahm er ein stadttauglicheres Outfit aus dem Schrank, dass aus einem in herbstlichem orange-apricot gehaltenen Röckchen mit weissem Kragen und einem weissen, gerüschten Unterrock bestand. Dazu reichte er Josephine ein graues Strickjäckchen, falls es etwas kühl oder windig werden könnte. Da das Wetter momentan nach warmen Temperaturen im weiteren Verlauf des Tages aussah, machte niemand Anstalten dessen, dass das Kleid etwas zu kurz oder kühl für diese Jahreszeit war. Und mit ihrer Figur konnte es Josephine ohnehin prima tragen. Dankend nahm Josephine das Kleid entgegen, es sah wirklich süss aus und entsprach auch etwa ihrem sonstigen Geschmack. Dann fuhr Sebastian fort zu reden als er wieder auf dem Weg in die Küche war, die anderen folgten ihm dabei. „Da ich laut meinem Herrn für euer Wohlbefinden sorgen muss, also dass ihr einen angenehmen Aufenthalt geniessen könnt, kann ich es euch nicht vorenthalten, einen Besuch beim Optiker in London zu machen wenn ihr das wollt. Jedoch müsst ihr einfach alleine den Weg zurück bewältigen, da ich beschäftigt bin und Grell sich wohl kaum als nützlich mit seiner Sehschwäche erweisen wird. Daher werde ich euch einfach eine Kutsche mit Kutschenfahrer bis spätestens in einer halben Stunde organisieren. Vermutlich werden euch Finnian und Bardroy nach London führen, denn der Besitz der Phantomhives beinhaltet natürlich auch Pferde und eine Kutsche, weshalb es kein Problem sein sollte, dass ihr wieder alleine zurück zum Anwesen findet. Ausserdem können Finnian und Bardroy dann gleich noch ein paar Setzlinge für den Garten und etwas frisches Gemüse vom Markt besorgen währendem ihr beim Optiker seid. Natürlich wird euch Grell sicher einen ausreichenden Geldbetrag für die Brille mitgeben und dazu sicher noch etwas Geld für ein paar Souvenirs, ist es nicht so, Grell?“, fragte Sebastian Grell mit einem einschüchternden Blick. „Aber na klar, die Bezahlung als arbeitender Shinigami im Aussendienst ist schliesslich grosszügig genug so dass ich einen Teil meines Vermögens durchaus für solche Zwecke ausgeben kann“, beantwortete Grell die Frage lässig mit einem zusätzlichen Augenzwinkern in Sebastians Richtung. Dieser seufzte und gab bekannt, dass er Finnian und Bardroy bezüglich Dem benachrichtigen werde und die Kutsche bereitstellen liesse, Fabienne und Josephine sollten demher in einer Viertelstunde im Hof vor dem Phantomhive-Anwesen parat stehen. Er fügte ausserdem noch dazu, dass sie sich wenn möglich nicht voneinander trennen sollten wenn sie in der Stadt unterwegs sind. Denn zu dieser Jahreszeit sind Diebe und anderes Gesindel nicht allzu selten, jedoch bestehe nur ein erhöhtes Risiko solchen über den Weg zu laufen, wenn man ohne Begleitung unterwegs ist. Er selbst denke zwar nicht, dass solche Gestalten einem Halbteufel oder Halbshinigami gefährlich werden könnten da die beiden Mädchen schon genügend Wissen über Selbstverteidigung besassen, ausserdem waren sie genügend alt um solche Situationen vermeiden zu können. Also wies Sebastian den beiden Mädchen an, sich für den Aufenthalt in London bereit zu machen usw. Dann liess er die beiden Mädchen in Josephines Gästezimmer gehen und ging zuerst zu Finnian und dann zu Bardroy, um ihnen ihren Auftrag mitzuteilen, der aus dem Satteln der Pferde, parat machen der Kutsche, dem Fahrdienst nach London und dem Besorgen der Pflanzen und Lebensmittel bestand. Dann ging er wieder zurück in die Küche, Grell folgte ihm dabei, hoffend, er könnte dabei schlussendlich Sebastians Kochkünste in Echt bestaunen. Sebastian hatte sofern nichts dagegen einzuwenden und liess zu, dass Grell sich auch in der Küche befinden durfte.

Unterdessen hatte Josephine das beschmutzte Abendkleid ausgezogen und sich vom unbequemen Korsett befreit, nun trug sie das niedliche Kleidchen dass ihr Sebastian gegeben hatte und war vollends zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen. Auch Fabienne schien das Outfit zu gefallen und sie war froh, dass sie so problemlos mit Sebastian verhandeln konnten. Sie freute sich schon richtig darauf, wieder einmal mit Josephine nur unter vier Augen zu sprechen und Grell hatte ihnen einen ordentlichen Betrag mitgegeben, so dass sie noch genügend Geld übrig hatten falls sie noch in ein Café oder so gehen wollten. Josephine freute sich auch schon und nachdem sie ihre Frisuren und Schminke geprüft hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Hof wo die besagten Bediensteten mit einer Kutsche auf sie warten würden...

 

Und wie Sebastian es versprochen hatte, warteten Finnian und Bardoy mit einer mit Pferden bespannten Kutsche am Hof auf sie. „Na los, steigt ein“, ladete Finnian die Zwei ein, einzusteigen. Daher lief Fabienne voraus und öffnete die Türe der Kutsche um hinein zu gehen, Josephine folgte ihr mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie freute sich wirklich auf den heutigen Ausflug. Als es sich beide bequem gemacht hatten, gab Fabienne Bardroy mit einem Klopfen an die Decke der Kutsche das Zeichen zum losfahren. Während der halbstündigen Fahrt beschäftigten sich Fabienne und Josephine damit, eine der neusten Stadtpläne von London durchzuschauen, damit sie wenigstens ein bisschen Orientierung in einer solch grossen Stadt haben würden. Laut der Karte befanden sich in London 2 Optikergeschäfte, in welche sie gehen würden. Der eine Laden befand sich eher im Zentrum der Stadt, weshalb sie beschlossen, zuerst dorthin zu gehen. Sie besprachen auch, wohin sie nach einem erfolgreichen Einkauf beim Optiker gehen würden, jedoch war Josephine dafür, in einen englischen Pub zu gehen um Fabienne betrunken zu machen. Aber Fabienne war strikt dagegen und riet ihr mehrmals von dieser Idee ab und schlug vor, in einem romantisches Edelcafé etwas Zeit mit Tee trinken und englischem Gebäck und Kuchen probieren zu verbringen. Da Josephine nach ein paar weiteren Anmerkungen dessen, wie toll und interessant es werden könnte, den Schwärmereien von Fabienne nachgab und ihr zustimmte, hatten sie ihr anschliessendes Programm auch schon geplant. Dann war London auch schon durch das Fensterchen zu sehen und die Kutsche verlangsamte sich stetig. Als sie schliesslich stand, stiegen die Beiden aus und teilten Finnian und Bardroy noch schnell den Namen des Optikergeschäfts mit, welches sie besuchen würden. Gut gelaunt verabschiedeten sie sich von den beiden Bediensteten und machten sich auf in das Zentrum der Stadt. Während sie gemächlich an den vielen Geschäften vorbeischlenderten hatten die Beiden endlich mal wieder etwas Zeit für sich. Also konnten sie mal wieder nach Lust und Laune über die verschiedensten Themen wie Jungs, nervtötende Erlebnisse und die altmodische Mode der Menschen in der Stadt diskutieren. Nach einem etwa viertelstündigen Marsch waren sie beim Optikergeschäft angelangt. Fabienne überprüfte nochmal den Geldbeutel und zählte nach, darin befanden sich um die 370 Pfund, also mehr als genug, egal wie teuer dieser Laden auch sein würde. Die Beiden gingen hinein und standen in einem hell erleuchteten, in weiss gehaltenen Geschäft mit unzählig vielen Brillen auf Glasregalen die an den Wänden platziert waren. Erstaunt darüber, wie modern der Laden war oder besser gesagt aussah, gingen sie zu einem Angestellten, immerhin hatten sie ja absolut keinen Schimmer was die Bezeichnung für Kurzsichtigkeitsgläsern bei Brillen in dieser Zeit war. „Ähm entschuldigung, hätten sie einen Moment Zeit?“, versuchte Fabienne den Angestellten anzusprechen. Dieser wandte sich von seinem Regal ab, dass er gerade am neu einsortieren gewesen war und drehte sich lächelnd zu den Mädchen um. Fabienne und Josephine erstarrten beide für einen Moment vor Schreck. Der Angestellte war ein junger Mann, er schien auch etwa in ihrem Alter zu sein. Aber er sah unglaublich gut aus, er besass eine mittelgrosse Statur mit normalem Körperbau und helle, reine Haut. Seine Haare waren in einem Aschblond und seine Augenfarbe war ein undefinierbares grau, von nahem besassen sie eine schon fast hellviolettliche Farbe. Und bei seinem Lächeln schienen die Herzen der Mädchen schon beinahe zu schmelzen. Angesichts des Anblicks der sich dem jungen Angestellten bot, fragte er lächelnd: „Was ist los, habe ich etwas falsch gemacht oder habe ich etwas im Gesicht? Oder liegt es daran, dass ihr einen alten Mann an Stelle von mir erwartet habt? Sorry, aber der Alte, ähm ich meinte natürlich den Chef, er ist heute nicht im Laden da er an einer Beerdigung teilnimmt, wenn ihr aber trotzdem was wollt, müsst ihr euch mit meiner Auskunft begnügen können.“ Fabienne schien sich an seinen tollen Anblick mehr oder weniger gewöhnt zu haben und erklärte ihm, dass sie auf der Suche nach einer Brille mit der grössten Stärke gegen Kurzsichtigkeit waren und dass sie nicht für sie, sondern für einen guten Freund war. „Okay, eine Brille mit grösstmöglicher Stärke für Kurzsichtige. Das sollte kein Problem sein, unser Laden ist vor allem auf diese Art von Brillen spezialisiert. Die ganze eine Seite der Wand ist nur mit solchen Brillen ausgestellt. Der Rest sind Solche mit kleiner Stärke und für solche Leute mit Weitsichtigkeit“, erläuterte er und zeigte auf eine gewaltige Menge an Brillen auf Regalen. Josephine nickte und erwiderte: „Aber unser Freund ist ziemlich anspruchsvoll was sein Aussehen angeht, vorallem bei seiner Brille, könntest du uns vielleicht auch mit der Auswahl helfen wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde...“ Der junge Angestellte erwiderte darauf schelmisch: „Keine Ursache, welcher Typ hier in London würde denn nicht zum Wohle solch zweier Ladys behilflich sein...“ Errötend blickten Fabienne und Josephine einander an und waren gespannt, wie sich dieser Besuch in diesem Optikergeschäft wohl entwickeln würde bei solch einem Angestellten. Damit dass dieser solch ein Charmeur war und dazu noch so gut aussehend, hatten sie bei langem nicht gerechnet...

 

 

Der attraktive Angestellte lehnte sich lässig an eine der Wände  des Geschäfts, er hielt es für sehr amüsant wie die beiden Mädchen sofort seinem Aussehen und Scharm verfallen waren, wenn man es als so betrachten konnte. Aber anscheinend war ihnen dieser Einkauf für ihren Freund, der eine Brille benötigte wirklich wichtig und ein kleines bisschen Eifersucht breitete sich in seinen Gedanken aus. Es war nun einmal schon lange her, dass weibliche Kunden einen Fuss in den Laden gesetzt hatten, geschweige denn, noch selber noch eine Brille kaufen wollten. Also könnte man auch fast sagen, er war sich den Kontakt mit zwei Mädchen schlicht nicht gewöhnt. Aber trotzdem empfand er etwas für sie, auch wenn er es nicht genau definieren konnte, vielleicht durch Verbundenheit, Teilen des selben Schicksals oder eine gemeinsame düstere Vergangenheit.  Als einfacher Angestellte in einem Brillenladen stand es ihm aber eigentlich nicht zu, solche Gefühlte für Damen des Adels oder der höheren Gesellschaft zu hegen, weshalb er diese Gedanken auch wieder verwarf und sich seinen Kundinnen widmete, die beide schon fast verloren in der riesigen Auswahl nach einer geeigneten Brille am suchen waren. Doch bevor er die Mädchen weiter nach den Stichworten fragen konnte, nach denen sie sich in etwa die gesuchte Brille vorstellten, fragte ihn Fabienne zuerst. „Sag mal, wie heisst du denn überhaupt? Wäre dir das nicht auch viel angenehmer wenn wir dich nicht immer mit “Sie“ oder “Herr Angestellter“ ansprechen? Mir kommt es auf jeden Fall irgendwie komisch und so unpersönlich vor. Also für meinen Teil, ich bin Fabienne und meine Freundin heisst Josephine, ich bin 16 und sie 15 Jahre alt.“ Josephine blickte lächelnd zu ihm. „Nun ja, wenn ihr unbedingt wissen wollt wie ich heisse... Ich bin Gérard Farley und werde im November 17 Jahre alt. Und wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt, gehöre ich nicht wie ihr zur höheren Gesellschaft die sich einfach alles leisten kann und verdiene hier mein Geld, indem ich Brillen anfertige und die Kundschaft berate wenn mein Chef mal nicht gerade Zeit hat.“ Josephine erwiderte daraufhin: „Gérard, was für ein seltener Name. Aber ich finde der passt total zu dir, der Name hat so etwas mysteriöses und ausdruckstarkes an sich.“ Fabienne sagte dazu bloss: „Für mich klingt Gérard eher nach einem Bösewicht.“ Gérard lachte auf, auf solche Ideen war nicht mal er als Einfaltspinsel gekommen und doch schien es, als ob die Mädchen nicht ganz falsch mit ihren Aussagen gewesen waren, wenn sie bloss wüssten... „Ähm, und nach welchen Kriterien sucht ihr denn eine Brille? Ist euer Kollege ehr der schlichte Typ oder mag er es eher auffällig oder exzentrisch?“ – „Nun ja... Er mag rot, hat oft Stimmungsschwankungen und liebt es, wenn er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen kann“, erwiderte Fabienne darauf. „Ja, und vergiss nicht, sein Aussehen ist ihm SEHR wichtig“, fügte Josephine noch dazu. „Okay, auffällig, modisch, rot. Ich glaube mit diesen Stichworten kann ich euch am Besten eines der neusten Modelle in unserem Laden vorzeigen, das sollte passen“, teilte Gérard ihnen mit. Die Mädchen waren schon gespannt, was er ihnen jetzt wohl für eine Brille vorzeigen würde. Deshalb waren sie auch umso mehr überrascht als der Junge eine Brille vom obersten Regal hinunterholte die sie daher zuvor nicht gesehen hatte, weil sie schlicht einfach zu hoch gewesen war. Die Brille hatte den Stil einer modernen Nerdbrille und war von einem matten Tiefrot überzogen und auf der rechten Seite des Bügels war ein simpler schwarzer Totenkopf eingraviert. Aus Spass setzte sich Gérard die Brille selber auf und fragte die Mädchen wie er nun so aussehe. Das rot der Brille biss sich so richtig mit seinen lila Augen und den aschblonden Haaren.  Josephine antwortete dabei nur mit einem ’gut, gut’ während sie sich das Lachen verkniff. „Die Brille sieht super aus! Hat sie auch eine starkes Brillenglas gegen Kurzsichtigkeit?“, äusserte sich Fabienne lächelnd. „Na klar, diese Brille mit diesen Gläsern ist wahrscheinlich eine der Stärksten die wir in unserem Laden überhaupt haben. Ich habe sie sogar selbst angefertigt und so angepasst, dass sie etwas extravagantes an sich hat.  Meint ihr sie ist für euren Freund geeignet?“,  erwiderte Gérard darauf. Josephine konnte dem nur zustimmen: „Also ich finde sie ist einfach nur perfekt. Eine bessere Brille können wir nirgendwo für Grell finden. Ich würde sie sofort nehmen, du Fabienne?“ „Wie weit denkst du denn, ich natürlich auch. Grell wird grosse Augen machen“, entgegnete Fabienne darauf, „Und wie viel soll denn das gute Stück kosten?“ Gérard setzte ein Lächeln auf und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, „Ähm, das ist vielleicht das einzige negative an dieser Brille. Das Gestell ist im Grunde aus Titan angefertigt und die Gläser sind mit einer Spezialbeschichtung versehen so dass Dreck und Staub nicht daran haften bleiben, ausserdem ist sie sehr robust und wird nicht so schnell kaputt gehen. Aber ihr habt es hier wirklich mit einer super qualitativen Brille zu tun, deshalb ist der Preis gerechtfertigt. Da ihr ein paar Symphatiepunkte bei mir übrig habt, mach ich euch eine Spezialpreis von 180 Pfund. Einverstanden?“ Josephine fügte dem  hinzu: „Das ist ein guter Preis, wir geben dir 200 Pfund, okay? Immerhin stammt die Brille ja von dir und du hast viel Arbeit dahinter gesteckt, daher hast du dir einen kleinen Bonus verdient.“ „Aber so etwas kann ich nicht annehmen, wenn mein Chef das mitbekommt, wird er mir euer Dankeschön von meinem Lohn abziehen da es sein Laden ist und eure Grosszügigkeit hätte sich für nichts ausgezahlt“, teilte er ihnen leicht traurig mit. Fabienne erwiderte darauf: „Na wenn das so ist, wann hast du heute Arbeitsschluss?“ „Nun ja, der alte Herr hat gesagt ich kann Schluss machen wenn es mir passt, da er heute mal ein Auge zudrücken wird weil er an einer Beerdigung ist. Also kann ich eigentlich jederzeit den Laden schliessen und nach Hause gehen, aber wieso interessiert dich das?“ „Gut, hier sind die 180 Pfund für die geniale Brille. Und wenn du das Geld in der Kasse verstaut hast oder was auch immer, schliesst du den Laden und wir beide laden dich ein zu Kaffe oder Tee mit Kuchen in einem teuren Londoner Café. Und du kommst mit, das ist das Mindeste wie wir dir danken können nachdem du uns so gut helfen konntest“ machte Fabienne klar. Josephine nickte dem zu. Gérard nahm das viele Geld dankbar entgegen und notierte sich auf eine Zettel was er verkauft hatte und legte den Zettel plus das Geld in eine Schublade und schloss sie ab. Dann verschwand er im Hinterraum des Ladens und kam sogleich mit einer leichten Jacke zurück. Dann gingen die drei aus dem Geschäft und standen vor dem Eingang. Gérard schloss ab und verstaute den Schlüssel in seiner Jackentasche. „Also, ich wäre fertig. Seid ihr euch wirklich sicher dass ich euch nicht euren Afternoon-Tea versaue wenn ich auch noch mitkomme?“, fragte er besorgt. „Was soll das, wir wollen unbedingt dass du mitkommst. Wenn du dabei bist, wird es sicher noch viel lustiger und interessanter. Ausserdem hast du dir das wirklich verdient, also geniesse den Aufenthalt. Ach ja..., gibt es in London ein edles Café das du uns empfehlen könntest, wir waren noch nie hier und haben keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Josephine, um Gérards letzte Gewissensbisse aus dem Weg zu räumen. „Okee, es gibt da ein wirklich elegantes Edel-Café im Zentrum gleich hier in der Nähe. Mein Nach-Hause-Weg führt daran vorbei und es scheint wirklich vorbildlich gut zu sein, wenn ihr das meint.“ „Super, dann zeig uns den Weg. Ich freue mich schon richtig auf ein paar englische Spezialitäten wenn es ums Gebäck und Tee geht“, meinte Fabienne glücklich. Also gingen die drei fröhlich den Weg zum besagten Café. Währendem sie den 10 minütigen Spaziergang bestritten, unterhielten sie sich über alle möglichen Arten von Brillen und Josephine und Fabienne fiel dabei nicht auf, dass Gérard mittlerweile sicher langsam bemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht aus dieser Zeit stammten weil sie allerhand Dinge aufzählten die in dieser Welt vermutlich noch gar nicht bekannt waren. Doch Gérard äusserte sich nicht dazu und lief ebenso fröhlich gestimmt mit den Beiden mit. Er freute sich ebenso darauf mal in ein solches Café zu gehen, ausserdem fragte er sich, ob man dies wohl schon als Doppeldate bezeichnen konnte. Gerade als sie um die Ecke bogen, kam ein anderer Junge um die Ecke und stiess mit Fabienne zusammen. Erschrocken taumelte Fabienne nach hinten und der Junge fiel mit ihr zusammen auf den harten Pflasterboden. Josephine und Gérard waren beide unfähig etwas zu sagen und betrachteten die peinliche Situation aufmerksam. Neugierig, was die beiden wohl als nächstes tun würden. Doch damit, dass sich Fabiennes rechtes Auge augenblicklich zu einem teuflischen Violett-Pink verfärbte als sie ihr Gegenüber erblickte, hatten sie nicht gerechnet...

 

Jungennamen: Gérard, Anion, Damian, Clyde, Wilson, Kelton, Farley, Zachary, Mathis, Mavis

 

Mit geröteten Wangen richtete sich der Junge neben Fabienne auf und blickte ihr erstaunt in die Augen. „Du bist doch die, nein du bist es ganz sicher... Du bist das Mädchen mit dem ich meinen Vertrag geschlossen habe.“ Fabienne versuchte sich zu erinnern aber sie fand keinen Anhaltspunkt in ihrem Gedächtnis wer dieser Junge sein könnte. Scheinbar kannte er sie, sie aber ihn nicht, deshalb empfand Fabienne diese Situation als sehr peinlich und irgendwie unangenehm, immerhin schien sich der Junge wirklich zu freuen sie wiederzusehen. Deshalb erkundigte sie sich erst mal nach seinem Namen, hoffend, sie könnte sich dann erinnern: „Ähm, wer genau bist du? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dich schon mal getroffen zu haben. Und vom was für einem Vertrag redest du genau...?“ Er reagierte etwas verblüfft auf die Frage und wandte enttäuscht den Blick weg und reichte ihr abwesend die Hand zum Aufstehen. „Du erinnerst dich also nicht mehr an mich? Schade, wir haben eine kurze aber wirklich schöne Zeit miteinander verbracht und du hast mit mir am Ende einen speziellen Vertrag geschlossen der es dir eigentlich nicht hätte ermöglichen sollen mich einfach so zu vergessen. Aber vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja wieder wenn wir wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen so wie früher.“ Josephine und Fabienne schauten sich gegenseitig verwundert an. Josephine konnte in dieser Situation nicht mehr länger  untätig bleiben und nur zuschauen, also äusserte sie sich dazu: „Wisst ihr was, wir gehen einfach zu viert in das Cafè, okay? Dann kann uns der mysteriöse Typ ein bisschen mehr erzählen, so dass wir auch drauskommen um was es genau geht. Im Moment verstehe ich nämlich wieder einmal nur Bahnhof. Ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen was ihr gemeinsam für eine Zeit verbracht habt und was ihr für einen Vertrag geschlossen habt. Also will ich gefälligst mehr wissen. Geht das für dich in Ordnung, unbekannter Typ der meine Kollegin um gerempelt hat?“ Fabienne und Gèrard nickten einverstanden dem Vorschlag zu und der angesprochene Junge erwiderte daraufhin nur, dass er sowieso nichts besonderes vor gehabt hätte und deshalb gern mit komme, da er ja jetzt seine „Verbündete“ wieder gefunden hätte. Also gingen die vier weiter den Weg zum besagten Cafè, dass Gèrard ihnen empfohlen hatte. Unterwegs liefen Fabienne und der unbekannte Typ etwas weiter hinter Josephine und Gèrard und redeten miteinander. „Also, sorry das ich mich nicht erinnere. Das scheint dich ziemlich zu bedrücken, aber vielleicht kommt es mir ja wieder in den Sinn was du genau gemeint hast. Ich habe nur gerade ein paar ziemlich verwirrende Tage hinter mit. Mal für alle Fälle, ich bin Fabienne und es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht die beste Art gewesen war, jemanden So wieder zu treffen. Jetzt weiss ich auf jeden Fall dass man etwas vorsichtiger um die Ecke in geläufigen Städten laufen sollte“, begann Fabienne lächelnd. Der Junge antwortete ihr sogleich darauf und blickte sie fröhlich an: „Das macht doch nichts, ich bin mir sicher dass du deine Erinnerungen wieder erlangen wirst und das Wichtigste ist ja erst mal, dass ich dich wieder gefunden habe. Für meinen Teil, ich bin Nathaniel, aber du kannst mich ruhig Nate nennen und ich freue mich wirklich, dich zu sehen.“ Fabienne lächelte aufgrund seines niedlichen Benehmens, beim Namen Nathan klingelte es leicht in ihrem Kopf, aber sie kam nicht darauf, an was sie dieser Name bloss erinnerte. Mittlerweile waren sie am Eingang des Cafès angekommen. Wie Gèrard beschrieben hatte, war es ein äusserst edles Cafè mit einem in rosa und weiss gehaltenem modernem Stil. Die vier traten ein und Fabienne war total begeistert von der Einrichtung. Denn genau so hätte sie sich ein englisches, niedliches und romantisches Cafè immer in Gedanken vorgestellt. Im Lokal waren kleine, weisse Tischchen, die mit so einem Abstand aufgestellt waren, dass man trotzdem ein wenig Privatsphäre für seinen Tisch haben konnte ohne den Platz massiv zu verschwenden. Darauf befanden weiss-rosa gemusterte Tischtücher mit Spitze und auf jedem Tisch war ausserdem ein kleines Blumengesteck das etwas Grün ins Spiel brachte. Zum Sitzen gab es ebenso weisse Stühle, die bequem aussahen und schlicht und praktisch konstruiert waren. Im Mittelpunkt des Cafès befand sich die Theke und dort eine riesige Auswahl aus den verschiedensten Torten, Kuchen, Snacks und Süssigkeiten die das Herz begehren. Die vier hatten mit ihrem ausgesuchten Tag Glück gehabt, denn das Cafè bot ihnen noch eine grosszügige Auswahl an Vierer-Tischen. Josephine und Fabienne schlugen vor, sich in die Ecke nahe des einen grossen Fensters zu setzten. Dort schien man ziemlich für sich sein zu können, also setzten die vier sich dort. Natürlich so, dass Fabienne sich optimal mit Nate unterhalten konnte und ebenso Gèrard und Josephine. Eine junge Frau die klar erkennbar die Kellnerin war, brachte ihnen eine Karte, auf der alles Mögliche des zur Auswahl stehende notiert war. Fabiennes Augen strahlten beim Anblick der unglaublichen Vielfalt der Angebote. Also waren alle vier erst mal damit beschäftigt, etwas davon auszusuchen, immerhin hatten sie ja mehr als genug Geld um sich mal so richtig verwöhnen zu lassen...

 

Nach einer schier ewig langen Entscheidungszeit, hatte sich jeder etwas von der Karte ausgesucht und Gèrard winkte der Kellnerin damit sie die Bestellung aufnehmen konnte. Fabienne bestellte sich einen Extra Strong Earl Grey Tea mit einem Cheesecake, Josephine hatte sich für Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup und Beeren mit einem Früchtetee entschieden und Gèrard für Schokoladentorte mit Ceylon Tea. Nathaniel bestellte sich eine Erdbeertorte und dazu eine heisse Schokolade. Mit einem Schmunzeln blickte Fabienne zu ihm, sie fand es äusserst niedlich wie Nathaniel sich solch ein niedliches Dessert in rosa ausgewählt hatte. Währendem das Cafè die Bestellung vorbereitete, versuchten die Vier miteinander ins Gespräch zu kommen. Anfangs redeten Josephine und Fabienne einfach davon, was sie die letzten Tage über so gemacht hatten und was sie bis jetzt so in dieser Welt erlebt hatten. Dabei achteten sie stets darauf, keine Details über ihre übernatürlichen Umstände die mit dem Hause Phantomhive zu tun hatten, preiszugeben. Aber natürlich ging ihnen schnell der Gesprächsstoff aus da sie ja noch nicht allzu lange in dieser Welt verweilten. Daher lenkten sich die Gespräche so, dass Josephine mit Gèrard redete und Fabienne derweilen mit Nathaniel ins Gespräch kam. Josephine laberte Gèrard regelrecht mit Beschreibungen, wie süss und wunderbar die Haustiere bei ihr zuhause und alle anderen Tiere die sie auf dem Weg gesehen hatte waren, voll. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass Gèrard selber auch etwas Gefallen an Meerestieren und Fischen hatten, da sie ihn faszinierten. Zur selben Zeit versuchte Fabienne mit Fragen über die „gemeinsame Vergangenheit“ mit Nathaniel  ihr lückenhaftes Gedächtnis auszubessern. Was ihr aber nicht so wirklich gelang, denn anscheinend wollte Nathaniel ihr nicht vieles davon preisgeben solange die anderen nebendran es mitbekommen konnten. Aber weit kamen sie trotzdem nicht mit reden, da die Kellnerin tatkräftig einen Teller nach dem anderen zum Tisch brachte. Auch die Getränke kamen unverzüglich auch gleich nach und die Vier bestaunten das nun grosse Ausmass an leckeren Köstlichkeiten auf dem Tisch. Die Kellnerin wünschte guten Appetit und  verschwand wieder um die anderen Gäste zu bedienen. Lächelnd erwiderte Fabienne ebenfalls zu den anderen guten Appetit und diese taten es ihr gleich. Gèrard und Nathaniel bedankten sich noch einmal ausgiebig für die grosszügige Einladung und nahmen auch einen Bissen von ihren Kuchen. Alle waren total begeistert und bezaubert von den unglaublich leckeren Kuchen, auch der Tee war hervorragend köstlich. Ganz wie sich Fabienne und Josephine solch ein Edel-Cafè vorgestellt hatten. Es herrschte eine fröhliche Stimmung unter den Vier und ausserdem teilten sie die Kuchen miteinander um möglichst viel von allen probiert zu haben, was auch zu einem guten Gruppengefühl führte. Aber währendem die Vier damit beschäftigt waren, die himmlisch guten Köstlichkeiten zu essen und miteinander zu lachen, merkten sie nicht wie die Zeit verging und draussen allmählich schon das Abendrot einbrach und es zu eindunkeln begann...

 

Die Vier hatten von allen ausgesuchten Kuchensorten gegenseitig probiert und nun war kein Stückchen der süssen Köstlichkeiten mehr übrig geblieben. Fabienne war vollends zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Tages. Damit dass sie in der Stadt einem so netten und liebevollen Jungen über den Weg laufen würde, hatte sie längst nicht gerechnet. Ausserdem empfand sie den Ausflug in das Cafè schon fast wie ein Date und Nathaniel schien diese Tatsache ebenso glücklich zu machen. Aber Fabienne konnte sein gefälschtes Lächeln schon fast nicht mehr ertragen wenn er ab und zu unabsichtlich von ihrer anscheinend gemeinsamen Vergangenheit schwärmend und mit geröteten Wangen erzählte und feststellen musste, dass sie alles vergessen hatte. Doch Fabienne hatte schon ein paar Ideen im Kopf um eine Methode zu finden, mit der sie ihr lückenvolles Gedächtnis wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte. Doch vorerst musste sie erst eine Gelegenheit finden, um mit ihm alleine in Ruhe etwas reden zu können. Doch sie befürchtete, dass Josephine sich wohl nicht so schnell abschütteln liess, denn immerhin hatte Sebastian ihnen ja aufgetragen einander nie alleine zu lassen und Fabienne wäre schon etwas besorgt wenn sie sie einfach alleine lassen würde. Aber so lange sie ja noch im Cafè verweilten konnte sie das ganze noch mal in Ruhe überdenken. „He, Fabienne, schläfst du?!“, erkundigte sich Josephine auf einmal direkt neben Fabiennes Ohr. Etwas aufgeschreckt kam Fabienne wieder mit ihren Gedanken direkt ins Geschehen zurück und musterte ihre Kollegin geärgert. „Wie viele Male habe ich dir schon erklärt dass ich nicht mit offenen Augen schlafe, sondern dann meistens am Nachdenken bin“, seufzte Fabienne. „Sorry, aber ich wollte ja nur testen ob du nicht wirklich schläfst... Aber ist ja auch egal, ich kann mir ja vorstellen was du gerade gedacht hast, oder besser an WEN...“, erwiderte Josephine grinsend. Fabienne entgegnete darauf mit errötetem Gesicht leicht agressiv: „Und wieso kannst du mich dann nicht mal nachdenken lassen, falls das überhaupt stimmt.“ Darauf kam Gèrard zu Wort in dem er darauf erwiderte: „Also für mich sagt deine Mimik und Reaktion bereits alles. Du bist ganz klar total verliebt in deinen Tischnachbarn, ist es nicht so? Aber ist ja auch keine Überraschung, bei so vielen netten Komplimenten und solch einer Symphatie scheint er ja genauso von dir hingerissen zu sein. Aber das ist ja nichts Schlimmes wovor ihr euch so schämen müsst.“  Nathaniel und Fabienne blickten beide geniert von der Wahrhaftigkeit der Aussage zu Gèrard, der sich darüber amüsierte, wie rot die beiden geworden waren. Auch Josephine war etwas überrascht, sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass Gèrard auch das selbe dachte wie sie und das auch noch gleich vor Beiden aussprechen würde. Aber irgendwie war es ja auch gut, immerhin hatte nun Gèrard schon mal den ersten Schritt getan und der Rest würde sich sicher noch von selbst ergeben. Josephine war sich auf jeden Fall ganz sicher, dass zwischen Fabienne und Nathaniel mehr als nur das bereits Gesehene lief und dass die beiden ineinander verliebt waren. Fabienne suchte sichtlich nach Worten und Nate blickte errötet auf die Tischdekoration, nur um niemanden in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Doch schliesslich meldete sich auch Josephine mal zu Wort, sie konnte ja nicht nur tatlos zusehen. „Was würdet ihr davon halten? Ich und Gèrard bleiben noch ein wenig im Cafè und lassen uns noch einmal eine Runde Kuchen servieren und ihr könnt gemütlich einen Spaziergang in der Stadt halten und euch dabei etwas aussprechen. Wetten das würde auch etwas Klarheit zwischen euch bringen und ich und Gèrard würden euch sicher dabei nur in die Quere kommen.“ Gèrard bestätigte ebenfalls den Vorschlag Josephines mit einem Nicken und Lächeln und erwiderte, dass dies für ihn auch kein Problem sei auch noch etwas länger zu bleiben. Also hatten Fabienne und Nathaniel fast keine andere Wahl als auf den Vorschlag einzugehen. „Gut, dann gehen wir mal ein wenig an die frische Luft. Ich will dir sowieso noch ein paar Fragen stellen, okay Nate?“ Nathaniel stimmte dem nur zu und ihm war anzusehen, dass er nur darauf gewartet hatte, endlich mal mit Fabienne alleine zu sein. Also händigte Fabienne Josephine das Geld für den Tee und Kuchen aus und die beiden zogen ihre Jacken an und gingen nach draussen, wo sie sofort von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurden, die an diesem frostigen Herbstabend mit dichtem Nebel die Stadt umgab. Darauf bestellten sich Josephine und Gèrard noch einmal ein Stück Kuchen und hofften zutieftst, dass Fabienne und Nathaniel noch vor den Morgenstunden zurückkommen würden...

 

Unterdessen schlenderten Fabienne und Nathaniel gemächlich an den Schaufenstern vieler bereits geschlossenen Geschäfte vorbei. Inzwischen war es schon tiefe Nacht geworden und ein abnehmender Vollmond schien hell am Himmel. So ganz alleine hätte sich Fabienne bestimmt auf den dunklen, düsteren Strassen und Gassen der Stadt gefürchtet, aber da Nathaniel ihr Gesellschaft leistete, fühlte sie sich sicherer. Nachdem sie also etwa 10 Minuten ziellos umhergelaufen waren, fragte Nathaniel Fabienne fröstelnd, wo sie denn überhaupt hinwolle. Sie antwortete darauf nur, dass sie Ausschau nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen hielt, an dem man ungestört reden konnte ohne dass man sie gross bemerken würde. Daraufhin schlug Nathaniel den Park in der Nähe vor und Fabienne war vollends einverstanden dahin zu gehen. Nur kurze Zeit später hatten sie den besagten Park erreicht und setzten sich dort auf eine Bank in der Nähe eines Teiches. Der Ort hatte eine bezaubernde Atmosphäre, denn an dieser Stelle des Parks waren die Strassenlaternen, die den Weg beleuchteten, ausgefallen und inmitten von Bäumen befand sich die Bank und auf dem kleinen Teich spiegelte sich das Abbild des Mondes, welcher das einzige Licht in der Dunkelheit erzeugte. Zuerst sassen beide einfach nur still da, völlig ratlos was als nächstes folgen sollte, doch Fabienne ertrug die sich ansammelnde Spannung nicht länger und sah sich gezwungen, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Also rutschte sie etwas näher zu Nathaniel und lehnte sich an seine Schulter, ohne überhaupt gross etwas zu sehen, konnte Fabienne spüren wie sein Gesicht errötete. Doch auch sie spürte, wie ihr Blut beim Gedanken daran, was sie hier eigentlich tat, völlig pulsierte. Dennoch fing sie mit zittriger Stimme vor Kälte an: „Also, der Grund wieso wir überhaupt hierher gegangen sind...“ Doch weiter kam Fabienne nicht, Nathaniel zog sie zu sich und hielt sie fest während er ihr tief in die Augen starrte. Beinahe so, als ob er in den Tiefen der braunroten Seelenspiegeln nach verbleibenden Erinnerungsstücken suchen würde, die die Lücken in Fabiennes Gedächtnis füllen könnten. „Ähm.. Nate... Was hast du vor...?“ – „Bleib einfach still und schliess die Augen, ich habe eine Idee was deine Erinnerungen zurückbringen könnte...“, flüsterte er. Anschliessend spürte sie seine kalten Hände auf ihren Wangen und wie er sie noch näher zu ihm hinzog, daraufhin konnte sie seine warmen Lippen auf denen ihren spüren. Und er fing an, sie zärtlich und sanft zu küssen. Glücklich genoss Fabienne dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl und spürte die in ihr aufsteigende Wärme die nun in ihr loderte. Als er sich sachte wieder von ihr löste, getraute sie sich auch wieder die Augen zu öffnen und blickte in seine tiefblauen Augen, welche auch etwas grünlich schienen. Fabienne erinnerten sie an das türkise Karibikmeer, welches sie so faszinierte. „Und, kannst du dich jetzt wieder erinnern?“, fragte Nathaniel hoffnungsvoll. Fabienne blickte jedoch sich schuldig fühlend auf den Teich mit der glitzernden Wasseroberfläche. Dann erwiderte sie leise: „Nun ja, ich denke nicht, leider. Auch wenn ich selbst gehofft hätte, dass ich mich wieder an dich erinnere. Ich meine, du hast gesagt ich habe einen Vertrag mit dir geschlossen. Und wie soll ich Den denn einhalten wenn ich nicht mal weis, was die Bitte und Bedingungen dabei sind. Und dich andauernd leiden zu sehen, macht mich irgendwie traurig. Auch wenn das irgendwie komisch klingt, immerhin kenne ich dich gerade einmal ein paar Stunden“. „Nicht traurig sein, ich werde schon einen Weg finden damit du dich wieder erinnerst. Und wegen dem Vertrag musst du dir schon keine Sorgen machen, meine Anforderungen an dich waren lediglich dass du stets an meiner Seite bleibst was auch immer kommt und meine Verbündete bist, die für mich da ist und sorgt und mich nicht allein lässt. So lange bis ich sterbe und du dann meine Seele haben kannst, aber bis dann bleibt uns ja noch genügend Zeit um die Welt zu entdecken und viel mehr. Aber so lange, bis deine Erinnerungen nicht vollständig zurück sind, werde ich auf dich warten. Und durch unseren Vertrag kannst du mich auch immer finden und aufspüren, daher ist das ja kein Problem. Vielleicht sollten wir mal zurück ins Cafè gehen, immerhin warten die Anderen immer noch auf uns“, fügte Nathaniel dem hinzu. Darauf erwiderte Fabienne: „Klar, lass uns gehen. Dann ist ja alles gut.“ Dem nach standen beide wieder auf und liefen Hand in Hand zum Ausgang des Parks. Was Nathaniel jedoch entgangen war, war das teuflische Grinsen von Fabienne, während sie in ihrer Jackentasche mit der anderen Hand das Silbermesser fest umklammerte, welches sie am Morgen in der Küche noch mitgenommen hatte, mit dem Gedanken, dass sie es ja womöglich noch brauchen könnte...

 

Nathaniel blickte überrascht zu Fabienne als diese plötzlich neben ihm stehen blieb und ihre Hand aus der seiner löste. „Fabienne...?“, fragte er besorgt. Fabienne fielen durch den Wind die Haare zerzaust ins Gesicht und Nathaniel konnte sehen wie sie vor Kälte zitterte. Nathaniel ging einen Schritt auf Fabienne zu und umarmte sie fest. „Sag doch dass du frierst, dann hätte ich dir doch schon lange meine Jacke über die Schulter gelegt. Wir sind ja schon bald zurück und dann wieder in der Wärme, nur noch eine kurze Weile“, erwiderte Nathaniel darauf, obwohl man selbst ihm ansehen konnte dass er nun selbst fröstelte. Er legte sanft die Jacke um Fabiennes Schulter und lächelte. Auf einmal spürte er einen tiefen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper und sank zu Boden. Keuchend versuchte er in der Dunkelheit noch etwas zu erkennen, doch bevor er überhaupt ausmachen konnte was in ihm diesen Schmerz verursachte, kniete sich Fabienne neben ihn und zog ihm ein im Mondschein glänzendes Messer aus der Brust und musterte die blutbeschmierte Klinge fasziniert. Nathaniel blickte fassungslos in Fabiennes Gesicht und dann zu dem Messer. Sie hatte ihm unbemerkt in der Dunkelheit die Klinge in die Brust gerammt, während dem er seine Jacke über sie gelegt hatte. Nathaniel konnte in diesem Moment einfach nicht mehr klar denken, ob es an der Tatsache lag dass er verletzt am Boden lag und fror, oder daran dass er nie daran geglaubt hätte, dass sie solch ein falsches Spielchen mit ihm gespielt und hinters Licht geführt hatte. Fabienne senkte ihren Kopf zu ihm und wisperte ihm zu: „Weißt du Nate, ich habe dich angelogen. Meine Erinnerungen sind nach unserem Kuss vollständig zurück gekehrt und ich habe erkannt, dass ich weder deine ewig währende Gefährtin sein will, noch irgendein Experiment von diesen Shinigamis. Du wurdest als unschuldige Schachfigur bloss hineingezogen weil du zu naiv warst und alles dafür getan hättest, nicht wieder allein zu sein. Egal wer mit dir diesen Vertrag geschlossen hätte, Hauptsache du wärst nicht mehr einsam gewesen. Es tut mir leid dass ich so egoistisch bin, aber ich kann nicht mein ganzes Leben durch einen dämlichen Vertrag an jemanden gebunden sein, nur um eine langweilige, uninteressante Seele zu bekommen auf die ich nicht mal aus bin und dabei als eine Art Versuchskaninchen dienen. Das Messer sollte dich nahe einer Herzarterie getroffen haben und ich nehme an, du wirst an einem zu hohen Blutverlust oder Herzversagen sterben. Es tut mir wirklich leid dass es so enden musste, aber du wärst wirklich der perfekte Freund für mich gewesen wenn nicht irgendwelche übernatürlichen Geschehnisse gewesen wären. Noch irgendwelche letzte Wünsche...?“ Nach Atem ringend keuchte er: „Wenn du glücklich bist, dann werde ich das auch... aber ich habe dich wirklich geliebt und du warst die einzige für mich, aber bitte... gib mir einen letzten Kuss... so dass ich wenigstens eine letzte schöne Erinnerung... von dir mit in den Tod nehmen kann...“ – „Auch wenn dir das nicht sehr viel bringen wird, aber ich habe dir eine letzte Bitte gewährt, also...“ Sie senkte ihren Kopf weiter nach unten und gab Nate einen letzten leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie verweilten so, bis Fabienne sah wie sich Nathaniels Augenlieder schlossen und er sich nicht mehr regte. Etwas ausser Atem löste sie sich von ihm und setzte sich auf. Fabienne betrachtete die von Blut übersäte Klinge in ihrer einen Hand, etwas traurig und bereuend blickte sie zu Nathaniel, der mit einem blutüberströmten Hemd am Boden lag und schon fast eine leichenhaft blasse Hautfarbe angenommen hatte. „Das war es wohl, doch kein Happy End für uns...“ Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und erschrak. Fabienne blickte sich um und sah hinter ihr Sebastian, der mit einem aufgesetzten Smile zu ihr und dem am Boden liegenden Jungen blickte. Er fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn und seufzte: „Hach... Nicht mal eine Brille besorgen könnt ihr. Meinst du ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass du eines meiner Messer mitgenommen hast? Und als Finnian und Bardroy besorgt zurück zum Anwesen zurück gefahren sind und berichteten, sie hätten euch nicht wiedergefunden, war es ja so gut wie klar dass euch etwas aufgehalten haben musste. Doch damit dass du einen Jungen erdolchst..., damit hätte ich auch wieder nicht gerechnet. Auch wenn Teufel schnell irgendwelche Mordgelüste bekommen können. Jedoch, würdest du mir bitte erst mal mein Messer zurückgeben, ich denke nicht dass es eine gute Idee ist, es dir weiterhin zu überlassen wenn immer noch Menschen in der Stadt unterwegs sind...“ Fabienne stand auf und gab ihm das Messer zurück und sah beschämt an den Boden. Sebastian blickte zu ihr und fügte genervt hinzu: „Na toll, die Leiche können wir ja schlecht einfach so liegen lassen. Scotland Yard wird sonst bestimmt wieder ein riesen Drama darüber veranstalten, dass ich mir gerne ersparen kann. Schliesslich verdächtigen sie die Phantomhives immer noch als Verantwortliche für die einten oder anderen Taten, die sich in den letzten Jahren durch die Unterwelt zugetragen haben.“ Sich schämend erwiderte Fabienne zu ihm: „Aber was soll ich denn jetzt machen, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wohin ich die Leiche hinbringen soll um sie unauffindbar zu machen. Und eigentlich wäre es mir auch lieber, wenn ich Nathaniel in einem Stück irgendwo beerdigen könnte. Schliessslich hätte er das eigentlich verdient...“ – „Na wenn das so ist“, fügte Sebastian dem hinzu und hievte den toten Körper über die Schulter, „dann bleibt uns keine andere Wahl als unserem Undertaker einen Besuch abzustatten. Schliesslich ist dies ja kein normaler Mordfall bei dem man die Todesursache des Opfers als einen Unfall bezeichnen kann.“ Fabienne nickte dem nur still zu und hoffte, dass sie Josephine unterwegs ohne Gèrard auffinden konnten. Denn auf ihn hatte sie jetzt gerade überhaupt keine Lust, bestimmt würde er sowieso nur das Thema ansprechen, wo denn Nathaniel geblieben sei und was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Sebastian schien ihr das anzumerken und sagte: „Wieso machen wir es nicht so, du gehst deine kleine Halbshinigamifreundin holen und ich kümmere mich darum, dass am Tatort keine Mordspuren mehr zusehen sind und versuche etwas mehr über diesen Jungen herauszufinden. Wir treffen uns dann wieder am Parkeingang und besuchen dann zusammen den Undertaker, ich würde deiner Freundin nicht zumuten so lange auf dich zu warten bis wir dort fertig sind, okay?“ – „Ja, ist gut. Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg... Ach, und vielen Dank. Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich tun sollte, ich werde dir deine ganze Mühe, die du wegen mir hast irgendwann zurückzahlen. Also bis gleich...“, erwiderte Fabienne darauf und lief mit eiligem Tempo in Richtung des Cafès zurück...

 

Was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war:

...Josephine blickte nachdenklich in ihre Teetasse und rührte sinnlos mit dem Löffel den Tee um. Gèrard bemerkte, dass es ihr allmählich langweilig geworden war und räusperte sich. Josephine blickte etwas überrascht auf und entgegnete: „Äh, ja...sorry, ich war gerade in Gedanken. Ist was?“ Darauf erwiderte er: „Nun ja, findest du nicht auch dass wir lange genug gewartet haben? Ich wette die Zwei sind in den Park gegangen und dort eingeschlafen weil sich keiner von beiden getraut hat den ersten Schritt zu machen. Daher können wir uns doch ruhig auch etwas Freiheit erlauben, oder? Ich könnte dich etwas in der Stadt herumführen wenn du das möchtest.“ Josephine entgegnete dazu: „Jep, gute Idee. So auf Dauer ist es hier schon ziemlich öde und wieso nicht ein bisschen an die frische Luft gehen. Ich bin so satt von all dem Kuchen und Tee, da kann ein kleiner Spaziergang ja nicht schlecht sein. Ich bezahl nur noch schnell dann können wir gehen.“ – „Aber geht das auch wirklich für euch in Ordnung, also mit dem ganzen Bezahlen hier im Cafè. Schliesslich wird das Ganze schon ziemlich etwas kosten, bei dem was sich alles so dazu getragen hat.“ Josephine seufzte: „Komm schon, das Geld gehört auch nicht wirklich mir und Fabienne. Unser Kollege hat es uns einfach gegeben um ihm eine Brille zu kaufen und mit dem Rest könnten wir dann machen was wir wollen. Und ich wollte auch unbedingt mal in solch ein süsses Cafè gehen und dass ich und Fabienne mit euch hierhergegangen sind, ist ja schliesslich eine Bitte von uns selbst gewesen. Mach dir also darüber nur keinen Kopf.“ Er lächelte und bedankte sich ausgiebig. Darauf zogen sie ihre Jacken an und Josephine legte sich ihre Tasche mit der Brille und dem Geld um und nahm den Zettel mit den Bestellungen vom Tisch und machte sich auf zur Theke. Gèrard kam mit und blickte ihr über die Schulter als sie den Zettel auf die Bar legte. Josephine kramte in ihrer Tasche nach dem Geld, dass ihr Fabienne noch kurz anvertraut hatte bevor sie gegangen war. Es kam sogleich eine Kellnerin und rechnete die Kosten der Bestellungen aus. Mit einem Lächeln schrieb sie etwas auf einen rosa Zettel und reichte ihn Josephine. Sie nahm ihn entgegen und blickte auf die Summe und war erleichtert, als sie feststellte, dass es gar nicht mal so teuer gekommen war. Das Ganze kostete sie 180 Pfund und diese gab sie zufrieden an die Kellnerin ab, immerhin hatten sie immer noch 190 Pfund zum Ausgeben übrig. Die Kellnerin nahm das Geld und wünschte ihnen einen schönen Abend und guten Nachhauseweg. Also gingen Josephine und Gèrard aus dem Lokal und betraten die Stadt in der kühlen Nachtstimmung. „Puh, das ist aber kalt hier draussen. Ich hätte wohl doch etwas wärmeres als dieses Kleidchen anziehen sollen, auch wenn es einen Unterrock und ein Hemd darunter hat. Ich bin einfach dumm“, stellte Josephine fest nachdem sie ein paar Schritte mit Gèrard der Strasse entlang gelaufen waren. Darauf erwiderte er charmant: „Das geht doch nicht, ich kann dich doch nicht in dieser frischen Nachtluft eine Erkältung holen lassen. Nimm meine dicke Jacke, die sollte dir schön warm geben. Um mich musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, mein Immunsystem ist ziemlich robust und hält so einiges aus. Ich werde also schon nicht krank, vor allem hatte ich sowieso zu heiss. Und du bist auch sicher nicht dumm, hab nur etwas mehr Selbstsicherheit in dich.“ Er zog sich die Jacke aus und streckte sie Josephine entgegen. Diese nahm sie dankbar entgegen und bedankte sich während sie sich die Jacke überstreifte. Die Jacke war wohlig warm und ganz weich, ausserdem lag leicht der gut duftende Geruch von Gèrard daran, welcher ihr schon vorher im Cafè aufgefallen war. Gèrard schaute ihr zu und grinste, anscheinend konnte er sich etwa denken was in Josephines Kopf vorging. Also gingen die beiden einfach erst mal eine Weile eine der Gassen entlang und Gèrard erwähnte ab und zu mal etwas von den speziellen Bauwerken oder von sonstigem es ihm wert war zu erwähnen. Josephine nickte ihm bloss zu und war erstaunt darüber, wie viel er über diese Stadt wusste. Sie musterte ihn dabei, wie er ihr begeistert erzählte, dass hier die Queen persönlich diesem Gewürzladen ein Royal Warrant verliehen hatte und er sogar dabei gewesen war. Sie fand, er sah im Schein des Vollmondes fast etwas mystisch aus, so wie seine hellen Haare im Licht des Mondes leuchteten. Gèrard schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sie ihn anstarrte und fuhr sich etwas nervös durch die Haare, da er nicht sicher war, wieso sie ihn so musterte. Josephine blickte natürlich sofort beschämt wieder auf die Strasse, weil Gèrard sie beim Anstarren erwischt hatte und es ihr peinlich war. Eine Weile liefen sie einfach stillschweigend die Strasse entlang, bis sie schlussendlich bei einer Brücke über der Themse angelangt waren. Sich lässig ans Geländer lehnend, blickten Gèrard und Josephine zum hellen Vollmond und genossen den beruhigenden wunderschönen Anblick. Auf einmal fiel Gèrard auf den Boden und murmelte keuchend zu sich: „Nein, bitte nicht jetzt. Nicht schon wieder...“ Josephine blickte ihn erschrocken an und fragte ihn besorgt: „Gèrard was ist los?! Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“ Doch Gèrard wendete sich nur von ihr ab und erwiderte panisch: „Bleib weg von mir!“, und rappelte sich zitternd auf. Danach rannte er von ihr weg in Richtung der anderen Stadtseite ohne auch nur einmal zu ihr zurückzublicken...

 

Josephine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und hielt sich am Brückengeländer fest. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Vor ein paar Minuten war er doch noch ganz normal gewesen und dann... Doch sie konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht alleine gehen lassen, ausserdem musste sie ihm noch die Jacke zurückgegeben und die Befehle anderer Leute hatten sie noch nie wirklich beeindruckt. Also machte sie einfach das, was sie für richtig empfand und rannte ihm hinterher. Sich besorgt umblickend, suchte sie in den Nebengassen der Strasse in die Gèrard gerannt war nach ihm. Und nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie ihn entdeckt, weit war er nicht wirklich gekommen da ihm anscheinend ziemlich schnell die Kräfte ausgegangen waren. Gèrard lehnte sich sichtbar nach Luft ringend an die einte Wand der unbeleuchteten Sackgasse einer Nebenstrasse und war inzwischen zu Boden gesunken. Josephine empfand dies als sehr merkwürdig und entschloss, trotzdem näher zu ihm zu gehen um zu sehen was mit ihm los war. Denn in dieser Entfernung konnte sie in der Dunkelheit ausser seiner Silhouette fast nichts erkennen. Ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt fragte sie besorgt und etwas scheu in seine Richtung: „Gèrard? Lebst du noch...?“ Auf einmal stürze er aus der Dunkelheit auf sie zu, packte ihre Handgelenke und presste sie an die Wand. „Bist du blöd oder was?! Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst dich von mir fernhalten und mich ganz bestimmt NICHT suchen kommen!“, sprach er leicht aggressiv zu ihr. Josephine schloss die Augen und wimmerte vor sich hin und bekam augenblicklich richtig Angst da sie sich nicht mehr richtig bewegen konnte und ihr Gèrard auch noch jeden Fluchtweg versperrte. „Dir ist schon bewusst dass ich dich jetzt nicht mehr einfach so gehen lassen kann nachdem du mich so gesehen hast, oder?!“, redete er erzürnt zu ihr. Josephine machte die Augen wieder auf und sah, dass sich Gèrards Gestalt zu vorhin verändert hatte, eben war es ihr nicht einmal aufgefallen weil es schlicht einfach zu dunkel gewesen war. Doch auf seinem Kopf befanden sich jetzt zwei Wolfsohren und ihm war ein Wolfsschwanz gewachsen. Gèrard liess ihre Handgelenke los und fasste sich nachdenklich an den Kopf. Danach erkundigte er sich genervt: „Na, was wirst du jetzt machen? Zu Scotland Yard rennen und sofort über mich berichten gehen, damit meine Existenz als Doppelwesen bekannt wird? Ich bringe es sowieso nicht fertig dich zu töten, was bleibt mir denn schon für eine Wahl als dich einfach gehen zu lassen. Als Mensch hättest du dich halt einfach nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Unterwelt einmischen sollen.“ Doch Josephine erwiderte darauf nur lächelnd: „Was denkst du bloss für dumme Sachen, wieso sollte ich die Polizei dir verständigen. Das würde weder mir, noch dir etwas bringen und ausserdem siehst doch so süss mit diesen Ohren und dem fluffigen Schwanz aus.“  „Hä was?! Du hast keine Angst und willst mich nicht jagen oder so?“, fragte Gèrard sie verdutzt. – „Na aber klar, wieso sollte ich den so etwas wollen. Immerhin bin ich ja selber nicht einmal ein Mensch und ich liebe Tiere über alles. Ich könnte dir doch niemals etwas antun.“ Gèrard blickte sie erstaunt an und war nun um einiges erleichtert. Aber dennoch wollte er unbedingt etwas wissen: „Was meinst du damit, du wärst kein richtiger Mensch? Was bist du denn dann? Aber ich bin trotzdem froh, dass du so leicht mit dieser Tatsache umgehen kannst.“ Darauf erwiderte sie bloss: „Nun ja, setzen wir uns doch an den Boden, das könnte eventuell ein langes Gespräch werden. Also, ich bin eine Halbshinigami, was so viel bedeutet wie, ich war mal ein Mensch. Dann bin ich irgendwie Zeit gereist und habe irgendwas gemacht so dass ich nun zur Hälfte Shinigami bin. Was wiederum auch nur heisst, dass eines meiner Augen zwischenzeitlich grün ist und ich wahrscheinlich etwas mehr Kraft und übernatürliche Fähigkeiten besitze als normale Menschen. Aber mehr als das habe ich auch noch nicht herausgefunden...“ Erstaunt blickte Gèrard sie mit grossen Augen an und erwiderte: „Was?! Halbe weibliche Todesgötter?! Seit wann gibt’s denn so was, ich kann nicht begreifen dass du wirklich so etwas sein sollst...“ Josephine lächelte bloss und fragte ihn: „Aber nun mal zu dir, was bist du genau und wie ist das passiert? Immerhin sahst du vorhin auch noch nicht so aus und ich habe gedacht du wärst einfach ein normaler Mensch...“ Gèrard blickte nachdenklich zur gegenüber liegenden Wand und entgegnete ihr: „Nun ja, war ich ja auch mal, aber das Ganze begann vor einiger Zeit, so vor etwa 2 Monaten... Da ich immer noch nach Informationen zu meinem derzeitigen Ich suche, habe ich mir alles in ein Tagebuch notiert. Dieses trage ich auch immer bei mir, ich kann ja nicht riskieren dass jemand ein Tagebuch über ein übernatürliches Wesen findet und herausbekommt, um wen es sich dabei handelt. Daher kann ich es dir ja praktisch zum lesen geben, es wäre nämlich viel zu viel zum erzählen... “ Gèrard entnahm aus seiner rechten hinteren Hosentasche ein kleines, in Leder gebundenes Büchlein und reichte es ihr. „Frag mich einfach falls du bei irgendetwas nicht ganz drauskommst, okay?“ Josephine blickte dankend zu ihm und schlug es auf. Sie überflog kurz die erste Seite, Gèrard hatte wirklich alles bis aufs kleinste Detail niedergeschrieben um auch nichts zu vergessen. Und so erfuhr sie in diesem Büchlein den Beginn von Gèrards Beginn zu einem nicht ganz menschlichen Wesen. Gèrard hatte sich inzwischen an ihre Schulter gelehnt und war aus Erschöpfung schon in den ersten 5 Minuten eingenickt und schlummerte leicht vor sich hin, Josephine blickte smilend zu ihm und dachte daran, wie niedlich dieses Wolfshündchen bloss aussah und fuhr mit dem Weiterlesen fort...

 

_Dear Diary_

_Dies ist der Beginn einer Serie von mir nicht erklärbaren Ereignissen, welche anscheinend nicht mit der Welt verknüpft sind, in welcher ich bis jetzt ganz normal aufgewachsen bin. Da ich unbedingt mehr darüber in Erfahrung bringen muss, schreibe ich hier alles nieder um auch ja nichts zu vergessen. Vielleicht kann ich ja beim späteren Durchlesen etwas erkennen, was mir helfen könnte, aus dieser beklemmenden Situation zu entkommen..._

_Ich ging wie immer nach der Arbeit hier in der Stadt wieder zu mir nach Hause, welches sich im etwas von hier entfernten Wald befindet. Dummerweise hatte ich an diesem Tag vergessen den Hausschlüssel mitzunehmen und so war ich darauf angewiesen, dass mir jemand die Tür öffnete. Doch als ich bei meinem Haus war, reagierte niemand auf das Klopfen, was sehr merkwürdig war und ich versuchte es bei der Hintertür. Aber diese war ebenso abgeschlossen und so blieb mir keine Möglichkeit als eines der Fenster einzuschlagen um in das Haus zu gelangen. Mittlerweile hatte ich auch ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache gehabt und wollte einfach nur noch wissen, was hier vor sich ging. Ich nahm also einen der Steine vom Vorgartens und warf ihn gegen das Wohnzimmerfenster. Glücklicherweise brach die Glasscheibe gleich in tausend Stücke und ich konnte mir leicht einen Weg ins Innere des Hauses bahnen. Ich suchte dort jeden Raum ab aber es war niemand zu finden, weder meine Eltern noch meine kleine Schwester. Langsam wurde ich unruhig und merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte._

_Und so begann ich, wieder aus dem Haus zu gehen und im Garten nach Spuren zum Verblieb meiner Familie zu suchen. Doch als ich den Garten betrat, sah ich eine in den Boden des Waldes getretene Schneise, die direkt vom Haus ausging. So als wäre jemand hier gewesen und wäre dann mitten durch das Dickicht vom Wald wieder gegangen. Also trat ich näher zur Schneise und konnte dort eindeutig rote Flecken auf den Gräsern und Hölzern erkennen. Eigentlich konnte es sich ja nur um Blut handeln und so wollte ich der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Dummerweise hatte ich nicht beachtet, dass es schon wieder allmählich zu dunkeln begann und alleine in einem Wald in der Dunkelheit herum zu irren, zudem irgendetwas Blutiges stattgefunden hatte, versetzte mich in Unbehagen, doch ich hatte noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde bis es vollständig dunkel sein würde. Ich bekam aber immer wie mehr ein ungutes Gefühl als ich trotzdem immer weiter die Spur der Schneise verfolgte. Als sich dann auf einmal die Spur auflöste indem ich zu einer Lichtung mit Gras kam auf der man keine Fussabdrücke mehr erkennen konnte, vernahm ich hinter ein paar Bäumen ein paar Gestalten am Boden liegen. Also schlich ich möglichst langsam und unauffällig zu diesem Haufen und als ich dann davor stand, traf mich fast der Schlag. Am Boden lagen meine Eltern und meine kleine Schwester. Blutüberströmt und zum Teil völlig verstümmelt, so als ob der Jemand der das angestellt hatte, noch Gefallen an solch einer Völlerei gefunden hätte und nicht davor zurückgeschreckt war, sogar einzelne Augen mit einem Stock auszustechen und den Stock nachher einfach am Boden liegen zu lassen. Aber damit hatte sich dieser grausame Mörder nicht zufrieden geben können, allerlei Organe waren durch unsaubere Schnitte brutal und gewaltsam aus den Körpern gezerrt worden und überall auf den Leichen waren schon fast als Kratzspuren identifizierbare Schnitte und Kratzer zu erkennen. Vermutlich war dieser schrecklicher Anblick einfach zu viel für mich gewesen, denn ich hielt es nicht mehr aus diese Leichen zu betrachten und so rannte ich weg von meiner Familie. Ohne Ziel einfach irgendwie durch den Wald, ich erinnere mich daran, dass mir aus Trauer Tränen übers ganze Gesicht liefen und ich nur abgrundtiefen Hass gegenüber der Person empfand, die das Ganze angestellt hatte. Und so rannte ich weiter, bis ich schliesslich vor Erschöpfung keuchend am Boden zusammenbrach und dort erst mal liegen blieb. Dort verharrte ich schluchzend etwa fünf Minuten bis ich wieder einen klaren Kopf fassen konnte und stand auf, während ich mich aber immer noch an einem Baum abstützte. Doch lange blieb ich nicht so, denn ich war mir sicher, ich hätte in der schon fast vollständigen Dunkelheit eine Gestalt in der Ferne zwischen den Bäumen gesehen. Da ich immer noch unter Schock stand, schien die einzig sich noch im Wald aufzuhaltende Person für mich nur der Mörder meiner Familie zu sein. Daher ging ich trotz meiner Angst auf die Bäume zu, wo sich diese Gestalt eben noch aufgehalten hatte, um sie zu konfrontieren was sie getan hatte. Doch dort angelangt, stellte ich fest, dass sich dort absolut niemand aufhielt und ich fühlte wie das Adrenalin vor Angst durch mein Blut strömte, denn ich war mir wirklich sicher gewesen jemanden gesehen zu haben. Dann hörte ich ein Rascheln von Blättern hintern mir. Ich drehte mich blitzschnell um und blickte geradewegs in die eiskalten hellblauen Augen eines mir fremden Mannes, dessen Kleidung und Gesicht von oben bis unten mit Blut besudelt war. Sein Haar war hell, wahrscheinlich fast platinblond und er schien vielleicht etwa 20 zu sein. Vor Schreck verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und fiel ich geradewegs um, auf einen Dornenstrauch hinter mir und die scharfen Dornen zerkratzen mir meine Haut und ich konnte spüren, wie mir Blut aus einer Wunde am Kopf lief. Unfähig mich ohne zu verletzen zu bewegen, war ich in diesem blöden Gestrüpp gefangen. Meinen Blick starr auf den jungen Mann vor mir gerichtet, sah ich wie er mit einem unheilvollen Lächeln zu mir hinunterblickte und auf einmal neben mir an den Boden kniete und sich in meine Richtung beugte. Danach strich er mir mit seiner blutverschmieren Hand über die Wangen und flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „Armer kleiner Junge, du magst wohl der dazugehörige Sohn dieser Familie sein die in diesem Haus wohnte, von derer Richtung du kommst nicht wahr? Aber dann hast du sicher auch mein kleines Massaker gesehen, das tut mir leid, ich mag es eigentlich nicht solch unschuldigen und gütigen Jungen solch Schmerzen zu bereiten. Das muss doch sicher deinem reinen Herz einige Qualen bereitet haben, oder nicht?...“ Ich verzog das Gesicht als er mit seinen langen Fingern von meinem Gesicht abwärts zu der Stelle fuhr, an der sich mein Herz befand und darauf tippte. Ich fühlte mich nicht fähig, irgendwie darauf zu reagieren, während es mir kalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Dieser junge Mann schien sich wirklich einen Spass daraus zu machen, andere Leute zu quälen. Doch anscheinend schien er sich im Kopf auszumalen, was ich gerade dachte und so erwiderte darauf nur: „Ooh, du armer Junge. Du scheinst wohl solch eine Angst vor mir haben, dass du nicht mal mehr sprechen kannst. Hmm, aber was soll ich denn jetzt nur mit dir machen... Schliesslich hast du deine Familie tot aufgefunden und so wie es aussieht, schliesst alles darauf das ich sie umgebracht hatte, oder nicht? Und angenommen, du würdest lebend wider aus diesem Wald kommen, würdest du sicher irgendjemandem von dieser Tat und von mir erzählen. Das kann ich auf keinen Fall zulassen, schliesslich darf ja niemand von meinem Doppelleben als Mörder erfahren weil ich sonst in der Öffentlichkeit meinen Status und all mein Hab und Gut verliere und dazu sicher noch im Gefängnis lande, kannst du das nachvollziehen? Klar kannst du das, du siehst klug aus, nicht wahr mein Junge...“ Mittlerweile dachte ich schon, ich würde den nächsten Morgen nicht erleben und daher schien ich einfach noch eine Frage beantwortet haben zu wollen, bevor er mich sicher genau so brutal umbrachte. Daher fragte ich ihn zögerlich: „Ähm, ich habe eine Frage an dich, da du mich wahrscheinlich sowieso nachher tötest oder so... Wie hast du meine Familie... bloss so... brutal umbringen können?! Ich meine, wie will ein Mensch auf solche Art einen Körper so zerschunden und verstümmeln?... Nach dem „wieso“ will ich gar nicht erst fragen, das interessiert mich gar nicht weil es anscheinend eh keinen wirklichen Grund dafür gab.“ Der Mann richtete sein Gesicht auf und grinste mich schelmisch an bevor er darauf erwiderte „Na sieh mal einer an, da ist wohl jemand dahintergekommen dass das kein normaler Mensch gewesen sein kann. Aber da es wirklich fast so enden muss, dass ich dich für immer zum schweigen bringen werde, kann ich dir mein Geheimnis verraten, nicht wahr mein Junge?...“ Der Mann richtete sich auf und zog am Kragen meiner Jacke und riss mich so aus dem Gestrüpp hinaus. Durch die gewaltige Kraft die in diesem Zog gesteckt hatte, fiel ich wieder nach vorn auf die Knie. Ich bekam es wirklich langsam mit der Angst zu tun und umso mehr, als der junge Mann ebenso wieder zu mir hinunter kauerte und dieses Mal mein Gesicht zwischen seine beiden Hände nahm. Dann flüsterte er zu mir: „ Sieh genau hin, armer Junge. Ich werde dir wohl jetzt auf diese Art zu Augen führen müssen, dass die Welt nicht so scheint wie sie für einen gewöhnlichen Menschen aussieht...“ Gebannt sah ich zu, wie sich sein Aussehen auf einmal zu ändern begann. Ihm wuchsen wolfsähnliche Ohren auf dem Kopf und ein Wolfsschwanz und seine Hände glichen auch eher den Klauen eines Wolfes mit messerscharfen langen Krallen. Als er mich dann anlächelte, sah ich dass sich seine Eckzähne auch zu wolfsähnlichen Reisszähnen verändert hatten. „Na hast du’s erkannt? Vor dir steht ein echter Werwolf oder Wolfsmensch, wie auch immer du mich nennen willst. Ist das nicht unglaublich, mit diesen Krallen war es ein unglaubliches Gefühl die Körper meiner Opfer aufzuschlitzen und das warme sprudelnde Blut zusammen mit den flehenden Schreien der Sterbenden zu spüren. Aber mir ist gerade eine gute Idee gekommen was ich nun mit dir anstellen soll, immerhin wäre es viel zu langweilig dich einfach mit dem Tode zu erlösen nachdem du förmlich die Hölle auf Erden mitansehen und erfahren musstest. Na was sagst du, mein Junge, ergibst du dich deinem Schicksal oder würdest du es doch vorziehen, die Sache hier noch etwas interessanter zu gestalten...?“ Mittlerweile war ich aus Schock unfähig mich zu bewegen und wartete nur darauf, dass mich dieser wahnsinnige Typ endlich attackierte, damit ich mich endlich wieder aus dieser Starre lösen konnte. Doch das Warten war natürlich vergebens, der Mann wartete nicht einmal eine Antwort von mir ab sondern packte schlicht einfach meinen Arm und zog mich zu sich. Ich schloss meine Augen, aus Angst diesem Typen noch einmal in seine starren Augen und sein blutiges Antlitz blicken zu müssen. Doch dann spürte ich, wie er mit seinen Zähnen direkt in mein Handgelenk biss und schlug aus Reflex die Augen sofort wieder auf. Ich schaute schmerzverzerrt zu meinem Arm und konnte dort die klaffende Bisswunde von diesem Mann erkennen. Er sah mir dies natürlich und gab daraufhin mit blutverschmiertem Mund zur Antwort: „Na überrascht? Es wäre viel zu langweilig gewesen so einen Jungen wie dich einfach wie alle anderen zu töten und dann einfach liegen zu lassen, daher habe ich beschlossen, dich lieber zu einem von mir zu machen. Auf das du die Kräfte die sich in solch einem Körper verbergen selber auskosten kannst. Ist das nicht eine wundervolle Idee? Wenn du jetzt, nachdem du von einem Werwolf gebissen wurdest, mit meinem Blut noch in Berührung kommst, wird das die Verwandlung in Gang setzten und nichts wird das mehr aufhalten können. Also freu dich schon mal darauf, mein Junge...“ Darauf biss er sich selbst in sein Handgelenk und zwang mich dazu, sein Blut zu trinken indem er sein Handgelenk auf meinen Mund presste so dass ich keine Luft mehr bekam. So hatte ich fast keine andere Wahl und als ich den ekligen Geschmack in meinem Mund vernahm und schluckte, nahm er das Handgelenk wieder weg und stand auf. Dann sagte er zu mir: „Na Junge, sieh zu dass du bis morgen wieder auf die Beine kommst. Ich würde es nicht empfehlen wenn dich jemand nicht weit entfernt von einem Leichenhaufen blutverschmiert findet und du kannst dir ja denken was passiert wenn du jemandem meine Identität als Werwolf verratest, oder? Ach ja, so als Info, nur wenige meiner Art können ihre Verwandlung so wie ich kontrolliert einsetzen und beherrschen. Daher solltest du dich jetzt vielleicht darauf achten, wann Vollmond ist und so... Du bist bestimmt klug, von daher findest du den Rest sicher auch noch selbst heraus. Also dann, man sieht sich...“ Ich hörte wie er sich immer weiter entfernte bis ich mir sicher war, dass er längst verschwunden war. Ich versuchte trotz meiner Schmerzen mich irgendwie aufzurichten, doch sein Blut musste anscheinend eine lähmende Wirkung auf meinen Körper gehabt haben so dass ich mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Also blieb ich einfach regungslos auf dem kalten unbequemen Boden liegen, hoffte dass ich mir irgendwie alles inklusive der Schmerzen einfach eingebildet hatte und erwartete meine Zukunft mit grosser Ungewissheit..._

_Ich wachte auf, als ich die Kälte des Morgentaus überall um mich herum spürte und ein nervtötend schräg krächzender Vogel direkt ober mir in einer der Baumkronen seinen schrecklichen Gesang in den Morgen hinausposaunte. Ich richtete mich auf und spürte wie mir alle Glieder schmerzten, so als hätte ich die ganze Nacht lang mit Ausdauerschwimmen verbracht. Dann erinnerte ich mich wieder an den gruseligen Typen von letzter Nacht, mir war klar dass dies kein Traum gewesen war, schiesslich konnte ich mir immer noch meine ermordete Familie vor Augen vorstellen und die Kratzer des Dornenstrauchs waren auch immer noch etwas zu sehen. Aber die Sache mit diesem Werwolfskram schien mir immer noch nicht ganz klar zu sein, hatte der Typ es wirklich ernst gemeint damit, dass er mich auch zu seinesgleichen machen wird...? Aber nun ja, alles deutet darauf hin, dass ich mich von nun an eigenständig durchschlagen muss, da ich jetzt keine Familie mehr habe und meine Grosseltern auch noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben vorher gesehen habe. Aber ich werde das schon schaffen, meinen Job im Brillenladen werde ich ja wohl noch behalten können, egal ob dieser Wolfsmensch jetzt recht hatte oder nicht. Das heisst für meine finanzielle Sicherheit werde ich mich auch weiterhin kümmern können und wegen dem Haus, denke ich, ich werde mich mal in der Stadt umhören ob gerade eine billige Mietwohnung frei ist die ich übernehmen könnt. Mir graust es davor jemals wieder einen Fuss in diesen Wald zu setzen, diese Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht will ich lieber möglichst schnell vergessen. Ich stand also auf und nahm einen der kleinen Wege die aus dem Wald hinaus führten und machte mich auf den Weg in die Stadt..._

_8 Wochen später:_

_Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr die Not gefühlt, hier wieder in dieses Büchlein zu schreiben aber nun denke ich, es ist besser so. Als kurzer Input für die vergangenen Wochen: Mein Chef hatte mich nach dem Tag an dem alles angefangen hatte von seinem Laden aus gesehen und mir daraufhin eine kleine Wohnung oberhalb des Ladens als Notlösung angeboten als ich ihm das Ganze mit dem Mord und so, einigermassen zensiert ohne Übernatürliches erzählt hatte. Er denkt einfach, dass ich zusammen mit meiner Familie im Wald von einem Killer verschleppt wurde und dieser hatte jeden brutal abgeschlachtet und ich konnte als Einziger abhauen und bla bla... So hatte ich wenigstens die Chance, mein Äusseres wieder normal zu richten und all die blutigen Klamotten zu entsorgen. Frische Kleider von mir waren glücklicherweise in einem Schrank im Laden, da ich nicht gerade geschickt mit den Lackierfarben für die Brillengestelle umging und daher immer von oben bis unten mit der Farbe befleckt war. Aber genug zu dem, der Grund wieso ich wieder hier hineinschreibe ist der, dass ich mich wahrscheinlich wirklich in ein Wolfsmenschen verwandle, was somit bestätigt, dass dieser gruselige Typ Recht hatte. Aber bis jetzt hatte ich das Gefühl, als ob die Verwandlung noch nicht vollständig ist. Bei Vollmond fühle ich mich einfach zuerst unwohl und dieses Gefühl wird dann immer unerträglicher und schmerzhafter, bis ich es fast nicht mehr aushalte. Doch auf einmal hört es dann plötzlich wieder auf und ich konnte spüren wie gerade mal so halb ausgebildete Wolfsohren und ein kurzer Wolfsschwanz sich wieder zurückbilden und verschwanden. Nun war seither schon drei mal Vollmond und ich kann spüren wie die Verwandlung immer stärker wird und die Ohren und dieser Schwanz länger bleiben und nicht gleich wieder verschwinden. Das Ganze bereitet mir ziemliche Sorgen, bis jetzt habe ich mich immer irgendwo alleine bei Vollmond verkrochen um ja niemanden zu Gesicht zu bekommen müssen, aber was soll ich nur tun wenn mich mal jemand so sehen sollte? Ich will ja schliesslich niemanden in diese Sache mit hineinziehen. Aber falls doch, muss ich diese Person dann wirklich töten? Schliesslich hat der Typ der mir das Ganze überhaupt angetan hatte, auch davon geredet mich eigentlich töten zu müsse da ich sein Geheimnis erfahren hatte. Aber solange mich niemand so sieht, muss ich mir ja noch nicht den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Also, mein Chef hat mich eben gerufen, ich werde jetzt wieder arbeiten müssen, wer weiss ob ich wieder in dieses Büchlein schreiben werde, ich hoffe es jetzt mal nicht. Besser alles bleibt einfach erst mal so, wie es jetzt ist und niemand wir jemals von meinem Fluch erfahren...“_

Dort endete der Eintrag im Büchlein, Josephine schloss es und legte es behutsam neben ihr an den Boden. Eine Träne lief ihr über die einte Wange und sie wischte sie weg, Gèrard tat ihr so unendlich leid. Sie wünschte, doch bloss zu wissen, wie man diesen Fluch brechen könnte, damit er wieder ein normales Leben führen konnte. Aber im Moment konnte sie erst einmal einfach mal nichts tun als darüber nachzudenken, wen sie wohl am besten darüber fragen könnte. Als sich Gèrards Körper plötzlich regte, fürchtete sie schon, sie hatte ihn aufgeweckt, doch er schien nur gerade zu träumen und sich deshalb etwas bewegt zu haben. Josephine betrachtete seine putzigen Ohren und starrte das so flauschig und weich aussehende, weisse Fell für etwa 3 Minuten an, bevor sie die Beherrschung verlor. Sie dachte: Er schläft ja sowieso, da macht es ihm doch sicher nichts aus wenn ich mal diese putzigen Ohren streichle... Also streckte Josephine ihre Hand aus und war solgleich von dieser Sanftheit überrascht, sie hatte noch nie so weiches Fell berührt. Es glich eher einem Flaum von glänzender weisser Seide inmitten einer verstrubbelten Frisur von Gèrard. Nachdem sie so ein paar Minuten die Ohren streichelnd, verharrt war, hörte sie auf einmal das panische, besorgte Gekreische von Fabienne aus einer der entfernten Strassen. Genervt davon, rief sie so leise wie es ging: „Mein Gott, Fabi-chan ich bin hier, schrei hier nicht so rum. Mir geht’s gut.“ Danach hörte sie eine Weile lang nichts mehr, blöderweise konnte sie auch nicht aufstehen und selbst nach ihrer Kollegin Ausschau halten, da sich Gèrard an ihre Schulter gelehnt hatte und dort seelenruhig schlief und Josephine wollte ihn auch unter keinen Umständen wecken. Sie blickte zu ihm, wenn er schlief sah er sogar noch süsser aus als vorher, wie ein putziges schlafendes Wolfsbaby dessen silberne Haare im Mondlicht wunderschön schimmerten. „Josephine!! Was zur Hölle machst du hier in einer Nebengasse am Boden?! Und wer ist das neben dir, doch nicht etwa einer dieser Ped... ist das Gèrard?!! Hää, wieso , warum?! Ich komme nicht draus, seid ihr gerade am cosplayen oder sind diese Dinger auf seinem Kopf echt?!“, stürmte Fabienne plötzlich durch die Gasse zu ihnen. „Man ey, kannst du nicht etwas leiser sein? Siehst du nicht dass Gèrard schläft?“, erwiderte Josephine daraufhin geärgert. Fabienne setzte sich darauf auch an den Boden und erwiderte; „Oh sorry, ich wollte ihn nicht wecken. Tut mir leid, ich bin auch schon ganz leise...“ „Schon gut, er ist ja nicht aufgewacht. Aber sag mal, was hast du für komische Flecken auf deinem Outfit? Sieht ja schon fast etwas wie Blut aus, du hast doch niemanden gemordet, auch wenn du bestimmt gerne mit Nathaniel ein paar skurrile Sachen angestellt hättest“, bemerkte Josephine auf einmal. „Ähm nun ja... Das ist nicht so wichtig, das kann ich dir auch noch später erklären. Wichtiger ist jetzt erstmals, dass du mit mir mit kommst, Sebastian erwartet uns schon lange...“, antwortete Fabienne darauf und fuhr sich verlegen über den Kopf. „Hää, wieso denn jetzt plötzlich Sebastian?“, fragte Josephine verwundert. „Ganz klar, weil deine liebe Freundin mir ein paar Probleme mehr bereitet hat, wenn du also mitkommen würdest...“, erwiderte Sebastian kühl, der auf einmal ebenso am Eingang der Gasse lehnte. Josephine blickte erst überrascht zu Sebastian, dann geschockt zu dem leblosen über die Schulter gehievten Körper, den sie sofort als den von Nathaniel identifizieren konnte...

 

Aufgebracht schob Josephine Gèrard etwas zur Seite, stand auf und stampfte zu Fabienne, die ihr einen unschuldigen Blick zuwarf. „WAS hast du getan, Sebastian sagt nicht ohne einen Grund dass du die Ursache wärst, die ihm einige Probleme bereitet hat. Und er meint damit Nathaniel, nicht?! Fabienne, wieso ist Nathaniel so regungslos auf Sebastians Schulter, was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!“, fragte Josephine ihre Kollegin hysterisch, während sie sie an den Schultern gepackt hielt und grob schüttelte. „Ganz ruhig... Ich erklärs dir ja schon, gerate nicht in so eine Panik“, erwiderte Fabienne und nahm gelassen die Hände ihrer Kollegin von ihren Schultern, „das Ganze war in etwa so... ich und Nate haben uns geküsst, dadurch sind meine Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt und ich habe erkannt, dass mich diese Shinigamis nur  für ein Experiment mit Nathaniel benützen. Da ich ganz sicher nicht das Versuchsprojekt irgendeiner kranken These sein wollte, brachte mich der Gedanke daran, dass Nate so unschuldig wie er nun mal ist, der ja von diesem ganzen Kram nichts mitgekriegt hatte durch seine Zuneigung zu mir, für dieses Forschungsprojekt schamlos ausgenutzt wurde, dazu dass ich dieses Experiment irgendwie vereiteln wollte. Ich meine, am Ende bin ich mir nicht mal sicher ob er sich überhaupt dessen bewusst war, was passiert wenn man einen Vertrag mit einem Teufel besiegelt und dass man ganz am Schluss sowieso getötet wird und wie grausam das Ganze ist. Ich denke, dass die Shinigamis der obersten Klasse, die das alles eingefädelt haben, ihn so manipuliert haben, dass er am Ende nicht einmal mehr an eine andere Lebensoption nachgedacht hat, als nach mir zu suche und schliesslich für immer in mich glücklich verliebt zu sein und mit mir sein Leben verbringen zu wollen. Aufgrund dessen, wollte ich ihm lieber den Todesstoss selber früh genug geben, bevor es überhaupt noch dazu kommen konnte, dass er echte realistische Gefühle für mich empfunden hätte und die Shinigamis Erfolg mit ihrem Experiment gehabt hätten. Nun ja, da hast du die Wahrheit, ich habe Nate mit meinen eigenen Händen umgebracht um nicht den Rest meines Lebens an jemanden gebunden zu sein, nenn mich eine Mörderin, was auch immer, ich werde dir nicht widersprechen...“ Josephine war während der ganzen Ansprache vollkommen still geblieben und stand einfach regungslos vor Fabienne und blickte fassungslos zu ihr und dann wieder zu Nathaniels Leiche. „Ich verstehe das nicht, alles was du sagst ist vollkommen unlogisch. Aber ich werde nochmal mit dir darüber reden, sobald wir zurück im Anwesen sind. Einige Details musst du mir einfach noch mal genau erläutern, dass wird ja das Mindeste sein was du noch tun kannst. Aber was tun wir jetzt? Wie du ja auch schon gesehen hast, hat sich herausgestellt, dass Gèrard in Wahrheit ein Werwolf ist, den wir doch nicht allein lassen können und nun haben wir auch noch eine Leiche in Gesellschaft...“, stellte Josephine klar. Darauf kam Sebastian wieder zu Wort:“ Nun ja, die Lösung liegt nicht weit entfernt, Werwölfe sind die Geschöpfe der Unterwelt, die am leichtesten zu unterwerfen sind. Was heisst, es wird nicht schwierig werden, ihn dazu zu bringen im Anwesen meines jungen Herrn als Arbeitskraft anzustellen ohne dass er sich dagegen wehren sollte. Das bedeutet, wir nehmen den Jungen einfach erst mal mit zur Kutsche, wo Finnian immer noch auf eure Rückkehr wartet und bitten ihn, den Wolfsmenschen schon mal zum Anwesen zu bringen. Und wir werden in der Zwischenzeit dem Undertaker etwas Vergnügen bereiten, immerhin kann ich euch jetzt schon sagen dass es einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird, bis ihr diese Stadt wieder verlässt. Der Undertaker nimmt sich nämlich gerne seine Zeit beim Anhören der tragischsten Todesursachen und wenn dabei noch Liebe verwickelt ist, wird dieser Fall definitiv seine Interesse wecken. Lasst uns also aufbrechen, je länger wir hier warten, desto später wird es werden und ich muss um halb sechs mit den Frühstücksvorbereitungen des jungen Herrn beginnen. Bis dahin sollte die Zeit eigentlich schon reichen, aber wir sollten trotzdem nicht die Zeit sinnlos verstreichen lassen.“ Mit diesen Worten schritt Sebastian zu Gèrard und hievte ihn ebenso auf die andere Schulterseite. Dann lief er zielgerichtet in die Richtung wo sich die Kutsche befand und Josephine und Fabienne folgten ihm zügig, sie wollten ja nicht noch riskieren, dass er womöglich noch ohne sie zu Undertaker ging...

 

„Sebastian, wo hast du nur so lange gesteckt, ich habe schon befürchtet du würdest unsere zwei Gäste verloren haben, aber so wie es aussieht geht es ihnen gut...HUHH, Sebastian warum liegen da zwei junge Burschen auf deiner Schulter?! Sag nicht du musstest über Leichen gehen um die Zwei wiederzubekommen, sie wurden doch nicht entführt?!, fragte Finnian auf der Kutsche, etwas irritiert aber nicht erschrocken, es schien, als sei das nicht eine all zu abnormale Sache dass Sebastian hin und weg mal wieder solche Dinge mit sich herumschleifte. Sebastian seufzte und legte Gérard sanft auf die Bank in der Kutsche, dann drehte er sich zu Finnian um und erwiderte: „Finnian, schön dass du dich so um das Wohlergehen der zwei beiden Gäste unseres Herrn kümmerst aber ich denke du solltest dir ab jetzt nicht mehr so viele Gedanken darüber machen, in dieser Zeit sind anscheinend nicht einmal mehr die jungen Damen unschuldig und sogar zu Untaten wie Menschen mit Messer abstechen fähig wenn sie etwas von Liebesgefühlen überfordert sind...“ Fabienne mischte sich daraufhin auch hastig  in das Gespräch ein: „WAS?! Ich war nie überfordert!! Und lass Josephine aus dieser Sache raus, wenn hier jemand etwas Unanständig war, dann definitiv ich!“ „Ich verstehe... Nun, Finnian, ich bitte dich den anderen jungen Mann schon mal zurück zum Anwesen zu fahren. Ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen was diese Sache...“, Sebastians Blick schweift genervt in Richtung Nathaniel, dann zu Fabienne, dann fährt er fort „...von Unannehmlichkeiten betrifft und wäre deshalb froh wenn du dich solange um diesen Jungen kümmerst und ihm ein Zimmer im Anwesen zur Verfügung stellst bis er wieder zu sich kommt. Aber er ist kein normaler Mensch, du wirst es mit einem verschlafenen Werwolf zu tun haben der wahrscheinlich nicht mal einer Fliege etwas zuleide tun könnte so wie der aussieht. Daher würde ich die Annahme machen, dass er, auch wenn er sich wehren sollte keine grosse Gefahr für einen Phantomhive-Bediensteten wie dich darstellt und falls doch, hast du auch meine Befugnis zu töten falls nötig, du verstehst... Also, wir machen uns dann mal auf den Weg. Stell sicher Finnian, dass du aber morgen pünktlich zur Morgenschicht erscheinst.“ Dieser erwiderte daraufhin mit einem Lächeln: „Okeee, dann bis morgen. Nur keine Sorge, ich hab ein Händchen für putzige Haustiere.“ Dann stieg er auf den Führersitz der Kutsche und fuhr zurückwinkend los. „Na also, jetzt bleibt nur noch diese eine Sache. Mal sehen in was für einer Laune unser Undertaker heute Nacht hat“, deutete Sebastian an und machte Fabienne und Josephine klar, ihm zu folgen. Fabienne fand es äusserst eindrücklich, wie die Stadt sich in einen solchen Irrgarten aus unbeleuchteten Gassen und versteckten Nebenstrassen verwandelt hatte, nachdem sie Sebastian eine Weile gefolgt waren. Nicht mal sie mit ihrem einigermassen ausgeprägten Ordnungssinn würde den Weg allein bis hier erneut finden oder zurück. Josephine trottete kleinlaut hinter den Beiden her, vermutlich schienen sie die Ereignisse noch ziemlich zu beschäftigen und bis jetzt hatte sie noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, mit Fabienne darüber zu reden. Das Ganze war immerhin schon ein wenig schockierend. Auf einmal wurde Gèrard zu einem Werwolf, einen Moment später als sie seine tragische Vorgeschichte erst erfahren hatte, taucht plötzlich ihre beste Kollegin mit einem toten Liebhaber und Sebastian im Schlepptau auf und sie ist sich ganz klar an diesem Mord bewusst. Aber im Moment war sie sowieso etwas neben der Fassung da sie es nicht glauben konnte den Undertaker zu treffen, auch wenn sie etwas nervös darüber war, immerhin war es mitten in der Nacht und vielleicht schlief er ja schon, aber sie liess das jetzt erst mal Sebastians und Fabiennes Sorge sein, immerhin war es ja ihr Problem was sie mit Nathaniels Körper  machen sollten. Als Fabienne und Sebastian dann auf einmal anhielten, stiess sie mit ihnen zusammen da sie so in Gedanken gewesen war. Sebastian teilte ihnen mit: „So, wir sind da, dies ist der offizielle Laden des Undertakers und so wie es mir bekannt ist, sollte er auch ein Nachtmensch sein also steht uns nichts mehr im Wege unser kleines Problem dank dieser jungen Dame zu lösen.“ Daraufhin öffnete er die Tür und trat ein, Fabienne und Josephine taten es ihm angespannt nach, was sie wohl erwarten wird...

 

Der Raum war mit diversen Kerzen beleuchtet, überall standen verschiedene Särge die in diesem schummrigen Licht umso mehr für eine gruselige mysteriöse Stimmung sorgten und in den Regalen standen Einmachgläser, dessen seltsamer Inhalt nur zu vermuten war und vermutlich war es auch besser, nicht genau zu wissen, was sich dort drin befand. Doch vom Undertaker keine Spur, es befand sich zwar hinter der Theke eine Art Tür, doch Sebastian schien keine Anstalten zu machen, sich nach ihm umzusehen und blieb im Eingang stehen. Josephine und Fabienne nahmen es nicht so gelassen und kamen nicht umher, sich im laden umzusehen. Voller Spannung und innerem Fangirlen sahen sie sich um und betrachteten die vielen verschieden Särge. Fabienne strich behutsam über die eine Seitenkante eines gigantischen Sarges, welcher in der Ecke des Raums stand und seufzte: “ Schade, ist er wirklich nicht da? Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen, ich benötige unbedingt seine Hilfe...“ Josephine erwiderte von der anderen Seite des Raumes nur: „Ähm Fabi-chan, wenn ich dich wäre würde ich die Sachen vielleicht nicht einfach so anfass...“ In diesem Moment stiess jemand die Sargtür mit einem starken Stoss auf und Fabienne erschrak fast zu Tode während sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und rücklings auf dem Boden landete. „W- wa...“, wimmerte sie am Boden und hielt sich die Augen zu und versuchte sich wieder einzukriegen. Als dann jemand ihre Hand ergriff und sie nach oben zog, sah Fabienne wie der Untertaker mit einem riesigen Grinsen im Gesicht vor ihr stand. „Hi hi hi wer hätte gedacht dass solch schreckhafte Teufelchen meinen Laden um diese Zeit betreten, hach wie ich das Unerwartete liebe...“ - „Das war nicht lustig...“, entgegnete Fabienne mit schwacher Stimme und wischte sich die Tränen durch den riesengrossen Schreck weg. Im anderen Ende des Raumes prustete Josephine auf einmal vor Lachen los und kriegte sich fast nicht mehr ein: „Omg, Fabi, deine Reaktion ich kann nicht mehr, du hast deine Aura gerade von Massenmörder zu erschrockenem Opfer geändert. Geniale Idee Undertaker, danke für diesen Anblick, das werde ich nie mehr vergessen.“ Auch Sebastian schien ein leichtes schadenfreudiges Lächeln auf den Lippen zu haben, so als hätte er genau gewusst dass der Undertaker dort drinnen war. Darauf schlenderte der Untertaker zu seiner Theke, legte den Kopf darauf und grinste: „Na meine lieben Gäste, wie kann ich für euch für heute behilflich sein...?“

 

Zögerlich schritt Fabienne zur Theke und bückte sich, bis sie an der Theke auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war. „Weißt du, ich habe jemanden umgebracht und Sebastian damit viele Schwierigkeiten bereitet, die ich jetzt irgendwie wieder zurechtbügeln sollte. Daher haben wir diesen Laden aufgesucht um seinen Tod vor der echten Welt zu verschleiern und ihn trotzdem noch seinen Frieden finden zu lassen und dazu brauche ich deine Hilfe...“, gestand  Fabienne blickte sich schuldig fühlend an den Boden. „Huuh, hab ich das richtig interpretiert, du hast also vor ein paar Stunden einen Jungen umgebracht und jetzt soll ich ihn für dich in einen meiner wunderbaren Särge einbetten und im Boden vergraben?“ Fabienne erwartete, dass er ihre Bitte ablehnte, doch stattdessen fuhr er fort: „Was für eine wundervolle Idee, wetten da steckt noch eine viel spannendere herzzereissende Geschichte dahinter als diese lasche gefühlslose Aussage von vorhin. Na wie siehts aus...“, der Undertaker blickte sie nun mit einem eindringlichen Grinsen an, „Du erzählst mir deine kleine dramatische Liebesgeschichte in der Vollversion und im Gegenzug erfülle ich dir deine Bitte, immerhin bin ich ja auch kein Unmensch und immer bereit für etwas Unterhaltung.“ Fabienne wich erschrocken etwas zurück und dachte daran, dass sie das Ganze lieber für sich behalten würde, immerhin waren auch etliche intime Dinge geschehen die Josephine und vor allem Sebastian nicht unbedingt erfahren müssten... „Ähm, gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit... WARTE, woher weisst du dass es eine Liebesgeschichte ist?!“ - „Hi hi hi das Teufelchen schämt sich für seine Taten, wie lustig. Wer hätte gedacht dass es selbst solche Teufel gibt die etwas wie Schamgefühl besitzen. Und kein Mädchen würde einen Jungen einfach umbringen wenn es sich nicht um ein Liebesdrama handeln würde, stimmst du dem nicht zu? Aber wenn du es mir nicht erzählen willst... Hmm, wie wäre es damit? Du erzählst mir ein Geheimnis von dir, welches sogar deine Kollegin da drüben oder der Teufel noch nicht wissen und wenn es mich zum Lachen bringt, hast du deinen Deal.“ Nun mischte sich auch Josephine ein: „Ach Fabi, nun lass doch endlich die Katze aus dem Sack, ich will deine Geschichte unbedingt hören und ich kenn eh alle deine Geheimnisse schon, also bleibt dir nichts anderes übrig...“ - „Aber..“ - „Kein Aber, nun erzähl schon, wir wollen alle wissen, was dich dazu getrieben hat einen so perfekten Typen für dich kalt zu machen.“ erwiderte Josephine schon ungeduldig. Nun meldete sich auch der Undertaker wieder: „Hi hi hi sieh an, die Lage spitzt sich immer mehr zu und es wird noch interessanter als ich erwartet habe, ich geh mal kurz meine Keksschachtel holen, bin gleich wieder da.“ Und so verschwand er im Nebenzimmer. Sebastian seufzte und fügte an: „Bringt ihr es eigentlich auch mal zu etwas anderem als Ärger oder was, ist ja schlimm mit euch. Ich geh mal kurz an die frisch Luft!“ Dann legte er den schlaffen Körper Nathaniels an den Boden, um sich von dessen Gewicht endlich mal zu befreien und ging nach draussen. Fabienne und Josephine vermuteten auf eine Art, dass Sebastian nun sicher Ausschau nach einer Katze zur Beruhigung suchte. Danach kam auch der Undertaker wieder in den Laden. Vollgepackt mit Süssigkeiten und Keksen, so als ob er hier in einer Unterhaltungsshow wäre und sich mit Essen in die richtige Stimmung brachte. Als er diese auf seiner Theke abgestellt hatte, bemerkte er den am Boden liegenden Nathaniel und lief in dessen Richtung. „Ach herrje, was hast du denn mit dem gemacht? Einfach abgestochen, mitten ins Herz, das ist ja richtig grausam... Aber noch viel wichtiger, euch ist bewusst dass sein Cinematic Record noch nicht abgetrennt ist, oder? Hier könnte also jeden Moment ein Shinigami vom Aussendienst hereinstürmen und seine Erinnerungen abholen kommen, nicht wahr?“ Fabienne wurde blass, fasste sich an den Kopf und sagte: „Nicht das auch noch, daran hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht...“ Doch Josephine runzelte nur die Stirn und fügte an: „Das ist doch merkwürdig, Shinigamis sollten doch nach ihrem Arbeitszeitplan immer genau vor Ort sein wenn jemand stirbt und seine Seele direkt einsammeln oder wenigstes anwesend sein und die Angelegenheit beobachten. Doch hier sind jetzt entweder irgendwelche Cinematic Records zu sehen, noch ist bis jetzt ein Shinigami aufgetaucht...“ Josephine blickte erst zu Fabienne, die geradezu zur Tür starrte, so als ob sie ahnte dass dort jeden Moment jemand eintreten würde, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Was also, wenn Nate gar nicht wirklich tot ist, sondern ebenso ein übernatürliches Geschöpf ist, welches ihm erlaubt zu „sterben“ ohne danach als „tot“ für einen Shinigami zu gelten, das könnte doch auch etwa hinkommen?“ „Hi hi hi sieht ganz so aus als wärst du hinter das Geheimnis gekommen meine Liebe, muss wohl an deinen Shinigamigenen liegen dass dir das nicht entgangen ist ,was?“ grinste der Undertaker vor sich hin und erfreute sich an dem geschockten und zugleich etwas ängstlichem Gesicht von Fabienne. „Heisst das er könnte jeden Moment wieder wach werden und sich an alles erinnern was passiert ist?!“, fragte Fabienne nervös, anscheinend schien es ihr Sorgen zu bereiten wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, wenn sie Nathaniel nach dieser blutigen Tat wieder gegenüber stehen würde. Der Undertaker amüsierte sich daran und antwortete darauf seelenruhig: „Ja genau... Nun, es gibt nur noch ein übernatürliches Geschöpf neben Teufeln und Shinigamis, welches nur bedingt unsterblich ist und sich nach solch einer Wunde regenerieren kann, daher bleibt nur abzuwarten ob er wieder zu sich kommt. Hach, nun doch keine Gelegenheit meine neuen Särge in der nächsten Zeit auszutesten, wie schade...“ Josephine erwiderte darauf grinsend: „Aber was denn, natürlich kannst du, wir können Nate ja in einen Sarg legen und wenn er wirklich wieder zu sich kommt, werden wird es dann schon merken.“ - „Hi hi hi volle Zustimmung, wieso nicht gerade den Sarg da, aus dem ich das Teufelchen so zu Tode erschreckt habe, der ist total bequem.“ Fabienne nickte dazu: „Man,  ihr seid grausam aber besser als wenn er hier am Boden aufwachen sollte...“ Also bewegten sie Nathaniel in den besagten Sarg hinein, dabei stellte Fabienne erschreckend fest, dass seine Haut schon allmählich wieder mehr Farbe gewonnen hatte, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal ihm Park genau betrachtete und sie fing an, der kranken Theorie doch noch Glauben zu schenken auch wenn sie das eigentlich nicht wollte. Immerhin machte ihr der Gedanke, sich nochmals mit solchen Situationen auseinanderzusetzen Angst, aber gleichzeitig fand sie es auch beruhigend, dann hätte sie vielleicht noch mal die Chance auf ein glückliches Ende, ohne ihn gerade umbringen zu müssen. Denn bis auf die Tatsache dass sie Nathaniel nicht glaubte das es wirklich Liebe war, die er für sie empfand, hatte sie ihn ja wirklich gemocht und sich nicht sehnlicheres gewünscht als für immer an seiner Seite bleiben zu können. Auch jetzt, während er in diesem Sarg lag, schien er zufrieden und glücklich. Nathaniel erinnerte sie an eine unschuldige schlafende Puppe derer wunderschöne Augen nur darauf warteten, die Welt nur wieder mit ihren schönen Seiten zu sehen. Da der Undertaker und Josephine sich gerade äusserst intensiv darüber unterhielten, was ihre Tipps zum Kekse-Backen waren, bemerkten sie nicht wie Fabienne behutsam Nates nun etwas unordentliche Haare wieder zurechtrichtete, bis jetzt hatte sie eigentlich noch nie wirklich darauf geachtet, in was für einer seltsame Farbe sie waren, eine Art helles Aschbraun mit einem Hauch von Rosa. So als hätte man eine wunderschöne Rose mit einem alten Fotoapparat fotografiert, welcher die Farben und derer Intensivität verblassen liess und so nur noch ein rosa aschfarbenes Bild zurückblieb. Fabienne musste innerlich grinsen als ihr bewusst wurde, was für dämliche Dinge ihr gerade durch den Kopf gingen. Sie betrachtet ihn noch eine Weile und fühlte, wie ihr Herz sich beim Gedanken daran, was sie sich gedacht hatte jemanden wie ihn einfach umzubringen, zusammenzog. Woher hatte sie sich bloss das Recht genommen einfach so etwas Leichtsinniges, Dummes zu tun. Josephine schien Fabienne aus der Ferne anzusehen, wie sehr sie in Gedanken verloren war und liess einen der Sargdeckel neben ihr so laut zuknallen, dass Fabienne grob wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt wurde. „Mein Gott, erschreck mich doch nicht so?!!“, erwiderte sie darauf aggressiv und drehte sich zu ihr um. Doch Josephine bemerkte die eben getrockneten Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln und wusste, dass Fabienne spätestens jetzt ihre Tat bewusst worden war und ihre aufgebrachte Reaktion nur eine Fassade ihrer wirklichen Emotionen darstellte, die sie zu verstecken versuchte. Als wäre die Situation nicht schon genug gewesen, vernahmen die Drei auf einmal hustende Atemgeräusche. Erschrocken drehte sich Fabienne wieder in Nates Richtung und blickte geradewegs in die leuchtenden türkisfarbenen Augen, welche sie und die Umgebung nun situationserfassend musterten. Nathaniel richtete sich auf und bewegte sich mit einem zwielichtigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in die Nähe der anderen. Die Art wie er sich bewegte, schien nun ganz anders, keine Spur mehr von Unsicherheit oder schon gar keine Tollpatschigkeit. Während Fabienne und Josephine nur starr dem Geschehen zusahen, wandte er sich zu ihnen, lehnte gelassen an der Theke und fügte hochmütig hinzu: „Nun, es scheint als ob die Geschehnisse ein wenig aus dem Plan geraten sind, wenn ihr mir erlaubt mich noch einmal rechtsgemäss vorzustellen... Mein Name ist Nathaniel Fanshaw, Engel im Dienste der Erschliessung der Dämonenfraktion...“

 

Erschrocken wich Fabienne einen Schritt nach hinten und stiess an einen der Särge die aufgestellt waren und dieser fiel mit einem lauten Krachen an den Boden. Die Aufmerksamkeit aller Augen auf sich, lief Fabienne knallrot an und stotterte vor sich hin. Nathaniel verkneifte sich ein Lachen und trat neben sie, dann fügte er mit einem ernsten Blick hinzu: „Du! Du kommst jetzt mit mir mit, es gibt einiges zwischen uns zu besprechen!“ - „Huuh, waa...“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten packte er sie am Handgelenk und zog sie aus dem Laden heraus. Josephine und der Undertaker eilten ihnen sogleich nach nachdem sie sich aus der Starre der Überraschung gelöst hatten, doch als sie aus dem Laden traten konnten sie gerade noch erkennen wie Nathaniel mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln und Fabienne auf den Armen über die Dächer der Gasse hinweg davonflog. „Hmm, also ist der Junge wirklich ein Engel. Ist jetzt schon einige Zeit her seit ich das letzte mal ein solches Geschöpf fliegen gesehen habe, aber wichtiger, was entscheidest du nun zu tun?“, wollte der Undertaker wissen. Josephine blickte immer noch fassunglos in die Richtung in der sie ihre Kollegin gerade noch gesehen hatte, dann riss sie sich zusammen und antwortete: „Okay, ganz ehrlich, ich habe jetzt überhaupt keine Ahnung was wir tun sollen. Ganz zu schweigen von was Nate jetzt wohl bloss vorhat, er wird Fabienne doch nicht fallen lassen oder sich bei ihr für ihre Tat revangieren indem er sie auch probiert zu töten?! Ich meine, dieser Nate von vorhin, seine Aura und seine Art, alles an ihm schien anders und gar nicht so wie vorhin im Cafè, was hat das nur zu bedeuten...argh und Sebastian ist auch nicht hier wenn man ihn mal unbedingt bräuchte, wo steckt er denn bloss?“ - „Darf man euch denn nicht für einen Moment alleine lassen ohne dass irgendetwas passiert?!“, erwiderte Sebastian genervt, der gerade aus einer anliegenden Kreuzung mit einer Katze auf dem Arm auf sie zulief und die Katze wieder auf dem Boden absetzte. Josephine schreckte auf und rannte gleich zu ihm und berichtete ihm was gerade passiert war. „Huh dieser tote Junge von vorhin war ein Engel und ist nun mit deiner Halb-Teufel-Kollegin davon geflogen?“ - „Ja genau, aber wir haben keine Ahnung wohin und was er vorhat, was sollen wir jetzt bloss tun...“, jammerte Josephine. Sebastian seufzte tief und entgegnete darauf nur gelassen: „Nun ich würde vorschlagen wir lassen die Geschehnisse erst mal so wie sie jetzt sind und kehren zum Anwesen meines Herrn zurück. Und nachdem wir alle nach dieser späten Stunde etwas Ruhe gefunden haben und ich meiner Arbeit als Butler wieder entgegengesehen habe, diskutieren wir das Ganze mal mit dem Rat aller Anderen. Im Moment können wir sowieso nichts tun, solange wir nicht wissen wohin dieser Junge geflogen ist.“ „Hmm okay...“, erwiderte Josephine darauf kleinlaut, da sie selber einsah das es im Moment keinen anderen Weg gab als erst mal abzuwarten. Also verabschiedete sie sich vom Undertaker und teilte ihm noch mit, dass sie sein grösster Fan sei und Josephine bekam von ihm die Erlaubnis, als Ausnahme mal seine Haare mit den Zöpfchen zu streicheln, was Josephine natürlich mit grösster Freude tat. Der Undertaker entgegnete mit einem Grinsen, es sei ihm eine Ehre und er erwarte schon ihren nächsten Besuch, auf das sie nächstes mal noch mehr Keksrezepte austauschen können. Als sie mit Sebastian dann in Richtung Kutsche lief, fügte Sebastian noch ernst zum Undertaker hinzu: „Deine Bezahlung hast du ja schon erhalten, für dich gibt’s ja nichts besseres als mal etwas neuen Wind in deinen Laden zu bekommen und nun hattest du es sogar mit einer Liebesgeschichte zu tun. Falls du irgendwelche Informationen bezüglich des Aufenthaltes der zwei Personen herausfindest, weißt du ja wie du das Hause Phantomhive benachrichtigen kannst...“ Als Josephine dann allein in die Kutsche stieg, da Sebastian die Zügel auf der Front übernahm, wurde ihr bewusst wie seltsam es war, so plötzlich ganz ohne Fabienne in dieser eigenartigen Welt zu sein. Während der holprigen Fahrt fing es an zu Regnen und sie betete insgeheim, dass Fabienne, wo auch immer sie sich befand, in Ordnung war, dann schlief sie erschöpft ein.

 

Zur Zeit beim Hause Phantomhive... Als Finnian mit dem noch bewusslosen Gérard am Hof vorfuhr, schien alles ganz normal, wahrscheinlich waren ausser den Bediensteten schon alle längst schlafen gegangen. Als Finnian die Pferde am ausspannen war, bemerkte er nicht, dass Gèrard aus seiner Trance erwacht worden war und leise aus der Kutsche ausstieg. Gèrard erschrak beim Anblick des gigantischen Anwesens vor ihm und vermutete, dass ihn diese Leute wohl entführt haben müssten da sie von seinem Geheimnis wussten. Aus Panik machte er sich davon, darauf achtend im blinden Winkel dieses Angestellten beim Pferdestall zu bleiben. Als Gèrard sich genügend Abstand zu ihm verschafft hatte, rannte er los in Richtung Wald neben der Strasse aus der er anscheinend gekommen war. Nun bemerkte er erst die schneidende Kälte der Nacht und ihm fiel ein, dass es Ende Herbst war und der Winter auch schon nahte. Während er im Dunkeln den Wald erreichte und über Stock und Stein sprang, so gut wie es ihm seine Werwolfaugen bei Nacht erlaubten, hörte er auf einmal einen knallenden Schuss aus der Richtung des Anwesens und etwas schlug neben ihm am Boden ein. ’Ein Pistolenschuss?! Wollen die mich jetzt etwa auch noch umbringen?!’ Als er weiterhin in Höchsttempo in den Wald hetzte, merkte er wie ihm so langsam die Kräfte ausgingen. Immerhin war er es sich nicht gewohnt mitten in der Nacht im Wald herumzurennen. Seit er beim letzten mal vor einem Werwolf flüchtete und nachher ebenso zu einem wurde, hatte er solches Gelände vermieden um nicht an diese unschönen Ereignisse denken zu müssen. In Gedanken versunken, blieb er an einem Strauch hängen, stolperte und landete am Boden und schlug mit dem Kopf an einem Felsbrocken an. Als er sich aufrappeln wollte, bemerkte er, wie ihm Blut den Kopf hinunterrann und seine Vision schwummrig wurde. Erschrocken hörte er erneut einen Schuss und bevor er reagieren konnte, bohrte sich etwas in seinen Körper und es breitete sich auf einmal ein betäubender Schmerz oberhalb seiner linken Hüfte aus. Gèrard fasste sich an die schmerzende Stelle und sah das Blut, welches seine Hand tiefrot gefärbt hatte. Er merkte wie seine Umgebung langsam verschwand und hörte nur noch jemanden entfernt ’Mist, ich habe ihn getroffen, Finny, hol Meirin und einen Verbandskasten!’ rufen, bevor er erneut der Dunkelheit von Bewusstlosigkeit verfiel...

 


	3. Tag 3

Dritter Tag

Fabienne fand sich selbst in einem Bett liegend wieder, als sie das Pfeifen eines Wasserkochers vernahm. Schlaftrunken drehte sie sich in den herrlich weichen Bettlaken bis ihr auf einmal bewusst wurde. ’Halt?! Das ist nicht mein Bett?! Wo bin und was mache ich hier?!’ Aufgeschreckt sprang sie aus dem Bett und rannte zum Fenster, mit einem Ruck zog sie die dicken Gardinen weg und wurde sogleich von der strahlenden Sonne geblendet. Fabienne hielt sich eine Hand über die Augen und versuchte zu erkennen wo sie war, doch das einzige was sie sah, war eine Menge Häuser und noch mehr Häuser. Anscheinend war sie in irgendeiner Stadt, soviel stand fest. Als sie das Zimmer genau betrachtete fiel ihr eines gleich schlagartig auf. Die Person die diesen Raum verwaltete, hatte es sich sehr zu Herzen gelegt den Raum komplett in weiss zu halten und alles strotzte nur so vor Ordnung, auch war nirgends auch nur ein Staubkorn in der Luft oder auf den Möbeln zu sehen. Nun kam sie sich vor wie im falschen Film, mit ihrem schwarzen, nicht ganz unschuldigen Outfit, in welchem sie eben noch in diesem reinen Bett gelegen hatte. Damit sie sich nicht allzu schlecht vorkam, faltete sie schnell die Bettwäsche ordentlich zusammen und setzte sich auf den weissen Samtstuhl neben einem Schreibtisch. ’Huch, warte, also zuletzt war ich doch noch beim Undertaker wegen der Leiche von Nat... NATHANIEL, er war ja gar nicht tot sondern ein Engel und hat mich dann irgendwo hingeflogen. Hmm an mehr kann ich mich auch nicht erinnern, scheint als ob ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt eingeschlafen sein muss. Könnte es also sein das dies hier Nates Wohnung ist?!’ Unsicher blickte sie sich um und ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, wer hätte gedacht dass Nate ebenso ein Ordungsfreak wie sie ist. Dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie ja vorher ein Pfeifen gehört hatte, also müsste sich noch jemand anderes in der Küche der Wohnung befinden. Vorsichtig begab sich Fabienne zur Tür und öffnete sie langsam, um danach unauffällig dahinter zu schauen. Doch ihr Plan vorerst noch nicht bemerkt zu werden, scheiterte schon in diesem Moment. Ein Paar blauer Augen drehte sich sofort nach ihr um als sie die Tür aufmachte und Nathaniel musterte sie aus einiger Entfernung von der Küche aus. Fabienne hatte das Gefühl in einem Traum zu sein, wo sie auch nur hinblickte, überall strahlendes weiss, welches schon fast blendete. Nathaniel selbst schien in der Morgensonne in seinem weissen Hemd und der weissen Kochschürze zu strahlen. „Ähm guten Morgen ... oder so...“, gab Fabienne kleinlaut und mit Röte im Gesicht von sich. Nathaniel kicherte und lief zu ihr, während Fabienne sofort bemerkte, dass vor ihr wieder der fröhliche nette Nate stand und die eigenartige Aura, die er gestern noch um sich hatte, verschwunden war. Nathaniel stand nun vor ihr und öffnete die Türe vollständig, um sie ins Innere der Wohnung zu ziehen, dann umarmte er sie auf einmal und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. „Endlich bist du wach, ich habe mich schon gewundert wie lange du wohl noch schlafen willst, aber jetzt bist du ja hier. Ähm, ich war gerade dabei Kaffee zu machen, willst du auch welchen?“, fragte Nathaniel verlegen, löste sich aus der einseitigen herzlichen Begrüssung und streichte sich die etwas zu langen Fransen aus dem Gesicht. Die Aufmerksam auf dessen faszinierender Haarfarbe, stotterte Fabienne bloss ein „Ja, gern...“ hervor, bevor sie merkte, dass sie eigentlich gar keinen Kaffee mochte. „Okay, kommt sofort, du kannst dich sonst schon mal an den Tisch setzten.“ Dann wendete sich Nate wieder der Küche zu und Fabienne beobachtete, wie er behutsam heisses Wasser über das Kaffeepulver über einem Tresterpapier goss und eine kleine Sanduhr hervornahm. Fabienne verstand nun wirklich gar nichts mehr, was zur Hölle war bloss in den letzten 24 Stunden passiert und was hat Nate bloss für eine komische Persönlichkeit, er muss sich doch noch an ihre Gräueltat erinnern können und warum handelt er dann so als wäre nicht passiert. „Hey, schau nicht so traurig, ich hab dir extra meinen Spezialkaffee gemacht und dabei ist meine Kochschürze dreckig geworden, wenn hier jemand traurig blicken darf, dann ich...“ Fabienne blickte zu ihm und lachte, als sie sein trotzendes Gesicht über seine kaffeebefleckte Schürze sah. „Siehst du, schon besser oder.“ - „Du bist ganz schön komisch, weißt du das?“, fragte Fabienne immer noch kichernd. Sich genierend gab Nate darauf nur ein ’ja ich weiss, wird mir oft nachgesagt’ von sich, dann band er die makellose Schleife seiner Kochschürze auf, legte sie ab und setzte sich gegenüber von ihr. Fabienne musterte die schlichte Porzellantasse vor ihr, in welcher sich nun gut duftende Kaffee befand und hob zögerlich die Tasse hoch. „Warte, der ist noch hei...“ Doch Fabienne hatte das inzwischen auch bemerkt indem sie sich mit dem ersten Schluck so ziemlich verbrennt hatte. „Man, warte doch, nur kein Grund zur Eile du Dummerchen.“ - „Sorry, hab nicht nachgedacht. Aber der Kaffee war gut und erstaunlicherweise SEHR süss“, erwiderte sie hustend mit einem leicht gequälten Lächeln. „Hahaha, sag nicht du dachtest ich trinke bitteren Kaffee, bist du in Ordung?“ - „Ja ja, mach dir nur keine Sorgen, das ist noch das kleinste Übel welches mir bis jetzt in letzter Zeit geschehen ist“, fügte sie hinzu, während sie daran dachte wie sie ja auch erst von einer Motorsäge attackiert worden war. Nate smilte und trank selbst auch etwas Kaffee, dann verdüsterte sich seine Miene und er blickte sie ernst an. „Meinst du nicht auch wir sollten jetzt mal ein paar Dinge klarstellen. Zu deiner Info, ich kann mich noch gut an deine Messerattacke erinnern.“ - „Oh, ähm das tut mir leid, aber ich kann das erklären...“ - „Na dann bin ich ja mal gespannt was du so zu sagen hast...“, erwiderte Nathaniel und lehnte sich genüsslich in den Stuhl, während er Fabienne mit einem Schmunzeln entgegenblickte...

Unterdessen im Anwesen der Phantomhives... Josephine war längst aufgestanden und machte vor dem grossen Spiegel in ihrem Gästezimmer noch die letzten Vorbereitungen bevor sie sich zum Frühstück begeben wollte. Die Uhr neben ihr zeigte kurz vor 9 Uhr an, um halb Zehn fand Ciels Frühstück statt, bis dann musste sie also fertig sein. Doch die letzte Nacht hatte ihre Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht hinterlassen, tiefe dunkle Augenringe und ein fahler Hautton zeugten von der fast schlaflosen letzten Nacht. Nachdem sie am vorherigen Abend schlaftrunken vom Nickerchen in der Kutsche im Anwesen angekommen war, empfing sie die schreckliche Nachricht über Gèrards Zustände und so konnte sie zusätzlich mit Fabiennes Verschwinden kein Auge vor Sorge zu tun, egal wie müde sie eben noch gewesen war. Doch nun zeigte sich der Schlafentzug langsam, indem Josephine schon fast im Stehen die Augen zufielen. Immerhin hatte sie fast die ganze restliche Nacht an Gèrards Seite verbracht, betend, da sie ihn auf keinen Fall alleine lassen wollte, nachdem ihm erneut solch Furchtbares widerfahren war. Zum Glück hatte Meirin die notwendigsten Vorkehrungen getroffen um seine Wunden zu versorgen bis Sebastian angekommen war und so war er gerade noch dem Schlimmsten entgangen, auch hatte er dies der etwas schnelleren Heilung seiner Werwolfgene zu verdanken. Josephine wollte sich nicht ausmalen was sie tun würde wenn sie auch Gèrard noch verlassen sollte. Also liess sie die Schminke, die Grell ihr freundlicherweise hinterlassen hatte, links liegen und wollte ihre übrige Zeit lieber damit verbringen, noch einmal bei Gèrard vorbeizuschauen bevor sie sich dann zum Essenssaal begeben würde. Auf dem Weg zu Gèrards isoliertem Zimmer in einem abgelegen Winkel des Anwesens traf sie zum Glück auf niemanden, auch wenn es ihr auch ziemlich egal war, wie sie wie ein Zombie den Gang entlangschlurfte, dies hatte sie aber auch dem schweren Kleid zu verdanken, welches sie heute angezogen hatte. Sebastian hatte ihr schon mehrere Male erklärt, wie streng die Kleidungsetikette in diesem Haus für Gäste war (Ran-Mao ausgeschlossen) und Josephine hatte es nur widerwillig akzeptieren wollen, immerhin war es 10x so anstrengend sich in diesem Stoffchaos zu bewegen als in gewöhnlicher Kleidung. Erschöpft klopfte sie zuerst an der Türe, doch da ihr niemand antwortete, öffnete sie sie einfach selbst. Natürlich war sie auch nicht abgeschlossen, Gèrard war im Moment sowieso nicht in der Lage sich frei zu bewegen also war es auszuschliessen, dass er sich wieder aus dem Staub machen würde. Der Anblick eines tief und fest schlafenden Gèrards beruhigte Josephine zutiefst und sie war erleichtert zu sehen, dass es ihm doch nicht allzu schlecht ging. Sie kniete sich neben ihn an den Boden und beobachtete ihn eine Weile, wie er ruhig schlief und sich sein Brustkorb in normalen Atemzügen immer wieder hob und senkte. Dann hielt sie die Hand an seine Stirn um seine Temperatur zu überprüfen und ebenso erleichtert stellte sie auch fest, dass sein Fieber auch schon wieder verschwunden war. Josephine war immer noch fasziniert von Gèrards glatten aschblonden, fast weissen, so seidigem Haar und konnte es nicht lassen, ihm über den Kopf zu streicheln. Insgeheim bat sie, noch einmal diese flauschigen Ohren auf dem Kopf sehen und berühren zu können zu können, immerhin hatte sie noch nie so etwas putziges gesehen. Da Josephine sich nun langsam schon zum Frühstück begeben sollte, stand sie auf, ging leise zur Tür und schloss sie behutsam, um noch einen letzten Blick auf ihn werfen zu können. Dann machte sie sich auf zum Essenssaal, aufgeregt, wie sie Grell und Ciel die Geschehnisse vom letzten Tag wohl am besten erklären sollte...

Fabienne sammelte ihre Gedanken und begann mit ihrer mehr oder weniger improvisierten Erkärung. Immerhin war es nicht ganz einfach ein Motiv zu finden, welches einen Mord an einem Typen erklärt, den man zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerademal nur ein paar Stunden kannte. „Also, Nate, ich weiss das hört sich ziemlich absurd an, aber ich würde mal sagen dass mein Grund für meinen Mordversuch schlichtweg mit meiner egoistischen Persönlichkeit zu tun hat. Da ich dachte, dass du als Vertragspartner mit dem Wunsch mich für immer an deiner Seite zu haben, mir ein ziemlich anstrengendes, jämmerliches Leben bescheren würdest und ich sowieso nicht wirklich an einer Seele interessiert war, wollte ich die Sache schnellstmöglich beenden. Und nun ja, und indem ich dachte, wenn ich dich töte, löst sich das Problem am besten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte ich ja nicht ahnen dass mir diese Handlung noch viel mehr Unbequemlichkeiten bereiten würde, weil du nicht wirklich sterben würdest. Auf jeden Fall sehe ich meine Tat nun als unglaublich töricht an und ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen, es hätte bestimmt auch andere Wege gegeben aus diesem Dilemma herauszukommen. Ich kann es auch völlig verstehen wenn du mir von jetzt an mit anderen Augen entgegentrittst und nie verzeihst. Immerhin fühle ich mich selbst schuldig und schäme mich zu tiefst für all dies. Es tut mir leid.“ Nathaniel seufzte und entgegnete kurzerhand: „War das alles?“ - „Ähm ja... Ich weiss nicht was ich noch dazu sagen soll.“ Nate kicherte und gab darauf hinzu: „Hahaha du schon nicht gerade die hellste Person, nicht wahr? Ich bewundere deinen Mut, mich trotz alldem was geschehen ist anzuflunkern. Denkst du, ich als Engel bekomme es nicht mit wenn du lügst? Deinen ’Grund’ gibt es nämlich gar nicht wirklich, das wissen wir beide. Ich habe von deiner Gedächtnislücke gewusst und sie gezielt ausgenutzt, um dir einzureden ich hätte mit dir einen Vertrag geschlossen damit ich mehr Informationen für meinen Auftrag bekommen konnte. Was heisst, ein Vertrag hat von Beginn nie existiert und so wie deine Erklärung aussieht, wolltest du mich schier einfach töten weil du gerade mal Lust dazu hattest. Es sei denn, du hast noch eine andere, wirklich wahre Erklärung auf Lager die du mir vorenthalten wolltest, nicht wahr?“ Fabienne starrte mit einem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck in die Schwärze des Kaffees und man sah ihr an, wie sie am liebsten darin verschwinden würde um nicht noch länger Nates eindringlichen Blicken ausgesetzt zu sein. Dann atmete sie tief ein und fasste den Entschluss, ihm hier und jetzt die Wahrheit zu erzählen, auch wenn es wirklich das war, was sie am allerwenigsten tun wollte. „Nate, so sehr ich mir es auch wünsche, ich kann deiner Aussage nicht widersprechen. Ich war mir dessen bewusst und wie du sagtest, eigentlich gibt es noch einen anderen Grund, und zwar... Ach ich kann das nicht sagen, das ist mir viel zu peinlich!“ Fabienne vergrub ihr errötetes Gesicht unter ihren Händen und mied Nates Blick. „Huh, dein Ernst jetzt? Oh man, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt wie amüsierend deine Reaktionen sind? Ich kenne dich jetzt gerade mal einen Tag und mir ist selten eine Person mit so vielen Emotionen in so kurzer Zeit begegnet.“ Fabienne hob ihren Blick von der Kaffeetasse und blickte geradewegs zu Nate, der immer noch vor sich hin kicherte, dann erwiderte sie geärgert: „Du bist ein Idiot! Ich versuche gerade meine verstreuten Gefühle einigermassen zu ordnen und du hast nichts besseres zu tun als dich darüber lustig zu machen! Das ist nicht fair...“ Nate blickte sie fassungslos in ihre Visage und die Tränen, die jetzt über die Wangen flossen und wie sein Gegenüber anfing zu schluchzen. Er begriff, dass er sich nun entschuldigen musste, also stand Nate auf und kauerte sich neben ihr, dann strich er ihr behutsam die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Sorry, ich hatte nicht vor dich zu verletzten. Ich dachte nicht, dass du so empfindlich darauf reagieren würdest, es tut mir leid. Aber hör auf zu heulen, immerhin will ich noch den Rest deiner Story hören und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dieses Mal rücksichtsvoller mit deinen Gefühlen umgehe.“ - „Na gut, aber versprich mir dass du nicht lachst!“ Nathaniel blickte vertrauenswürdig zu ihr und nickte; „Ich versprechs.“ - „Also, hör zu... Ich glaube ich habe mich gestern in dich verliebt und als wir dann am Abend bei dieser Bank waren, war ich einfach nur zu glücklich um die Situation zu analysieren. Doch damit, dass es so aussah, als würden wir nun zusammen einen Weg einschlagen, hmm wie soll ich sagen, das hat mich überfordert. Ich kann nicht behaupten auch nur im entferntesten Sinne eine Ahnung von Liebe zu haben und ich hatte das Gefühl, du wärst mir dabei um Meilen voraus. Und so wollte ich mit meinem Mordversuch erreichen, dass ich dich so in Erinnerung behalten konnte wie die Dinge noch am schönsten waren, bevor irgendwelche Komplikationen oder Schwierigkeiten entstehen würden. Immerhin gehöre ich nicht wirklich in diese Welt und habe somit keinen Platz hier. Du jedoch scheinst ein einigermassen gewöhnliches Leben zu führen in dem alles seine Ordnung hat, somit stehen wir im Gegensatz zueinander. Nun ist es aber so, je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, warum ich dich töten wollte, desto weniger komme ich auf einen plausiblen Grund. Mittlerweile denke ich, dass ich das getan habe, um zu verhindern das du noch mehr mit mir und meiner Situation zu tun hast und auch darin verwickelt wirst. Doch damit, dass sich herausgestellt hat, dass du ein Engel warst der im Auftrag von irgendetwas gehandelt hatte, hat mein Vorhaben von vorne bis hinten nicht geklappt und ich fühle mich elend vor Selbstvorwürfen wegen meiner Dummheit. Doch trotzdem bin ich froh, dass du nicht wirklich tot bist.“ Nathaniel war anzusehen, dass auch er erst mal nach den richtigen Worten suchen musste. Dann stand er auf und schloss Fabienne in seine Arme, um dann mit sanfter Stimme zu erwidern: „Weißt du, klar hat es ein wenig weh getan mit einem Messer ins Herz erstochen zu werden, aber im Grossen und Ganzen kann ich darüber hinwegsehen, immerhin bin ich ein unsterbliches Wesen und sollte daher keinen Groll mehr darüber hegen. Eher im Gegenteil, ich betrachte es als etwas anderer Liebesbeweis und ich spreche aus tiefster Wahrheit wenn ich sage, dass ich dich auch gestern zu lieben begonnen habe. Die Sache ist nun einfach etwas komplizierter, angefangen damit, dass ich meinen Auftrag nun vielleicht etwas verzögern muss. Auch gibt es einiges, dass auch ich dir noch erzählen muss, immerhin ist es nicht fair dich all das beichten zu lassen, nur um dich danach halbers im Dunkeln zu lassen was mich und meine Angelegenheiten angeht. Also, wie wäre es damit, ich entführe dich noch etwas länger von deiner Gastfamilie und Freundin und verbringe mit dir den Tag, um dir alles mögliche über mich und diese Welt zu erzählen, um dich am Ende des Tages entscheiden zu lassen, ob du lieber zurückkehren willst oder bei mir bleiben willst?“ Fabienne wischte sich die verblieben Tränen weg und erwiderte beruhigt und glücklich: „Klar, aber sieh zu dass dies ein schönes Tagesdate wird, okay?“ Nate smilte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken; „Na gut, dann gebe ich mir die grösste Mühe. Angefangen damit, dass du zuerst etwas neues zum Anziehen brauchst. Lust auf eine Shoppingtour mit Ausflug zu den schönsten Plätzen die diese Stadt zu bieten hat?“...

Josephine stiess ausser Atem die grosse Türe zum Essensaal auf, wohlwissend dass sie auf diese Art so ziemlich die Aufmerksamkeit aller darin anwesenden Personen auf sich richten würde. Aber das war immerhin besser als zu spät zu erscheinen, darum hatte sie sich auch so auf dem Weg beeilen müssen, trotz schwerem Kleid. Es erwartete sie derselbe Raum, indem sie auch schon gestern zusammen mit Ciel und Fabienne das letzte Abendessen zu sich genommen hatte. Doch das schien schon gefühlte Wochen her zu sein, daher erstaunte sie der Anblick des marmorierten Bodens, der silbernden Tapeten und der edlen Ausstattung erneut. Nur das dieses Mal ein paar Menschen mehr an diesem riesigen Tisch sassen. Lau und Ran-Mao leisteten dem jungen Ciel Gesellschaft, während Grell ein paar Stühle, aus Sicherheitsabstand, entfernt sass. Als er sie sah, blickte er winkend zu ihr und deutete mit einer Geste auf den freien Platz gegenüber von ihm. Sich genierend begrüsste Josephine erst mal die anderen: „Einen guten Morgen allerseits, sorry für mein unanständiges Auftreten, ich wollte euch nicht unterbrechen also beachtet mich nicht gross.“ Der Earl blickte sie erst ernst an dann entgegnete er nett: „Lass die Formalitäten erst mal beiseite, am Morgen früh wird es einem wohl vergönnt sein mal etwas Freiheit zu haben. Setz dich also erst mal zu uns, Sebastian wird dann unverzüglich mit dem servieren des Frühstücks beginnen.“ Erleichtert über die unerwartete gute Laune von Ciel, setzte sie sich an den Platz auf den Grell vorher gedeutet hatte. Josephine blickte zu Lau und Ran-Mao neben ihr, Ran-Mao sass auf seinem Schoss und Lau streichelte liebevoll ihren Kopf, so als wäre sie sein Haustier. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit lenkte sich aber schlagartig auf Sebastian, als dieser mit einem Speisewagen in den Saal vorfuhr. „Liebe Gäste, heute wird Ihnen auf Wunsch des jungen Herrn ein eher leichtes Frühstück serviert werden, da er später noch mit seiner Gemahlin zu einem Reitausflug aufbricht und dort unterwegs noch ein Picknick veranstaltet. Daher serviere ich Ihnen heute erst mal eine dezente Suppe mit Omelettenflädchen, wie es in der bäuerlichen Gesellschaft oft gesehen wird und fahre dann fort mit einem Buffet bestehend aus frisch gebackenen Brötchen und Backwaren, darunter auch zahlreiche süsse Konfekte. Dazu eine Auswahl an den standartmässigen Dingen die dazu gehören, aber in höchster Qualität, ausgelesen aus den besten Produkten die man finden kann und zum Teil auch aus eigener Produktion der Phantomhive-Breakfast-Collection. Selbstverständlich wird jedem sein gewünschtes Getränk zubereitet, da bekanntlich jeder etwas andere Gewohnheiten hat.“ Dann servierte Sebastian jedem eine der wohltuend riechenden Süppchen in einem wunderschönen hellblauen Servicegeschirr und nahm Kenntnis von den Trinkwünschen der anwesenden Gäste. Josephine bat bloss um einen schlichten Kaffee, etwas anderes trank sie sowieso nie zum Frühstück. Grell flüsterte Sebastian ins Ohr, was er am liebsten hätte und Josephine konnte an Sebastians genervter Aura erkennen, dass Grell wohl wieder etwas äusserst dämliches von sich gegeben hatte. Dann erkundigte er sich noch bei den anderen und verschwand dann wieder. Josephine lehnte sich zu Grell und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Grell, was hast du eben bestellt? Sebastian sah gerade nicht allzu begeistert aus...“ Grell drehte sich zu ihr um und entgegnete grinsend, mit seiner Hand damenhaft den Mund gegen die anderen verdeckend: „Hmm ich will schon wissen wie weit mein Basti für seine Dienste als gastfreundlicher Butler für dieses nervige Kind geht. Daher hab ich mich entschlossen einen mit Kandiszucker gesüssten Latte Macchiato mit lactosefreiem Milchschaum, halbdunkeln Schokoladenstückchen und einem Topping aus taufrischen Johannisbeeren mit Eiskristallen zu bestellen, bei dem das Verhältnis von Kaffee zu Milch genau 3 zu 4 entspricht.“ Josephine seufzte und entgegnete schlicht: „Du bist einfach unmöglich...“ Doch ein bisschen lustig fand sie es schon wenn sie sich vorstellte, woher Sebastian jetzt solche tiefgekühlte Beeren hervornehmen will...

Fabienne drehte sich vor dem Spiegel in dem niedlichen Kleiderladen und begutachtete wie der Saum des Rockes bei jeder Bewegung mitwippte. Nathaniel hatte ihr vorgeschlagen, direkt nach dem Frühstück einen seinen Lieblingsläden zu besuchen, da es dort seiner Meinung nach die Kleidung zu kaufen gab, die auch ihr gefallen würde. Damit hatte er ins Schwarze getroffen, der Laden war ebenso in weiss gehalten wie Nathaniels Wohnungsstil und die Farbpalette aller Stoffe ging hauptsächlich von Weiss und Pastellfarben aus, doch es fanden sich auch ein paar etwas dunklere herbstliche Farben. Doch der Laden bot auch diverse Kleidungsstücke für Männer und somit gönnte ihr Nate auch ein wenig Ruhe, indem er sich bei den Hemden am umschauen war. Fabienne hatte sich zusammen mit einer der Angestellten die Herbstkollektion angesehen und dabei hatte sie das eine Outfit sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Ein Kleid von warmen tiefrot aus dünner Spitze, dessen Ärmel etwas länger gingen und ein Rockteil, welches ebenso leicht und fluffig aus mehreren Spitzenlagen genäht war. Dabei war der Schnitt schlicht gehalten und man hatte bewusst auf viele Details verzichtet, da das Kleid durch dessen Farbe und Figurbetonung durch die etwas engere Taille schon auffällig genug war. Dazu hatte Fabienne Stiefeletten in rotbräunlichem Leder entdeckt, welche sie durch den kleinen Absatz etwas grösser wirken liessen. Auch hatte ihr eine Jacke in einem warmen dunkelgrau besonders gefallen, da sie zusammen mit dem Kleid und den Schuhen super zusammenpasste und das Ganze etwas eleganter wirken liess. Auch konnte es nicht schlecht sein, für die kommende Herbstzeit eine etwas wärmere Jacke parat zu haben, vorallem wenn man sich gerade auf eine Date, wer weiss wohin. führen liess. Da Fabienne glücklicherweise das übrige Geld von Grell bei sich hatte und nicht bei Josephine, konnte sie sich alle 3 Dinge ohne Probleme leisten. Im Hinterkopf hatte sie dabei einfach den Gedanken, dass ihr Grell das schuldig wäre, nachdem er sie ja mit seiner Motorsäge verletzt hatte und somit war kein schlechtes Gewissen vorhanden. Also ging Fabienne mit Kleid, Jacke und Stiefeln zur Kasse und bezahlte. Als sie dann Nate im Hinterteil des Ladens bei den Schals aufstöberte und er ihre Tasche sah, konnte man ihm ansehen dass er sich gerade in Grund und Boden schämte, es versäumt zu haben, Fabienne die Sachen zu bezahlen. „Oh man ich Dussel, da hab ich mich selbst von den neuen Sachen hier mitreissen lassen, dass ich es ganz verpasst habe dir die Sachen zu kaufen. Was für ein schlechter Start für ein Date...“ - „Ach macht doch nichts, ich würde mich doch nur schlecht fühlen wenn du all das Zeugs von deinem Geld bezahlen würdest, es ist also kein Problem.“ Strahlend zeigte sie Nate die Sachen in ihrer Tasche. Nate entgegnete darauf: „Das ist nicht wahr, ich fühle mich jetzt schrecklich. Aber weißt du was, etwas fehlt noch für deinen Komplett-Outfit Einkauf...“ - „Huuh und das wäre...?“ Nathaniel flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Sexy Unterwäsche darf natürlich bei so einem tollen Kleid nicht fehlen.“ Fabienne lief hochrot an doch entgegnen konnte sie nichts, da ihr einerseits gerade nicht einfiel was sie sagen könnte und Nate sie schon an der Hand nahm und aus dem Laden führte um wahrscheinlich in Richtung Dessous-Laden zu laufen...

Als Nathaniel wieder zum Stehen kam und Fabienne schon etwas ausser Atem vom ganzen Laufen war, blickte sich Fabienne um und stellte fest, dass sie keinesfalls vor einem Unterwäscheladen standen. „Nate, wolltest du nicht eben noch irgendwo anders hin? Also nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte nicht in einen Dessous-Laden zu gehen...“ Nate blickte zu ihr und erwiderte darauf mit einem Smile: „Du hast mir das doch nicht wirklich abgekauft oder? Mir ist das doch nicht erlaubt sich in solche intime Angelegenheiten einzumischen sofern du das nicht ausdrücklich willst, ausserdem denke ich nicht, dass Unterwäsche kaufen zu den Dingen gehört, die man an einem ersten Date machen sollte, nicht wahr?“ Fabienne kicherte und war erleichtert, dass ihr solche Unannehmlichkeiten doch erspart worden sind. Mit einem Blick auf das Haus vor ihnen, stellte sie fest dass sie vor einem Laden standen, in welchem man Fotos machen lassen konnte. „Uhm Nate, und und jetzt?“ - „Ich habe mir überlegt es wäre doch eine Erinnerung wert, auf die gute alte nostalgische Art ein Foto machen zu lassen, welches auch noch nach Jahren beständig bleibt, auch wenn sich unsere Wege am Ende dieses Tages trennen sollten. Also, dann gehen wir mal rein, okay.“ Fabienne folgte Nathaniel einfach, aber sie gab zu dass seine Idee wirklich ein guter Einfall war, schliesslich könnte sie so ein Foto für immer behalten. Nate war inzwischen zu dem alten Mann gegangen, dem anscheinend der Laden gehörte und teilte ihm seine Wünsche für die Fotografie mit. Dann wies er ihr in eine Richtung und sagte, Fabienne solle ihr neu gekauftes Outfit anziehen und dann im Atelier auf ihn warten. Also ging Fabienne in Richtung Umkleideraum. Etwas peinlich war das schon, immerhin musste sie daran denken dass solche alte Fotos meist Pärchen vor ihrer Hochzeit oder so abbildeten. Fabienne zog das tolle rote Kleid mit den Schuhen an und setzte sich vor den Spiegel, jetzt musste sie nur noch die Haare machen. Glücklicherweise hatte sie in Nathaniels Wohnung noch Gebrauch von seiner wohltuenden Dusche machen können und somit waren ihre Haare frisch gewaschen und schön gelockt. Sie hatte sie vorher mit einem Dutt locker hochgebunden, damit ihr die Haare nicht beim Shoppen in den Weg kommen würden, daher würde Nate ihre Haare nachher zum ersten mal so sehen. Locken hatten den Vorteil dass man sie einfach am besten so liess wie sie gerade waren und sie nicht noch besonders gestylt werden mussten und so war Fabienne schnell fertig, denn Gebrauch von Schminke wollte sie heute nicht machen. Als Fabienne dann in das Atelierzimmer kam, musste sie ein Fangirlen unterdrücken da die Kamera so unglaublich alt aussah und sie vorher noch nie eine von nahem gesehen hatte. Der alte Mann von vorher machte wohl gerade noch die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Fotografie, also stand Fabienne einfach noch ein bisschen rum und betrachtete die anderen nostalgischen Gegenstände im Raum. Auf einmal steckte Nate seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt und entgegnete zu Fabienne: „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie peinlich mir das gerade ist, aber ich musste mich doch passend zu dir einkleiden und sie hatten geraden nur ein Bräutigamoutfit übrig, welches ich anziehen konnte. Man, das sieht so richtig altmodisch aus, vorne hat es sogar so eine weisse Fliege.“ Fabienne kicherte anhand seines vor Peinlichkeit geröteten Gesichts und war froh, dass nicht nur sie etwas nervös war. „Komm endlich rein, ich will dein Outfit trotzdem sehen, so schlimm wird es doch sicher nicht sein.“ Also trat er hinein und Fabienne verkniff sich ein Lachen, es war ein bisschen gewöhnungsbedürftig Nate auf einmal in so viel Schwarz zu sehen da er sonst immer hell gekleidet war. Aber ansonsten war es ganz okay, nur hatte Nate irgendwie versucht seine Haare nach oben zu stylen was aber mehr so aussah, als wäre er in einen Sturm geraten, da sie einfach verstrubbelt waren und in alle Richtungen abstanden. „Was hast du denn mit deinen Haaren gemacht?“, prustete Fabienne. - „Ähm ich dachte das sieht so gut aus...“ Fabienne fing sich wieder und entgegnete kichernd: „Darf ich kurz?“ Er nickte und so versuchte Fabienne seine Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, dabei stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht nur so eine coole Farbe hatten, sondern diese aschrosa Haare auch noch unglaublich sanft waren. Sie entschied sich dazu seine Haare leicht verwuschelt zu lassen, da sie fand, dass es Nate einen süssen Look bescherte, aber einfach ohne diesen Sturmfrisur-Look und ein wenig geordneter. Daraufhin teilte ihnen der ältere Mann mit, dass der Fotoapparat nun bereit sei und sie langsam ihre Positionierung einnehmen könnten die sie auf dem Foto haben wollten. Nate nahm Fabienne an der Hand und lief zu dem Plätzchen, an dem Nahaufnahmen gemacht wurden, wo es einen schlichten weissen Hintergrund gab. Dann sagte Nate noch zu ihr: „Lassen wir das Foto am besten nicht allzu gestellt wirken, sondern einfach ganz locker. Ein süsses Lächeln erscheint mir die beste Variante zu sein, okay?“ - „Klar, voll und ganz einverstanden, aber du auch.“ Die beiden stellten sich nah zu einander und Nathaniel zog Fabienne kurz etwas näher zu sich heran, um noch den letzten Abstand verschwinden zu lassen. Daraufhin gab der Fotograf dazu: „Also dann: 3, 2, 1...“ Als dann das helle Licht des Blitzes augenblicklich wieder vergangen war, schauten Nate und Fabienne einander ins Gesicht und lachten, da beide gerade daran dachten, wie dieses Foto bloss aussehen würde. Der Fotograf teilte ihnen mit das die Fotos in ein paar Tagen abholbereit sein würden und Nate sagte ihm, dass er diese so schnell wie möglich auch abholen würde. Dabei fügte er zu Fabienne hinzu, dass sie ihr Outfit anbehalten könne und er schnell seine normale Kleidung anziehen würde, sie sollte unterdessen noch schnell im Ateliereingang auf ihn warten. Also ging Nate zurück seine Kleider anziehen und Fabienne holte die Tasche mit den anderen Klamotten und den neu gekauften Mantel, um dann am Eingang zu warten. Während sie wartete, dachte sie daran, dass dies ja nur ein guter Tag werden könne, immerhin schien Nate allerlei Sachen geplant zu haben und mit ihm an der Seite fühlte sich so an, als wäre alles möglich. Nate war schnell zurück und wie es schien, hatte er vorhin schon bezahlt, da er sich vom Mann verabschiedete und Fabienne die Tür nach draussen aufhielt. „Na, so viel zu unserem kleinen Zwischenstopp, nun kann es ja losgehen. Auf zu einem aufregenden romantischen Date, bei dem du alles über mich erfahren sollst, was du willst...“ Fabienne musste anhand seiner überdrehten Art lächeln, sie konnte nun wirklich nicht mehr nachvollziehen, wieso man so einen netten Typen einfach umbringen konnte. Nathaniel schien zu merken, worüber sie nachdachte, also erwiderte er: „ Lass Vergangenheit Vergangenheit sein und geniesse das Jetzt, immerhin gehen wir jetzt zuerst mal zum heutigen Markt und der Bäckerei allerlei Essen kaufen und dann bereiten wir uns Sandwiches und Snacks vor, um dann an meinem Lieblingsplatz ein Picknick auf einer Decke mit wunderbarem Ausblick zu veranstalten.“ Fabiennes Augen glänzten vor Freude, Nate wusste wirklich genau was das höchste aller Gefühle für sie war, woher auch immer. Nie im Traum hatte sie sich vorgestellt, dass sie wirklich eines Tages ein Picknick mit solch einem Traumprinzen haben würde und das noch in dieser wunderschönen Herbstzeit, bei Temperaturen, an denen man es aneinander gekuschelt am Gemütlichsten hat. Also folgte sie Nates Tipp, den Moment einfach mal zu geniessen und freute sich darauf, einen englischen Markt in dieser Zeit zu besuchen. Nate bot ihr seine Hand an und so schlenderte sie Händchen haltend, mit Nate an ihrer Seite die Strassen entlang...

Staunend sah Fabienne in Richtung der vielen Marktstände, es schien eine fast grenzenlose Vielfalt an verschiedensten Waren zu geben und der riesige Platz, auf dem der Markt gehalten wurde, glich einem Gewimmel verschiedenster Menschen aus allen Gesellschaftsschichten. Nate fuhr fort mit dem Aufzählen der Dinge, die sie heute alles besorgen wollten: „Also, für ein richtiges Picknick habe ich selbstgemachte Sandwiches geplant. Für die Füllung sollten wir uns also nach passendem Brot, frischem Salat und Tomaten und bester dünn geschnittener Hähnchenbrust umsehen.“ Danach schlenderten sie Hand in Hand um sich nicht zu verlieren an den Marktständen vorbei und kauften sich all die benötigten Zutaten, meist liess Fabienne jedoch Nate die benötigten Zutaten aussuchen, da er ein sehr geschultes Auge zu haben schien, was die Qualität und der bestmögliche Geschmack der Waren anging. So waren sie nach nicht all zu langer Zeit fertig und Fabienne hatte Nathaniel noch dazu überredet, bei einem indischen Händler eine Gewürzmischung mit Curry für das Hähnchen zu kaufen. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu Nates Wohnung und so nett wie er war, trug er die Taschen mit den gekauften Sachen und Fabienne konnte unbelastet die städtliche Ansicht geniessen. Allerdings war es ein gutes Stück zu laufen bis sie die Wohnung erreichten und Fabienne war auch so etwas ausser Atem als sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Ausdauerlaufen war noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen. Als Nate die Sachen dann auf dem Küchentisch platziert hatte, fuhr er mit einem Lächeln fort: „Gut, ich würde sagen wir teilen die Aufgaben auf. Ich bereite das Hähnchen in der Pfanne zu und du könntest in dieser Zeit den Salat und die Tomaten waschen und dann beides plus das Brot schneiden und alles zum Belegen bereitstellen. Ach jaa, zum Trinken nehmen wir Tee mit, das Wasser dafür koche ich sonst auch auf. Also dann mal an die Arbeit.“ Fabienne war froh das er sie auch einige Dinge erledigen liess, ansonsten käme sie sich nur schlecht vor weil er alle Arbeit machen müsste. Nathaniel bewies wieder einmal seine Liebe zur Ordentlichkeit und Sauberkeit, indem er aus einem Schrank von einem Stapel perfekt zusammengefalteter weisser Kochschürzen zwei nahm und Fabienne auch eine reichte. Dankbar nahm sie Fabienne entgegen und begann mit dem Waschen des Gemüses, jedoch drehte sie den Wasserhahn etwas zu sehr auf und der Wasserstrahl spritzte von der Metallschüssel abgelenkt direkt in ihr Gesicht. Unerwartet fühlte sie eine Hand auf derer ihrer, die den Wasserhahn wieder etwas abdrehte. Nate stand hinter ihr und war sichtlich amüsiert: „LANGSAM aufdrehen okay? Wenn du eine Dusche nehmen willst steht dir auch die Dusche im Badezimmer jederzeit frei zur Verfügung.“ Dann wendete er sich wieder ab und Fabiennes Wangen wurden so rot wie eine der Tomaten in ihrer Hand. Also gingen beide ihren Tätigkeiten nach und als dann alles vorbereitet war, wurden die Brote dick mit Mayonnaise bestrichen und ausreichend belegt. Nate füllte den heissen Früchtetee, den Fabienne am Markt ausgesucht hatte in eine verschliessbare Thermosflasche, während Fabienne die Brote noch in Klarsichtfolie wickelte. Dann nahm Nathaniel einen der Körbe aus einem Schrank und entgegnete zu Fabienne „Wenn du willst kannst du dich für das Picknick parat machen, also deine neuen Sachen anziehen und so. Ich packe nur noch alles hier rein und dann können wir aufbrechen. - „Okay, wunderbar.“ Also rauschte Fabienne mit ihrer Tasche in das Gästezimmer während Nate noch die letzten Vorbereitungen traf...

Josephine unterhielt sich unterdessen prächtig mit Grell, seine Geschichten über all die Fälle mit aussergewöhnlichen Todesfällen und den seltsamsten Menschen waren sehr spannend und interessant. Und so verging die Zeit wie im Flug, die Sebastian für die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Frühstück gebraucht hatte. Josephine konnte sich einen Lacher fast nicht verkneifen als Sebastian mit einem rabenschwarzen Gesichtsausdruck Grell seinen Spezial-Latte-Macchiato servierte. Und so fingen sie mit dem Frühstück an, wie erwartet war alles was Josephine probierte ausserordentlich köstlich und sie ass so etwa das 3fache eines Frühstücks dass sie normalerweise mengenbetrachtet ass. Selbst Lau und Ran-Mao schienen ihren Spass bei diesem typischen Frühstück zu haben und Ciel ass einfach seelenruhig ohne jemals einen Blick auf jemanden zu werfen. Grell war hingerissen von seinem Latte Macchiato und drängte Josephine dazu auch davon zu probieren, denn dies wäre ihre einmalige Chance und so weiter. Also probierte sie und hatte Mühe, den Schluck nicht gleich wieder auszuprusten. Sie hatte in ihren vielen Jahren Lebenserfahrung noch nie so etwas komisches widerliches an Geschmäckern zusammengemischt getrunken. Schon nur die beträchtliche Süsse des Kandiszuckers biss sich mit dem sauren kalten auch etwas bitteren Johannisbeergeschmack. Grell schien ihr das anzusehen und flüsterte: „Nicht trinkbar, oder? Ich gebe ja zu dass ich meinen Basti nur etwas ärgern wollte.“ Josephine lachte und fragte sich, wieso sie nicht schon früher auf diese Tatsache gekommen war. Als jeder sein Mahl beendet hatte, stand Ciel auf und sagte: „Vielen Dank für eure Anwesenheit, ich hoffe euch hat ein Frühstück nach Phantomhive-Standart gefallen. Ich begebe mich nun wieder zu meinen schulischen Tätigkeiten, wenn jemand ein Problem hat, solle er sich an meinen Butler wenden.“ Dann drehte er sich auf seinem Absatz um und schritt in Richtung Türe, kurz davor machte er noch einmal kehrt und blickte zu Josephine. „Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse... Ich erwarte dich als meine Gesellschaft zum Tee am Nachmittag im Rosengarten, Sebastian wird dich abholen kommen. Ich erwarte einen Bericht von den Ereignissen des letzten Tages, einige Dinge sind mir noch nicht allzu klar was die Sache mit Fabiennes Verschwinden betrifft.“ Dann verliess Ciel den Raum und Sebastian veranlasste auch die anderen Gäste zum Gehen. Josephine ging davor aber noch zu ihm und fragte: „Ähm, falls es keine allzu grossen Umstände bereitet... Dürfte ich vielleicht ein Frühstückstablett mit den übrigen Dingen hier zusammenstellen und es in Gérards Zimmer bringen? Für den Fall dass er doch noch aufwachen sollte...“ - „Nun ja, beeil dich einfach. Ich will hier einfach möglichst bald sauber machen, ich gebe dir 10 Minuten Zeit. Beträchtlich wie sehr du dich um das Wohl dieses Wolfes sorgst, ich nehme an das ist wieder einmal eine der Eigenschaften, die Menschen so besonders macht.“ Dann ging auch er smilend davon und Josephine beeilte sich ein ausgewogenes Frühstück zusammenzustellen. Als sie fertig war, stellte sie das voll belegte Tablett auf einen der Speisewägen und rollte damit in Richtung ihres Gästezimmers. Dort entledigte sie sich des schweren mühsamen Kleides und zog ihre frisch gewaschen Klamotten aus „ihrer“ Welt an. Völlig fertig warf sich Josephine auf das Bett und genoss den Moment der Stille, wenn sie doch immer nur so gemütliche Sachen zum Anziehen hätte würde auch der Alltag um einiges weniger anstrengend ausfallen. Jedoch hatte es ihr Sebastian auch nur unter der Vorschrift erlaubt, im Anwesen in diesen Klamotten umher zu laufen wenn sie entweder in ihrem oder Gérards Zimmer war oder halt eben nicht in Sicht der anderen Gäste. Josephine überwand sich aufzustehen und nahm den Wagen und rollte damit zu Gérards Zimmer. Bevor sie die Tür aufschloss, lauschte sie zuerst, natürlich war nichts zu hören und so machte sie auf. Jedoch war sie erst mal erstaunt, denn Gèrard war weder im Bett liegend oder im Raum sonst wo zu sehen. Also stellte sie den Speisewagen erst mal beiseite und riss sich zusammen um der Situation ins Auge zu fassen, der einzige Ort an dem Gèrard nun noch sein könnte war das Badezimmer. Während gut 5 Minuten lief Josephine im Zimmer herum und dachte nach, auch aus dem Badezimmer waren keinerlei Geräusche zu hören und dies beunruhigte sie schon ein wenig. Also stand sie vor die Türe, holte tief Luft und klopfte. Keine Antwort oder ein Geräusch. ’Na gut, dann mach ich auf, nicht meine Schuld wenn er nichts sagt’, dachte sie und schwang die Türe auf. Doch beim Anblick von Gérard fühlte sie sich, als würde ihr jemand die Luft abschnüren. Gérard sass in einer Ecke des Badezimmers, eingehüllt und eingemummelt in den grossen Badetüchern und als er seinen Kopf hob und sich ihre Blicke streiften, sah sie nur zwei leblos vor sich hin starrende Augen. Gérard schien sich keine Anstalten zu machen seine Tränen zu verbergen, er wand sich auch nicht ab sondern sass einfach still vor sich hin wimmernd da. Josephine dachte nicht lange nach, setzte sich neben ihn und umarmte ihn, dabei liefen ihr aus Mitgefühl auch Tränen das Gesicht runter und sie schluchzte. Gèrard erwiderte die Umarmung und löste sich wider, dann wischte er sich die Tränen weg und erwiderte: „Bin ich froh dich zu sehen, als ich aufgewacht bin, hatte ich erst mal keine Ahnung wo ich war und als ich mich dann trotz der Schmerzen im Zimmer bewegte, fand ich eine abgeschlossene Türe und ein vergittertes Fenster vor. Ich bin total in Panik geraten und habe versucht mich zu beruhigen und schlussendlich bin ich hier gelandet. Aber wenn du hier bist, sollte ich ja sicher sein oder?“ - „Huh, ähm ja ich denke schon. Also nein, ich bin mir sicher dass du hier sicher bist und dir kein Leid angetan wird, dafür werde ich schon sorgen und wenn ich dafür höchstpersönlich mit Ciel reden muss. Es ist halt nur so dass ich auch nur als Gast in diesem Anwesen bin, verstehst du? Aber noch wichtiger, ich glaube du solltest dich wieder in dein Bett legen, ansonsten riskierst du bloss dass die Wunden wieder aufgehen. Aber das alles mal beiseite... Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben wie froh ich bin, dich wieder munter zu sehen. Ich dachte schon du würdest nicht mehr aufwachen...“ Gèrard nickte etwas schuldbewusst und versuchte sich aufzurichten, jedoch sackte er schmerzerfüllt wieder zusammen. Mit leidender Visage blickte er hoffnungsvoll zu Josephine: „Ich weiss das ist schon ein wenig erbärmlich von mir, aber könntest du mir helfen?“ Josephine blickte ihn böse an: „Von wegen erbärmlich, wenn es sein muss kann ich dich auch auf Händen zum Bett tragen, vorausgesetzt ich bin stark genug. Immerhin kannst du ja auch nichts dafür, also lass mich dir gefälligst helfen.“ Somit half Josephine Gèrard auf und er stützte sich auf sie ab und so gingen sie im Schritttempo wieder in Richtung Bett. Dort angekommen, half Josephine Gèrard wieder unter die Decke zu gelangen und richtete sich einen Stuhl neben seinem Bett ein. Ausserdem rollte sie den Speisewagen in Nähe. Dann prieste sie voller Stolz ihr zusammengestelltes Frühstücksmenu an und Gèrards anfängliche düstere Stimmung wich angesichts ihres lächerlichen Verhaltens. Und so hatte Josephine ihren Spass, Gèrard häppchenweise mit diversen Dingen zu füttern und Gèrard selber fand es auch lustig. Am besten gefiel ihm das knusprige Erdbeermarmeladenbrot und seine Laune hob sich umso mehr, da Josephine ihm sogar eine Schokoladenmilch gebracht hatte. Als Gèrard dann alles verspeist hatte und satt im Bett lag und Josephines Bauch vom ganzen Lachen weh tat, schob sie den Wagen vor die Zimmertüre, damit Sebastian ihn wieder mitnehmen könne falls er am Zimmer vorbei ging. Dann setzte sich Josephine wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und war einfach nur froh, dass Gèrard nun wieder bei ihr war nachdem sie selbst Fabienne alleine gelassen hatte. Dieser sah sie so an, als ob er etwas zu sagen hätte aber sich nicht richtig getraute, genierend schaute er auf die Bettdecke dann sagte er zu Josephine: „Ähm danke für alles, es tut mir leid dass du wegen mir die ganze Zeit so viel auf dich nehmen musst. Sag mir einfach wenn ich etwas als Entschädigung tun kann.“ Josephine blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an, dann entgegnete sie: „Was redest du denn? Du bist mir doch keine Last, immerhin mache ich das ja alles aus freiem Willen ohne Aussicht auf eine Entschädigung. Aber natürlich hätte ich nicht dagegen wenn du mir einen gewissen Gefallen tun würdest.“ Gèrard blickte unsicher in Josephines smilendes Gesicht. „Und was wäre denn dieser Gefallen?“ - „Hmm, ich will eine Streichel- und Verwuschelerlaubnis für deine Haare, Wolfsohren und deinen flauschigen Schwanz, und das für 24 Stunden am Tag wenn mir danach ist.“ Aufgrund Josephines unerwarteter Aussage konnte Gèrard nicht anders als zu lachen. Dass sie von all den Dingen die er sich in seinem Kopf vorgestellt hatte, gerade so etwas sagen würde... Dann wischte er sich die Tränen vom Lachen weg und erwiderte: „Na wenn das so ist, kannst du diese Erlaubnis gerne haben. Auch wenn ich nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann, wieso in aller Welt du so etwas willst.“ - „Wirklich? Omg, danke danke danke!!“ Dann hüpfte sie vom Stuhl auf und streichelte und verwuschelte die hellen Haare von Gèrard. „So flauschig und weich, omg wie kann man nur so tolle Haare haben. Und diese coole Farbe, wie ist das möglich? Wenn du jetzt doch nur noch Wolfsohren und deinen Schweif hättest...“ Gèrard war die Sache etwas peinlich und er errötete, doch nun konnte er auch nichts mehr daran ändern, jetzt war es zu spät die Erlaubnis zurückzunehmen. Ausserdem gab es ja schlimmeres. Und so kam es dass Josephine sich einige Zeit später auch auf das Bett gesetzt hatte und an Gérards Haaren alle möglichen Flechtfrisuren am ausprobieren war, während die beiden gut gelaunt alle möglichen Gesprächsthemen redeten...

Nate staunte nicht schlecht als Fabienne in ihrem neu gekauften Outfit angerauscht kam. Das dunkle Rot des Spitzenkleides stand ihr wirklich ausgezeichnet und der Schnitt betonte die Figur auch an den richtigen Stellen. „Also, wollen wir dann mal gehen Nate?“ Nathaniel antwortete mit etwas Verzögerung: „Klar, los geht’s. Aber nur um das klar zu stellen, das Plätzchen an welchem ich unser Picknick geplant habe liegt etwas entfernt von hier. Das heisst ich würde es vorziehen, wenn ich Gebrauch von meinen Flügeln machen könnte um nicht einen halben Tag mit Reisen zu verschwenden. Würde das für dich in Ordnung gehen, immerhin würde das bedeuten du müsstest die Strecke in meinen Armen zurücklegen.“ Rot im Gesicht streichte er verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und wartete auf Fabiennes Antwort. Diese blickte genierend an den Boden, dann schaute sie zu ihm und entgegnete: „Hmm macht mir nichts aus, aber wehe du lässt mich fallen! Aber wie willst du es anstellen, dass die halbe Stadt uns nicht sieht wenn wir einfach über die Dächer davon fliegen?“ Nate grinste: „Sieht so aus als müsste ich dich wirklich noch über einige Dinge aufklären was die Fähigkeiten und anderen besonderen Dinge von Engeln angeht. Ich kann den Grad meiner Präsenz nach meinen Wünschen manipulieren und sobald mich eine Person berührt, diese derer automatisch auch. Das heisst, ich kann uns sozusagen fast unsichtbar in den Augen der Stadtbewohner davonfliegen lassen.“ - „Oah was für eine coole Fähigkeit!“ Nate hatte ein Apartment mit einer Treppe zum Dach und somit dauerte es nicht lange, bis Fabienne in Nates Armen lag und sich an ihm festklammerte. Nate trug einen Rucksack, in dem er all die Dinge verstaut hatten, die für das Picknick von Nöten waren. Ausserdem waren die Bänder am Rücken so angelegt, dass sie den ausgebreiteten Flügeln nicht in den Weg kamen. „Also, dann mal los...“, erwiderte Nate. Fabienne staunte nicht schlecht als sie plötzlich vom Boden abhoben und Nate mit seinen strahlenden weissen Schwingen über die Dächer hinweg segelte. Die frische Luftbrise fühlte sich gut auf Fabiennes Haut an und der Gedanke, so nah an Nate zu sein, liess ihr Herz zusätzlich vor Aufregung schneller schlagen. Der Flug ans ich war sehr angenehm und sanft, es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Nate Fabienne darauf hinwies, dass sein Lieblingsplätzchen auch schon in Sichtweite war und sie bald wieder am Boden sein würden. Nachdem Nate kurz darauf etwas abrupt gelandet war, stand Fabienne mit wackligen Beinen am Boden und war trotzdem froh, wieder selber zu stehen. Nate musste diesen Platz zu Recht als einer seiner Lieblingsplätze abgestuft haben, Fabienne konnte sich nicht erinnern wenn sie zuletzt so eine schöne herbstliche Landschaftsidylle gesehen hatte. Der Platz war eine mit Gras bewachsene Lichtung inmitten des Waldes, welche durch die bunt gefärbten Laubblätter der Bäume wunderbar romantisch erschien. Es war wie ein stilles Paradies für sich, fern von all dem Tumult der Stadt und einfach nur bezaubernd. Wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man sogar von ferne das leise Plätschern eines kleinen Baches vernehmen. Die Szenerie erschien schon fast wie ein Traum und Fabienne konnte nicht glauben, dass es so einen Ort wirklich gab, immerhin hatte es schon etwas Mystisches mit dem bisschen Nebel der immer in der Luft hing. Dann beobachtete sie Nate dabei, wie er die dicke Picknickdicke ausbreitete und den Korb mit den selbstgemachten Sandwiches und dem Tee auf die Lichtung legte. Er setzte sich auf die Decke und deutete mit einer Geste an, dass Fabienne sich neben sie setzten solle, was sie dann natürlich auch sofort tat. Dann legte ihr Nathaniel eine weiche kuschelige Wolldecke über die Schultern, damit sie auch ja genug warm habe. Fabienne war überaus glücklich und entgegnete: „Wow, ich denke ich habe noch nie so einen bezaubernden Ort gesehen. Ich habe fast das Gefühl ich lebe einen realistischen Traum...“ Nate lehnte sich zu ihr und flüsterte ihr zu: „Dann zeige ich dir einfach dass es doch kein Traum ist“, dann drehte er Fabiennes Gesicht leicht zu ihm und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Haha stimmt, wenn ich so Dinge wie das...“, sie wendete sich schnell zu ihm, lehnte über ihn und küsste ihn zurück, „...tun kann, kann das keine Einbildung sein.“ Nate kicherte und die beiden setzten sich wieder aufrecht einander gegenüber hin, dann begann er je Fabienne und sich ein Sandwich auszuteilen. Dann entgegnete er: „Na dann, guten Appetit nicht wahr? Immerhin haben wir alles mit viel Liebe und nur den besten Zutaten zubereitet.“ - „Genau, auf ein tolles Date!“ Dann nahmen beide einen Bissen und Fabienne dachte nur, dies musste das leckerste Sandwich sein, welches sie jemals gekostet hatte. Das locker luftige Brot, der knackige frische Salat mit den geschmacksvollen Tomaten und das Hühnchen mit dem Curryaroma und den besten Gewürzen und die aromatische Sauce, welche alles abrundete machte das Ganze zu einem wunderbaren Geschmackserlebnis. Fabienne und Nate mussten andauernd kichern, da sie einander direkt beim Essen zusahen und keiner von beiden wirklich im Umgang mit Sandwiches schön essen konnte. So kam es, dass Nates weisses Hemd am Schluss einen Tomatenfleck trug und Fabienne ein Teil der Sauce im Gesicht verschmiert hatte. Zum Glück hatte Nathaniel Servietten und eine kleine Wasserflasche dabei und wie es sich gehörte, liess sich Fabienne darauf von Nate die Sauce abwischen und versuchte dafür, den Fleck so gut wie es ging etwas aus dem Hemdstoff von Nate heraus zu wischen. Danach lagen beide mit geschlossenen Augen auf der gemütlichen Decke und genossen den Moment. Dann richtete sich Nate auf einmal auf und sagte: „Wir sind ja nicht nur zum entspannen hierher gekommen, nicht wahr? Ich habe ja versprochen, ich würde dir alles über mich und Engel und das Ganze drum herum erzählen. Und du würdest dich dann im Gegenzug entscheiden, ob du bei mir bleiben willst oder nicht.“ Fabienne blinzelte, sie hatte ja gewusst dass die Sache irgendeinen Haken haben musste, dann setzte sie sich auch auf und schaute ihm ernst in die Augen. „Na dann fang mal an, ich bin schon gespannt was du wohl alles noch hinter dieser hübschen Fassade verbergen magst...“ 

„Fabienne, weißt du was Engelskinder in deiner Welt sind?“ Fabienne blickte etwas nachdenklich zu ihm, „Engelkinder sagst du... Sind das nicht Kinder die kurz vor oder nach der Geburt verstorben sind?“ Nathaniel schaute verträumt in den grauen Himmel und erwiderte: „Ja genau, und was dies mit mir zu tun hat... Engel wie ich sind ebenso einstige Menschen, welche einen zu frühen Tod gestorben sind. Dabei kann es sich um einen tödlichen Unfall, eine Krankheit oder Mord handeln, es spielt eigentlich keine Rolle solange derjenige Mensch noch nicht sterben wollte und ein langes Leben voller Freude vor sich haben sollte. Hmm um es kurz zu fassen, wenn sie von der im Himmel am mächtigsten Person, dem Erzengel Michael als gutmütig genug empfunden werden, werden solche Menschen vom endgültigen Tode verschont und als potenzielle Engel wiedergeboren.“ Fabienne sah Nate mit grossen Augen an und wusste nicht, wie sie mit dieser Information umgehen sollte. „Nate... Omg das ganze macht mich so unheimlich traurig. Wenn ich mir vorstelle das du auch einst ein Mensch wie ich warst und ebenso ein normales Leben hattest...“ Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie führte schluchzend fort; „Und ich Idiot habe dich sogar auch noch versucht umzubringen, ich kann nicht verstehen wie du nach all dem immer noch so nett mir gegenüber sein kannst. Ich meine, ich...“ Nate nahm sie in die Arme und Fabienne weinte sich von den ganzen Schuldgefühlen überwältigt an seiner Schulter aus, dann erwiderte er; „Schon okay, solche Dinge können ja passieren und immerhin bin ich ja als Engel sowieso so gut wie unsterblich. Es ist also in Ordnung, du musst dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen.“ Fabienne hörte auf zu weinen und entgegnete leicht schluchzend: „Wirklich? Nur dass du es weißt, wenn du willst darfst du mich auch töten oder wenigstens abstechen. Das wäre das einzige faire nachdem was ich dir angetan habe.“ Nate strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und wischte die verbliebenen Tränen weg und somit konnte sich Fabienne wieder beruhigen. „Das werde ich schon nicht tun, so etwas wie Rache habe ich nicht im Sinn und das steht mir auch als Engel nicht zu. Ich bin froh, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, welchem ich all diese Sachen in Ruhe anvertrauen und erzählen kann.“ Fabienne schmiegte sich an Nate und fragte sanft: “Und wie geht die Sache weiter? Immerhin hast du „potenzielle“ Engel gesagt...“ Nate zog Fabienne noch näher zu sich und umarmte sie, dann fuhr er fort: „Nun ja, die auserwählten Menschen durchlaufen dann eine Art mehrjähriges Studium, welches einem, sofern man bis zum Ende besteht, einen richtigen Engel werden lässt. Doch nicht viele halten bis zum Ende durch. Für viele der Menschen dort ist die Sehnsucht nach einer Rückkehr nach ihrem Zuhause zu gross und sie verfallen den negativen Gedanken immer mehr, solange bis sie dann nicht mehr in Frage kommen überhaupt Engel zu werden und endgültig verschwinden. Du kannst dir ja sicher denken, was ein Engel für Grundanforderungen besitzen muss und welche Aufgaben er dann zu erfüllen hat. Aber falls du es noch nicht weißt, Engel sollen dazu dienen die Menschen auf der Welt vor Unglück oder anderem Schlechtem zu beschützen. Und dafür dürfen sie sich nicht von negativen Gedanken leiten lassen und schon gar nicht Neid gegenüber den lebenden Menschen empfinden. Aber wenn man dann bis zum Ende durchhält und die notwendigen Voraussetzungen erfüllt, wird man mit den Flügeln gesegnet, kann den Ort des Studiums verlassen und schon fast frei leben wie man möchte. Solange ich hie und da mal wieder einen Menschen vor dem Stolpern über eine Treppenstufe hindere und keiner Depression verfalle, kann ich sozusagen tun und lassen was ich möchte.“ Nate blickte zu Fabienne, die sich an seine Brust geschmust hatte und nun nachdenklich in die Weiten des Himmels blickte. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und schaute ihm in die klaren blauen Augen, dann sagte sie: „Hmm scheint mir keine einfache Sache zu sein einfach mal so alles hinter sich zu lassen und sein unsterbliches Leben dem Wohlergehen anderer Menschen zu widmen. Aber ein paar Dinge würden mich noch interessieren? Es tut mir leid wenn ich dich etwas Unangenehmes frage, also wenn du nicht willst musst du mir auch nicht antworten. Aber entspricht dein jetziger Körper dem Alter, in dem du gestorben bist oder altert dein Körper trotzdem und einfach langsam? Ach, und...“ Fabienne hielt inne und überlegte ob sie wirklich so weit gehen durfte, doch Nates entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihr, dass sie es wagen durfte. „...und kannst du dich an dein vorheriges Leben und an deinen Tod noch erinnern...?“ 

Fabienne blickte beschämt nach unten, es war ihr nicht wohl Nate so etwas zu fragen. Nate hingegen seufzte, schaute sie mit einem durchdringlichen Blick an, dann entgegnete er: „Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst... Ja, ich kann mich noch genauestens an mein menschliches Leben, inklusive meines Todes erinnern. Bevor man endgültig zu einem Engel werden konnte, wurde einem sozusagen wie als allerletzte Aufgabe die Frage gestellt, ob man all diese schmerzhaften Erinnerungen vergessen will. Nur diejenigen die die Frage mit nein begründeten, meisterten die Aufgabe und bestanden. Alle anderen die die Frage bejahten, versagten somit und verschwanden wie alle anderen gescheiterten. Ach und zu meinem Körper... Du warst vollkommen richtig mit der Annahme dass dies mein Körper in dem Alter ist, indem ich gestorben bin. Ich werde auch nie älter als jetzt aussehen, schon fast wie ein unsterblicher Vampir, nicht wahr?“ Nate lachte und Fabienne war froh, dass er keinerlei Anzeichen zeigte, über die Fragen betroffen zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit der Zeit gelernt, die Dinge so zu akzeptieren wie sie nun einmal waren. „Nate, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich habe dich wirklich völlig falsch eingeschätzt, ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du so viel durchmachen musstest. Da würde ich mir echt gerne eine Scheibe von deiner tapferen, positiven Einstellung abschneiden.“ - „Ach was? So toll bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, immerhin breche ich gerade den Tabu den es gilt nicht zu brechen. Zuerst verliebe ich mich in einen Teufel und nun sitze ich mit diesem Mädchen auch noch im Wald und habe ein Picknick. Also wenn das mal nicht vorbildhaft ist, aber wen kümmert das schon. Solange ich dabei nicht vergesse, meine Tätigkeiten zu erledigen darf ich auch mal etwas Unartiges machen.“ Nate lachte und Fabienne lachte auch, immerhin hatte er wirklich recht. „Hmm, war dies jetzt das mindeste was ich vorerst über dich wissen muss?“ - „Ja ich denke schon, nur die Tatsache, dass ich zwischen den Zeiten wechseln kann und mir somit eine Thermoskanne und Frischhaltefolie besorgen konnte, habe ich noch nicht erwähnt.“ Fabienne starrte augenblicklich zu der besagten Kanne und es war ihr anzusehen, dass ihr das erst jetzt aufgefallen war. Nate grinste und streichelte ihr über den Kopf: „Du scheinst nicht die Hellste zu sein, was?“ Fabienne nahm es mit Humor und erwiderte: „Ach was, etwas langsameres Denkvermögen bedeutet nur dass ich mir die Dinge genau überlege. Ansonsten kann es sein, dass ich unüberlegte Dinge tue, die ich vielleicht nicht hätte machen sollen.“ Darauf stemmte sie sich rasch mit all ihrem Gewicht gegen Nates Oberkörper, so dass sie ober ihm lag und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Nathaniel war anzusehen, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, doch trotz überraschter Miene küsste er sie augenblicklich zurück. Solche unerwartete Dinge gefielen ihm. Und so vergassen die Beiden erst einmal den Rest der Welt um sie herum...

Nate und Fabienne sassen beide eng umschlungen auf der Picknickdecke und küssten einander zärtlich. Am Anfang waren es nur leichte sanfte Küsse gewesen, doch jetzt begehrten beide mehr und sie gingen zu intensiveren Küssen über. Fabienne hatte sich auf Nathaniels Schoss gesetzt und ihre Beine um seine Taille geschlungen, nur der Stoff der Kleidung von ihr und Nate war noch zwischen ihrer nackter Haut. Beide konnten spüren wie der Herzschlag des anderes wie verrückt schlug als ihre Küsse leidenschaftlicher wurden. French Kissing à la supréme, war was Fabienne gerade durch den Kopf ging als sie merkte wie Nates Zunge zu ihrer gefunden hatte. Obwohl es ihr erster Zungenkuss war, fühlte sie sich weder angewidert noch wollte sie aufhören. Nate fühlte anscheinend das selbe und so legten sie erst eine Pause ein, als sich beide aus Luftmangel keuchend voneinander lösten. In der kalten Herbstluft konnte man die weissen Wölkchen ihrer Lufthauche sehen, was Fabienne daran erinnerte, dass sie eigentlich in der bitteren Kälte frieren müsste. Doch schon nur der Gedanke daran, mit Nate zusammen hier zu sein wärmte sie von Kopf bis Fuss und sie konnte spüren wie ihre Wangen erröteten. Also schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an seine Brust, Nate spürte die Hitze die auf ihn abstrahlte und genoss den engen Körperkontakt, dann erwiderte er: „Weißt du was? Ich glaube ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so lebendig gefühlt... An manchen grauen Tagen stelle ich meine Existenz in Frage und ob ich überhaupt noch lebe, wenn ich keine Gefühle gegenüber irgendwas empfinde. Doch du hast mir gezeigt das mein kaltes Herz trotzdem noch intakt ist und ich zu Gefühlen fähig bin.“ Fabienne kicherte leise und entgegnete: „Gerne doch, was dich glücklich macht, lässt mich noch viel glücklicher sein. Ausserdem kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich immer nach der Nähe eines Seelenverwandten wie dir gesehnt habe. Also bin ich dir unendlich dankbar dass du mich so akzeptierst wie ich bin und mich mit dir zusammen sein lässt.“ Dann legten sich beide mit dem Rücken auf die Picknickdecke und lagen händchenhaltend da und entspannten. Anscheinend schien Nate durch das ganze aktive Küssen ganz müde geworden zu sein und war nach kurzer Zeit zu Fabiennes Schrecken neben ihr eingenickt. Neugierig beobachtete sie ihn, anders als ein paar Stunden zuvor beim Undertaker in einem Sarg, sah er nun glücklich aus und sein Atem ging regelmässig, was sie beruhigte. Im Tageslicht hatte sie nun auch eine bessere Sicht auf sein Äusseres und konnte sich fast nicht an ihm satt sehen, wie war es nur möglich das jemand so attraktives für sie existierte. Fabienne fand, dass er nun wirklich wie ein Engel aussah, wie man ihn sich im Buche vorstellte. Reine porzellanähnliche Haut, ein wunderschönes Gesicht ohne irgendwelche Unreinheiten und eine wunderbare Körperstatur. Ausserdem konnte Fabienne dem Drang ihm durch die wilden Haare zu wuscheln fast nicht widerstehen, tat es aber, da sie ihn nicht wecken wollte. Sie würde ich später nach der Erlaubnis dafür fragen, so viel war sicher. Nach einer Weile wurde Fabienne die Stille zu unangenehm und sie stubste ihn leicht an der Schulter an. Nate blinzelte und schaute sie verträumt und etwas verschlafen mit seinen karibikmeer-blauen Augen an. „Huh?“ Dann sagte sie seufzend: „Nate, die Entscheidung ob ich bei dir bleiben will oder nicht... Es ist wirklich nicht einfach für mich so etwas zu entscheiden, meine Gefühle wollen nichts anderes als für immer mit dir solch zärtliche Momente zu erleben, doch mein Gewissen sagt mir dass ich nicht einfach meine Kollegin alleine lassen kann. Schliesslich wird sie bestimmt schon krank vor Sorge um mich die ganze Phantomhive-Villa auf den Kopf stellen und allerlei dummes Zeugs anstellen wenn ich mich nicht bald bei ihr melde. Also was ich damit sagen will, ist dass ich einen Vorschlag habe. Nämlich könnten wir uns beide zum Phantomhive-Anwesen begeben und dort Josephine den Stand der Dinge berichten. Nachdem wir dann das getan haben, bin ich mir sicher dass Josephine sicher einsieht dass es mir gut geht und dann können wir schauen, wie es mit uns weitergeht...“ Als Fabienne ihr Anliegen erwähnt hatte, folgte ein Moment unbequemer Stille und Fabienne wurde nervöser umso länger Nate brauchte um zu antworten. Als er sich dann aufsetzte und sie mit einem ernsten Blick musterte, erwartete sie eine knallharte Ablehnung. Jedoch seufzte Nate und blickte sie mit seinen wunderschönen blau-grünen Augen an, dann entgegnete er sanft: „Hmm ich wusste ja schon dass es bestimmt auf das hinaus laufen würde... Die Sache ist nur die, es gibt noch etwas von dem ich dir nicht erzählt habe und was auch noch wichtig wäre. Es war durchaus kein Zufall, dass ich dich in der Stadt angerempelt hatte. Ich hatte eure kleine Truppe eine Weile von den Dächern beobachtet, da ich auf der Suche nach Menschen war, die man vor Unheil bewahren konnte um meiner Pflicht als Engel wieder einmal gerecht zu werden. Jedoch vernahm ich dann auf einmal diese eigenartige Präsenz von drei verschiedenen nichtmenschlichen Wesen. Natürlich weckte dies mein Interesse und ich schaute euch eine Weile nach, natürlich mit meiner Präsenz vor den Augen anderer verborgen. Dabei kam ich nicht um den Gedanken herum, dass etwas eigenartiges um dich und deine Kollegin schwebte, wie eine Art des Unheils welches von den Menschen ausgeht bevor ihnen etwas passiert, aber nicht normal. Dieses Gefühl empfinde ich immer noch und daher wollte ich auch unbedingt nicht von dir ablassen, ich bin mir sicher das dir etwas Schreckliches in naher Zukunft zustossen wird. Von dem her ist es vielleicht nicht eine all zu schlechte Idee wenn wir wirklich deine Kollegin aufsuchen und ihr das ebenso berichten, immerhin sollte sie genau so auf der Hut sein wie du. Als Halbshinigami und Halbteufel seid ihr vielleicht nicht so schnell zu töten, aber das heisst durchaus nicht dass ihr komplett unsterblich seid. Ausserdem solltest du dir im Auge sein dass wenn du hier stirbst, auch dein ich aus der anderen Welt komplett verschwindet. Immerhin könnte ich für deine Sicherheit garantieren wenn du bei mir bleibst, ich habe auch noch ein weiteres Gästezzimmer in einem anderen Zimmer, welches ich einfach im Moment nicht nutze.“ Fabienne wusste nicht recht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Dann holte sie tief Luft: „Okay, erst mal war das verdammt creepy von dir, uns einfach so zu stalken, Pflichten hin oder her. Aber ich glaube dir vollkommen wenn du fühlst, dass etwas Böses naht. Immerhin denke ich auch nicht, dass ein paar Leute einfach mal aus Spass zwei Menschen aus ihrer Welt hier her gebracht haben und etwas mit Halbshinigami und Halbteufel ausprobieren wollten. Und dieser Sache wollte ich auf sowieso auf den Grund gehen. Und bei dir zu Wohnen, das wäre schon das höchste alles Gefühle sofern das möglich wäre.“ - „Dann bin ich ja froh wenn du das auch so siehst, nun... Was gedenkst du für heute noch zu tun, immerhin ist es schon Nachmittag...“ Hmm wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist mir schon wieder ein wenig kalt. Von dem her würde ich es vorziehen wenn wir wieder zu deinem Appartment zurückgehen könnten wo es ein wenig wärmer ist. Ach ja, hast du eigentlich eine Badewanne in deinem Badezimmer?“, fragte Fabienne etwas vor errötet. Nate smilte und nickte; „Klar, immerhin gibt es nichts besseres als ein warmes Bad an so kalten Tagen und daher habe ich mir extra eine grosse edle Badewanne angeschafft. Heisst das du gedenkst noch nicht gerade zu deiner Freundin aufzubrechen?“ Fabienne lächelte und Nate konnte in ihrem Blick erkennen, dass sie irgendeinen Plan ausheckte auch wenn sie so unschuldig blickte. Dann entgegnete sie gut gelaunt „Super. Nun ja, wenn es dir keine Umstände bereitet fände ich es toll noch ein wenig länger in deiner Nähe zu sein, da hast du schon recht.“ - „Na dann kein Problem, es wäre mir ein Vergnügen etwas Spezielles für dich zu kochen während du in aller Ruhe ein Bad nehmen kannst. Und dann können wir morgen in aller Ruhe zum Phantomhive-Anwesen aufbrechen um alles weitere mit deiner Kollegin abzusprechen.“ Fabienne war vollkommen einverstanden damit und half Nate darauf hin beim Zusammenfalten der Decke und Versorgen der mitgebrachten Dinge. Dann machten sie sich beide auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt zu Nates Wohnung, natürlich wieder über den atemberaubenden Luftweg... 

Josephine war nur widerwillig aus Gèrards Zimmer gekommen nachdem Sebastian nach ihr gerufen hatte und zog nun noch widerwilliger das schwere Samtkleid vom Morgen an. Gerade als Gèrard ihr eine seiner katastrophalen Erlebnisse mit seiner ersten Liebe erzählen wollte, kam Sebastian und berichtete ihr davon, sie solle sich für den Nachmittagstee mit dem jungen Herrn fertig machen. Josephine ärgerte sich immer noch darüber, wie sollte sie nochmals so eine Stimmung aufbauen so dass ihr Gèrard wieder davon berichten würde. Also stapfte sie in Richtung Rosengarten, wo Ciel auf sie warten sollte. Dabei kam sie an Grell vorbei und dieser sah ihr augenblicklich die verärgerte Laune an und grinste. „Sieht so aus als ob jemand deine zärtliche Zeit mit dem Wolfsjungen unterbrochen hat.“ - „Ja und wie, kann ich nicht auch mal ein wenig Zeit für mich haben oder was? Immerhin bin ich auf Schlafentzug und Gèrard wollte mir gerade etwas spannendes erzählen und auf die langweilige Teezeit von Ciel kann ich getrost verzichten. Also ich muss weiter...“ Also lief Josephine zügig weiter und Grell winkte ihr noch hinterher. Als der Wintergarten mit den Rosen in Sichtweite kam, holte Josephine noch einmal tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen und einen Gang herunterzuschalten. Dann klopfte sie lautstark an der Glastüre und hoffte, dass sie wenigstens Sebastians Nerven etwas strapazieren könne. Da kam der Teufel auch schon angelaufen und bat ihr mit seinem typischen Knicks den Eintritt an. Also schritt Josephine an ihm vorbei und setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch, an dem Ciel schon auf sie wartete und anscheinend etwas überflog, was nach dem schriftlichen Bericht von Sebastian aussah . Sie musste schon zugeben, der Raum mit all den Pflanzen war schöner als gedacht, ausserdem konnte sie auch gut nachvollziehen, wieso man hier in der Ruhe auch allerlei Dinge besprechen konnte, ohne dass man es von aussen zu hören vermochte. „Ciel liess sich von Sebastian per Geste Tee einschenken, nippte daran und entgegnete dann zu Josephine: „Schön dass du dich trotzdem noch zu mir gesellt hast, es gibt einiges was ich dich gerne bezüglich deines gestrigen Ausflugs fragen möchte. Um gleich zum Punkt zu kommen, was ist kurzgefasst alles passiert nachdem du und deine Freundin eigenständig in der Stadt agieren durftet bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem du wieder im Anwesen ankamst?“ Josephine runzelte die Stirn und dachte kurz nach, dann erwiderte sie: „Hmm also, ich und Fabienne sind in einen Brillenladen gegangen, haben dort Gèrard angetroffen der uns eine Brille angeboten hat, welche wir dann kauften. Dann haben wir ihn zu einem Kaffeekränzchen eingeladen, da er gerade frei war und wir ihm auf unsere Art danken wollten. Auf dem Weg zu einem Café wurde Fabienne dann von einem jungen Mann namens Nate umgerempelt, welcher uns dann ebenso begleitete weil Fabienne darauf bestand. Also gingen wir mit den zwei Typen in ein Café und verbrachten dort den halben Tag. Wie es nun einmal so war, verstanden sich Fabienne und Nate äusserst gut und so wollten sie kurz alleine einen Stadtspaziergang machen, während ich und Gèrard uns weiter im Café unterhielten. Was diese beiden dann genau machten weiss ich auch nicht. Als ich dann ebenso am Abend mit Gèrards das Café langsam verliess, erfuhr ich von seinem Geheimnis und er erzählte mir seine Story. Später kam dann Fabienne mit Sebastian zu mir und sagte, sie habe Nate umgebracht und seine Leiche lag wahrheitsgemäss über Sebastians Schulter. Da Gèrard eingeschlafen war, brachte Finny ihn mit der Kutsche zurück zum Anwesen während ich und Fabienne mit Sebastian und seiner Last zum Undertaker gingen, wegen des Unfugs welchen Fabienne angestellt hatte. Jedoch stellte sich dann dort heraus, dass Nate gar nicht wirklich tot war, als er plötzlich wieder aufwachte und Fabienne mit sich mitnahm. Ich konnte dabei gerade noch beobachten, wie er mit weissen Flügeln und Fabienne auf den Armen vom Boden abhob und davonflog. Nun ja, danach bin ich einfach wieder mit der Kutsche zurückgekehrt und habe eine sehr anstrengende Nacht verbracht.“ Ciel folgte ihrem Gespräch sehr aufmerksam und nickte zum Schluss, dann sagte er seufzend: „Und du bist dir wirklich sicher dass der Junge ein Engel war? Hat er dir auch seinen Vornamen und Nachnamen genannt oder ist er dir nur unter „Nate“ bekannt?“ - „Ich bin mir sicher. Und ja, er hat seinen vollständigen Namen erwähnt... Jedoch konnte ich mir in der Hitze des Gefechts nicht wirklich merken, was er genau sagte. Also kann ich nicht mehr sagen, als dass wir ihn immer Nate genannt haben, aber ich bin mir sicher Fabienne hat es sich gemerkt.“ - „Hmm, nun ja, da kann man nichts machen. Dass mir nach diesem blöden Engel Ash noch einmal so ein gefiedertes Problem entgegenkommt, hätte ich mir gerne erspart. Du sagtest er hätte deine Kollegin mitgenommen, hast du eine Idee was er damit bezwecken will oder wohin er sie gebracht hat?“ Josephine schaute betrübt in ihren inzwischen kalten Tee, diese Fragen hatte sie sich seit gestern Abend sicher schon unendliche Male gestellt. „Die Sache ist die, kurz bevor Nate verschwand, wechselte seine sanftmütige Persönlichkeit in pure Arroganz und Tatkräftigkeit, was ich nicht erwartet hatte. Somit habe ich keine Ahnung wie ich ihn nun einschätzen soll. Nate kann sie aus 100 Metern Höhe fallen gelassen haben um sich für die Mordattacke zu rächen oder sogar Fabienne noch viel schlimmeres angetan haben, wie sie bis zum Tode zu foltern. Aber ebenso kann er sie auch einfach entführt haben und irgendwo verstecken. An sein Motiv wage ich gar nicht zu denken, dafür kenne ich ihn wirklich nicht gut genug.“ - „Hmm das Stellt ein Problem dar, wir haben also keinerlei Anhaltspunkte auf den Aufenthaltsort deiner Kollegin, noch den leisesten Schimmer was sein Ziel anbelangt.“ Ciel lehnte sich zurück und seufzte, dann entgegnete er mit ernstem Blick: „Also, was ich dir jetzt sage wird dich bestimmt nicht allzu freuen, aber im Moment kann ich wirklich nicht viel mehr machen als einfach abzuwarten und schauen was passiert. Für dich bedeutet es das Selbe, du hast jedoch noch die Aufgabe dich um den Wolfsmensch zu kümmern bis ich weiss, was ich als nächstens tun werde.“ - „Okay, kein Problem, ich würde mich gerne um Gèrard kümmern.“ - „Alles Bestens, dann kannst du wieder zu deinem Kollegen zurückkehren. Sei dir einfach bewusst, falls er Probleme bereiten sollte, hält mich nichts davon ab ihn und dich gleich mit wieder von diesem Anwesen wegzuschicken, egal wie wichtig der ganze Halbshinigamikram auch sein sollte!“ Josephine stand auf, ging davon und blickte ihn dabei noch einmal bedenklich an: „Das wird schon nicht passieren, aber trotzdem vielen Dank für alles.“ Dann machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück, das Gespräch mit Ciel hatte ihr klar gemacht, dass sie im Moment wirklich nur hilflos der Geschichte ihren Lauf lassen konnte und so fühlte sie sich ziemlich deprimiert. Immerhin konnte es sein dass Fabienne mittlerweile tot war oder sie immer noch gerettet werden könnte, wenn doch also nur ein Hinweis oder sonst etwas zu finden wäre... Dann ging sie in ihren Raum und warf sich erschöpft auf das Bett, nachdenkend, wie sie dieses Unwohlsein über ihr Unwissen wohl so lange überstehen sollte... 

Als sich Fabienne in das warme Wasser der Badewanne gleiten liess, spürte sie wie die wohlige Wärme ihren Körper umschloss und die vorherige Kälte endgültig vertrieben wurde. Nate hatte ihr zusätzlich ein Badearoma mit Rosenduft und einen seiner Bademäntel hingelegt, Fabienne errötete schon nur beim Gedanken an ihn erneut. Er war so perfekt, dass Fabienne einfach nicht glauben konnte, dass es ihn wirklich gab. Als sie mit ihm von ihrem Walddate zurückgekehrt waren, hatte er ihr gleich das Badewasser eingelassen und sie gebeten, aus seinem Kleiderschrank ein Outfit aus gemütlichen Klamotten für den Rest des Abends auszusuchen. Natürlich hatte sein Kleiderschrank mehrheitlich aus hellen Hemden bestanden, doch zu Fabiennes Erstaunen waren dort auch sehr viele Pullover und Schlabberhosen zu finden. Allesamt ziemlich modern, was sie darauf schliessen liess, dass Nate sie auch aus der heutigen Zeitepoche mitgebracht haben musste, neben all den anderen modernen Dingen in seinem Haushalt wie die Frischhaltefolie. Also hatte Fabienne nun auch ein paar seiner bequemeren Kleidungsstücke zu einem Outfit zusammengestellt und sie auf den Stuhl im Gästezimmer gelegt. Bevor sie ins Bad gegangen war, hatte ihr Nate gesagt sie solle sich nur alle Zeit der Welt nehmen da er sowieso mit Kochen beschäftigt sein würde. Was er genau kochen wollte, hatte er ihr aber nicht verraten. Fabienne tauchte mit dem Kopf unter Wasser und dachte nach... Sollte sie nach dem Essen wirklich versuchen, einen Schritt weiter als vorhin zu gehen? Und würde Nate das überhaupt auch wollen? Auf jeden Fall konnte sie in letzter Zeit an nichts anderes mehr als das Verlangen nach Nates Nähe denken und verzweifelte beim Gedanken darüber, wie sie die Sache angehen sollte. Bloss nicht zu aufdringlich wirken und nur kleine Andeutungen machen... Fabienne wünschte, sie hätte ihr Handy mit Empfang dabei, dann könnte sie mal im Internet nach einem Lösungsansatz schauen, aber im Moment musste sie sich wohl auf das eigene Gefühl verlassen. Sie fuhr zusammen als es auf einmal an der Tür klopfte, dann konnte sie Nates Stimme hinter der Türe vernehmen: „Fabienne, alles okay bei dir? Du scheinst trotz dem Bad nicht ganz entspannen zu können, nicht wahr?“ Fabienne entgegnete darauf: „Nein nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe mich nur gerade gefragt ob sich die Seife beim Waschbecken wohl aufschäumen lässt wenn ich sie ins Wasser gebe, aber ich komme nicht ran. Kannst du sie mir vielleicht rasch geben?“ Als sie den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, fühlte sie wie ihre Wangen mit jeder Millisekunde die verging röter wurden, war das vielleicht schon zu viel für einen Versuch gewesen? Nate gab daraufhin lachend zurück: „Schon ganz interessante Einfälle die du da hast. Bist du dir aber sicher, dass ich reinkommen soll?“ Darauf lehnte sich Fabienne auf den Badewannenrand und gab keck zurück: „Na klar, wieso nicht? Traust du dich etwa nicht?“ Nate stiess die Türe auf und stellte beruhigt fest, dass Fabiennes Körper fast ausschliesslich vom hohen Rand der Badewanne verdeckt war. Dann öffnete er den kleinen Schrank unterhalb des Waschbeckens und sagte: „Die Handseife dort ist eher ungeeignet um Badeschaum zu erzeugen, nimm lieber eins dieser Pulver“, dann nahm er ein kleines rosarotes Säckchen hervor und streckte es Fabienne entgegen, während er den Kopf abgedreht hatte und die Augen zudrückte. Fabienne dachte jedoch nicht daran das Säckchen zu nehmen, sondern packte Nates Handgelenk und zog ihn zu ihr. Aus Schreck konnte er nicht anders als sie anzusehen und Fabienne entgegnete: „Anhand deines Blushes zu urteilen bist du es wohl nicht so gewöhnt nackte Haut zu sehen, nicht wahr?“ - „Das ist gemein, wie soll ich denn mit so etwas umgehen können wenn ich gestorben bin bevor ich eine ernste Beziehung überhaupt anfangen konnte?!“ Fabienne liess ihn betrübt los: „Okay dieser Punkt geht an dich, aber kein Grund darüber zu frusten, das kann ich ja jetzt ändern.“ Nate blickte beschämt auf den Boden: „Aber das ist peinlich wenn du schon viel mehr Erfahrungen hast als ich.“ - „Pff das stimmt nicht, meine Erfahrungen gehen nicht weiter als das hier. Du bist der einzige für mich, bei dem ich denke das es mir nichts ausmacht wenn du mich nackt sehen würdest.“ Dann zog sie Nates Gesicht zu sich und küsste ihn kurz, aber nach mehr verlangend. Dann bemerkte sie einen komischen Geruch, der aus der Küche zu kommen schien. „ Also...ist das nur meine Einbildung aber könnte es sein dass gerade etwas in der Küche anbrennt Nate?“ Nates Augen weiteten sich als er den Geruch ebenso bemerkte. „Oh nein, mist!“ Also verschwand Nate in Windeseile aus dem Badezimmer und kümmerte sich um die Ursache des Geruchs. Fabienne musste etwas grinsen, Nates errötetes Gesicht war eben so süss gewesen. Aber die Sache mit seinem viel zu frühen Tod war schon traurig, ob er wohl nach seinem Neuanfang als Engel nie daran gedacht hatte eine Beziehung zu führen? Hach aber es brachte nun auch nichts über solche Sachen zu grübeln, da musste ihr Nate schon von sich aus selber davon erzählen. Also lehnte sich Fabienne wieder ins Wasser zurück und entspannte noch ein wenig in der wohligen Wärme bevor sie das Wasser abliess und normal duschte...

Als Fabienne sich mit dem weichen Frotteetuch abtrocknete, begutachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Haare waren zwar noch nass, aber sie begannen sich schon wieder zu locken und ihre Haut war vom warmen Wasser immer noch leicht gerötet. Sie seufzte, sie hatte sich nun schon wieder die dämliche Frage gestellt, ob ihr Körper wohl den Idealen von Nate entsprach. Mochte er eher eine mollige Oberweite oder etwa eine sportliche Figur mit leichten Hüften oder doch eine eher kurvige Figur. Aber sie hatte sich nun entschieden, wenn Nate ein Problem mit ihrer Figur haben sollte, war dies sein Problem, nicht ihres. Um nichts in aller Welt würde sich Fabienne nur wegen einem Typen verändern oder abnehmen, das war sicher. Also rubbelte sie sich noch einmal durch die Haare und hängte dann das Tuch auf, danach kämmte sie ihre Haare und zog den Bademantel an. Dann machte sie sich auf zum Gästezimmer, da dort die ausgesuchten Kleider lagen. Als Fabienne die Tür aufstiess, stieg ihr sofort der Geruch von Zimt in die Nase und sie blickte neugierig zur Küche. Also ging sie statt zum Zimmer erst mal zur Küche und blickte über Nates Schulter um zu schauen was er zubereitet hatte, zu ihrem Schrecken stand in der einen Hälfte der Küche ein ganzer Haufen mit gebrauchten Pfannen. Nate drehte sich verlegen um und entgegnete: „Nun ja, ich habe nicht aufgepasst und somit ist das Fleisch welches ich geplant habe angebrannt und das Gemüse viel zu weichgekocht. Deshalb musste ich halt spontan zu einem Plan B überwechseln, ich hoffe du magst Waffeln mit Beerenkompott...“ Fabienne schaute ihn eindringlich an, dann erwiderte sie: „Ach Nate, du hättest doch nicht so etwas Spezielles, Aufwändiges machen müssen. Und dann ist es auch noch wegen mir angebrannt und verkocht, das tut mir wirklich leid, das war ohne Zweifel meine Schuld. Aber weißt du was, Waffeln sind eine super Idee. Wenn es etwas gibt, welches perfekt zu dieser kalten romantischen Jahreszeit passt, dann sind das Waffeln mit Puderzucker und Beerensauce. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie glücklich ich gerade bin, das muss schon Ewigkeiten her sein seit ich das letztes Mal welche gegessen habe.“ Nate smilte und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er gerade erleichtert war dass sich Fabienne so darüber freute. „Na dann ist ja gut, ich werde mir also die grösste Mühe geben die Waffeln perfekt hinzubekommen.“ Fabienne schmiegte sich an Nate, gab ihn ein Küsschen auf die Backe und ging rasch zurück zu ihrem Zimmer. Nate blickte ihr errötet hinterher, dann wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den fast fertigen Waffelteig und die Beerensauce auf dem Herd. Fabienne schloss die Türe vom Gästezimmer und liess sich auf das Bett fallen, ihr Herz schlug gerade so heftig dass sie das Gefühl hatte Nate hätte es auch hören können wenn sie noch länger bei ihm geblieben wäre. Dann setzte sie sich wieder auf und bemerkte auf einmal ein kleines Päckchen auf dem Schreibtisch. Neugierig schaute sie nach und stellte anhand der schönen Handschrift und dem weissen edlen Geschenkband die Vermutung auf, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich von Nate sein musste. Auf der Rückseite des Kärtchens mit ihrem Namen war ein kurzer Text, als Fabienne ihn las, schnellte ihr die Röte wieder ins Gesicht. Nate hatte doch wohl nicht... Um sich Gewissenheit darüber zu verschaffen riss sie das Geschenkpapier auf blickte fassungslos auf ein Paar ausserordentlich sexy schwarze Unterwäsche. Fabienne starrte die schwarzen Textilien an und wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte, dann entschied sie sich den Text nochmal zu lesen. Darin stand: „Während du in aller Seelenruhe dein Bad genossen hast, hab ich kurz Gebrauch von einem meiner Zeitportale gemacht und habe dir etwas aus deiner Welt besorgt, welches du hier wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell findest. Was die Grösse anbelangt, ich habe mich einfach auf mein Einschätzvermögen verlassen und etwas ausgewählt was mir gefiel und zu dir passt.“ Fabienne hielt den BH vor sich und konnte es nicht fassen, sogar der ach so unschuldig unerfahren wirkende Nate war mit seinen Gedanken mal ganz wo anders. Na gut, Fabienne war froh darüber, dass er, wenn auch auf seine Art, zeigte dass er nach mehr verlangte und sie nicht die einzige war. Also streifte sie den Bademantel ab und zog das knappe Höschen und den sexy BH an. An manchen Stellen war der dunkle hauchdünne Stoff fast transparent und Fabienne fühlte sich, als ob sie gerade nichts tragen würde, so leicht war das Ganze. Aber sie konnte spüren, wie sehr sich ihre Selbstsicherheit durch das Bisschen körperbetonender Stoff stärkte. Dann zog sie die weichen Socken, die bequeme Pyjamahose und den grossen Pullover an. Von der sexy Überraschung war nun nichts mehr zu sehen. Dann ging sie wieder zurück zur Küche und stellte überrascht fest, dass Nate in der Zeit den Tisch unter anderem mit Kerzen gedeckt hatte und nur auf sie wartete, um das Waffeleisen in betrieb zu nehmen. Wie ein Gentlemen kam er ihr zuvor und rückte den Stuhl für sie vor. „Dankeschön.“ Dann nahm auch Nate Platz und er goss Teig in das Waffeleisen. „Nate, kann ich dich was fragen?“ Nate entgegnete ängstlich: „Ja, ist etwas vorgefallen?“ - „Ach nein, ich wollte dich nur etwas wegen heute Abend fragen... Kann ich heute vielleicht bei dir schlafen? Ich kann das Gefühl von Einsamkeit im Moment nicht ausstehen.“ Nate lief hochrot an und zu seinem Beruhigen konnte er sehen, dass Fabienne ebenso rot war. Dann entgegnete er mit einem Lächeln: „Klar, wenn du das möchtest. Aber mein Bett ist nicht allzu gross, es kann also ruhig etwas eng werden. Ach schau, die ersten Waffeln sind schon fertig!“ Dann nahm er mit einer Gabel den Waffelkranz heraus auf einen Teller und bestreute ihn mit Puderzucker, dann teilte er ihn in der Hälfte. „So, bediene dich. Ich habe ein Beerenkompott mit Erdbeeren, Himbeeren, Johannisbeeren und Kirschen und ein wenig Zimt mit Zucker zubereitet.“ - „Wow, das ist toll! Na dann probier ich mal.“ Also nahm Fabienne einen Teil der Waffel, goss etwas von der Sauce darauf und probierte. Was für ein Geschmackserlebnis, so musste wohl Liebe schmecken wenn man sie in Form von Essen auftischte. Der Teig war so fluffig und das Kompott mit dem Puderzucker vereinigte sich perfekt. Als sie das Stück gegessen hatte, entgegnete sie happy: „Es ist perfekt, ich habe noch nie so gute Waffeln gegessen!“ Nate freute sich über das Kompliment und so assen sie beide, sich bestens unterhaltend. Jeder von ihnen hatte noch Geschichten die er unbedingt erzählen wollte und so machten sie erst eine Pause, als sich nur noch ein Stück Waffel aus dem restlichen Teig ergeben hatte. „Oh nein, wie sollen wir das jetzt aufteilen.“ Fabienne entgegnete keck: „Nun ja, das Stück hat die Form eines Herzens, also wäre es ziemlich brutal es einfach in der Mitte durchzuschneiden. Ich bin dafür, dass wir es wie bei der Pocky-Challenge beide in den Mund nehmen, essen und derjenige, der zurückweicht hat verloren und der andere kann den Rest essen.“ Nate lachte: „Was für ein seltsamer Einfall, aber einverstanden...“ 

Also lehnten sich beide über den Tisch, bissen beide einen Rand der Waffel an und die Challenge startete. Fabienne konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso sie diese Situation gerade so nervös machte, immerhin hatte sie Nate jetzt schon genug oft geküsst um zu wissen dass es nichts Beunruhigendes daran gäbe. Aber so nah von Gesicht zu Gesicht etwas vom Gleichen zu essen, hatte seinen eigenen Reiz. Fabienne konnte an Nates eindringlichem Blick erkennen, dass er keinesfalls vorhatte einen Rückzieher zu machen und er nur darauf wartete dass sie zurückwich. Doch das hatte sie nicht vor, egal was für ein blödes Spiel sie auch spielen würde, Fabienne wollte immer gewinnen solange es im Bereich des Möglichen lag. Also trennte die beiden ein paar Minuten später nur noch kleines Stück Waffel, Fabienne schluckte, noch ein Stück und ihre Münder würden sich berühren... Nate dachte anscheinend das Gleiche, seine Wangen waren auch leicht gerötet. Der erwartete Moment indem sich ihre Lippen berührten kam jedoch für Fabienne plötzlich, da Nate auf einmal näherrückte das letzte Stückchen Waffel wegbiss und seine Lippen die ihre berührten. Nate wich lachend zurück: „Na, sieht so aus als wäre ich der Gewinner! Das war irgendwie noch ganz lustig.“ Fabienne kicherte und entgegnete: „Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber ich glaube du hast wirklich gewonnen, ansonsten könnte man es nur als Unentschieden betrachten. Und was steht dir jetzt zugute, da du ja als Sieger hervorgegangen bist?“ Nate dachte angestrengt nach, dann schien er plötzlich einen Einfall zu haben und erwiderte grinsend: „Ich habs! Du kannst dafür das Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler einräumen und die Töpfe abwaschen und ich nehme in der Zeit eine gemütliche Dusche und lese noch ein wenig auf dem Sofa.“ - „Waaas?! Pff wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich nicht gefragt... Aber was solls, ich würde mich eh nur schlecht fühlen wenn ich Nichts helfen würde und Putzen gehört schon fast zu einer Art Hobby von mir. Ausserdem hast du ja einen Geschirrspüler, daher wird das schon nicht so eine grosse Sache, mach es dir also ruhig auf dem Sofa bequem. Du hast auch mal eine Verschnaufpause verdient.“ - „Oha ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du das jetzt wirklich machen willst, aber dann halte ich dich nicht auf.“ Nate stand auf und zeigte Fabienne, dass sie ihm in die Küche folgen sollte. „Also, hier ist der Geschirrspüler, in den kannst du Alles ausser die Pfannen einräumen. Und für die hast du Schwamm, Bürste und Seife. Und da oben im Schrank hat es Abtrocktücher... Die abgetrockneten Pfannen kannst du dann in diesen Schubladen hier unten versorgen. Alles verstanden?“ Fabiennes Augen glitzerten, Nate hatte so eine tolle Ordnung in der Küche dass sie nicht anders konnte als davon fasziniert zu sein. Als Nate mit seiner Hand vor ihr herumwinkte, wachte sie wieder aus ihrer Trance auf. „Alles okay bei dir? Du warst gerade wie weggetreten.“ - „Äh ja, ich war nur gerade so hingerissen von dieser Ordnung dass es mir die Sprache verschlagen hat. Mir wird des Öfteren gesagt dass ich einen Ordnungsfetisch und Putzfimmel habe, weißt du?“ Nate smilte: „Ehrlich gesagt wurde mir das auch schon gesagt. Aber es gibt nun mal nichts Schöneres als wenn alles an seinem Platz verräumt ist, Ordnung ist faszinierend nicht wahr?“ - „Endlich mal jemand der meine Meinung teilt. Also, dann schnapp dir dein Buch und entspann ein wenig. Ich erledige das hier mal.“ Nate gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und säuselte: „Du bist mein Schatz, also dann...“ Und so liess er Fabienne im regelrechten Chaos von Tellern und Pfannen zurück und ging in Richtung Badezimmer. Fabienne krempelte die Ärmel ihres Pullovers hoch und fing an, erst mal Alles abzuspülen. Dann räumte sie in aller Ruhe den Geschirrspüler ein und fing an, die übrigen Pfannen abzuwaschen. Als dies getan war, trocknete sie sie ab und verräumte sie in den Schubladen die ihr Nate vorher gezeigt hatte. Dann wischte sie noch Tisch und Küchenoberfläche mit einem feuchten Lumpen ab, damit auch alles blitzeblank sauber war. Etwas erschöpft krempelte sie ihren Pullover wieder in den Ursprungszustand und warf einen Blick zum Sofa. Natürlich war Nate schon längst von seiner Dusche zurückgekehrt und hatte sich genau auf das eine Sofa gelegen, von dem sie ihn aus der Küche wegen der Rückenlehne nicht sehen konnte. Somit lief sie zu ihm und blickte über die Lehne, kichernd betrachtete sie den Anblick der sich ihr ergab. Nate schien wohl der Typ von Mensch, oder besser Engel, zu sein, welcher nach dem Essen schnell mal müde wird und ein Nickerchen hält. Er war wie am Nachmittag eingeschlafen, dieses Mal einfach mit einem Buch in der Hand, welches ruhig auf seiner Brust lag. Nate musste wohl schon einige Zeit hier liegen, denn seine Haare waren schon wieder trocken und Fabienne starrte schon wieder auf die so flauschig aussehenden, nun leicht welligen Haare in dieser tollen Farbe. Wieso hatte sie nur schon wieder vergessen ihn zu fragen, ob sie diese Haare mal streicheln durfte. Fabienne interessierte, was denn Nate gerne las und so nahm sie ihm vorsichtig das Buch aus der Hand und warf einen Blick darauf. „Nordische Mythologie “, war in kleiner zierlicher Schrift auf dem dunkelblauen Umschlag zu lesen. Huh, also interessierte er sich für solches Zeugs?! Neugierig schlug sie das Buch an irgendeiner Stelle auf und las ein paar Seiten. Ihr fiel auf, dass der Text mal davon abgesehen, dass er extrem klein geschrieben war, äusserst kompliziert war, trotzdem war eine gewisse literarische Schönheit zu erkennen mit welchen die tragischen Sagen ausdrucksvoll erzählt wurden. Da Fabienne Nate eh gerade nicht aufwecken wollte, setzte sie sich auf den anliegenden Sessel und vertiefte sich ein wenig mehr in das Buch. Somit bemerkte sie gar nicht wie die Zeit verging und Nate aufwachte und zu ihr blickte. Erst als er sich räusperte, fuhr sie in sich zusammen und liess vor Schreck das Buch an den Boden fallen. „Nate, erschreck mich nicht so!“ - „Tut mir leid, war das Buch etwa gerade so spannend?“ - „Ähm, ach ja, sorry dass ich es einfach genommen habe... Aber ja, das Buch ist schon ganz spannend.“ - „Welchen Teil hast du denn gelesen?“ - „Hmm die eine Geschichte mit dem unverwundbaren Balder und Loki, der ihn mithilfe seiner einzigen Schwäche umbringen lässt.“ Nate kicherte und hob das Buch vom Boden auf und legte es auf den Beistelltisch, dann entgegnete er: „Von all den Geschichten in diesem Buch hast du dir gerade einer der Tragischsten ausgesucht. Aber interessant ist sie schon... Na auf jeden Fall, wenn dich solche Sachen interessieren, kann ich dir stundenlang Geschichten davon erzählen. Ich habe über die Jahre hinweg so einige an altertümlichen Büchern gelesen um mein Wissen zu erweitern. Immerhin habe ich bis jetzt nicht viel Besseres zu tun gehabt um all meine freie Zeit zu vertreiben.“ Fabiennes Augen glitzerten: „Echt? Das wäre wunderbar, ich liebe solche Geschichten. Es wäre toll wenn du mir noch mehr erzählen könntest.“ - „Mach ich gerne, aber schau, jetzt ist es schon ein wenig spät geworden, findest du nicht auch?“ Fabienne drehte sich zur grossen Standuhr um, welche 20 nach 11 anzeigte. „Oh die Zeit ist aber schnell vorbei gegangen... Na dann, ich gehe schon mal die Zähne putzen.“ Nate entgegnete smilend: „Okay, ich komm dann gleich nach.“ Somit begab sich Fabienne in das Badezimmer und machte Gebrauch von der Zahnbürste, die Nate für sie hingestellt hatte. Zähneputzen war eine unheimlich langweilige Tätigkeit, aber nun mal notwendig, vor allem bei den Dingen die sie heute Abend noch vorhatte. Als sie fertig war, ging sie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer, wobei sie Nate über den Weg lief. Er sah so unheimlich süss aus in seinem beigen Pyjama, dass Fabienne aus lauter Abgelenktheit fast in die Wand vor ihr gelaufen wäre. Fabienne drehte sich zu ihm um, gut, er hatte sich nicht umgedreht oder gelacht, somit war ihm das wohl entgangen. Also ging sie in ihr Zimmer zurück und setzte sich auf das Bett. Nun musste sie sich nur noch überlegen wie sie vorging, nach einiger Zeit intensiven Nachdenkens hatte sie sich dann entschieden. Also zog sie ihre bequemen Klamotten aus und tauschte sie gegen das dünne Nachthemd, welches sie auch schon in der Nacht zuvor getragen hatte. Dann lauschte sie, ob Nate in der Zeit schon in sein Zimmer gegangen war. Da sie weder Wassergeräusche noch sonst irgendetwas hörte, nahm sie an, dass er schon in seinem Bett lag. Fabienne stand vor den Spiegel und checkte ein letztes Mal ihr Aussehen, dann öffnete sie ihre Zimmertüre und ging leise im Dunkeln in Richtung Nates Zimmer. Wahrscheinlich musste er vergessen haben, dass Fabienne ihn in der Nacht besuchen wollte denn die Tür war zu. Doch Fabienne machte sie ganz leise auf und konnte in der Finsternis die Umrisse von Nate unter der Decke erkennen. Genau so leise schloss sie die Türe wieder und kroch rasch zu Nate unter die Decke. Dann kuschelte sie sich eng an seinen Rücken und war stolz auf sich, dass sie es zumindest mal hierher geschafft hatte. Dann drehte sich Nate zu ihr um und zog sie zu sich, nahm sie in seinen Arm und flüsterte: „Nun lass ich dich bis zum Morgengrauen nicht mehr gehen...“

// folgender Teil ist nicht unbedingt für die Hauptstory notwendig und kann als Zusatz zu den Ereignissen des Abends angesehen werden, für den Fall dass Fabienne nachts nicht einfach nur bei Nate schläft und sonst nichts passiert

Fabienne konnte Nates Atemhauch auf ihrem Gesicht spüren und entgegnete: „Dann bin ich ja froh...“ Folgend bewegte sie ihren Kopf noch näher zu Nate bis sie ihn schliesslich berührte, seine Lippen fand und ihn küsste. Nate erwiderte den Kuss und setzte sich danach im Bett auf. „Warte einen Moment“, dann stieg Nate aus dem Bett und schob die Gardinen vor dem Fenster zu Seite. Draussen schien der Mond in seinem hellen Licht und erleuchtete den Raum nun ein wenig. Dann kroch Nate über die Bettdecke zurück zu Fabienne und lehnte sich über sie, schaute verlegen zur Seite und sagte leise: „Willst du das auch wirklich?“ Fabienne setzte sich auf und blickte ihn ernst aus gleicher Augenhöhe an, dann nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie über ihre linke Brust. „Kannst du spüren wie schnell mein Herz gerade pocht? Wenn ich nicht genau das wollte, wäre ich nicht hierher gekommen.“ Dann zog sie sich das Nachthemd vom Kopf, war es an den Boden und machte sich daran, Nates Nachthemd aufzuknöpfen. Während dessen musterte Nate Fabiennes übrig gebliebenes Nachtgewand und smilte: „Also hast du es doch angezogen. Es steht dir wirklich gut.“ Fabienne hatte das Hemd aufgeknöpft und lächelte: „Ach ja stimmt, danke vielmals. Auch wenn ich nicht gedacht hätte dass du so etwas schwarzes erotisches auswählen würdest.“ - „Nun ja, der erste Eindruck vermag manchmal zu täuschen. Wer weiss, vielleicht habe ich noch ganz andere Seiten von welchen du zu tiefst überrascht wärst.“ - „Ach was, und wenn schon, ich würde dich immer noch genau gleich lieben selbst wenn du eine verborgene supersadistische Seite an dir hättest.“ Nate packte auf einmal ihre Handgelenke und drückte Fabienne an die Matratze, dann flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr: „Ach ja? Das tönt ja schon fast so als ob du eine masochistische Ader hättest.“ Fabienne blieb unbeeindruckt liegen und entgegnete: „Und wenn ich die hätte... Ändern würde das ja auch nicht viel.“ Dann gab sie Nate einen sanften Kuss trotz ihrer unterlegenen Position. Nate liess ihre Handgelenke los und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die verwuschelten Haare. „Hach da wollte ich einmal ein wenig böse wirken, aber gegen dich habe ich keine Chance.“ Fabienne kicherte und schmiegte sich an seine Brust: „Ach komm, ich tu doch nur so. In Wahrheit ist meine taffe Aura nur gespielt, ich mache mir und meiner Umgebung nur vor so stark zu sein. Mach dir also nur keine Sorge, bestimmt wirst du schon bald auch die völlig andere Seite von mir kennen lernen. Die, die nicht alleine auskommt und nach einer Person verlangt, die einem Freude, Kraft und Hoffnung schenkt.“ Nate nahm sie in seine Arme und erwiderte: „Dann lass mich diese Person sein, ich freue mich schon auch diese Seite an dir kennen zu lernen.“ Folgend küsste Nate sie leidenschaftlich, bis sich daraus intensive Zungenküsse entwickelten die nach mehr verlangten. Als beide ein wenig nach Luft rangen, sahen sich Nate und Fabienne tief an und ihre Blicke tauschten wortlos aus, dass sie noch weiter gehen wollten. Somit öffnete Nate langsam den hinteren BH-Verschluss und zog ihr das schwarze Stück Stoff ab. Nate schluckte, zum Glück konnte Fabienne im Moment nicht sehen wie sehr seine Wangen wohl gerade bei diesem Anblick im Mondschein erröteten, dann fragte er leise: „Darf ich?“ Fabienne nickte, wenn auch etwas beschämt. Als Nate ihre Brust berührte, zuckte sie zusammen, aber sie konnte nicht behaupten dass es sich nicht gut anfühlte. Als Nate dann begann ihren Körper zu liebkosen, entfuhr ihr ein leises Stöhnen. Auch Nate war anzumerken, dass ihn die Sache keinesfalls kalt liess als er auf einmal zurückwich. „Nate...?“ Nate blickte beschämt nach oben: „Ich weiss nicht ob wir noch weiter gehen sollen... Obwohl ich schon lange kein Mensch mehr bin, tut sich etwas in mir wenn du weißt was ich meine.“ Fabienne stürzte sich auf ihn und drückte ihn rücklings auf die Matratze, dann entgegnete sie: „Genau deshalb darfst du jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen, ich habe es auch einschliesslich so gemeint, dass ich bereit bin dich vollständig zu akzeptieren. Du sehnst dich doch danach, nicht wahr?“ Nate sah sie ernst an: „Bist du dir sicher? Ich habe noch nie davon gehört dass Engel wie ich jemals so weit gingen, ich weiss also nicht was passieren wird.“ Fabienne blieb ruhig und erwiderte: „Na dann lass es uns herausfinden...“ Somit löste sich Nate von Fabienne und stand auf, um in der einen unteren Schublade trotz der Dunkelheit nach etwas zu suchen. Als er dann mit etwas kleinem in der Hand zurückkam, sagte er: „Trotzdem geht Sicherheit vor, man kann nie wissen...“ Fabienne kicherte als sie erkannte, dass er eine Kondomverpackung in den Händen hielt, dann entgegnete sie: „Da hast du recht.“ Dann lehnten sie sich näher zueinander und küssten sich. Dann flüsterte Nate etwas ausser Atem: „Also dann tun wir es?“ Fabienne nickte und smilte. Folgend ging Nate zum nächsten Schritt über und zog seine Pyjamahose inklusive sexy Shorts aus und streifte sich das Kondom über, was bei seinem ohnehin steifen Zustand problemlos ging. Nate strich Fabienne über die Wange und küsste sie sanft, dann lehnte er sich über sie und entledigte sich auch ihrer übrig gebliebenen schwarzen Unterwäsche. Fabienne war es etwas peinlich so ganz entblösst da zu liegen, aber es beruhigte sie, da Nate ja auch nicht weniger von sich preisgab. Als Nate die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels streifte, erregte es sie nur noch mehr. Nate blickte ihr in die Augen und sie küssten sich noch einmal, dann entgegnete er: „Also, ich tu ihn rein...“ Dann bewegte er sich nach vorne und Fabienne spürte wie etwas in sie eindrang, dabei stöhnte sie auf als Nate sein Becken hin und her bewegte. Es fühlte sich komisch an, aber auch unglaublich gut, selbst Nates Atem war nun keuchender geworden was sie darauf schliessen liess, dass es ihn auch nicht unberührt liess. Das Ganze ging eine Weile weiter und sie variierten die Stellung noch ein wenig, bis es für beide am Angenehmsten war. Als Nate kam, war von beiden ein Stöhnen zu hören und Fabienne klammerte sich an seinen Rücken. Dann verlangsamten die Bewegungen immer mehr und ihre Körper trennten sich schliesslich wieder voneinander. Keuchend blieben sie noch eine Weile nebeneinander im Bett liegen, dann raffte sich Nate erschöpft vom Bett auf, warf etwas in den Abfall und zog seine Shorts wieder an. Dann öffnete er das Fenster und liess sich vor dem Fenster stehend von der kalten Herbstluft abkühlen. Fabienne hatte sich aufgesetzt und suchte nach dem Höschen, als sie es gefunden und wieder angezogen hatte, lief sie ebenso zu Nate und genoss die frische eiskalte Brise. Nate zog sie zu sich und entgegnete: „Das war toll, ich bin immer noch ein wenig unsicher auf den Beinen. Aber wir sollten lieber einmal schlafen gehen, immerhin können wir es uns nicht leisten morgen auch noch erkältet zu sein.“ Fabienne lächelte: „Sehe ich genauso, auch wenn die Kälte gerade erfrischend ist.“ Somit schloss Nate das Fenster und die beiden krochen unter die gemütliche Decke, wo Nate sie zärtlich in die Arme schloss und Fabienne sich an seinen Oberkörper schmiegte. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit waren beide etwas erschöpft aber glücklich eingeschlafen, diese Nacht wird beiden noch lange in Erinnerung bleiben...


	4. Tag 4

Vierter Tag:

 

Fabienne wachte auf als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen Nates Schlafzimmer erleuchteten. Mit einem Blick um sie herum stellte sie fest, dass Nate noch in aller Seelenruhe schlief und nicht im Geringsten daran dachte allmählich wach zu werden. Sein Anblick liess Fabiennes Herz gleich nochmal höher schlagen. Mit den zerzausten Haaren so er sogar noch niedlicher aus, also kuschelte sie sich an ihn und genoss seine angenehme Körperwärme, doch nach ein paar Minuten wurde es ihr zu langweilig und die Sonne blendete sie. Also entschied sie sich aufzustehen, möglichst so dass Nate noch ungestört weiterschlafen konnte. Leise hob sie ihr Nachthemd und den BH vom Boden auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. In Gedanken immer noch bei der gestrigen Nacht ging sie zum Badezimmer und nahm erst mal eine warme Dusche. Das warme Wasser fühlte sich angenehm an und so vergingen gut ein paar Minuten. Als Fabienne fertig war, trocknete sie sich ab und zog sich die Unterwäsche inklusive Nachthemd wieder an. Dann macht sie sich zur Küche auf und öffnete den Kühlschrank, ihr Blick blieb bei Eiern und Speck hängen und so hatte sie schnell entschieden was sie essen würde. Nichts ist besser als gebratener Speck mit Rührei zum Frühstück, wer braucht schon Brot? Also band sie sich eine der Kochschürzen, die Nate auf Lager hatte, über und erhitzte den Herd schon mal. Während die Pfanne sich aufwärmte, deckte Fabienne den Tisch für sich und Nate. Immerhin wird er sicher auch Hunger haben wenn er mal aufstehen sollte. Dann bereitete sie das Rührei vor und gab es in die Pfanne mit der brutzelnden Butter, während in der anderen der Speck vor sich hin briet. Fabienne war gerade dabei, das Rührei in der Pfanne zu wenden als sie auf einmal zwei kräftige Arme nach hinten zogen und umarmten. Erschrocken wendete sie ihren Kopf und erblickte Nates smilendes Gesicht. Leise flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Guten Morgen, na hast du auch so gut geschlafen?“ Fabienne lachte: „Und wie, ich fühle mich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Aber gut dass du doch noch aufgewacht bist, ich hätte dich nicht wecken wollen so zufrieden wie du ausgesehen hast.“ Errötet lockerte Nate seine Umarmung und liess Fabienne wieder an den Herd, dann entgegnete er: „Das ist mir gerade ziemlich peinlich, ich hoffe ich habe im Schlaf nicht gesabbert. Na auf jeden Fall, vielen dank dass du dich um das Frühstück kümmerst. Ich habe schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr Rührei mit Speck zum Frühstück gegessen, du musst wissen, ich bin kein Morgenmensch und schlafe mit Leichtigkeit bis zum Mittag.“ Fabienne grinste, dann erwiderte sie: „Kann ich mir gut vorstellen, ich habe schon gedacht ich müsste dich aus dem Bett werfen um dich wach zu kriegen. Also, ich bin fertig, du kannst dich an den Tisch setzen. Kaffee habe ich auch bereits gemacht.“ - „Wow, was für ein Service, dankeschön.“ Dann assen die beiden ihr Frühstück und Fabienne war äusserst zufrieden mit ihren Kochkünsten. „Nate, wie gehen wir jetzt vor? Weißt du wie man zum Phantomhive-Anwesen gelangt?“ - „Hmm das ist ganz einfach, natürlich weiss ich wo es sich befindet und so können wir wie normale Leute mit einer Kutsche dorthin fahren. Natürlich wäre es noch einfacher wenn wir fliegen würden, aber das Problem ist der Teufel in diesem Anwesen. Gegen ihn wirkt mein Trick mit dem Verstecken der Präsenz nicht mehr und nachdem ich dich potenziell ja aus ihrer Sicht entführt habe, würde es uns nur verdächtiger machen.“ - „Hmm okay, dann mach ich gleich die Küche, mein Zeug habe ich schnell gepackt.“ - „Alles klar, denk dran alles von hier mit zunehmen was dir gehört und du noch brauchst. Ich glaube wir werden in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr hier zurückkommen.“ Fabienne nickte und fing an die Teller und den Rest zusammen zu räumen, während sich Nate aufmachte auch noch schnell zu duschen. Als sie alles im Geschirrspüler verräumt hatte und ihn angeschaltet hatte, war Nate ebenso fertig und somit machten sich beide auf sich noch anständig anzuziehen. Fabienne hatte ja nicht eine allzu grosse Auswahl an Möglichkeiten und so zog sie ihr Outfit von gestern noch einmal an. Was wohl Josephine denken wird, wenn sie in dem neuen roten Spitzenkleid, den Lederstiefeln und dem grauen Mantel angerauscht kam? Dann packte sie noch schnell all ihr Zeug in eine Tasche und wartete auf Nate im Eingangsbereich. Als Nate kam, hatte sich für eins seiner schlichten weissen, aber doch eleganten Hemden entschieden was keine Überraschung war. Als dann auch er seine Schuhe und Jacke angezogen hatte, machten sich die beiden auf in die Stadt um eine Kutsche zu besorgen...

 

Josephine lag in ihrem grossen Gästebett und dachte nicht daran aufzustehen, mit jedem Tag der verging verringerte sich die Hoffnung dass Fabienne doch noch lebend von alleine  zurückkehren sollte und daher hatte sie erst gar keine Lust all den optimistischen Leuten am Frühstückstisch entgegenzusehen, was sie dazu verleitete das Frühstück zu auszulassen. Zu ihrem Glück verstand Grell ihre Lage und hatte Sebastian gebeten ihr auch noch nach dem offiziellen Frühstück ein Tablett mit den nötigsten Dingen vorbeizubringen, aber Appetit hatte sie trotzdem nicht. Ihre einzige Motivation aufzustehen war nur noch Gèrard der ihr den Tag über Gesellschaft leistete. Also raffte sie sich auf, nahm ein Brötchen mit und schlenderte in Richtung Gèrards Zimmer. Immerhin hatte sie sich noch die Mühe gemacht etwas Anständigeres als ihren Schlafanzug anzuziehen und ihr Haarchaos noch schnell zu einem Dutt zusammenzubinden. An seiner Tür angekommen, klopfte sie und trat ein, Gèrard war natürlich schon wach und sah sie besorgt aus Richtung Bett an. „Geht es dir gut? Du siehst noch blasser als sonst aus.“ - „Morgen Gèrard, und nein mir geht es nicht gut. Natürlich nicht wenn Fabienne immer noch verschwunden ist und ich mir Sorgen mache.“ - „Oh tut mir leid, ich hätte dir erst guten Morgen wünschen sollen, nicht wahr? Aber das Trübsalblasen bringt sie jetzt auch nicht zurück, im Moment kannst du nichts anderes machen als einfach zu warten.“ Josephine setzte sich auf sein Bett und entgegnete: „Wo Recht hast, hast du Recht. Wie geht es deiner Wunde?“ Eigentlich super, ich konnte mich schmerzfrei im Raum bewegen und es sieht so aus als wäre sie grundsätzlich verheilt. Meinst du es wäre möglich das ich draussen einen kurzen Spaziergang machen dürfte? Ich würde so gerne mal wieder etwas frische Luft bekommen und die Natur um mich spüren.“ - „Hmm einen Spaziergang sagst du... Ich glaube das geht schon, solange ich als Aufseherin sichergehe dass du nicht im Wald verschwindest, sollte es kein Problem damit geben.“ - „Echt? Das ist toll. Na... Wollen wir nicht jetzt gerade gehen? Die frische Morgenluft tut dir sicher genauso gut.“ - „Huh jetzt? Na gut, ich hab eh nichts Besseres zu tun.“ Somit stand Gèrard etwas wackelig vom Bett auf und lief zur Kommode, in der Sebastian all seine Besitztümer verstaut hatte und nahm seine Schuhe und die Jacke heraus. Lächelnd blickte er zu Josephine und zeigte auf die Türe: „Hast du vergessen? Ich darf ja nicht alleine in diesem Anwesen umherwandern also musst du schon vorrausgehen.“ - „Ich komme ja, nur keine Eile.“ Dann liefen Josephine und Gèrard zuerst zu ihrem Zimmer, damit auch Josephine noch ihre Schuhe und Jacke anziehen konnte. Auf dem Weg nach draussen liefen sie noch Meirin über den Weg und so nutze Josephine gleich die Chance und teilte ihr mit, sie solle doch Sebastian ausrichten dass sie mit Gèrard einen Spaziergang im umliegenden Garten des Anwesens mache falls sie jemand vermissen sollte. Dann hatten die Beiden endlich die grosse Eingangstüre erreicht und traten nach draussen, Josephine fröstelte als ihr sogleich eine eiskalte Brise ins Gesicht wehte. Aber Gèrard schien sich so zu freuen dass sie die Kälte erstmal versuchte zu ignorieren. Als sie im Eingang des Hofes standen, kam ihr wieder in den Sinn dass sie erst zwei Tage zuvor hier mit Fabienne in die Kutsche für die Stadt gefahren war. Aber bevor sie weitere Gedanken an sie verschwenden konnte, zog Gèrard sie in Richtung eines Weges, der zu den Blumenbeten und Gewächshäusern führte. „Ist die Luft nicht wunderbar, so frisch! Ich fühle wie all meine Trägheit schwindet und ich spüre meine Wunde nicht einmal mehr.“ Josephine musste angesichts Gèrard lachen, da das Haus in dem er aufgewachsen war im Wald stand, musste er wohl eine grosse Zuneigung zur Natur entwickelt haben und er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind darüber endlich draussen zu sein. Somit nahmen die Beiden den Rundweg um das Anwesen in Angriff um auch möglichst viel Natur zusehen, Josephine wollte ausserdem schon immer mal sehen ob Finnian trotz seiner Ungeschicktheit einen schönen Garten zustande gebracht hatte...

 

Fabienne war es etwas unwohl zumute als sie mit der Kutsche den Weg zur Phantomhive-Villa einschlugen, sie könnte es sich nicht verzeihen wenn Sebastian oder jemand anderes Nate etwas antun würden, nur weil er sie aus ihren Augen „entführt“ hatte. Nate schien ihr das anzusehen und entgegnete: „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Auch wenn der Teufel mich angreifen sollte, kann ich ihm mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen. Und die Tatsache dass du ja unverletzt wiederkehrst, sollte ihnen gleich zeigen dass es nicht in meinem Sinn ist ihnen etwas Schlechtes anzuhaben.“ - „Du hast Recht, ich denke nur mal wieder zu viel. Ich hoffe nur Josephine wird dich nicht gleich umbringen wollen sobald sie dich sieht, sie ist manchmal unberechenbar und das Glück ist unfairer Weise immer auf ihrer Seite wenn sie etwas wirft.“ - „Haha na gut, vielleicht habe ich es auch verdient einen Stein an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen. Immerhin habe ich dich in meinem Wiederbelebungszustand einfach zu mir nach Hause geschleppt, ohne dein Einverständnis.“ Fabienne schlug ihm mit der Faust in den Oberarm und entgegnete: „Sag so etwas nicht! Auch ein Steinwurf kann ins Auge gehen!“ Nate zog sie zu sich und küsste sie sanft: „Ich pass schon auf, ich habe auch nicht wirklich vor in der nächsten Zeit nochmal eine Verletzung zu erleiden.“ Dann blickte er durch das Fensterchen und sah, dass man das Anwesen schon von Auge sehen konnte. Folgend gab er dem Kutscher die Anweisung anzuhalten und zu warten, bis sie wieder zurückkamen. Fabienne und Nate stiegen also aus der Kutsche aus und legten den restlichen Weg noch zu Fuss zurück. Laut Nate schien dies die sicherste Methode zu sein, einem möglichen Angriff durch die Phantomhive-Angestellten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als sie mit ein wenig Abstand vor dem Hof beim Haupteingang standen, entschieden sie sich zu erst mal abzuwarten. Immerhin sollte Sebastian imstande sein, die Aura eines Engels aus dieser Entfernung zu bemerken. Doch bevor Sebastian zu ihnen stiess, sahen Fabienne und Nate wie Josephine mit Gèrard um die Ecke des Anwesens spazierte und die Beiden sofort erkannte...

 

Josephine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als sie die Beiden im Hof stehen sah, konnte sie ihren Augen trauen? War Fabienne mit Nate im Schlepptau tatsächlich zum Anwesen zurückgekehrt? Ihr träger sonst so energieloser Körper schien sich auf einmal selbst zu bewegen und sie rannte direkt auf die Beiden zu. Als sie keuchend vor Fabienne stand, rüttelte sie an derer Schulter und entgegnete emotional: „Fabienne?! Bist du das? Geht es dir gut? OMG Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, ich habe gedacht ich seh dich nie wieder...“ Josephine wurde so sentimental, dass sie nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihr Tränen das Gesicht hinunter rannen als Fabienne sie umarmte und tröstend erwiderte: „Mir geht’s gut, ich bin ja jetzt wieder zurück also brauchst du nicht zu weinen.“ Josephine wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und musterte sie genau. „Aber du trägst ein neues Outfit und Nate ist auch hier, was hat das zu bedeuten?“ Fabienne wich Josephines Blick aus und entgegnete: „Nun ja, lange Story... Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn wir das drinnen bei einer Tasse Tee bereden könnten. Es ist ziemlich frisch hier draussen und ich will möglichst schnell klarstellen dass Nate keine Gefahr für irgendjemanden darstellt, wäre es also möglich dass du das Ciel mitteilen könntest?“ Josephine seufzte: „Na gut, aber dafür will ich genau wissen was du in den letzten Tagen angestellt hast, bis ins kleinste Detail.“ Bevor Fabienne etwas dazu sagen konnte, machte sich Josephine auf zum Eingang des Anwesens um dem Phantomhive-Oberhaupt davon mitzuteilen. Gèrard gesellte sich zu ihr und die beiden gingen hinein. Fabienne blickte zu Nate und kicherte: „Das ist ja nochmal gut gelaufen oder? Immerhin hat sie dich nicht mal angeschaut, totale Ignoranz ist besser als wenn sie dir einen Stein angeworfen hätte.“ Nate smilte: „Ja vielleicht liegst du nicht mal so falsch damit.“ Und so warteten sie darauf dass Josephine zurück kam...

 

Josephine rannte hastig durch die Gänge des Phantomhive-Anwesens, in Richtung Ciels Arbeitszimmer. Sebastian hatte ihr zwar strengstens untersagt den jungen Herrn beim Arbeiten oder Lernen zu stören, aber das war ihr gerade total egal. Als sie um die Ecke stürmte, rempelte sie geradezu in den Servierwagen den Sebastian gemächlich vor sich hin geschoben hatte. Josephine fiel an den Boden und hielt sich jammernd, die Zähne zusammenbeissend ihr Bein, mit dem sie geradezu in die Ecke des Wagens gerannt war und versuchte den stechenden Schmerz zu ignorieren. Dabei entgegnete sie zu Sebastian, der versuchte sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen: „Ich muss Ciel sprechen, unbedingt! Fabienne ist wieder da, und Nate auch!“ - „Na gut, wie es scheint war meine Vermutung richtig dass sich zwei mir bekannte Personen auf dem Anwesen eingefunden haben und nun für Furore sorgen. Der junge Herr macht gerade seine Nachmittagspause, sieh also zu dass du ihn nicht allzu lange davon abhältst diese zu geniessen.“ Josephine erwiderte mürrisch: „Ist ja gut, ich werde mich kurz halten.“ Dann lief sie eilig weiter bis zu Ciels Arbeitszimmer, klopfte und trat ein. Josephine schloss die Türe hinter sich und schaute zu Ciel, der in Gedanken versunken in die Abgründe seines Tees blickte, als ob er dort die Lösung auf seine Probleme finden würde. Josephine räusperte sich und Ciel hob seinen Blick. „Was führt dich denn hierher?“ Josephine trat näher zu seinem Arbeitstisch und schaute ihn eindringlich an: „Fabienne ist zurückgekehrt und der Engel Nate ist in ihrer Begleitung. Die beiden haben versichert keine Bedrohung darzustellen, wärst du also so nett mich mit den beiden eine Tasse Tee im Rosengarten trinken zu lassen damit ich mich mit ihnen unterhalten kann?“ Ciel seufzte, sichtlich genervt entgegnete er: „Na gut, ich richte Sebastian aus er soll euch den Tee dort vorbeibringen. Aber ich habe mittlerweile einen Entschluss gefasst was den Aufenthalt von euch allen betrifft, ich stelle euch meine Villa noch für einen Tag zur Verfügung, danach habt ihr sie zu verlassen. Ich kann mich nicht auf ewig um euch kümmern und es gehört schon gar nicht zu meinen Eigenschaften anderen Leuten aus Nettigkeit zu helfen und mich für ihre Probleme zu interessieren. Sieh zu, dass du also für dich und deine Freunde eine andere Unterkunft organisieren kannst. Nun, du bist entlassen und kannst wieder gehen.“ - „Okay, trotzdem vielen Dank für alles was Ihr für uns getan habt.“ Dann verbeugte sich Josephine kurz und drehte ihm den Rücken zu um den Raum schnell wieder zu verlassen. Als sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sputete sie sich wieder durch das Anwesen in den Hof zurück wo sich Fabienne mit Nate und Gèrard in der Zwischenzeit unterhalten hatte. Etwas ausser Atem rufte sie den anderen winkend zu: „Leute, ich bin wieder da! Wir können in den Rosengarten gehen um uns dort etwas auszuplaudern.“ Fabienne lächelte: „Super, dann ab zum Rosengarten. Wir sollten uns wirklich mal aussprechen.“ Lachend entgegnete Josephine; „Auf jeden Fall, ich will schon wissen was du die letzten tage über so gemacht hast während ich vor Sorge schon allmählich Haarausfall bekommen habe.“ Also machten sie sich auf in Richtung des Wintergartens inmitten der Zierrosen, die selbst zu der kälteren Jahreszeit noch blühten...

 

Als die Gruppe in das Innere des Wintergartens eintrat, sahen sie dass Sebastian in der Zwischenzeit schon einen Tisch gedeckt hatte und auf einem Abstelltisch eine kleine Variation an Gebäck und Tee ausgestellt war. Er begab sich zum Ausgang und entgegnete: „Nehmt euch die Zeit wie ihr braucht, sollte etwas vorfallen, wisst ihr ja wo ihr mich findet.“ Und mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und war zum Anwesen zurück gegangen. Josephine seuftze: „Puh, endlich haben wir unsere Ruhe. Also nehmt Platz.“ Und so kam es dass die Vier so an dem runden Tisch sassen, dass Fabienne neben Nate und Josephine sass. Als jedem der Tee eingeschenkt war und jeder ein wenig Gebäck auf dem Teller hatte, vergingen einige stille Minuten da niemand wusste wie man mit dem Gespräch anfangen sollte. Fabienne ergriff die Iniative und sagte zögerlich: „So, ähm wo sollen wir anfangen? Also wir sollten auch auf jeden Fall noch besprechen wie es weitergeht mit unserem Aufenthalt hier, auf Dauer sehe ich hier nämlich keinen Grund länger hier zu verweilen.“  Josephine schaute zu Fabienne und Nate mit einem zwielichtigen Grinsen: „Also was ich unbedingt wissen will, ist was ihr beiden die paar Tage getrieben habt indem ihr von uns getrennt wart. Ausserdem sieht es für mich so aus, als wärt ihr ziemlich unzertrennlich geworden. Steckt da etwa noch mehr dahinter?“ Fabienne errötete und Nate ergriff das Wort: „Nun ja, also nur dass ich es auch noch mal gesagt habe... Ich habe Fabienne damals in gewisser Hinsicht schon entführt, aber ihr kam in keinerweise zu Schaden.“ - „Sei Ruhig, dir glaube ich erst mal nicht mehr, und wenn dann glaube ich dir das nur wenn mich Fabienne auch ehrlich davon überzeugen kann.“ - „Er hat völlig Recht, von dem Morgen an dem ich aufgewacht bin bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatte und habe ich immer noch eine wunderschöne Zeit. Das Ganze war kurzgefasst nur so... Nate ist ja ein echter Engel und dadurch dass ich ihn nach unserem Rendezvous im Park  „getötet“ hatte, kam die Art zweite Seite in ihm zum Vorschein, die rein aus ihren Gelüsten handelt und mich zu ihm nach Hause verschleppte, da die andere Seite sich nur wünschte noch mehr Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Ich meine, falls das noch nicht offensichtlich war, Nate und ich haben uns an dem einen ersten Tag in der Stadt in einander verliebt und deshalb war es kein Wunder dass dies seine Art „letzter Wunsch“ war. Und eben, als ich dann bei ihm Zuhause war, genoss ich es mit leckeren Gerichten bekocht zu werden und selbst auch im Haushalt etwas auszuhelfen. Natürlich war Nate dann wieder völlig der Alte. Er und ich hatten dann auch ein Date und es war einfach ein wundervoller Tag. Und da wir dich und Gèrard nicht noch länger unwissend über meinen Aufenthalt lassen konnten, sind wir heute zu euch gereist um das Ganze aufzuklären.“ Josephine pfiff und entgegnete: „Das ist ja mal ne Story, da macht man sich Sorgen du wärst umgebracht und geschändet worden aber dabei gingst du auf Dates und hast bestimmt mit Nate rumgemacht.“ Gèrard schien das ganze Thema nicht sonderlich zu interessieren und er empfand den Tee mit dem Gebäck als viel interessanter als dem Gespräch zuzuhören. Plötzlich schien Josephine wieder etwas eingefallen zu sein: „Ach, was noch wichtig ist... Ciel will das wir die Villa in spätestens einem Tag verlassen haben. Er scheint sich nicht noch länger mit unserem Kram befassen zu wollen, das heisst wir brauchen unbedingt eine neue Bleibe für die nächsten Tage.“ Fabienne blickte nachdenklich: „Hmm das könnte schwierig werden, ich weiss nicht wie wir am Besten einen Ort zum Wohnen auftreiben können ohne uns in der Stadt bemerkbar zu machen...“ Auf einmal schien Nate etwas sagen zu wollen, Josephine schaute ihn zwar kritisch an, entgegnete dann aber: „Na gut, du darfst sprechen.“ - „Also, was eure Bleibe angeht... Ich besitze auch ein Haus auf einem eigenen Grundstück. Es ist sogar genug Platz für alle zum Übernachten da. Wenn ihr also wollt könne wir ruhig dort wohnen.“

 

Fabiennes Augen strahlten als Nate dies erwähnte: „Was? Du hast noch eine andere Wohnung, ach nein gleich ein ganzes Haus mit einem Grundstück?! Das ist ja perfekt!“ Nate errötete leicht als er sah wie sehr sich Fabienne darüber freute. Dann entgegnete er: „Nun ja, ich kriege als Engel auch eine grosszügige Bezahlung und so lange wie ich meine „Arbeit“ auch schon tue, ist da einiges zusammengekommen. Aber nun ja, der Haken ist bloss dass es einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird dorthin zu reisen, also schlage ich vor wir übernachten hier bis Morgen früh und brechen dann auf. “ Fabienne und Josephine waren begeistert, dann entgegnete Josephine: „Das ist ja wunderbar, und es sollte auch kein Problem darstellen morgen in der Frühe schon wieder zu gehen. Sebastian ist ein ziemlicher Frühaufsteher und wird uns auch dann noch ein kleines Frühstück zu Verfügung stellen können.“ Nate erwiderte: „Na dann ist die Sache geklärt, super. Ach jaa und du Gérard...“ Nate wendete sich an ihn. „...Du bist natürlich auch herzlich eingeladen mit uns mitzukommen, du gehört ja jetzt auch schon wie mit zur Bande, nicht wahr?“ Fabienne und Josephine nickten zustimmend, Gérard nahm einen Schluck Tee und sagte: „Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, gerne, im Moment ist mir eh nicht so nach Arbeiten zumute.“ Also waren alle vier einverstanden und sobald sie den Tee getrunken und das leckere Gebäck verschnaust hatten, begaben sie sich in Richtung Phantomhive-Anwesen. Mittlerweile war es durch die Winterzeit auch schon früher am Eindunkeln und man sah Fabienne und Nate an, dass ihnen die holprige Kutschenfahr doch etwas anlastete und sie schon allmählich müde wurden. Als sie sich in der Halle des Eingangs vom Anwesen befanden, dauerte es auch nicht lange bis sich Ciel in Begleitung von Sebastian blicken liess. Er hatte wohl nur darauf gewartet dass die Truppe ihren Nachmittagstee beendete. Mit stolzem Ton erkundigte er sich: „Na meine Herrschaften, wie es scheint seid Ihr zu einem Ergebnis eurer Besprechung gekommen. Wenn ihr mich also darüber in Kenntnis setzten wollt, wie es weitergeht wäre ich sehr dankbar... Ausserdem gut zu sehen, dass nun die andere Hälfte meines Besuchs auch wieder Heil ins Anwesen zurückgekehrt ist.“ Ciel schaute eindringlich zu Fabienne und dann zu Nate, er schien gar nicht verbergen zu wollen, wie sehr in die Tatsache dass Josephine Tag für Tag so ein Drama wegen Fabiennes Verschwinden veranstaltet hatte, die Nerven gekostet hatte. Und nun standen die dafür verantwortlichen Personen direkt vor ihm. Bei diesem Blick dauerte es nicht lange bis Fabienne sich verbeugte und sich schämend entgegnete: „Es tut mir leid euch solche Umstände bereitet zu haben. Ich habe einige unverzeihliche Dinge während meines Ausfluges getan und damit euren Ruf gefährdet, ein verlässlicher Gastgeber zu sein. Aber wie ihr sehen könnt, ging es mir zu jeder Zeit gut und von meinem Gefährten Nathaniel geht keinerlei Gefahr aus, auch wenn er ein Engel ist.“ Fabienne richtete sich wieder auf und fuhr fort: „Da wir uns dessen bewusst sind, euch nicht weiter zur Last fallen zu wollen haben wir beschlossen uns eine neue Unterkunft zu suchen und Nate hat eine zur Verfügung zu stellen. Da die Reise dorthin aber einige Zeit in Anspruch nimmt, wären wir sehr dankbar wenn wir noch eine Nacht hier verweilen könnten, um dann in der Frühe des Morgens aufzubrechen. Können wir euch noch um diesen Gefallen bitten?“ Ciel war sichtlich beeindruckt dass Fabienne das Wort ergriffen hatte und liess nicht lange mit seiner Antwort auf sich warten: „In Ordnung, sagt Sebastian Bescheid wann ihr Aufbrechen wollt und er wird es ermöglichen. Ihr alle seid auch noch ein letztes Mal zum Abendessen eingeladen, immerhin ist dieser rotschöpfige Todesgott schon fast krank vor Sorge da ihr wegen seiner Brille überhaupt diesen Ausflug gemacht habt und er würde bestimmt nicht verpassen wollen, euch noch einmal zu sehen bevor ihr geht. Was die Gästezimmer zum Schlafen betrifft, ich werde sie euch  gleich zeigen, immerhin sind davon genug in diesem Anwesen vorhanden. Also wenn ihr mir folgen würdet...“ Und so folgten ihm die vier, froh über sein Einverständnis. Wie sich herausstellte schien Ciel klug genug zu sein, bemerkt zu haben, dass es bestimmt viel gab was sich Josephine und Fabienne zu erzählen hatten und so stellte er ihnen eins der etwas abgelegen Doppelzimmer zur Verfügung, so dass ihre Gespräche in der Nacht auch niemanden stören konnten. Gèrard hatte ja bereits sein schon fast verstecktes Zimmer im Obergeschoss und so überliess Ciel Nate das Zimmer gegenüber von diesem. So konnte er sicherstellen, dass ja keins der Mädchen in der Nacht in eins der Jungenzimmer wandern würde, denn im Dunkeln war dies fast unmöglich wenn man unbemerkt bleiben wollte, sollte man den Weg überhaupt im Dunkeln finden. Doch obwohl Fabienne und Nate dies realisierten, schienen sie keine Umstände zu machen und gaben sich völlig zufrieden. „Also das wären dann eure Zimmer, das Abendessen im Speisesaal beginnt um halb Acht Uhr, so habt ihr noch genug Zeit um euch frisch zu machen und für eure Abreise zu packen. Für einmal lasse ich die Kleidungsetikette egal sein, also könnt ihr so erscheinen wie es euch beliebt. Ich wende mich dann mal wieder meinen Pflichten zu, bis später...“ Und so schritt Ciel mit Sebastian davon und die Vier waren wieder für sich allein. Als die Beiden aus der Sichtweite waren, atmete Fabienne erleichtert auf: „Puh, Ciels Präsenz ist immer wieder einschüchternd. Ich denke er wäre mit Sicherheit eine der Personen die mich mit Blicken töten könnten... Aber zum Glück scheint er doch netter zu sein als man denkt. Ich würde sagen man sieht sich dann mal bis zu Abendessen wieder, ich brauche schon meine Zeit im Badezimmer. Einverstanden?“ Nate nickte und entgegnete: „In Ordnung, wir haben jetzt kurz vor Sechs Uhr wenn die Wanduhr auf dem Weg stimmt. Also dann bis später und vergesst nicht eure Habseligkeiten alle einzupacken und nichts zu vergessen.“  Und so nahmen Josephine und Fabienne den Weg zu ihren Gemächern in Angriff, glücklicherweise war Fabienne gesegnet mit einem guten Orientierungssinn und so erinnerte sie sich an den korrekten Weg zurück zum gezeigten Doppelzimmer. Dort angekommen warf sich Fabienne als erstens gleich auf eins der Betten und streckte alle Glieder von sich. „Hach ich bin KO, in den wenigen Tagen ist so viel passiert dass mein gesamtes vorheriges Leben dagegen nichts ist.“ Josephine schloss die Türe und legte den Schlüssel auf den einen Tisch neben der Türe, dann musste sie angesichts des lustigen Anblicks kichern. Fabienne erinnerte sie an einen Seestern, in der Art wie sie auf dem Bett lag. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe von Fabienne und fragte Fabienne mit einem zwielichtig klingendem Ton: „Na, willst du mir nicht mal genauer erzählen was du die letzten Tage so getrieben hast...?“

 

Fabienne errötete und griff panisch zu einem der Kissen um sich dahinter zu verstecken. Dann murmelte sie beschämt ins Kissen: „Das ist mir aber peinlich, musst du das wirklich wissen?“ Josephine stand auf und zog ihr das Kissen weg, dann entgegnete sie: „Also ich für meinen Teil finde schon, dass ich das Recht habe zu wissen was du gemacht hast, während ich mir fast die Augen vor Sorge ausgeheult habe... Findest du nicht auch?“ Fabienne überlegte und gab schliesslich nach. „Okee, ist ja gut. Tut mir leid dass du fast umgekommen bist, während ich meine paar Tage in Zweisamkeit genossen habe. Also, um es kurz zu fassen... Nachdem ich am nächsten Tag aufgewacht war, lag ich in einem Bett in Nates Wohnung und dann habe ich mit ihm Frühstück gegessen und wir redeten über die vergangenen Ereignisse und klärten unsere Gefühle für den jeweils anderen. Dann beschlossen wir ein Picknick zu machen und ein wenig shoppen zu gehen, was wir dann auch taten. Beim Picknick kamen wir uns dann sehr nah und nachdem wir den Rest des Tages regelrecht aneinanderklebten, kam es dann in der Nacht so dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben.“ Josephine kicherte und erwiderte: „Das war ja zu erwarten, aber das du schon nach einem Tag gleich mit einem Typen ins Bett steigst... Du bist schon eine ziemliche Bitch-chan was das angeht. Und die letzte Frage um dir nicht allzu nahe zu treten, war es toll? Du weißt ja ich kenne mich überhaupt nicht aus was solche Erfahrungen angeht.“ - „Hmm ich würde auf jeden Fall sagen Jaa, ich kann mich nicht erinnern wann ich das letzte mal so eine schöne Nacht verbracht habe. Schon nur beim Gedanken an seine zärtliche schützende Umarmung in der frischen Nachtluft nachdem wir es getan hatte, wärmt sich mein ganzer Körper.“ - „Schluss! Mehr muss ich gar nicht wissen.“ Danach mussten beide lachen. Fabienne stand langsam auf und begab sich zum Badezimmer: „Ich gehe jetzt noch schnell duschen bevor wir dann zum Nachtessen gehen, bis gleich.“ - „Okay, in Ordnung. Ich war schon am Morgen, also sollte das ausreichen.“ ... Als Fabienne aus der Dusche zurück kam, war es kurz vor 7, bis zum Essen war es also noch etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde. Somit hatte Fabienne genügend Zeit um sich gemächlich schick zu machen. Dabei zog sie wieder das Outfit mit dem roten Kleid an, welches sie während der Shoppingtour mit Nate gekauft hatte. Josephine hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit hingelegt und machte ein Nickerchen, wahrscheinlich ging sie so zum Speisesaal, also hielt es Fabienne nicht für nötig sie jetzt schon zu wecken. Während Fabienne sich ein wenig schminkte und ihre Haare stylte, hörte sie wie Josephine irgendetwas im Schlaf murmelte. Fabienne musste grinsen als sie Teile wie „Gèrard“, „flauschig“, „süss, „putzig“ und „nett“ hörte. Der Junge vom Brillenladen musste ihr anscheinend in der Zeit als sie nicht hier war, zur Seite gestanden und sie auf andere Gedanken gebracht haben. Aber Fabienne hätte nichts dagegen, wenn auch mehr aus der Sache werden würde als eine schlichte Zuneigung für das Wölfchen. Immerhin taugte Gèrard sicher als Freund, oder so hatte er zumindest im Brillengeschäft und im Cafè auf sie gewirkt. Er war bestimmt eine vereinsamte Seele die man mit etwas Liebe wieder aufpäppeln musste. Als Fabienne fertig war, ihre graziösen Korkenzieherlocken zu einer Hochsteckfrisur zu frisieren, hörte sie wie Josephine mit einem Rums vom Bett an den Boden fiel. Erschrocken glotze sie in Richtung Fabienne und fragte sich, wieso sie am Boden lag. Fabienne kicherte und entgegnete: „Na, hattest du einen so schönen Traum von Gèrard dass es dich gerade aus dem Bett geworfen hat?“ - „Kein Kommentar, lass mich wenn ich schon mal einen schönen Traum habe...“ - „Ist ja gut, ausserdem wollte ich dich eh gerade wecken da wir uns zum Speisesaal begeben sollten.“ - „Oh na dann, gehen wir...“

 

Fabiennes Orientierungssinn zeichnete sich wieder einmal mehr aus, indem sie sich noch an den Weg zum Saal erinnern konnte ohne sich zu verlaufen. Als sie sich der gigantischen Türe des Saals näherten, sahen sie Nate und Gèrard schon dort stehen. Fabiennes Herz machte für einen kurzen Moment einen Aussetzer als sie Nate in einem wunderbare eleganten Anzug stehen sah, es war mal was komplett anderes ihn in einer Kleiderkombination mit schwarz zu sehen. Aber es stand ihm unglaublich gut und Fabienne hatte grösste Mühe ihm nicht gleich um den Hals zu fallen oder durch seine rosastichigen Haare zu fahren, welche er mit gekonntem Geschick etwas nach hinten aufgestellt hatte. Josephine gesellte sich wie gewohnt zu Gèrard, auch dieser hatte sich schick gemacht und trug ebenso einen Anzug. Vermutlich von Ciels Kleidersammlung ausgeliehen. Auch er sah ganz anders aus, aber ebenso auf gute Weise. So herrschte ein richtiges Banquet-Feeling der alten Zeiten der noblen Elite Englands. Bevor Fabienne die Türe öffnete entgegnete sie noch: „Also, lasst uns noch ein letztes mal die grosszügige Gastfreundschaft Ciel Phantomhives aukosten!“  Alle nickten und Fabienne stiess die schwere Türe auf. Der Anblick des Inneren des Speisesaals erstaunte jedes Mal von neuem, an das prunkvolle Design konnte man sich anscheinend nie gewöhnen. Sebastian stand im Eingang und wies die Vier zu ihren Plätzen, der Tisch war wunderschön gedeckt und Ciel leistete Grell, Lau und Ran-Mao schon seine Gesellschaft. Grell schien überaus erfreut zu sein Fabienne wieder putzmunter zu sehen, immerhin hatte er sie ein paar Tage zuvor noch lebensgefährlich mit einer Kettensäge verwundet. Als alle zu Tisch sassen, stellte Sebastian den heutigen Menu-Plan vor: „Meine verehrten Gäste und Bekannte, da uns morgen Fabienne und Josephine mit ihren Freunden wieder verlassen werden, hat sich der Earl dazu entschieden nicht mit einem delikaten Abendgang und seinem Aufwand zu sparen. Zur Vorspeise werden gefüllte Minipaprika mit Erbsenmus und gerösteten Pinienkernen serviert, danach eine  Hähnchen-Avocado-Tagliata mit bunten Bohnen für eine gesunde leichte Mahlzeit und zum Schluss ein Chai-Tee-Parfait mit Himbeersoße, auf Vorschlag von Prinz Soma Asman Kadars Butler Agni. Also, ich begebe mich in die Küche. Sollte ein Problem bestehen, haltet euch nicht davor zurück mich mit dem Glöckchen auf dem Tisch zu rufen.“ Und so machte Sebastian seinen Abgang und schon war er zur Küche verschwunden. Fabienne staunte nicht schlecht, von diesen Speisen hatte sie gewiss in ihrer Kombination noch nie gehört und sie konnte es kaum erwarten davon zu kosten. Doch ihr wurde beim Blick in die Runde etwas bange als sie an den Gesichtern der anderen Gäste erkannte, dass noch etliche Gespräche und Fragen auf sie zukommen würden bis das Essen serviert werden würde...

 

Fabienne benötigte ihre gesamte Selbstbeherrschung um sich nach diesem Festessen nicht wie ein fettleibiger Amerikaner auf dem Stuhl breitbeinig zurückzulehnen, so wie sie es immer tat um zu entspannen. Das Chai-Tee-Parfait mit Himbeersosse hatte ihr gerade noch den Rest gegeben und so vollgefressen hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Von der Vorspeise mit den gefüllten Minipaprika mit Erbsenmus und gerösteten Pinienkernen  vermochte sie gar nicht erst anzufangen, so herrlich war sie gewesen. Aber auch die Hähnchen-Avocado-Tagliata mit den bunten Bohnen hatte ihren Eindruck hinterlassen. Für dieses Nachtmahl hatte sie sich für einmal wie die Jury bei Shokugeki no Soma gefühlt, die auch nur vom kulinarischen Besten vom Besten probierten. Ciel hatte es wirklich unglaublich schön jeden Tag so unglaubliche Köstlichkeiten essen zu dürfen. Zu ihrem Glück hatten sich die anderen anwesenden Gäste sehr zurückhaltend aufgeführt und so kam es gar nicht dazu dass sie irgendwelche Peinlichkeiten ihres Stadtaufenthalts erläutern musste. In Wirklichkeit war es ziemlich lustig am Tisch vorangegangen. Grell und Josephine hatten sich einiges zu erzählen was sie sich gegenseitig zuflüsterten, Ciel und Lau führten Gespräche über mögliche verdächtige Unterweltler in Laus Opiumhandel, Gèrard schien sich prächtig mit Ran-Mao zu verstehen, die ebenso keine wirkliche Ahnung der englischen Tischetikette besass und Fabienne genoss das Dinner mit Nate, da sie von seiner abendlichen Eleganz schier nicht genug haben konnte, galt ihre Aufmerksam fast nur ihm. Natürlich war sie schon noch ansprechbar und Nate und Fabienne führten typische Neulingspärchengespräche, bei denen sie einander alle möglichen Verniedlichungen zu säuselten. Aber lustig war es erst, als Ciel aus seinem Augenwinkel die verbliebten Blicke wohl nicht mehr ertragen konnte und sich räusperte. Das wirkte sehr verdächtig und so liessen die anderen Kumpanen nicht locker bis Ciel etwas seiner seelischen Frustrationen, was die Liebe anging, ausplauderte. Am Schluss ging es sogar so weit, dass die Anwesenden im Schema einer Seelensorgegruppe einer nach dem anderen seine peinlichsten Geschichten auspackten. Als es dann allmählich spät wurde und die Gäste anfingen müde zu werden, schlug Ciel vor, langsam zu Bett zu gehen. Da ein grosser Teil der Anwesenden ebenfalls auch noch angetrunken war, schien das allen eine gute Idee zu sein und so verabschiedete und bedankte man sich höflich von allen. Sebastian wies nochmals darauf hin, dass er Fabienne, Josephine, Nate und Gèrard um Morgen früh wecken kommen würde und sie sich zu jeder Stunde noch bei ihm melden könnten sollte ein Problem aufkommen. Daher machten sich die Vier langsam zu ihren Gemächern auf und sobald sie ein wenig Abstand zum Speisesaal gewonnen hatten, fielen sich Nate und Fabienne in die Arme und liefen den restlichen Weg ineinander verschlungen. Man merkte ihnen an, dass sie es wohl kaum erwarten konnten wieder in inniger Zweisamkeit zu sein. Josephine und Gèrard, die weiter vorne gingen, bekamen davon nichts mit und waren zu sehr in ihr Gespräch über verschiedene Techniken zum Flechten der Haare vertieft. Wie Josephine vorher herausgefunden hatte, schien sich Gèrard ziemlich dafür zu interessieren und konnte es kaum erwarten dass Josephine ihm das Ganze beibrachte. Als die Gruppe an der Weggabelung ankam, an der sich die Wege der Mädchen und Jungs trennten, wuschelte Josephine Gèrard zum kurzzeitigen Abschied durch die flauschigen Haare und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. Nate und Fabienne hingegen tauschten noch einen intensiven Zungenkuss aus und warfen sich noch ein paar letzte verlegende Blicke zu. Dann winkten die beiden Mädchen den jungen eleganten Männern noch ein letztes Mal zu bevor sie aus dem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren. Beim Weg zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer fiel Josephine auf, dass Fabienne eher torkelte oder war es doch ein Herumhüpfen? Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher aber es lag entweder daran, dass sie wohl gerade ein paar starke Glücksgefühle verspürte oder entgegen von Sebastians Vorschlag doch vom Alkohol getrunken hatte. Auf jeden Fall war sie selber ebenso glücklich, auch wenn sie nicht genau sagen konnte wieso. In Gèrards Gegenwart fiel es ihr leicht all die Sorgen die sie mit sich trug zu vergessen und endlich mal sich selbst zu sein, ohne irgendwelches Verstellen. Er schien sie einfach so wie sie war zu akzeptieren und liess zu, dass Josephine auch sein wirkliches zerbrechliches Ich sah. Immerhin war es schon lange her, dass ihr mal jemand ausdrücklich dafür dankbar war, dass sie sich immer so um einen kümmerte und einen unterstütze. Als sie die Türklinke ihres Schlafzimmers herunterdrückte, entfuhr ihr ein Seufzer. Was mochte die anstehende Reise wohl noch alles mit sich bringen? Niemand konnte das so genau sagen. Und so machten sich die beiden Ladys bereit ins Bett zu gehen. Als sie dann die Lichter löschten, lag eine melancholische Stimmung im Raum und eine gewisse Unsicherheit, was die Zukunft der Vier angehen könnte. Was auch immer kommen würde, solange sie ihre Freunde dabei hatte, schien nichts falsch laufen zu können. Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief Josephine müde ein, ohne dabei zu bemerken, dass selbst Fabienne schon schnarchend eingeschlafen war. Auch sie hatte heute einen langen Tag gehabt und benötigte den erholsamen Schlaf dringend. Was keine der beiden noch bemerkte, war, dass sich einen Moment später ein Gast heimlich in ihr Zimmer schlich und rasch unter die Decke von Fabiennes Bett kroch. Der Gast war natürlich Nate und er konnte angesichts der Tatsache in einem völlig fremden Anwesen untergebracht zu sein nicht schlafen. Doch die wohlige Wärme Fabiennes beruhigte ihn augenblicklich und selbst Fabiennes Schnarchen hatte sich gleich eingestellt. Fabienne musste im Schlaf wohl gespürt haben, das ihr Liebster in ihrer Nähe war und so schlang sie die Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich zärtlich an ihn, als ob er ihr Kuscheltier wäre. Nate hatte ein zufriedenes Smile auf dem Gesicht und schlief ausserordentlich happy ein. Selbst Gèrard war schon nach kurzer Zeit in seinem Einzelzimmer eingenickt, er wollte gerade noch seine Gedanken über die letzte Zeit im Kopf durchgehen, doch da hatte ihn die Müdigkeit schon übermannt. Vielleicht war es auch die Leichtigkeit seines Herzens gewesen, welche er in der letzten Zeit die er so intensiv in Josephines Nähe verbracht hatte, verspürte...

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Tag 5

Fünfter Tag

 

Josephine wachte augenblicklich auf als es um 6 Uhr morgens an der Türe klopfte. Nachdem sie sich aufgerappelt hatte, kam ihr wieder in den Sinn dass sie ja Sebastian am Vortag Bescheid gesagt hatten er solle sie um diese Zeit wecken kommen. Gähnend entgegnete sie in Fabiennes Richtung: „Komm schon aufwachen Fap-chan, es ist Aufstehenszeit und wir sollten nicht zu spät sein.“ Erst als sie neben ihr auf das andere Bett blickte, sah sie, dass Fabienne gar nicht alleine geschlafen hatte. Fabienne lag umschlungen in Nates Armen und die Decke war wahrscheinlich im Verlaufe der Nacht an den Boden geworfen worden. Josephine schlussfolgerte dass den Beiden wohl zu heiss geworden war, da beide ihren Schlafanzug anbehalten hatten und sie sich die Körperwärme teilten. Also stand Josephine auf und begab sich schon mal in Richtung Badezimmer, sie wollte dem süssen Pärchen wenigstens noch 5 gemeinsame Minuten gönnen bevor sie sie wohl aufwecken musste. Nachdem sie ihr müdes Gesicht aufgefrischt und die Haare ordentlich gezopft hatte, kehrte sie zurück und stand nachdenklich vor dem Bett. Wie sollte sie die Beiden bloss aufwecken ohne gleich ihren Zorn auf sich zu laden... Dann kam ihr eine Idee, Fabiennes Ohr lag von ihren Haaren für einmal entblösst da und so ging Josephine näher und bliess daran. Wie von einer Wespe gestochen wachte Fabienne auf und schlug wild um sich, zu Nates Pech der die Wucht an Schläge genau abbekam und auch langsam mal aufwachte. Josephine war vorher natürlich auf Sicherheitsabstand gegangen und beobachtete das Schauspiel aus einiger Entfernung. Als Fabienne realisierte wer neben ihr lag, überkam sie eine Scham die Josephine sonst noch nie gesehen hatte. Nate war selbst ziemlich verwirrt, gerade hatte er noch von dem Picknickdate geträumt und im nächsten Moment liegt er in einem Bett mit dem Mädchen seiner Träume während sie sich bei ihm entschuldigt. „Sch sch sch...“ entgegnete er und legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, „ich habe deine vermeintlichen Schläge gar nicht gespürt. ich war da noch am träumen wie ich mit dir auf dieser Wiese im Wald lag und dich küsste. Also kein Grund dich bei mir zu entschuldigen.“ Dann zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie und ab dem Moment wendete sich Josephine wieder ab, sie hatte genug von diesem verliebten Pärchen gesehen. Dann räusperte sie sich und Fabienne und Nate blickten erstaunt in ihre Richtung, die Beiden müssten wohl so mit sich beschäftigt gewesen sein, dass sie sie gar nicht bemerkt hatten. Also teilte sie den Beiden noch einmal mit, dass sie sich langsam bereit machen sollten um zum Extrafrühstück zu gehen. Schliesslich hatten sie noch eine weite Reise vor sich so wie Nate das gestern angetönt hatte was ihren Zielort anbelangte. Dann stand Josephine auf und teilte mit, dass sie schon einmal in Richtung Frühstücksbuffet gehen würde und die beiden einfach möglichst schnell mal nachkommen sollten. Natürlich tat sie das um dem Pärchen seinen Freiraum zu lassen und andererseits damit sie, wenn möglich noch ein wenig Zeit mit Gèrard alleine am Frühstückstisch verbringen konnte...

 

Das Frühstück selber verlief ziemlich gewöhnlich und Josephine konnte auch nur ein paar Worte mit Gèrard wechseln bevor Fabienne mit Nate auch schon angetrabt kam. Die Vier waren zwar nicht allzu hungrig, aber wussten dass es das Beste wäre, jetzt möglichst viel zu sich zu nehmen da man später vielleicht nicht mehr so leicht dazu kam. Ausserdem strichen sie sich noch ein paar Sandwichs zum Mitnehmen, so eine Kutschenfahrt wäre ohne Mittagspause auch viel zu anstrengend. Und so war die Gruppe ein Weilchen beschäftigt und um die 8 Uhr standen sie im Hof des Phantomhive-Anwesens und verabschiedeten sich von Ciel und Sebastian. Die Dienste von Ciel waren wirklich makellos, im Hof hatte er auch eine grosse luxuriöse Kutsche neben einem Kutscher organisiert. Natürlich wurde Ciel dafür noch einmal ausdrücklich gedankt, bevor sie sich in die Kutsche begaben und dem Fahrer das Zeichen zum Abfahren gaben. Josephine und Fabienne winkten Ciel und Sebastian noch zurück bevor sie ausser Sichtweite waren, dann folgten sie dem Beispiel der anderen Zwei und machten es sich so gemütlich wie möglich. Zum Glück gab es genug Sitzgelegenheiten so dass alle mindestens irgendwo liegen konnten. Während Josephine und Gèrard die Gelegenheit nutzten um so noch ein wenig schlafen zu können, sassen Fabienne und Nate an ein Tischchen und besprachen den Ablauf des Tages. „Also, dann wollen wir also die gesamte Strecke mit der Kutsche zurücklegen?“ - „Nein, das wäre zu gefährlich. Dieses Haus liegt versteckt von der Zivilisation mitten in der Natur. Ich will nicht das Risiko eingehen dass uns jemand folgen könnte. Du musst wissen, mein Haus ist von einer magischen Barriere umgeben die es ermöglicht es von aussen unsichtbar zu machen, so als wäre dort kein Haus. Aber sobald man die Barriere berührt, kann man es sehen und das wäre eine Katastrophe wenn das bei einem Menschen aus dieser Zeit geschehen würde. Menschen ohne meine Eintrittserlaubnis können das Haus nämlich nicht materiell berühren, demnach nicht betreten und werden schlicht wie ein Geist durchgehen können. Wie ein Hologramm oder so ähnlich. Stell dir mal den Aufruhr vor, welcher das auslösen würde. Hmm und wie könnte ich es dir noch  beschreiben... Es ist so als ob dieses Haus eigentlich aus dem modernen Zeitalter von dir stammt, aber durch Magie durch alle Zeitepochen über hinweg erhalten bleibt. Das heisst, ich könnte ins Mittelalter zurück und trotzdem würde dort noch ein hochmodernes Haus mitsamt Terassenpool, Steamer, Solaranlage usw. stehen. Ich muss also sicherstellen dass niemals jemand dieses Haus findet oder es ist nicht  mehr mein einziger völlig sicherer Zufluchtsort. Von dem her werden wir ein paar Meilen vorher aussteigen und zu Fuss den Weg auf uns nehmen. Ich fliege oder warpe zwar meistens dorthin, aber ich denke es sollte auch so zu schaffen sein.“ - „Wow, das tönt wirklich interessant. ich kann es kaum erwarten anzukommen und zu sehen wie dein eigenes Haus so aussieht und eingerichtet ist.“ - „Nun ja, ich hoffe mal es gefällt dir. Wir werden dort eine Weile verbringen solange wir nicht wissen was wir genau als nächstens unternehmen. Also, es ist noch ein langer Weg, wir sollten uns lieber auch noch einmal hinlegen um ein wenig zeit verstreichen zu lassen.“ - „Da stimme ich dir zu.“ Und so führten Nate und Fabienne ihre zärtliche Schlafposition vom Morgen fort und nickten ebenso wie Josephine und Gèrard wieder ein obwohl die Kutsche einen holprigen Weg in Angriff nahm. So konnte auch niemand bemerken, dass in einiger Entfernung eine Gestalt die Kutsche auf ihrem Weg beobachtete und diese Person war niemand geringeres als William T. Spears...

 

Der berüchtigte William T. Spears, auch als eisernster Shinigami der Seelensammlungseinheit durch seine allwährende Strenge bekannt, schob seine Brille auf seinem Nasenrücken zurecht und seufzte. Was hatte sich die Elite bloss dabei gedacht, ihn mit solch einem Auftrag zu beschäftigen? Seine Aufgabe war es die Seelen von Verstorbenen einzusammeln, nicht irgendwelchen Versuchskaninchen eines Experimentes hinterher zu spionieren und Berichte darüber zu schreiben. Er, William, beschäftigte sich mit den Toten, nicht den Lebenden und das wollte er auch so bleiben lassen. Aber da kam dieser Auftrag eines Shinigami der mittlerweile in den Ruhestand übergetreten war, der zu all dem noch als Legende bekannt war. William war zwar zu der Zeit als dieser Shinigami noch im Dienst war ein normaler Mensch, aber auch er hatte mitbekommen was für ein grossartiger Schnitter er gewesen sein mochte. Und zwar so grossartig, dass die gesamte Shinigamigesellschaft ihm etwas schuldete, von dem her war es kein Wunder dass sie seine absurde Bitte ohne grosses Wimpernzucken annahmen. Aber was hinter diesem Halbshinigami/Halbteufel-Experiment steckte, wusste er nicht so genau, vermutlich diente es mehr zur Unterhaltung eines Mannes mit zu viel Langeweile anstatt dass es einen Nutzen dahinter gäbe. Auf jeden Fall war William damit beauftragt worden ein Auge auf die zwei Mädchen zu werfen, im Falle eines Falles, sollte etwas ausser Kontrolle geraten. Aber solange nicht die Leben unschuldiger normaler Zivilisten betroffen sind, wäre das nicht der Fall. Jedoch war William schon etwas überrascht das die beiden Mädchen sich mit einem Engel und einem Werwolf zusammengetan hatten. Immerhin waren sie jetzt eine Vierergruppe nur bestehend aus übernatürlichen Wesen, die sich normalerweise nicht mit anderen abgäben. Aber naja, die Lage schien stabil zu sein, also hatte er keinen Grund in die Geschehnisse einzugreifen und beobachtete weiter...

 

Mittlerweile waren schon ein paar Stunden seit der Abfahrt beim Phantomhive Anwesen vergangen und aus dem Morgen war Nachmittag geworden. Die Truppe hatte fast die ganze Zeit durchgeschlafen und dadurch dass der Weg auf einmal steiler und umso holpriger wurde, waren die meisten aufgewacht. Einzig Fabienne schien sich nicht an der Umstellung des Gefährts zu stören und schlummerte unbekümmert weiter. Nate war jedoch als erster wieder aufgewacht und hatte sich behutsam aufgesetzt, so dass Fabienne immer noch mit ihrem Kopf auf seinem Schoss weiterschlafen konnte nachdem sie innig nebeneinander gelegen hatten. Josephine starrte die Beiden regelrecht an, es kam ihr vor als sehe sie ein Hündchen mit flauschigem Haar und sein Herrchen, welches behutsam den Kopf des Hündchens streichelte. Bei diesem Anblick schien sie schon ein wenig neidisch auf die Beiden zu werden, immerhin wollte sie diese Flauschigkeit mit eigenen Händen auch mal wieder spüren. Jedoch hatte Fabienne sie bisher immer direkt abgewiesen und so hatte sie nie eine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Sie ohne Erlaubnis zu berühren wollte sie nämlich möglichst vermeiden. Nate schien zu merken dass Josephine in ihre Richtung blickte und versuchte ein Gespräch anzufangen um die komische Stimmig irgendwie aufzuklären. „Sie hat schon tolle Locken, nicht wahr? Selbst nach dieser holprigen Reise sieht man es ihnen nicht an, manchmal kommt es einem wirklich wie ein Mysterium vor wie manche Haare sind und was sie zu dem macht.“ Damit traf er voll ins Schwarze und Josephine hatte Mühe gelassen zu bleiben. „Schon so, aber nur dass du’s weißt, ich habe dir immer noch nicht verziehen wegen der Sache als du Fabienne einfach mal entführt hast an diesem einen Abend. Das heisst ich vertraue dir nicht ganz, wer weiss ob du irgendeinmal wieder Fabienne irgendwo hinbringen wirst wo sie niemand finden würde. Wie einen Folterkeller oder so, stimmt vielleicht hat sogar ein pures Geschöpf wie du seine derben Fantasien und kann es nicht erwarten sein neues Opfer zu schänden. Sobald ich merken würde, dass du so einen Tick hast werde ich nicht zögern und dich umbringen, verstanden?!“ Gèrard blickte etwas überrascht zu Josephine, er hatte nicht mit so einer schroffen Antwort dem Freund ihrer besten Freundin gegenüber gerechnet. - „Wowowow das geht etwas schnell, mach mal langsam“, Nate wedelte überfordert mit den Händen in der Luft und seufzte, „Ich bin schon fast ein wenig verletzt dass du im Geheimen so über mich denkst. Dabei dachte ich, dass du nichts gegen mich hättest, scheint wohl falsch interpretiert gewesen zu sein. Aber ich kann dir versichern, ich werde Fabienne kein Leid antun. Dass du mir böse bist wegen dem Entführen kann ich schon nachvollziehen, aber naja wie soll ich es ausdrücken... Ich habe es Fabienne schon erzählt, aber du und Gerard ihr sollt beide besser auch eingeweiht sein. Wenn ich sterbe, respektive mein Herz seinen letzten Schlag getan hat und man mich aus ärztlicher Sicht für tot erklären kann, kommt mein Körper in eine Regenerationsphase bei der sämtlicher Schaden wieder in Ordnung gebracht wird, der zum Tode geführt hat. Das heisst ich kann nicht sterben, nur in einen todesähnlichen Zustand kommen, bei dem ich für eine Weile bewusstlos bin. Die Länge dieses Zustands ist natürlich abhängig davon, wie gross der Schaden ist, der repariert werden muss. Und jetzt kommen wir zum wichtigen Punkt, für die gewisse Zeit nachdem ich sozusagen wieder neu aufgelebt bin, handle ich nur nach meinem inneren Verlangen und zwar so lange, wie mein Körper in der Regenerationsphase war. Man könnte sagen das „Über-ich“ nach Freuds Modell geht verloren und das „Es“ hat genügend Freiraum um zu handeln wie es will. Also kannst du mich dafür so viel schelten wie du willst, jedoch kann ich nicht allzu viel dafür wenn mir die Vernunft beim Handeln fehlt.“ Josephine verschränkte die Arme und entgegnete ernst: „Aber das heisst nicht dass du völlig Unschuldig bist, immerhin sind es immer noch deine inneren Gelüste. Aber lassen wir das Thema, solange Fabienne glücklich und zufrieden ist und dich um sich haben möchte ist es mir egal.“ Nate atmete beruhigt aus und entgegnete: „Dankeschön, aber falls es wirklich dazu kommen sollte, dass ich Fabienne etwas antun sollte was sie nicht will dann erlaube ich dir mich zu töten. Jedoch tu es richtig und am besten fesselst du mich auch noch, damit mein „Es“-Ich für eine Weile an der gleichen Stelle bleibt bis mein vollständiges Ich zurückkehrt.“ - „Okay, in Ordnung.“ Dann blickte Josephine extra konzentriert das Fenster hinaus um nicht den sich schuldig fühlenden Blick von Nate noch länger ertragen zu müssen, sonst bekam sie vielleicht sogar noch zu viel Mitleid mit ihm. Jedoch hörte sie unerwartet Gèrard etwas vor sich hin nuscheln, hatte er etwa gerade „endlich ist dieses Gelaber über Liebe vorbei“ gesagt?! Josephine blickte in die Ferne wo grüne Felder mit ein paar einsam stehenden Tannen und Bäumen vorbeizogen und dachte über Gèrard nach, hatte er wohl auch schon seine Erfahrungen im Bezug zur Liebe oder war ein totaler Novize was das anging? Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie ihn einschätzen sollte, von dem her entschied sie sich ihn bei einer passenden Gelegenheit mal zu fragen. Nate blickte hinter sich aus dem Fenster der Kabine und lächelte: „Wir sind gleich an unserem Ziel. Eine gute Idee wie wir Fabienne einigermassen sanft wach kriegen?“ Josephine musste dabei gleich an Grells Aufweckversuch denken und verkniff sich ein Lachen. „Nate, kitzel sie doch mal am Bauch, das ist ihre Schwachstelle, oder zumindest manchmal.“ Nate kitzelte Fabienne nun mit seinen zarten Fingern, zuerst nur sanft aber als sie nur weiterschlief etwas fester. Doch selbst das schien sie nicht aus dem Schlaf zu rütteln. „Das war dann wohl ein Fehlschlag. Ich will sie aber nicht unbedingt wachrütteln, das wäre etwas zu grob für eine Lady für meine Verhältnisse.“ Unerwarteterweise kam Gèrard zu Wort und schlug vor: „Wieso versuchtst du nicht ihr Ohr abzulecken, ich bin mir sicher dass das jeden zum aufwachen bringt.“ Josephine und Nate blickten beide überrascht zu ihm, ABLECKEN?! Wie zur Hölle kam Gèrard auf solche Gedanken, war er etwa doch nicht so unschuldig? Dann sah Nate zu Fabienne und ihm war die Peinlichkeit mit pinkem Blush ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und die Blicke der zwei anderen Kumpanen auf sich spürte. Nate schob ihr Haar etwas zur Seite sodass ihr Ohr frei lag und leckte ganz langsam ihren Ohrmuschelrand entlang. Währendessen hatte sogar Josephine ihre Hände vor dem Gesicht da dieser Anblick selbst für sie etwas zu viel des Guten war und ihre Wangen vor Scham erröteten, Gèrard jedoch blickte einfach gelassen zu ihnen und schien keine Emotionen dabei zu zeigen. Fabienne jedoch schlug plötzlich die Augen auf und hob erschrocken den Kopf. Dabei knallte ihr Hinterkopf gegen Nate und er hielt sich wimmernd seinen Kiefer. „Wawawas war das? Irgendetwas feuchtes nasses... Ihh war das eklig...“ Gèrard zeigte mit seinem Finger auf seine Zunge und dann auf Nate. Fabienne erblushte augenblicklich und sah zu Nate, der sich wieder zusammengerissen hatte. „Nate... Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?! Und ich habe dir auch noch weh getan, tut mir leid.“ Nate gab ihr ein zuckersüsses Lächeln und antwortete bloss: „Nur was ich verdient habe, sorry dass ich dich so geweckt habe. Schien die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, dich wach zu kriegen.“ Fabienne nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, streichelte über seine verwuschelten Haare und gab ihm einen Kuss. „So jetzt tut’s hoffentlich nicht mehr so weh.“ Dann drehte sie sich zu den anderen um und entgegnete: „Entschuldigt Nate, Gèrard und Josephine. Was bin ich nur für ein Tiefschläfer, das nächste Mal werft mich einfach auf den Boden.“ Dann blieb die Karosse auf einmal stehen. Nate vergewisserte sich noch einmal mit einem Blick nach draussen und erwiderte: „Sieht so aus als ob wir angekommen wären, also auf zu meinem Haus, auch wenn es noch einen kleinen Marsch bis dahin braucht.“ Nate öffnete die Tür der Kutsche und half den beiden Damen hinaus, er streckte auch Gèrard hilfsbereit seine Hand entgegen, doch dieser sprang lieber ohne seine Hife auf den steinigen Untergrund. Nate lief zum Kutscher und gab ihm als Dank ein wenig Geld für die Umstände, obwohl Ciel ihn sicher schon bezahlt hatte. Dann traten die Vier auf die Seite, der Kutscher kehrte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Als die Kutsche ein wenig entfernt war, wies Nate auf einen Tannenwald gleich in der Nähe. „Wie ihr sehen könnt, sind wir hier praktisch in einer Einöde von grünen Felder, Wäldern und vereinzelten Wegen mit Bäumen. An der Grenze zum Gebirge könnte man auch sagen. Dort beim Wald befindet sich ein Weg, also gehen wir dahin.“ - „Kein Problem, sag du nur wo durch.“ Und damit hängte sich Fabienne in Nates Arm ein und sie liefen voran, gefolgt von Josephine und Gèrard. Tatsächlich befand sich ein ganz schmales Weglein das in den Wald führte, jedoch ziemlich versteckt und unauffällig. Der Wald war unglaublich dicht und kaum war man darin, war es dunkel und gruselig. Fabienne war froh um Nates Körperkontakt, sonst hätte sie sich gefürchtet. Dann liefen sie für etwa 20 Minuten dem Weglein über Stock und Stein entlang, bis sie sahen wie sich der Wald etwas lichtete. Als die Vier dann endlich aus dem Wald traten, war ein kleines Tal zu sehen, wo ein Bach sich in einen kleinen See sammelte und weiterging. An vielen Stellen waren Wiesen mit spätblühenden Blumen zu sehen und Nate deutete auf eine Stelle inmitten allem, wo der Boden eben war. Der Ort war sagenhaft wunderschön und die Ruhe selbst. Wenn man den Kontakt mit anderen Menschen nicht misste war das wirklich ein perfekter Ort für ein Haus. Nate kicherte beim Anblick der drei erstaunten Gesichter und lief weiter: „Wartet erst mal bis ihr mein Haus gesehen habt. Es hat mich unzählige Tage gekostet, bis ich das Haus endlich so entworfen hatte, das es mir gefiel. Von der Zeit die es in Anspruch nahm, das Ding zu bauen will ich gar nicht sprechen.“ Als die Gruppe dann vor besagter Stelle stand, schien Nate irgendeinen Spruch in einer anderen Sprache zu labern und schrieb dazu mit dem Finger runenhafte Zeichen in die Luft. Es wirkte wie Magie, als in der Luft hell leuchtend die Zeichen zurückblieben, die eben geschrieben wurden. Fabienne, Josephine und Gèrard konnten nur staunend zuschauen und fragten sich, was er da wohl in so hoher Geschwindigkeit schrieb. Ihnen fiel auf das er eine Zeile 3 mal wiederholte, einfach mit je einem anderem Zeichen am Anfang. Das ganze Geschreibe dauerte nur etwa eine Minute, bis Nate seinen Finger sinken liess und die Zeilen sich in der späten Nachmittagssonne glitzernd auflösten. Von da an schien die Barriere gebrochen zu sein und vor ihnen stand ein überaus modernes grosses dreistöckiges Haus. Nate lächelte, dann sagte er: „Herzlich willkommen in meinem Zuhause. Fühlt euch wohl...“

 

Nachdem die Vier das Haus betreten hatten, lud Nate zu einer kurzen Einführungstour durch das Haus ein. Wie erwartet, passte das Haus mitsamt aller Einrichtungen und dem lichtdurchfluteten Design perfekt zu Nate. Von der eleganten weissen Marmorküche, zum länglichen Innenschwimmbad, zu den modernen Zimmergestaltungen die ins letzte Detail überdacht waren bis zum Highlight für Fabienne, der kleinen Bibliothek, die von oben bis unten in jedem Regal mit den verschiedensten Büchern gefüllt war. Obwohl Fabienne in diesem Raum am liebsten gleich noch ein paar Stunden lang die Büchersammlung inspiziert hätte, wollte Nate, dass alle inklusive Fabienne wieder mit nach unten in das Wohnzimmer kamen. Dort angekommen verteilten  sie sich auf dem Sofa und den Wohnsesseln, Nate ging vorab noch einmal in die Küche und kam ein wenig später mit 4 Tassen Kaffee zurück. Diese setzte er inklusive Tablett auf den Glastisch, setzte sich auf einen der Wohnsessel und sagte: „So viel zu meinem Haus. Da wir noch nicht genau wissen, was wir in Zukunft unternehmen, scheint es mir am besten zu sein wenn wir alle mal hier eine Weile verbleiben und den Lauf der Dinge planen. Vorallem ist es auch wichtig von Zeit zu Zeit mal einen Gang runterzuschalten und das Leben in aller Ruhe in der Natur zu geniessen.“ Fabienne griff nach einer Tasse und hob sie in die Luft: „Einverstanden! Zur Ruhe zu kommen klingt super.“ Gerard hingegen lehnte sich mit einem Stöhnen auf seinem Sessel nach hinten und erwiderte: „Geht mir auch so, auch wenn mir ist diese Wohnung mit all dem seltsam aussehenden Schnickschnack etwas zu viel des Guten ist. Aber sie ist immerhin mitten im Wald wo ich mich nicht zu verstecken gebrauche.“ Auch Josephine kam noch zu Wort und entgegnete sanftmütig: „Ich habe auch nichts dagegen ein Weilchen hier zu bleiben. Schliesslich scheint Fabienne nur so vor Freude zu strahlen seit sie dieses Haus betreten hat.“ Nate lächelte: „Dann ist es beschlossene Sache, auf ein tolles Zusammenleben.“ Daraufhin nahm der Rest ebenso seine Kaffeetasse und trank den wohltuenden, nun perfekt warmen Kaffee. Nach einer Weile juckte Nate plötzlich von seinem Sessel auf und verwand geschwind in einen Gang der zur Kellertreppe führte. „Was ist denn in den gefahren?“, lachte Josephine. - „Hmm vielleicht ist ihm noch etwas eingefallen, was er unter allen Umständen vernichten muss bevor es jemand zu Gesicht bekommt“, antwortete Gèrard gelassen. Fabienne errötete und räusperte sich: „Nein, Nate hat bestimmt nicht derartiges in seinem Keller! Und wenn, dann will ich es unbedingt zu Gesicht bekommen, schliesslich will ich so viel über ihn erfahren wie es zu erfahren gibt.“ - „Ohh ho ho, was wenn es ein Fetisch für Füsse, Hände oder so etwas ist?“, fügte Josephine mit einem hämischen Grinsen hinzu. - „Du dumme...“, fing Fabienne zu wettern an  und wollte gerade mit einem Kissen auf Josephine losgehen, da kam Nate zurück und blickte etwas verdattert in ihre Richtung. Mit ein Paar Rollen Pergament in den Händen setzte er sich wieder zur Gruppe und hob das Tablett mit den leeren Tassen an den Boden. Dann legte er die Rollen auf den Tisch und entgegnete: „Na na ich wollte eigentlich nur den Grundrissplan des Hauses holen gehen damit wir die Zimmer aufteilen können, aber anscheinend scheint eine hiesige Diskussion ausgebrochen zu sein. Nur keine Sorge, in meinem Keller befinden sich nur eine Waschküche, eine kleine Sauna und ein grosser Abstellraum mit all den Dingen die ich nicht auch noch im Haus unterbringen konnte, wie zum Beispiel noch mehr Bücher. Ich frage mich nur was ich wohl getan haben muss, dass ich den Eindruck hinterlasse, einen Fuss- oder Handfetisch zu haben...“ Aufgrund der Ernstigkeit in seinem letzten Satz, mussten die anderen Drei lachen, so hatte es den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre Nate wirklich gekränkt gewesen für solch einen Fetisch verdächtigt zu werden. Fabienne lief anschliessend zum schmollenden Nate hinüber, setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und streichelte ihm über den Kopf wie man es eigentlich bei Tieren tat. Dann gab sie ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Es war nur ein Witz, deshalb musst du uns nicht allzu ernst nehmen. Aber dass ich dich so gut wie nur möglich von allen Seiten kennenlernen möchte stimmt zweifelslos. Ein oder zwei seltsame Fetische können auch ganz interessante Seiten mit sich bringen...“ Mit dem letzten Satz strich Fabienne zärtlich über Nates Oberschenkel und genoss den Ausblick von Nates Gesicht, als er bei der Berührung sofort zusammenzuckte. Gèrard und Josephine konnten den Anblick nicht länger ertragen und schauten sich etwas verzweifelt an, in beider ihrer Köpfe muss wohl der Gedanke ’Warum können die sich nicht einfach ein Zimmer nehmen wenn sie es schon so eilig haben?’ herumgeschwirrt sein. Als sich Gèrard daraufhin räusperte, blickte sich Fabienne wieder um und schien sich bewusst zu werden, dass sie ja nicht alleine mit Nate im Raum war. Als Folge davon huschte sie schnell wieder auf ihren Platz auf dem Sofa und entgegnete. „Also, die Zimmereinteilung... Wie man auf dem Plan auch sehen kann, gibt es insgesamt 3 verfügbare Schlafzimmer. Da wir 4 Personen sind, gefällt mir die Variante am besten, bei der ich gemeinsam mit Nate ein Bett teile. Sein Zimmer ist ohnehin das mit dem grössten Bett, also scheint es doch gut aufzugehen.“ Nate nickte einverstanden und blickte zu Josephine und Gèrard, die sich jetzt ein kleineres und grösseres Zimmer aufteilen sollten. Gèrard kam schliesslich zuerst zu Wort und entgegnete: „Da ich davon ausgehe, dass eventuelle nächtliche Aktivitäten in Nates Schlafzimmer stattfinden, bevorzuge ich das Zimmer welches den grössten Abstand davon hat. Jedoch ist es aber auch das grössere Zimmer, von da her ist es nicht allzu gerecht...“ Josephine erwiderte jedoch: „Ach kein Problem, so wie ich Fabienne kenne wird sie es schon nicht wagen irgendwelche solche Tätigkeiten auszuführen solange der Rest der Anwesenden nicht tief schläft. Von daher kann ich problemlos das Zimmer neben dem von Nate nehmen. Ausserdem hat es dort draussen eine grosse Terasse, wo ich auch auf dem gepolsterten Liegestuhl schlafen könnte, wenn ich ein paar Decken bei mir habe. Und noch wichtiger, von diesem Zimmer aus hat man die schönste Aussicht direkt auf die Blumenfelder und den kleinen See, ausserdem wird es wunderbar sein am Morgen von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt zu werden, wenn man die östliche Ausrichtung betrachtet.“ Erfreut klatschte Fabienne in die Hände: „Na dann ist es beschlossenen Sache!“ Nate wollte daraufhin auch noch etwas dazufügen: „Also, was das Nachtessen angeht... Heute wäre ein wunderbarer Tag für einen Grillabend in der Nähe des Sees. Ich habe dort an einer Stelle auch einen Steinkreis mit Grillrost errichtet und solange das Wetter noch genügend warm dafür ist, wäre es schade es nicht auszunutzen wenn man sich nicht mehr als zusätzlich  mit einem Jäckchen bekleiden muss. Was meint ihr dazu?“ Gèrard erwiderte: „Geht klar, sieh einfach zu dass du ein paar passende Getränke dabei hast. Es wäre es schade diese Gelegenheit verstreichen zu lassen, bei der man sich am Lagerfeuer mit seinen neuen Freunden etwas betrinken kann um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern und einander besser kennen zu lernen. Aber nicht dass ihr jetzt denkt ich sei ein heftiger Säufer, das gehörte einfach zu den Sachen die ich unbedingt einmal machen wollte und ich hatte sonst bisher noch keine Gelegenheit dazu.“ Fabienne grinste und entgegnete: „Ohoho das klingt ja vielversprechend. Diesen Vorschlag kann ich nur unterstützen.“ Nate und Josephine blickten sich, etwas an der Klugheit der Idee zweifelnd an, dann erwiderte Nate: „Nun ja, da kann man wohl nichts machen. Schliesslich will ich als Gastgeber dass ihr euch so wohl wie möglich fühlt. Ich habe zwar im Moment nicht viel mehr als ein paar exquisite Weine auf Vorrat, aber ich werde nachher sowieso noch kurz Einkaufen gehen. Da sollten ein paar alkoholische Getränke keine Ursache sein. Ach ja, falls ihr sonst einen speziellen Wunsch habt, was ich mitbringen soll, in der Küche liegt ein Papierblock mit einem Stift, schreibt also einfach dort drauf was es ist was ihr möchtet. Und nur keine Scheu, als Engel habe ich ein fast unlimitiertes Budget an Geld. Die Sache ist nur, ich werde um einkaufen zu gehen ein Portal öffnen müssen, um über Zeit und Raum hinweg zu kommen. Da dies aber strengstens ein nur von Engeln erlaubtes Privileg ist, kann nur ich alleine gehen. Solange werdet ihr also alleine zurechtkommen müssen, aber ich denke ihr könnt euch erst mal in aller Ruhe in euren Zimmern einleben um diese Zeit zu überbrücken.“ Die drei nickten einsehend und so machte sich Nate mit Fabiennes, Josephines und Gèrards Hilfe eine ausführliche Einkaufsliste, die auch gleich den Kühlschrank und Vorratsraum im Allgemeinen etwas für die nächste Zeit auffüllen sollte. Folgend beobachteten die Drei fasziniert, wie Nate erneut mithilfe der leuchtenden Runenschrift etwas in die Luft schrieb und daraufhin von leuchtendem blauen Licht umfasst wurde und er sich winkend, zusammen mit dem Glitzern der Luft auflöste. Also machten sich Fabienne, Gèrard und Josephine wie aufgetragen auf, ihre neuen Zimmer und das Haus zu kundschaften, immerhin gab es viel zu entdecken...

 

Mehr oder weniger fanden die Drei im oberen Stock was sie ohnehin schon erwartet hatten, es gab überall Schränke und Kommoden, in denen alles Material geordnet versorgt war und unter dem Material befanden sich die üblichen Dinge die ein jeder normaler Mensch bei sich zu Hause hatte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde es Gèrard deshalb zu langweilig und er nahm sich eine der dicken Wolldecken aus einem Schrank und machte sich auf nach draussen, um sich dort auf einer Weile für eine Weile aufs Ohr zu legen. Fabienne und Josephine räumten dafür noch ihre Sachen ihre jeweiligen Zimmer und wollten aber noch den obersten Stock mit den Büchern anschauen. In der besagten Bibliothek waren beide fasziniert, wie gross die Sammlung an verschiedenster Bücher war; die Themengebiete gingen von Mythologien zu Kochbüchern aller Kulturen und wiederum Bücher über Yogaformen und Entspannungstechniken, es waren unter anderem auch ein paar Mangas dabei. Kurz, die Chance, hier ein Buch über irgendein bestimmtes Spezialthema zu finden, war gross. Fabienne schien, als hätte Nate einfach versucht sich Wissen zu praktisch allem anzueignen, über was man sich informieren könnte. Sie behielt sich im Kopf, Nate unbedingt zu fragen wieso er das Gefühl hatte, er müsse über Alles so gut bescheid wissen. Als Fabienne gerade ein Buch über aphrotisierende Lebensmittel an seinen Platz zurückschob, hörten sie wie mit einem leichten Vibrieren des Raumes wahrscheinlich das Zurückkommen von Nate angekündigt wurde. Hastig eilte sie mit Josephine im Schlepptau die Treppen hinab und stolperte fast über ihre eigene Füsse. Unten angekommen erblickten sie Nate, der erschöpft mit etwa 5 grossen Taschen an den Händen am Boden lag und sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihnen umdrehte. Er liess die Taschen loss und richtete sich wieder auf: „Bin wieder da, die Sachen für die Grillparty sind eingekauft. Wollt ihr mir vielleicht schnell beim Auspacken helfen? Ich muss zugeben ich bin ziemlich ko.“ Fabienne nahm einen der Säcke und trug ihn in die Küche: „Na klar Nate, nur kein Problem. Du kannst dich auch kurz auf das Sofa legen, ich räume die Sachen schon mit Josephine in die Küche ein. Diesen Teleportationszauber anzuwenden ist sicher unheimlich anstrengend, also darfst du dich ruhig etwas ausruhen.“ Nate warf sich auf das Sofa und entgegnete dankbar: „Das wäre wunderbar, mir ist egal wie ihr das Zeug einräumt, spielt keine grosse Rolle. Hauptsache die Sachen die in den Kühlschrank gehören, sind im Kühlschrank.“ Also breiteten Fabienne und Josephine geschwind alle gekauften Zutaten und Artefakte auf dem Küchentisch aus und sortierten sie, Nate hatte an alles gedacht und sogar auch noch Frauenhaarshampoo, sowie Douche und Handtücher mitgebracht. Beim Alkohol schien Nate jedoch einfach ein Anfängersortiment aus den verschiedensten Getränken zusammengestellt zu haben, insgesamt hatte er eine Sammlung von Bier, Branntwein, spezifisch Cognaq, Whisky, Tequila, Champagner, Rosè und auch eine teuer aussehende Flasche Wein neu angelegt und Fabienne wollte gar nicht wissen wie viel der ganze Spass gekostet hatte. Josephine fragte sich dabei eher, wie er all diese Sachen auf einmal kaufen konnte, laut Alkoholgesetzten konnte man dies sicher nicht einfach so, aber egal, so wichtig war dies ja nicht. Dann räumten die beiden die Lebensmittel, die sie nicht gerade für den Grillabend brauchten, ein und als sie fertig waren, stellte Fabienne mit einem Blick ins Wohnzimmer fest, dass Nate eingeschlafen war. Also beschloss sie kurzerhand, mit Josephine noch die restlichen Sachen für den Abend vorzubereiten. Gemeinsam marinierten sie Fleisch und Gemüse, legten es auf Tellern parat, suchten die nötigen Utensilien wie Besteck, Teller usw. hervor und tratschten währenddessen über dies und das. Dann nahm Fabienne vier der Champagnergläser von einem Regal und wechselte den Rosè vom Kühlschrank in einen Behälter mit Eis. „So, jetzt wo wir alles  parat gemacht haben sollten wir auch mal unsere männlichen Kumpanen aufwecken gehen.“ Josephine nickte: „Gib mir ein paar Eiswürfel in die Hand. Ich wette Gèrard ist einer der unglaublich tief schläft und etwas gröber geweckt werden muss. Du kannst ja in der Zeit mal nach deinem Engel sehen, der dort drüben vor sich hin pennt.“ Und so machte sich Josephine geschwind mit dem Eis in den Handflächen auf nach draussen, wo sich Gèrard auf der Wiese hingelegt hatte. Fabienne kniete sich anschliessend neben Nate auf den Boden und lauschte seinen tiefen beruhigenden Atemzügen. Sie wusste dass es zwar etwas gemein war, aber dennoch öffnete sie ganz vorsichtig und behutsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, so dass Nate nicht aufwachte und nahm den Behälter mit den Eiswürfeln in ihre Nähe. Dann legte sie einen Eiswürfel nach dem anderen schnell seinen Oberkörper entlang, angefangen bei seinem Hals bis zu seinem Bauchnabel. Gerade als sie den letzten Eiswürfel in Nähe seines Hosenbundes ablegen wollte, schien Nate aufzuwachen und sah sie mit verdutztem Gesicht an. Erschreckt liess Fabienne aus Versehen den Eiswürfel fallen und wie es der Zufall wollte, landete er in Nates Hose und dadurch dass dieser sich so schnell aufrichtete und aufstand, rutsche der Eiswürfel nun gänzlich in die Hose hinein. Verdattert blickte Nate zu Fabienne und dann zu dem Eisbehälter mit dem Rosè, bis er nach ein par Millisekunden den Zusammenhang zu dem gerade Passierten verstand. Fabienne musste sich zusammenreissen nicht gerade vor Lachen loszuprusten aber als Nate wild herumhüpfte und verzweifelt versuchte das Eis aus seiner Hose zu schütteln, konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen und lachte los bis ihr schon fast Tränen in den Augen zurückblieben. Als Nate sich nach einem Moment beruhigt hatte, da das Eis vermutlich schon geschmolzen war, kniete er sich direkt vor Fabienne und nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand. Dann flüsterte er ihr mit einer verführerischen Stimme zu: „Das gibt Rache, so viel kann ich dir sagen...“ Fabienne blickte ihn darauf nur hochmütig lächelnd an und entgegnete: „Na dann lass mich deine Rache zu spüren bekommen, ich freu mich drauf...“ Ihr gemeinsamer Moment wurde abrupt unterbrochen als es an der Scheibe klopfte und ein müder zerzauster Gèrard und Josephine mit einem Grinsen ihnen lächelnd zuwinkten und wieder das Haus betraten. Nate half Fabienne beim Aufstehen und so teilte Fabienne freudig mit: „So, da wir alle ja wieder vereint sind und alles für den Abend parat ist, stossen wir am besten Mal mit einem Gläschen Rosè an um einen guten Anfang einzuleiten. Auf eine gute Zeit in Nates Anwesen...“ 

 

So stiess die Gruppe mit ihren Gläsern an und alle nahmen einen einen Schluck des prickelnden kalten Rosès. Fabienne fand ihn herrlich und nahm gerade noch einen zweiten Schluck, während Josephine angewidert das Gesicht verzog und das Glas auf dem Tisch abstellte um ja nicht noch einen Schluck nehmen zu müssen. Nate und Gérard tranken einfach genüsslich wie normale Menschen und machten sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken darum. Fabienne war natürlich so nett und trank Josephines Glas auch noch aus, es wäre ja schade um den Alkohol, wie sie beteuerte. Der Rest der Gruppe dacht jedoch einfach, dass Fabienne wohl so schnell betrunken werden wollte wie möglich. Da lagen sie nicht einmal so falsch, Fabienne mochte das Gefühl von leichter Betrunkenheit nämlich schon, aber im Vordergrund hatte sie noch einen anderen Plan zu dem sie diese Verfassung brauchte. Anschliessend nahmen alle ein paar der Grillutensilien unter die Arme und Nate führte die Gruppe zur besagten Grillstelle am kleinen See. Mittlerweile war die Sonne schon kurz vor dem Untergehen und als Gèrard mit Nate die Feuerstelle mit den Holzscheiteln angezündet hatte, kam die berühmt berüchtigte Lagerfeuerstimmung auf. Fabienne seufzte, wie sehr hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit mal wieder nach einem gemütlichen Abend wie diesem gesehnt. Josephine stimmte dem zu, zwar war es etwas seltsam zusammen mit einem Pärchen und Gérard einen Lagerfeuerabend zu veranstalten aber es schien so, als ob sie das nicht weiter stören würde. Sie hoffte bloss, dass sie nicht noch mehr Alkohol probieren musste. Dies war noch nie ihr Ding gewesen und Fabiennes eigentlich auch nicht bis vor kurzem, sie fragte sich wann und wieso sich das plötzlich geändert hatte. Fabienne und Josephine machten sich daran, den Grillrost zu montieren und in dieser Zeit gingen Gèrard und Nate nochmal zum Haus zurück um Sessel mitsamt Kissen von der Gartenlounge zu holen. Josephine nutze das kleine Zeitfenster in dem sie sich mit Fabienne noch alleine unterhalten konnte und fragte: „Sag mal, kann das sein, dass du mit Absicht einen auf Alkoholikerin machst? Ich kenn diese Art von dir so gar nicht...“ Fabienne verdrehte den Kopf: „Hmm Absicht? So würde ich es nicht nennen... Eher ’’Geheimattacke um aus Nate etwas herauszukriegen’’! Laut meiner Erfahrung sollte jeder Mann schwach werden wenn seine Liebste nicht ganz bei Sinnen ist und etwas dusselig wirkt. Ich bin mir sicher, so wird er mehr dazu bereit sein, mir zu erzählen was ihn tief im Herzen belastet. Ich habe ihm bei unserem Picknickdate angemerkt, dass es da etwas gibt, was er mir eigentlich sagen möchte aber nicht kann. Ich vermute, dass das stark mit seiner Todesursache zusammenhängt. Normalerweise neigt man ja eher dazu, Dinge die in betrunkenem Zustand passieren, zu vergessen, von da her könnte es sein, dass er mich mal in sein Innerstes einweiht, so dass ich ihm vielleicht auch helfen kann. Da es bei mir eigentlich nicht so eine Rolle spielt, ob betrunken oder nicht, wenn es um das Erinnerungsvermögen geht, hoffe ich mal das mein Plan aufgeht.“ Da Nate und Gérard mit den Utensilien zurückkehrten, mussten die beiden ihr Gespräch kurz unterbrechen. Jedoch mussten die zwei Männer noch einmal zwei Sessel holen, da sie relativ schwer und zu störrig gewesen wären um pro Person gleich zwei tragen zu können. Als die beiden also wieder ausser Hörweite waren, entgegnete Josephine seufzend: „Hach... Wieder mal so typisch. Aber ein Wunder, dass mich dieses Mal niemand mit seinen Problemen zugelabert hat und du wirklich selbst herausfinden musst, um was es geht. Würde mich auch sehr interessieren aber ich schätze mal das geht mich nichts an.“ Fabienne smilte: „Ach was, solange es nichts ist, was einem für ewig Nates positives Bild zerstören sollte, werde ich es dir schon erzählen. Aber jetzt mal was anderes, bist du sicher dass du nicht mal etwas näher an Gérard rücken willst? Wäre das nicht total süss mit zwei Pärchen im Haus? Ich habs! Dann könnten wir das Haus die Paar-WG nennen. Hach die Vorstellung erfreut mich!“  Josephine verzog das Gesicht: „Was redest du wieder vor dich hin, ist das der Alkohol?! Als ob irgendein männliches Wesen jemals freiwillig meine Nähe wollen würde und dann auch noch auf dem Level einer Beziehung. Ausserdem, nun ja wie soll ich es ausdrücken... Gérard ist ja schon ganz nett und süss, aber als Freund... Ich weiss nicht, diese Vorstellung fühlt sich nicht richtig an. Ich weiss nicht einmal wie sich Liebe anfühlen soll, also werde ich auch nicht zu so etwas fähig sein. Oder zumindest jetzt nicht.“ Fabienne schmunzelte: „Nanana nur keine Eile, das kommt schon noch. Gèrard scheint einfach jemand zu sein, der sich nach etwas Zuneigung und guter Behandlung sehnt, ähnlich wie ein Hund. Und Hunde magst du ja ganz gern, also kannst du dir ja einen halten. Ab und zu verwandelt er sich ja in einen Wolf, dann hast du wirklich schon fast ein dein eigenes Schosshündchen.“ - „Tss jetzt hör mal auf, wenn das noch weiter geht mit diesen Anmerkungen weiss ich nicht ob ich das aushalte.“ - „Nanana ich hör ja schon auf, wollte dir ja nur mitteilen, dass ich vermute das sich Gèrard bestimmt über etwas Gesellschaft freuen würde, mehr nicht.“ - „Jaja ist ja gut, schau die Beiden kommen schon wieder zurück. Viel Glück mit deinem Plan, falls ich bis dahin schon eingeschlafen bin.“  - „Dankeschön!“ Angestrengt stellten Nate und Gèrard die restlichen zwei Sessel auf den Kiesboden und richteten sie rund ums Feuer an. Fabienne gab Nate einen Schmatz auf die Backe: „Vielen Dank fürs Tragen, solche Arbeit ist nun mal nichts für zierliche Frauen.“ Nate lächelte verlegen: „Gern geschehen, für so etwas sind wir Männer ja da. Auch wenn du wohl eher Faul anstelle von schwach bist. Doch wenn ich zugeben muss, meine Männlichkeit ist vielleicht auch nicht die grösste. Ich sollte öfters etwas Muskelaufbautraining machen, verglichen mit Gerard habe ich weder Kraft noch Kondition.“   Gèrard blickte auf seine Arme und entgegnete: „Also so übertreiben musst du auch nicht, ich bin auch kein Fan von körperlichen Aktivitäten. Ich bin nur öfters in der Natur unterwegs und  mag es zu wandern und zu klettern.“ Fabienne stimmte dem zu: „Ich finde dich so wie du bist perfekt, ich brauche keinen Freund mit Waschbrettbauch und Bizeps sondern einen, der mit mir kuschelt und mir seine Schulter zum anlehnen leiht.“ - „Aww du bist so süss wenn du angetrunken bist.“ Nate kniff Fabienne leicht in die Backen und sah sich genüsslich Fabiennes schmollendes Gesicht an. Josephine und Gèrard legten in der Zwischenzeit das Fleisch und Grillgemüse auf den Rost und versuchten die säuselnden Verliebten so gut wie es ging zu ignorieren. Dann nahm Fabienne die Cocktailgläser hervor und füllte sie nach beliebigem Verhältnis mit Campari und Orangensaft. Nach einem ernsten Blickaustausch mit Josephine, schenkte sie in ihr Glas nur Orangensaft ohne Alkohol. Dann verteilte sie die Gläser und die Vier setzten sich auf das Kiesufer des Sees. Zuvor hatten sie dort eine Decke ausgebreitet, also war es sehr bequem. Fabienne sass zwischen Nates Beinen und kuschelte sich eng an ihn, während beide genüsslich an ihrem Campari nippten und hin und wieder vor sich hin kicherten. Josephine und Gèrard fingen unterdessen schon mal ein eigenes Gespräch an, die Stimmung war zwar schon etwas akward aber beide schienen dies zu ignorieren. Gèrard blickte verlegen auf die dunkle Wasseroberfläche und fragte: „Nur das ich mir völlig sicher sein kann, du findest dieses Herumalbern der beiden neben uns auch genauso nervig wie ich oder?“ Josephine blickte ihn erstaunt an: „Huh, ähm... Also eigentlich bin ich ja total darüber erfreut dass Fabienne so glücklich ist, aber mir geht das schon langsam auf die Nerven. Dann bin ich froh wenn du das auch so siehst...“ - „Gut zu hören. Nun ja weißt du, ich war früher ein ziemlicher Frauenheld. Bevor all das Drama mit dem Werwolfkram anfing natürlich. Klar, du magst dich jetzt sicher fragen wie das geht wenn ich noch so jung war. Aber ich gehörte definitiv zu den frühreifen Jungen und die älteren Mädchen hatten durchaus Gefallen an mir gefunden, weisse Haare gehören nicht gerade zu den häufigsten Haarfarben, wie du sicher auch schon bemerkt hast. Aber nicht dass du jetzt denkst ich hätte meinen Körper verkauft oder ähnliches. Ich verbrachte einfach viel Zeit mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht, wenn ich in meiner Freizeit in der Stadt herumstrollte und versuchte so viele Eindrücke wie möglich zu sammeln. Ich besuchte nämlich so viele Artistengruppen wie es nur ging, zum Beispiel vorbeiziehende Zirkusse oder ähnliches. Und durch meine weissen Haare bekam ich natürlich schnell die Aufmerksamkeit der Ladies Vor- und Backstage zugute, mit denen ich mich dann abgab bis sie weiterzogen. Diese Frauen waren immer sehr nett, zeigten und erzählten mir viel. So lernte ich einiges über die Welt und das Leben kennen. Natürlich war dies nur die positive Seite der weissen Haare, die Kinder in meinem Alter schauten mich nur komisch an und versuchten mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Für sie war ich nur ein seltsamer weisshaariger Junge, der in einem Haus im Wald wohnte und sich für Künste interessiert. Hach das ist vielleicht 2 Jahre her und es kommt mir vor, als wäre es Zeiten her und als wäre ich seitdem ein komplett anderer Mensch geworden. Oh man, ich weiss auch nicht, irgendwie wollte ich dir das einfach erzählen da du irgendwie nichts über mich weißt. Du denkst bestimmt ich bin komisch, nicht wahr? Immerhin hast du mich sogar heulend in einem Tuch eingewickelt gesehen, wie ein Häufchen Elend.“ Josephine legte das Glas beiseite und lehnte sich gegen Gèrard, ohne bestimmten Grund, sie hatte einfach das Gefühl so konnte sie ihn besser mit ihren Worten erreichen. „Gèrard, eigentlich solltest du bis jetzt ja schon gemerkt haben, dass es mir nichts ausmacht wenn man auch mal Schwäche zeigt und sich von seinen Emotionen mitreissen lässt. Dass du denkst, dass ich dich wegen so etwas als komisch abstempeln würde, verletzt mich schon etwas. Immerhin kann ich von mir selbst nicht mal behaupten normal zu sein. Aber ich versteh nicht, wieso wollen immer alle normal bleiben und haben ein Problem mit dem Abnormalen. Ist es nicht viel wichtiger, einfach so zu bleiben wie man ist oder ist das etwa nicht erlaubt? Muss man sich den Vorstellungen anderer anpassen, wenn man nicht als komisch empfunden werden und als Aussenseiter enden will?“ - „Hmm gute Frage, ich denke die meisten wollen einfach nicht aus der Masse hervorstechen und versuchen das Beste für sich und ihr Umfeld zu erhalten. Es also irgendwie allen recht zu machen. Aber genug zu dem, ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, jetzt über so etwas zu reden. Mal etwas anderes, du sagtest doch, dass du eigentlich bis vor kurzem noch ein vollständiger  Mensch warst, bevor du zum Halbshinigami wurdest. Wie geht es dir eigentlich so dabei? Fabienne verspürt ja ab und zu das Gefühl, jemanden umbringen zu wollen, bemerkst du auch irgendwelche Veränderungen?“ Josephine zögerte eine Weile und fuhr dann fort: „Die Sache ist die, ja, ich merke dass sich einiges verändert. Gesagt habe ich das aber noch niemandem, vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein und ich will vorallem niemanden unnötig beunruhigen. Aber da du dich extra erkundigt hast, scheint es okay zu sein wenn ich es dir erzähle. Erstmal kommt es mir vor, als wäre meine Sehfähigkeit etwas schlechter geworden, aber nur ganz wenig. MeiN Alltag ist also davon nicht beeinträchtigt. Der gruselige Teil ist nur, dass ich, wenn ich jemanden länger mit meinem Blick fixiere,  anfange über der Person ein paar unklare Ziffern zu sehen. Ich vermute mal dass dies das Todesdatum darstellen soll, aber es ist so unscharf und verschwommen dass ich es unmöglich lesen kann.“ Gèrard blickte sie erschrocken an: „Also bei mir auch?!“ - „Ja, wie gesagt, ich erkenne bei jedem eigentlich ein Todesdatum. Sogar bei Nate, ich frage mich bloss ob man bei Shinigamis und Teufeln, also jetzt natürlich vollständige Wesen nicht so wie ich, auch Ziffern sieht. Aber ich denke mal nicht, würde nicht so viel Sinn ergeben.“ - „Hmm das ist schon etwas gruselig. Aber eigentlich ganz praktisch, wenn du die Ziffern lesen kannst, wärst du wie eine Wahrsagerin die uns dann vor dem Tod warnen kann.“ - „Genau, aber momentan kann ich das vergessen. Ich kann überhaupt nichts erkennen. Omg jetzt haben wir so lange geredet, wir sollten schon lange mal nach dem Fleisch schauen!“ Gèrard schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund: „Oh nein, das haben wir total vergessen. Ich hoffe es ist nichts abgekohlt und verbrannt, auf die anderen zwei ist auch überhaupt kein Verlass.“ Josephine stand auf und blickte um sich herum: „Wenn du schon gerade von den beiden sprichst, wo sind sie denn überhaupt?“ Gèrard erhob sich ebenfalls und begab sich zur Feuerstelle: „Gott sei Dank, nichts ist angebrannt aber wir sollten langsam mal essen. Sonst ist das nicht mehr geniessbar. Huh wo die beiden anderen sind? Keine Ahnung, hab sie gar nicht weggehen sehen.“ Da hörten die beiden vom Weg der zum Haus führte Gelächter und Nate kam hergelaufen, mit Fabienne auf den Armen, die eine Flasche Wein wie einen Schatz in den Armen hielt. Als sie Josephine und Gèrard sah, entgegnete sie von weitem: „Heeey wir waren nuuur kurz etwas mehr Alkohol holen, der Campari war vieeel zu schnell leer und zum Hauptgang passt ein sinnnlicher Rotwein eh besser. Hoffe ihr habbbt uns nicht schon vermiiisst.“ Unten angekommen liess Nate Fabienne wieder runter und erwiderte: „Ich glaube sie ist schon ein wenig betrunken, ich konnte sie nicht von der Idee abhalten, eine Weinflasche aus meiner Sammlung zu holen.“  Josephine und Gèrard seufzten, dann trat Gèrard näher zu Fabienne und nahm ihr die Flasche aus der Hand. „Ach herrjee, ob das wohl gut ausgeht. Nate, du solltest deinem Mädchen schon etwas mehr Grenzen setzen. Ich würde nicht einfach einwilligen, dass jemand meinen Weinkeller plündern dürfte wenn ich einen hätte. Schon nur die Etikette dieses Weines sieht hochqualitativ aus, ich denke nicht dass wir so ein Vermögen einfach verschwenden sollten. Aber vorallem denke ich, Fabienen sollte einmal eine kleine Pause vom Trinken nehmen und sich mit Wasser oder Orangensaft zufriedengeben.“ Dann legte er die Flasche etwas abseits vorsichtig auf den Boden, ignorierte Fabienne, die vor sich hin schmollte und wies auf die Sessel um das Feuer. Josephine erwiderte: „Also, es ist fertig gegrillt. Ich schlage vor wir fangen mal an zu essen, nehmt Platz...“

 

Und so assen die vier gemütlich ihr selbst zubereitetes Essen und hatten eine lustige Zeit. Auch wenn das etwas angekohlte Fleisch vielleicht nicht auf Sebastians Level der Kochkunst mithalten konnte, war es doch etwas viel schöneres in der freien Natur unter Freunden zu sein anstatt in einem luxuriösen Speisesaal, bei dem Manieren und gutes Benehmen ein und alles waren. Als sich dann alle die Bäuche genug vollgeschlagen hatten, begaben sie sich wieder in Richtung des Sees, wo die kuschlige Decke am Boden lag. Dort sassen sie für eine Weile und genossen den Moment des Friedens, wer wusste schon wie lange dieser noch anhalten mochte. Natürlich hatte sich Fabienne nach dem Essen wieder darum gekümmert, ihr Bedürfnis nach noch mehr Alkohol zu stillen und hatte ein paar Shot-Gläser inklusive Vodka geholt, welche sie auf der Decke in die Mitte stellte. Fabienne teilte den anderen äusserst freudig mit: „So! Jetzt spielen wir noch ein Trinkspiel das ich schon immer mal machen wollte, bevor noch jemand einschläft. Jeder macht mit, ohne Ausnahmen! Ich nehme mal an das Prinzip ist leicht verständlich, jemand macht eine Aussage von der Art „Ich habe  noch nie...“ und wenn dies auf einen nicht zutrifft, runter mit dem Vodka-Shot. Diese Art von Spiel ist wie gemacht für eine Gruppe von Leuten wie wir, die sich noch etwas besser kennen lernen könnte. Irgendwelche Einwände?“ Josephine schaute sie mit einem unerfreuten Blick an und es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie die Idee überhaupt nicht mochte. Jedoch sagte sie nichts, immerhin wollte sie ja nicht die Spielverderberin sein. Ausserdem hatte sie das Bedürfnis, Fabienne zu sagen, dass sie vergessen hatte, einen auf betrunken für ihren Plan zu machen, aber so war es wohl besser. Überraschenderweise schien Nate irgendwelche Einsprüche zu haben und er erwiderte: „Ich habe noch eine Frage. Was, wenn ich als Bestätigung den Shot für eine gemachte Aussage trinke und ihr daraufhin mehr wissen wollt? Ist dies gestattet oder bleibt es bei dem einen Shot?“  Fabienne überlegte kurz und beschloss dann: „Machen wir es so, dass man so viel darüber erfahren kann wie man will! Immerhin gibt es doch nichts ernsthaft peinliches welches man unter keinen Umständen erzählen kann sofern es unter Freunden ist.“ - „Okay, ist gut.“ - „Dann fangen wir mal an. Wie wäre es mit einem harmlosen Anfang, Gèrard wie wär es wenn du den anfängst?“ - „Okay. Ich habe noch nie eine ganze Chilischote gegessen und bin danach fast gestorben.“ Drei Shots wurden runtergekippt, Fabienne, Josephine und Gèrard schüttelte es durch. Fabienne jauchzte: „Wow das nenne ich mal hochprozentigen Vodka! Der hatt’s in sich...“ Nate kicherte: „Wie kommt man bloss auf die Idee eine Chilischote zu essen? Die Frage ist wohl eher ob aus Neugier oder Dummheit.“ Gèrard entgegnete: „Nun ja, wenn einem bei einer Entdeckungstour beim Markt in der Stadt solche Lebensmittel angeboten werden, die man nicht kennt, ist die Neugier schon gross.“ Josephine fügte hinzu: „Also als nächste Frage, wir müssen schon etwas anstössigere Aussagen machen. Wie wäre es mit: Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem geflirtet, obwohl ich in einer Beziehung war?“ Natürlich war Fabienne, zu Nates Entsetzten, die einzige die einem Short nahm. Fabienne beruhigte ihn aber gleich anschliessend wieder als sie ihm versprach, dass sie in dieser Beziehung keinerlei Bedürfnisse dafür hätte und er sich ruhig keine Sorgen machen sollte. Nate war als nächstens dran: „Ich habe noch nie einem Kuscheltier oder ähnlichem meine Sorgen erzählt.“ 4 Shots folgten, daraus schlossen alle vier dass dieses Thema gar nicht der Diskussion wert war, da es jeder kannte. Fabienne machte die nächste Aussage, offensichtlich betrunken so wie es schien: “Ich habe noch nie irgendwelche perverse fetischartige Fantasien gehabt.“ Dieses Mal waren es beide, Nate und Fabienne, die einen tranken und sich rot schämten. Josephine flüsterte Gèrard ins Ohr: „Da haben sich ja die richtigen Zwei gefunden.“ Gèrard nickte und fügte noch hinzu: „Ich will gar nicht erst wissen was sich hinter dieser netten Fassade von Nate versteckt.“ Josephine kicherte. Dann war Gèrard wieder an der Reihe...

 

 

„Okay wie wäre es mit, ich habe zuvor noch nie eine Beziehung geführt?“, fragte Gèrard. Daraufhin war er der einzige, der einen kräftigen Vodka-Short runterschüttete und die Augen dreier Personen auf sich lastend hatte. Fabienne beugte sich zu ihm und entgegnete: „Also das wollen wir jetzt genauer wissen. Wer war sie und was führte dazu, dass die Beziehung so wie es aussieht momentan nicht mehr existiert?“ Gèrard seufzte, dann antwortete er aber trotzdem: “Okay auch wenn das nicht gerade zu meinen Lieblingsthemen gehört... Ich hatte eine Freundin vor vielleicht etwa 1 Jahr. Natürlich war da die Welt noch völlig in Ordnung, der Werwolfkram hat ja auch erst vor etwa 4 Monaten angefangen. Um es kurz zu fassen, ich hatte mich damals in ein Mädchen verliebt, welches vielleicht ein Jahr älter als ich und Tochter eines orientalischen Adelsherren war. Wie schon erwähnt, stammte sie aus dem Osten und ihr Name war Safiye. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um dieses Mädchen, nachdem ich ihr einmal auf der Strasse in der Stadt begegnet war. Wunderschön, Augen eisig blau und langes glattes schwarzes Haar und ein freundliches Lächeln, welches in allem nur das Gute sehen konnte. Da sie noch nie zuvor weisse Haare gesehen hatte, war sie natürlich fasziniert von meinem Aussehen, als ich lediglich an ihr vorbeiging auf dem Weg zum Markt und so bestand sie darauf, mich besser kennen lernen zu dürfen. Dann wurde ich ein paar Mal von ihr zu ihr zum Tee eingeladen, wir unterhielten uns und kamen uns näher. Wir führten eine Beziehung wie es junge Paare halt taten, ich war sehr glücklich und freute mich jedes Mal, wenn wir uns wieder sahen. Schliesslich erzählte sie mir unendlich viele tolle Geschichten und es gab so viel Interessantes mein normales Leben zu bereichern. Jedoch wurde es mit der Zeit etwas anstrengend, da Safiye durch ihren Vater noch nie für irgendetwas selber arbeiten musste und alles was sie wollte, unverzüglich bekam. Das sah sie auch noch als selbstverständlich an, was mir, jemand der hart arbeiten musste um sich einen Standartlebensstil leisten zu können, richtig auf die Nerven ging. Jedoch konnte ich diese Abscheuung, die sich immer wie mehr aufzubauen schien noch unterdrücken und ignorieren. Das wirkliche Problem fing aber erst an, als sie mit ihrer Familie und der ganzen Gefolgschaft weiterreisen wollte. Safiye war äusserst entzückt von der Idee, mich als einen ihrer Diener wie sie es nannte, mit zu nehmen. Ich war aber von Anfang an gegen diese Idee, da es mir schier unerträglich erschien für eine lange Zeit ohne eigenen Willen jemandem zu dienen und meiner sonstigen Freiheit beraubt zu sein. Safiye konnte meinen Worten nicht glauben und empfand zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben den Schmerz der Wahrheit, von welchem sie immerzu von allen anderen beschützt worden war. Da ich eh schon dabei war, erklärte ich ihr, warum unsere Beziehung nicht mehr weitergehen konnte und es Zeit war, ab jetzt wieder getrennte Wege zu gehen. Safiye war äusserst am Boden zerstört und natürlich entging das ihrem Vater und den restlichen Bediensteten nicht und so hatte ich eine Menge Ärger. Jedoch konnte Safiye ihren Vater besänftigen und überzeugte ihn, es wäre das Beste mich einfach gehen zu lassen, da es die Sache nur noch mehr verschlimmern würde. Und so kam es, dass Safiye und der zu ihr gehörende Rest am nächsten Tag die Stadt verlassen hatte. Zurückgelassen hatte sie jedoch einen Brief für mich, darin beichtete sie, wie schuldig sie sich fühlte, die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt zu haben, wie ich empfand und dass sie wünschte, das Rad der Zeit noch einmal zurückdrehen zu können. Jedoch war sie überzeugt, mich nie wieder sehen zu wollen, da sie mein blosser Anblick nur an den Schmerz und die Tatsache, dass sie überheblicherweise mich nur aufgrund einer Haarfarbe anfangs angesprochen hatte, erinnern würde. Und nun ja, so war sie weg. Ich realisierte auch erst zu spät, dass es nicht so hätte enden müssen. Vielleicht war ich schon etwas zu grob zu ihr. Aber die Sache ist jetzt auch schon eine Weile her, daher ist es nicht so, als ob es mich noch sonderlich kümmern würde was aus ihr geworden ist und so weiter. Puh genug zu mir, bitte schnell zur nächsten Frage...“ Josephine meldete sich mal wieder zu Wort und entgegnete: „Wow was für eine Geschichte... Aber ich bin froh, hast du so gehandelt wie du gehandelt hast. Sonst wären wir alle dir nie begegnet und ich hätte nie erfahren, dass es so süsse flauschige Werwölfe gibt. Nun zur nächsten Frage, wenn wir schon dabei sind... Ich habe noch nie Interesse am selben Geschlecht gehabt.“ Manche Augen wurden bei dieser Aussage verdreht und überraschenderweise zwei Shots wurden runtergekippt...

 

 

Gèrard schien etwas verärgert zu sein, schon wieder wegen einer Aussage einen Short nehmen zu müssen. Fabienne starrte Nate jedoch mit offenem Mund an, als dieser etwas beschämt auch einen Short genommen hatte. Verwundert entgegnete sie:  „Nate waasss?!“ Nate wedelte mit seinen Händen in der Luft, die Sache war ihm, so wie es wirkte, ziemlich peinlich. „Um die Sache klar zustellen, ich habe schier zugegeben auch Interesse an Männern zu haben oder respektive mal gehabt zu haben. Ich hatte mal einen „Ausrutscher“ mit einem anderem Engel, das ging aber gewaltig schief. Du musst dir also deswegen keine Sorgen machen, es gibt keinerlei Konkurrenz um die du dich kümmern müsstest. Ich fühle mich eigentlich auch nur von Frauen angezogen, aber dieses eine Mal war halt eine Ausnahme.“ Fabienne seufzte: „Na gut, wenn du meinst dann glaube ich dir!“ Dann lehnte sie sich zu Nate und küsste ihn sanft. Nate erwiderte den Kuss, stiess Fabienne aber danach wieder etwas von sich weg mit der Entschuldigung sie wäre schon so betrunken, dass sie selbst schon wie der Vodka roch. Josephine wollte aber noch Gèrards Hintergrund etwas genauer erfahren. „Und du Gèrard? Geht es dir wie Nate oder hast du bessere Erfahrungen gemacht?“ Dieser seufzte und entgegnete dann: „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, ich komme die ganze Zeit zur Rede... Aber egal, wenn es schon jemand gibt, der sich für mich interessiert kann ich auch etwas mehr erzählen, sonst komme ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr dazu. Im Unterschied zu Nate würde ich mich eher als bisexuell bezeichnen. Auch wenn ich bis jetzt nur Safiye als Freundin hatte, habe ich mich schon in andere Frauen und Männer verliebt. Jedoch ist es sehr schwer jemanden zu finden, der diese Gefühle auf gleichem Niveau erwidert. Meistens hatte ich einfach was für eine kurze Weile laufen, bis die andere Person dann merkte, dass sich ihr Verliebtsein nur auf mein Aussehen reduziert. Deshalb habe ich so langsam genug von diesem Herzschmerz und lasse gleich lieber die Finger von der Liebe.“ Josephine stürzte sich auf Gèrard und zerquetschte ihn fast mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. Dann entgegnete sie traurig: „Oh nein, das ist so gemein... Ich schwöre dir, ich werde mein bestes geben dir einen süssen Freund zu finden, der dich als Ganzes liebt! Niemals sollst du wegen solch dummen Leuten, die dir einfach auf so arrogante Weise das Herz gebrochen haben, komplett auf die Liebe verzichten! Ich meine, schau dir Fabienne und Nate an, du merkst ihnen ja an, dass sie im Moment nicht glücklicher sein könnten, einander gefunden zu haben. Dann hast du das ebenso verdient, also gib nicht einfach auf!“ Gèrard war wohl schon etwas angetrunken und dadurch sehr emotional, Tatsache war, dass er von Josephines Worten so gerührt war, dass ihm Tränen das Gesicht runterliefen und er um die Umarmung froh war und sie liebend gern entgegennahm. Dann entgegnete er schluchzend: „Danke dir... Ich weiss nicht wie oft du mich jetzt schon in einem erbärmlichen Zustand gesehen hast, aber du stehst mir immer noch zur Seite und kümmerst dich um mich. Das letzte mal, dass sich jemand darum geschert hat, wie es mir geht, war, als meine Familie noch lebte. Deshalb bin ich wirklich froh... Ach was sollen diese Tränen, jetzt werde ich auch noch zur grössten Heulsuse. Wie unmännlich...“ Bei dem letzten Satz musste er doch etwas lächeln und Josephine streichelte ihm behütend über den Kopf und die seidigen weissen Haare. „Mach dir nur keinen Kopf deswegen, ist ja nichts schlimmes dran mal eine Heulsuse zu sein wenn es einem dann besser geht.“ Fabienne beobachtete die herzerwärmende Szene von Nates Schulter angelehnt aus und freute sich, dass Gèrard nun jemand hatte, der ihm auch etwas Liebe gab, wenn auch nicht die selbe Liebe wie sie Nate gegenüber galt. Dann dachte sie darüber nach, nun die endgültige Frage zu stellen, die ihr hoffentlich die Informationen lieferte, weswegen sie den Abend überhaupt hatte organisieren wollen...

 

Jedoch war laut Reihenfolge Nate zuerst dran als nächstens eine Aussage zu machen, also musste Fabienne sich noch etwas gedulden. Nate richtete sich wieder etwas auf und sagte: „Ich habe noch nie mehr als 3 Tage in einem Krankenhaus verbracht.“ Nate und Josephine waren die einzigen, die sich einen Short genehmigen mussten. Etwas erstaunt über die Reaktion der anderen erkundigte er sich zusätzlich: „Hmm 2 von 4, ich weiss nicht ob dies eher gut oder schlecht ist aber egal, ich fühle mich gerade so gesprächig also führe ich noch etwas aus. Als Mensch war ich damals nicht gerade sehr vorbildlich wenn es darum ging, mich um mein eigenes Wohl zu kümmern. Kurz gefasst, ich fing mir zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt mit meinem geschwächten Körper irgendeine Erkältung ein, die ich erst aufgrund ihrer harmlosen Erscheinung ignorierte und später wurde das Ganze so schlimm, dass ich später in einem Krankenhaus dachte, ich müsse daran sterben. Jedoch wurde ich nach ein paar weiteren Tagen zum Glück auf wundersame Weise wieder gesund, wie es dazu kam bleibt mir immer noch ein Rätsel. Vielleicht hatte ich einen guten Schutzengel!“ Nate lachte ironisch, als aber niemand mitlachte entgegnete er beschämt: „Sorry, ein schlechter Witz...“ Fabienne seufzte, dann erwiderte sie: „Ach Nate, was hast du früher bloss für Sachen gemacht... Ich vergesse immerzu dass du wahrscheinlich schon Generationen älter bist als wir drei und noch dazu mal ein normales Menschliches Leben führtest. Es kommt mir gar nicht so vor, wie merkwürdig. Aber was ist mit dir Josephine, davon wusste ich ja gar nichts...“ Josephine smilte und wedelte mit ihren Händen in der Luft um von sich abzulenken: „Ach weißt du, das ist keine allzu grosse Sache, ist auch schon eine Weile her. Ich hatte als Kind einmal eine Blinddarmentzündung, weswegen ich ins Krankenhaus musste. Das schlimme daran waren einfach die schmerzvollen Infusionen und die anderen kranken Kinder in meiner Umgebung, die zum Teil noch unter viel schlimmeren Erkrankungen litten. Aber es war ein relativ kurzer Aufenthalt mit nur 2 Nächten und so ein traumatisierendes Erlebnis war es jetzt auch wieder nicht, okay vielleicht doch ein bisschen.“ - „Du arme, ein Glück das du es überlebt hast. Was würde ich ohne dich machen...Aber jetzt ist ja alles gut.“ Gèrard schlang seine Arme um Josephines Taille und zog sie zu sich und knuddelte sie. Josephine entgegnete völlig überrascht und errötet: „Huuuh?! Gèrard, ist das der Alkohol?! Ich glaube du hast genug.“ Fabienne kicherte bloss und fügte hinzu: „Es ist auch schon spät, Alkohol vergibt manchen Menschen etwas mehr Mut als sie sonst aufbringen. Lass ihn doch, sieh nur wie glücklich er gerade aussieht. Vermutlich sehnt er sich gerade nach etwas Berührung um seine innere Leere für einmal zu füllen.“ Obwohl Josephine sich windete, liess Gèrard sie nicht gehen und flüsterte bloss: „Lass mich, nur noch ein wenig länger...“ Josephine sah seinen überaus zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck und gab nach, soll er für einmal den Klammeraffen spielen dürfen, dann halt. Jedoch musste sie sich auch gestehen, so schlecht fühlte sich diese innige Umarmung auch nicht an. Es ärgerte sie nur ein wenig, dass Gèrard in ihr im Moment wahrscheinlich nur ein Hilfsmittel für seine Befriedigung seiner Nähebedürfnisse sah. Dann sah sie zu Fabienne, sie lag wie üblich in Nates Armen und ihrem Blick nach zu beurteilen, schien sie gerade nochmals zu überdenken, ihre Frage an Nate zu stellen, die sie ja so sehr beschäftigte. Josephine konnte es verstehen, als Bedingung für das Engelsdasein war Nate gestorben und dies auf eine Art, die er nicht verdient hatte, da war es kein Wunder dass sich Fabienne dafür interessierte, wie es dazu kam und wieso Nate sonst nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen will. Dann blickte Fabienne zu Nate, er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien es zu geniessen, sie zärtlich in seinen Armen halten zu können. Dann holte sie tief Luft und hoffte, diese Aussage würde nicht nach hinten losgehen. „Also... ich bin wieder mal an der Reihe... Ich habe noch nie dass Bedürfnis gehabt einen Menschen zu töten.“ Überraschenderweise waren es alle Teilnehmenden, die sich den im Hals brennenden Vodka vornahmen. Fabienne wollte es dieses Mal aber genauer wissen: „Okay reicht das, wenn jeder einfach kurzgefasst den Grund nennt wieso er jemanden bestimmtes gerne tot sehen würde?“ Josephine fügte ohne lange zu überlegen an: „Mangel an Hygiene und assoziales Verhalten.“ Gèrard hingegen: „Rache für meine Familie und mein menschliches Dasein.“ Fabienne hingegen war etwas unsicher: „Eine Art Liebesbeweis? Ach keine Ahnung was mir in diesem Moment gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war, sorry Nate... T_T“ Nate hingegen zögerte eine Weile bis er antwortete: „Vergeltung dafür, mein früheres Leben wieder und wieder zu Nichte zu machen...“ Nates sonst so glücklicher Tonfall hatte in einen ernst gemeinten, von Hass erfüllten Wunsch nach Rache gewechselt. Die Art in der er dies gesagt hatte, verlieh allen anderen Anwesenden Gänsehaut und keiner der Drei wagte sich, etwas zu sagen...

 

Nate blickte bedrückt in die Runde:“ Sorry, ich hatte nicht vor die Stimmung zu ruinieren...“ Fabienne schmiegte sich an ihn, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und gab ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Nate, wenn du nicht darüber sprechen willst, akzeptiere ich das. Aber wir sind alle für dich da und wenn es da etwas gibt, was dich so sehr belastet, bitte ich dich, dein Leid mit uns zu teilen.“ Nate nahm Fabiennes Hand sanft von seinem Gesicht und drückte sie, dann entgegnete er: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das jetzt hören willst. Es ist wirklich keine tolle Geschichte und ich befürchte, du würdest mich danach mit anderen Augen sehen. Ich bin momentan glücklich und zufrieden, ich wäre unheimlich froh, wenn alles so bleiben könnte wie es jetzt ist. Wir beide zusammen, wir vier in dieser Umgebung und ein Leben in Frieden.“ Josephine seufzte und Gèrard machte keine Anstalten, überhaupt noch zuzuhören, er war an der Grenze zum Einschlafen. Fabienne musterte Nates Lächeln ihr gegenüber, obwohl er lächelte, sah sie hinter seiner Fassade unendliche Traurigkeit in den türkisblauen Augen, die sie so an das karibische Meer erinnerten. „Bitte erzähl es uns... Es hat bestimmt mit deinem Leben als Mensch zu tun oder?“ Nate blickte in den Himmel und entgegnete:“ Ja da hast du recht... Na gut, ich gebe nach... aber ich hoffe du bereust nicht, mich danach gefragt zu haben.“  Fabienne schüttelte den Kopf: „Das werde ich nicht, ich verspreche es! Es quält mich dich so leiden zu sehen und nicht mal den Grund dafür zu kennen...“ Dann zog Nate Fabienne näher zu sich und fing an zu erzählen. „Also zuerst, mein hasserfüllter Todeswunsch gilt meinem richtigen Vater. Natürlich ist er mittlerweile nach all dieser Zeit schon eines natürlichen Todes gestorben, aber ich bereue, ihn nicht selber umgebracht zu haben, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte. Ich glaube um das nachvollziehen zu können, muss ich ziemlich weit zurück mit meiner Erzählung. Also... Ich war ein ungewolltes uneheliches Kind welches kurz nach seiner Geburt auf der Türschwelle eines Heims zurückgelassen wurde. Zum Glück war dieses Heim so lieb, mich aufzunehmen und so gut, wie es nun mal in einem Kinderheim dieser Zeit möglich war, aufzuziehen. Jedoch hatte das Heim auch nicht viel Geld und Essen zur Verfügung und andere benötigten Stoffe wie Kleidung waren knapp. Das Heim war abhängig von den Spenden anderer grosszügigen Menschen. Dort verbrachte ich ein paar Jahre, bis ein junges Paar beschloss, mich zu adoptieren und bei sich aufzunehmen. Ab dann lebte ich dankbar bei diesen beiden Leuten. Das Paar wollte unbedingt den Kindern aus dem Heim helfen und anscheinend bevorzugten sie ein schon etwas älteres Kind gegenüber einem eigenen Neugeborenen, deshalb adoptierten sie mich. Obwohl sie auch nicht gerade wohlhabend waren, taten sie ihr bestes, mich liebevoll in ihre neugegründete Familie aufzunehmen. Ich begann meine Eltern zu lieben und sobald ich konnte, tat ich auch mein Bestes sie durch diverse Arbeiten finanziell zu unterstützen. Auch wenn sie mir ständig versicherten ihnen keine Bürde zu sein, hatte ich das Gefühl, ich wäre ihnen etwas schuldig für das, dass sie mich aus dem Heim geholt hatten, mich bestens erzogen und mich vor einem ärmlichen Schicksal retteten. Nun ja, so vergingen ein Paar friedliche glückliche Jahre, bis eines Tages eine der Frauen aus dem Kinderheim bei unserem kleinen Haus in der Stadt vorbeikam und dringend mit uns reden wollte.

 

Sie erzählte uns, ein Mann hätte sich beim Heim nach einem Kind erkundigt, welches am gleichen Tag wie ich als Säugling dort zurückgelassen wurde und sie vermutete, dass es sich dabei um meinen richtigen Vater handelte. Natürlich war ich nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, jemals die Chance zu haben, meinen leiblichen Vater zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Jetzt wo ich neue Eltern besass, die mir so viel Liebe entgegenbrachten, hatte ich auch nie das Bedürfnis danach gehabt. Ausserdem hatte ich auch nicht viel für meine leiblichen Eltern übrig, die mich einfach bei diesem Heim liegen gelassen hatten. Reeve und Keaton wollten mich zwar davon abhalten, mich mit diesem Mann zu treffen, aber nichts zu trotz ging ich auf den Vorschlag der Pflegemutter des Heims ein. Immerhin hatte ich so die Gelegenheit etwas über den Grund zu erfahren, wieso ich dort zurückgelassen wurde und meine richtigen Eltern kennen zu lernen. Vielleicht waren sie ja nicht so schlimm wie ich dachte und hatten einen verständlichen Grund für ihre früheren Handlungen. So kam es, dass die Pflegemutter mir die Adresse einer Bar gab, die ihr mein vermeintlicher Vater gegeben hatte im Falle, sie könne mit mir Kontakt aufnehmen, da er sich des Öfteren dort aufhielt. Ich war damals etwa 17 Jahre alt, ich konnte also ohne Probleme eine Bar besuchen, was ich dann auch kurze Zeit später tat. Meine Eltern wollten mich zwar davon abhalten, aber ich hatte das Gefühl es würde mir keine Ruhe lassen, diese Chance verstreichen zu lassen.

 

Als ich die mir genannte Bar betrat, sah ich mich natürlich erst mal um, ich kannte ja weder Namen noch Aussehen meines „Vaters“. Aber mir fiel nach kürzester Zeit ein Mann mittleren Alters auf, der alleine in einer Ecke sass und mich mit eindringlichem Blick musterte. Er besass auch Haare mit demselben aschrosa Ton wie ich, sie waren jedoch an einigen Stellen bereits ergraut und ein paar lange Strähnen fielen ihm ungepflegt ins fahle Gesicht. Ich liess mich davon aber nicht einschüchtern, setzte mich gegenüber von ihm und erwiderte seinen Blick. Dann entgegnete ich kühl: „Sind Sie der Mann, der sich im Kinderheim nach einem Säugling erkundigt hat, welcher vor 16 Jahren dort zurückgelassen wurde?“ Der Mann schnalzte mit der Zunge und griff nach seinem Bier, um es nach einem grossen Schluck danach heftig auf den Tisch zurück zu stellen. Dann antwortete er mir mit einer tiefen rauen Stimme: „Ganz genau. Sieht so aus als wärst du tatsächlich der Einladung gefolgt, ist es nicht so mein Sohn?“ Meine Intuition lag also richtig, der Mann vor mir war wirklich mein Vater. Damit konnte ich mich nicht länger beherrschen und all die Menge an Emotionen, die ich jemals an Wut und Traurigkeit empfunden hatte, drangen an die Oberfläche. Ich hatte gelitten, ich hatte gehungert, ich hatte ein Leben voller Schuldgefühle und dem Drang, mich dauernd bei meinen Pflegeeltern revangieren zu müssen, gelebt, nur weil dieser Mann mich erst gezeugt und dann vermutlich achtlos zurückgelassen hatte. Ich packte ihn an seinem dreckigem Hemdkragen und schreite ihn an: „Wie kannst du es nur wagen?!! Ich bin nicht dein Sohn und du nicht mein Vater! Ein Vater lässt sein Kind nicht einfach im Regen zurück und überlässt sein Schicksal dem Zufall!!“ Als ich die letzten Worte gesprochen hatte, merkte ich, wie ich kurz davor stand, in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich hatte immer versucht, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass ich kein Recht hatte zu existieren und es besser für alle in meinem Umfeld gewesen wäre, nie existiert zu haben. Den Blick in diese hässliche Fratze, deren Mund sich zu einem zwielichtigen Lächeln verzogen hatte, konnte ich nicht länger ertragen und ich stürmte eilig aus der Bar hinaus. Es interessierte mich nicht, wie mich alle Leute anstarrten, ich wollte einfach nur weg von diesem Mann, der sich zu allem auch noch daran zu amüsieren schien. An der frischen Abendluft gelang es mir, mich zu beruhigen und so ruhte ich kurz an einer Wand der zahlreichen Nebengassen, bis ich wieder kühle Gedanken fassen konnte. Vermutlich war es etwas zu viel für mich gewesen, mich nach all den Jahren auf einmal mit dem Mann zu konfrontieren, dem ich die Schuld für mein Dasein verdankte und dieser mich auch noch aus ähnlichen Gesichtszügen wie ich anblickte. Meine Ruhe war jedoch schnell beendet, als auf einmal ein dunkler Schatten in die Gasse stürzte und mich ein Schlag mit voller Wucht an der Schläfe traf. Ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können, stürzte ich zu Boden und verlor das Bewusstsein...

 

-

 

Als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, fand ich mich an einem kalten Boden in einem mir unbekannten Raum mit Schummerlicht. Meine Arme waren mir hinter dem Rücken zusammengebunden, so dass ich mich kaum bewegen konnte. Irgendetwas tupfte meine Schläfe ab und ein stechender Schmerz durchzog mich, als ich die Berührung spürte. Dann hörte ich die Stimme einer Frau neben mir, sie sagte: „Sieh nur, er ist endlich wieder zu sich gekommen. Ging das nicht etwas sanfter Drefan?!“ - „Entschuldige, aber in dem Ton wie der Junge drauf war, wäre der mir bestimmt nicht freiwillig gefolgt Cara.“ Mit Entsetzten erkannte ich die Stimme des Mannes wieder, den ich soeben in der Bar getroffen hatte...mein Vater, dämmerte es mir. Auf einmal sah ich das besorgte Gesicht der Frau vor mir, die sich auf den Boden gekniet hatte um mich besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Selbst im schummrigen Licht des Raumes konnte ich ihre Augenfarbe ausmachen, es war vom gleichen tiefblau wie das meiner Augen. Dann half sie mir, mich aufzusetzen. Ich entgegnete ihr nur ein schroffes Dankeschön. Sie entgegnete mit einem Lächeln: „Na sie mal, du kannst ja doch reden. Ich bin Cara und das ist mein Mann Drefan, mit dem du vorher ja schon Bekanntschaft gemacht hast.“ Die freundliche Stimmung verwirrte mich zutiefst, trotzdem versuchte ich, ihnen ebenso freundlich entgegenzukommen oder zumindest der Frau. Emotionslos erwiderte ich etwas genervt: „Ich bin Nathaniel Fanshaw, was bereitet mir diese besonderen Umstände wenn ich fragen darf? Wenn es nichts wichtiges ist, wäre ich froh jetzt wieder nach Hause gehen zu können.“ Die Gesichtszüge Caras verfinsterten sich, dann entgegnete sie mit ernster Stimme: „Jetzt hör mal zu junger Bursche, du bist in keiner Lage um so mit den Personen in deiner Umgebung umgehen zu können. Du hast hier gar nichts zu sagen, kapiert? Du bist das Kind, dass beim Heim vor 16 Jahren auf der Türschwelle zurückgelassen wurde, nicht wahr?“ Während ich antwortete, blickte ich bedrückt an den Boden, ich merkte das dies kein gutes Ende nehmen würde, wenn ich nicht tat was sie von mir verlangte: „Ja.“ Sie klatschte in die Hände: „Na sie doch! Klappt schon besser. Also... falls du nicht schon von alleine darauf gekommen bist, Drefan dort drüben ist dein leiblicher Vater und ich bin deine leibliche Mutter, also deine wirklichen Eltern.“ Dann kam Drefan auf mich zu, hob mein Kinn an und musterte mich genau. Mir war das unheimlich unangenehm, wäre ich nicht gefesselt gewesen, hätte ich mich gewehrt, doch so hatte ich keine Chance und nach dem Schlag auf die Schläfe, bezweifelte ich, ihm mit meiner Stärke überhaupt etwas anhaben zu können. „Sieh nur Cara, er hat deine Augen und sogar etwas von deinem weiblichen Charme, was seine Gesichtszüge angeht.“ Nun beäugte mich auch Cara und sie begann sich wieder zu entspannen, dann wandte sie sich wieder zu Drefan: „Ein hübscher Bursche, das muss ich ihm lassen. Er erinnert mich an dich, als du noch jung und sorgenfrei warst. Jetzt ist nicht mehr viel von deiner Jugend übrig, schau dir nur diese Falten und die fahle Haut an.“ - „Du musst gar nichts sagen alte Hexe, auch du hast überall Runzeln und allmählich graue Haare neben deinem eingefallenen Gesicht. Solche Bemerkungen muss ich mir nicht bieten lassen...“ Ich seufzte, wo war ich hier nur gelandet... Jedoch lenkte dies wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf mich und Cara wendete sich wieder mir zu: „Hach Nathaniel, was für einen schönen Namen du inzwischen bekommen hast. Hör zu, wir haben dich nicht einfach so versucht aufzufinden, wir brauchen deine Zusammenarbeit und dann darfst du vielleicht ja wieder dein ach so friedliches Leben mit deinen Fanshaw-Eltern fortsetzten.“ Ich ahnte bereits was auf mich zukam, das klang nach Erpressung. Cara fuhr drohend fort: „Die Sache ist die, wir brauchen Geld und du bist die Lösung. Wir wissen, dass du Geld verdienst und damit deine geliebten Fanshaws finanziell unterstützt. Dir bleiben nun ein paar Möglichkeiten; erstens, du gibst uns anstelle derer das Geld, welches du verdienst und lebst trotzdem in Friede bei denen weiter, zweitens, du verlässt deine falschen Eltern und lebst ab jetzt hier, wo du hingehörst und verdienst uns Geld oder drittens, du weigerst dich und wir sorgen dafür, dass du diese Entscheidung für den Rest deines Lebens bereust. So oder so, du bleibst erst mal eine Weile hier bevor wir dich gehen lassen.“ Ich empfand nichts anderes mehr als Abscheu für meine leiblichen Eltern, kaum war ihnen das Geld knapp, kam ihnen in den Sinn dass sie ja vielleicht ihren Sohn als Geldversicherung benutzen konnten, solange sie ihm nur genügend drohten. Aber ich hatte fast keine andere Möglichkeit, als mich Geschlagen zu geben. Ich müsste nur genügend arbeiten, dann wäre ich auch in der Lage meine „echte“ Familie und widerwillig diese abscheulichen Gestalten zu bezahlen. Das sollte eigentlich zu machen sein und für das Wohle Reeves und Keatons würde ich fast alles tun. Ich wusste zwar, dass die Fanshaws es nicht als nötig empfanden, dass ich ihnen Geld übermittelte, aber sie brauchten meine Unterstützung auch wenn sie es nicht zugaben. Also erklärte ich mich dazu bereit, Cara und Drefan Geld zu überlassen, wenn sie mich, Reeve und Keaton zukünftlich nur in Ruhe lassen würden. Zufrieden nahmen sie mir meine Fesseln weg und liessen mich es mir in diesem Raum so bequem wie es ging machen. Ich verbrachte so den Rest des Abends mit meinen echten Eltern, wir tranken Tee und ich konnte sie fragen, was ich wollte und sie lieferten mir die Antworten dazu. Irgendeinmal schlief ich dann ein und als ich gegen Morgengrauen wieder aufwachte, verliess ich leise den Raum, bedacht Cara und Drefan auf ihrem Bett bloss weiterschlafen zu lassen und trat aus ihrer Wohnung auf die Strasse. Zum Glück kannte ich mich gut aus und fand mich auf einer mir bekannten Strasse der Stadt wieder, so war ich nach kurzer Zeit auf dem Weg zurück in Richtung meines wirklichen Zuhause. Dort empfingen mich Reeve und Keaton, die am Esszimmertisch in der Nähe des Eingangs schliefen. So als hätten sie die ganze Nacht auf meine Rückkehr gewartet, wären dann aber von der Müdigkeit übermannt worden und eingenickt. Ich fühlte mich schuldig und legte eine Decke über die Schultern beider, nicht dass sie sich noch erkälteten. Gerade als ich mir einen Tee zubereiten wollte, schreckte meine Mutter aus dem Schlaf auf. Als sie mich sah, kamen ihr die Tränen und weckte ihren Mann mit einem sanften Rütteln. Dieser hatte Mühe die Augen zu öffnen, tat es aber doch und sah mich etwas verdutzt an. Meine Mutter stand langsam auf, kam zu mir und umarmte mich herzlich. „Ach Nate, wir dachten schon irgendjemand hätte dich uns weg genommen. Danke Gott dass dir doch nichts passiert ist. Wir konnten beide kein Auge zu tun, sonst bist du ja noch nie über Nacht weg geblieben. Was ist denn geschehen?“ Auch Keaton hatte sich aufgerafft und klopfte mir auf die Schulter, dann entgegnete er mir mit einem Lächeln: „Sieht aus als wäre wenigstens noch alles an dir dran, bei den Halunken, die sich spätabends in der Stadt herumtreiben, weiss man nie ob man noch ganz zurück kommt wenn die einen kriegen.“ Ich stellte drei Teetassen auf den Tisch und fing anschliessend von der absurden Begegnung mit meinen leiblichen Eltern zu erzählen. Jedoch liess ich den Teil mit der Erpressung und den Drohungen aus, das brauchten sie nicht zu wissen. Stattdessen sagte ich, meine anderen Eltern würden mich öfters sehen wollen und ich würde deshalb seltener Zuhause sein. In Wahrheit würde ich diese Zeit nützen, um das Geld aufzutreiben damit ihnen zu schaden käme. Reeve und Keaton waren sichtlich darüber erfreut, dass mir nichts passiert war und so wollte ich sie auch in diesem Glauben lassen...

 

-

 

Es vergingen so ein paar Monate, in denen ich mit jeglicher Arbeit die ich auftreiben konnte, Geld verdiente. Freizeit war etwas nicht Existierendes in diesem Lebensstil, ich arbeitete von morgen früh bis spät abends, um nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf wieder erneut mit diesem Teufelskreis von vorne anzufangen. Auch wenn ich mit der Zeit merkte, wie sehr die ständige Erschöpfung meinen Körper belastete, gönnte ich mir keine Erholung. Ich war glücklich, solange ich in meiner heilen Welt mit meinen Eltern leben konnte. Wöchentlich gab ich den abgemachten Geldbetrag an Cara oder Drefan ab und so liessen sie mich in Ruhe, so als wären sie gar nicht da. Irgendwann im Winter kam es dann so weit, dass ich mich erkältete. So töricht wie ich war, ignorierte ich die Hinweise meines Körpers, der verzweifelt um ein wenig Ruhe bat und arbeitete rastlos weiter. Damals half ich beim Bau eines neuen Hauses in der Stadt und bei den eisigen Temperaturen verschlimmerte sich die Erkältung nur mehr und doch wollte ich mir keine Ruhe gönnen. So kam es dann, dass ich auf der Baustelle zusammenbrach und man mich in ein Krankenhaus brachte. Mein Immunsystem war durch die Erkältung lahm gelegt und so hatte ich mir durch die ständige körperliche Belastung noch irgendwas Anderes, viel schlimmeres eingefangen. Ich lag von da an mehrere Tage, ich wusste nicht wie viele, im Krankenhaus. Fast immer wach, mir tat alles weh, ich konnte vor Heiserkeit kaum sprechen, der Appetit war mir vergangen und an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Sobald ich die Augen schloss, wurde ich von fiebrigen Albträumen heimgesucht, in denen ich meine wütenden leiblichen Eltern vor mir sah und sie mir wegnahmen, was mir als einziges etwas bedeutete. Jedes Mal wachte ich schweissgetränkt auf, die Haare klebten an meiner Stirn und mein Atem ging stossweise. Meine Mutter kam mich täglich mit meinem Vater besuchen, sie drückte mir die Hand und versicherte mir immer wieder, es würde mir besser gehen, ich solle nur noch etwas Geduld haben. In ihren  Augen sah ich jedoch die zurückgehaltenen Tränen und die Verzweiflung war beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mir ging es von Tag zu Tag schlechter, die Albträume wurden immer wie realistischer und angsteinflössender, ich konnte mich kaum mehr bewegen, die Ärzte wussten nicht was ich hatte und waren ratlos überfordert. In meinem Kopf kreiste nur noch der Gedanke, dass das Geld für diese Bastarde von ELtern längst fällig war und die Furcht, vor dem, was sie tun würden, wenn sie den gewohnten Betrag nicht in ihrem Briefkasten auffinden würden, liess mich nicht mehr los. Ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt hatten mich die Ärzte schon abgeschrieben und taten bloss noch ihr Nötigstes, schliesslich gab es noch genug andere Patienten um die es sich zu kümmern galt. Nachts fürchtete ich mich wie sonst auch vor dem Schlaf und blickte durch das kleine Fenster in die schwarze Nacht, hoffend ich würde doch endlich Erlösung finden. Ich hatte mein Leben schon abgeschrieben, Reeve und Keaton würden auch so über meinen Verlust hinwegkommen und wieder glücklich werden, sie hatten immer noch einander. In einer Nacht hatte ich seit langem wieder einen friedlichen Traum; ich sass mit Reeve und Keaton an unserem kleinen Esstisch, wir tranken Tee und meine Mutter hatte mein Lieblingsgericht gekocht. Ich glaubte, die wohlig warme Gemüsesuppe meine erschöpften Glieder sogar im Traume aufwärmen zu spüren. Unsere kleine Familie war restlos glücklich und ich konnte für einen Moment all meine Sorgen vergessen. Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen nach einem erholsamen langem Schlaf auf und fühlte mich unerwartet besser. In diesem Moment glaubte ich, noch eine Person mit langen grauen Haaren im Raum stehen zu sehen, als ich aber nochmals hinblickte, war sie bereits verschwunden, also beachtete ich es nicht weiter und schrieb es als ein Hirngespinst ab. Im Verlauf von ein paar Tagen betrachteten mich die Ärzte als völlig genesen, von einem Wunder sprechend wenn es darum ging, wie es dazu kam das es mir auf einmal besser ging. Dann war es mir endlich gestattet, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Mich beunruhigte, dass ich seit der Nacht mit dem idyllischen Traum meine Eltern nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Man sagte mir, man hätte ihnen zwar die Nachricht zubringen lassen, dass es mir besser ging, aber sie hatten sich trotzdem nicht gemeldet. Besorgt ging ich nachmittags zurück in Richtung Zuhause, aber auch als ich anklopfte, bekam ich von innen keine Antwort. Diese Tatsache war sehr beunruhigend, meine Mutter arbeitete nicht und sie ging am Morgen auf dem Markt einkaufen, sie hätte also wie sonst auch am Nachmittag zu Hause sein sollen. Ich öffnete die Tür und trat ein, weit und breit nichts von ihr zu sehen, also schaute ich mich weiter um. Im ganzen Haus war, ausser denen von mir, kein Geräusch zu hören. Als ich einen Blick in das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern warf, erstarrte ich vor Schreck. Auf dem Bett lagen zwei Gestalten, inmitten von dunkelrotem Blut, Reeve und Keaton. Ich eilte zu ihnen, lauschte an ihrer Brust aber es war nichts zu hören. Das getrocknete Blut und der unangenehme Geruch liessen mich darauf schliessen, dass ich sowieso viel zu spät war, beide waren schon seit längerem tot. Ihre Gesichter waren unversehrt einander glücklich zugerichtet, jemand hatte sie also wenigstens im Schlaf kurz und möglichst schmerzlos ermordet. Dies war die Rache, mit der mir mehrmals gedroht wurde, ich würde bereuen nicht auf die einzige Bedingung meiner leiblichen Eltern einzugehen. Trauernd senkte ich mich zusammenkauernd an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zu Boden und hielt die Tränen des Verlustes dessen, was mir als einziges wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte, nicht länger zurück. Ich verharrte so eine Weile, bis ich ein Geräusch vernahm, welches nach dem Öffnen der Eingangstüre klang. Inzwischen war es Abend geworden und ich hätte längst etwas essen oder trinken sollen, um meinen Körper wieder zu stärken. Als ich jedoch eine mir bekannte Männer- und Frauenstimme aus Richtung Küche hörte, gefror mir das Blut in den Adern. Sie waren wieder hier zurückgekommen...

 

-

 

Eine nörgelnde Stimme drang aus der Richtung des Eingangs: „Ach Drefan, was lässt dich glauben dass der Junge sich hier aufhält? Der ist bestimmt irgendwohin abgehauen, nachdem er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde und wusste, dass ihm etwas Übles drohte. Ausserdem haben wir genügend Geld, wir benötigen ihn nicht mehr...“ - „Cara, das ist umso mehr der Grund wieso wir ihn finden müssen. Der Bursche wird nicht einfach den Tod seiner ach so geliebten Eltern hinnehmen ohne sich dafür bei uns rächen zu wollen. Ausserdem will ich nicht die Polizei am Hals haben.“ - „Hast ja recht Schatz, ich brauch meinen Schönheitsschlaf und den werde ich kaum kriegen, wenn ich jeden Moment damit rechnen muss, dass ein Polizist ins Haus stürmt.“ Ich konnte ihre Worte nicht fassen, sie rechneten mit einer von mir ausgehenden Rache, dazu noch, dass sich die Polizei einmischte. Aber mir stand keins der beiden im Sinn, egal wie tief der Schmerz über den Tod meiner Eltern war, ich würde nicht in der Lage sein, einfach ein Leben zu nehmen. Meine Eltern hätten das nicht gewollt und mir war bewusst, dass sie sich bestimmt erhofften, ich würde auch so noch ein glückliches Leben führen. Ich wollte im Moment einfach nur noch alleine sein und trauern, um mir dann später wieder mit einem klaren Verstand Gedanken um die Zukunft machen zu können. Meine Augen taten mir weh von all den Tränen, die ich vergossen hatte und mir war kalt. Folgend griff ich nach der Tagesdecke auf dem Stuhl neben mir und zog sie an mich. Die rasche Bewegung des Stoffes wirbelte jedoch Staub in die Luft und dieser stieg mir in die Nase. Ich musste augenblicklich niesen und gab so meinen Aufenthalt ungewollt preis. Die Stimmen in der Küche verstummten umgehend und ich versteckte mich töricht unter der Decke, wohlwissend das dies kaum etwas bringen würde. Aber ich konnte schon nur den Gedanken an ihre Gesichter kaum ertragen, ich fürchtete mich vor ihnen. Während ich unter der Decke kauerte, hörte ich die lauten Schritte näher kommen. Auf einmal wurde mir die Decke über dem Kopf weggerissen und eine kräftige Hand packte mich an den Haaren und zog mich in Richtung Zimmereingang. Ich wimmerte vor Schmerz und Drefan verpasste mir darauf zusätzlich noch einen Kick in den Bauch, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Da ist das Bürschchen ja, dachte es könne tun und lassen was es will. Krank hin oder her.“, Drefan lachte und zwang mich, in Richtung des Bettes zu blicken, „das ist allein deine Schuld. Du wusstest ja, dass so etwas passieren würde und doch hast du nicht gehorcht.“ Dann stiess er mich von sich weg und sah zu Cara, die im Türrahmen stand und beschämt meinen Blick mied. So wirkte es, als täte es ihr trotz ihrer abscheulichen Persönlichkeit leid, dass es so weit kam. „Und wie soll es nun weitergehen Drefan? Lassen wir ihn doch, es macht nicht den Anschein als ob er uns etwas anhaben will.“ Sie kam auf mich zu, setzte sich auf den Boden und streichelte mir über den Kopf: „Ist es nicht so, Nate? Du würdest doch die Stadt verlassen, kein Wort über uns und diese Taten verlieren und an einem neuen Ort ein neues Leben beginnen, wenn wir dich dafür verschonen?“ Ich richtete mich auf und entgegnete betrübt: „Ich denke schon, ich hätte nichts davon, mich gegen euch zu wenden. Ausser meinem eigenen Leben habe ich ja nichts mehr zu verlieren.“ - „Siehst du Drefan, ich habs ja gesagt. Der Junge ist im Grunde schon artig. Lassen wir ihn gehen.“ Drefans Stimme erschütterte den Raum: „Nein! Schliess endlich damit ab, wir haben es so beschlossen!“ Cara stellte sich schützend vor mich: „Lass das, nicht wir, sondern du hast das beschlossen! Wie kannst du nur daran denken, deinen eigenen Sohn umzubringen?!“ Drefan sah mich und meine leibliche Mutter erzürnt an und entgegnete: „Dieser Sohn hat dir 17  Jahre lang nichts bedeutet und daran hat sich nichts geändert! Wenn du mir nicht glauben willst, dass ich imstande bin, mein eigenes Kind zu töten, dann beweise ich es dir, indem ich auch meine eigene Frau töte. Du undankbares Weib!“ Dann stürzte er sich auf sie und umschlang mit seinen groben Händen ihren Hals und drückte fest zu. Cara rang nach Luft und japste mir zu: „Hau ab... Nate... schnell...“ Ich war jedoch wie gelähmt und selbst als meine leibliche Mutter kurz später, grausam erwürgt, vor mir leblos zu Boden fiel, konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. Drefan würdigte sie knapp eines angewiderten Blickes und wendete sich dann mir zu. Er legte seinen Kopf schief und sah mich mit seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen an. „Und jetzt zu dir? Hast du schon über deinen Tod nachgedacht?“ - „Ich... Ich will nicht sterben!!“ Und während ich meine Gedanken laut aussprach, schlug ich mit aller Kraft die ich aufbrachte in sein Gesicht. Überrascht taumelte Drefan nach hinten und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um blitzartig aufzustehen und aus dem Raum zu stürzen. Mein Körper pulsierte vor Adrenalin und ich spürte den Schmerz vom Kick in den Bauch kaum mehr als ich in Richtung Eingangstüre rannte. Drefan fluchte, dann lachte er arglistig, was mir einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte und ich konnte seine lauten Schritte hinter mir hören. „Was bildest du dir ein?! Glaub ja nicht das du so davon kommst!“ Ich hörte ihn kaum, meine Gedanken waren nur noch auf die Tür vor mir fokussiert und die Freiheit, die mir galt wenn ich es nach draussen schaffte. Ich erreichte die Türe und drückte die Klinke. Nichts, sie liess sich nicht öffnen. Mein Gesicht verlor augenblicklich jegliche Farbe. Ich rüttelte an der Klinke, aber es war tatsächlich abgeschlossen. Wo war der Schlüssel?! Mit Entsetzen blickte ich nach links, Drefan hatte mich eingeholt und stand neben mir. Mit einem hämischen Grinsen nahm er einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und zeigte ihn mir: „Du suchst den, nicht wahr? Hast wohl geglaubt ich würde nicht daran denken, den einzigen Fluchtweg, im Falle das du dich hier aufhältst, abzuschliessen. Aber jetzt ist das Spiel zu Ende.“ Dann nahm ich einen stechenden höllischen Schmerz auf meiner linken Seite wahr und sackte widerstandslos zu Boden, Drefan hatte mir eines der Kochmesser direkt in die Seite gerammt. Er ging in die Hocke um auf Augenhöhe mit mir zu sein, dann zog er mit einem Ruck das Messer raus und musterte amüsiert meinen von Schmerzen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, während ich verzweifelt versuchte, das Blut, welches aus der Wunde floss, aufzuhalten. „Vergiss es, du bist dem Tode unumgänglich ausgeliefert! Dir bleibt höchstens eine kurze Zeit in der du noch bei Bewusstsein bist, dann verlierst du aufgrund der Schmerzen den Verstand und das wars dann auch. Ich sollte dir dankbar sein, dadurch dass sich deine törichte Mutter für dich opfern wollte, habe ich nun all das Geld für mich allein.“ Er stand wieder auf und seufzte: „Hach was man nicht alles für Reichtum tut... Geld regiert halt eben die Welt. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen!“ Ich merkte den Druck seines Fusses kaum noch, als er mich aus dem Weg bugsierte, die Tür öffnete und hinaustrat. Dann lag ich auf dem harten Boden, mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht mehr, mir war eiskalt und ich spürte lediglich den pochenden Schmerz. ‚Das war es wohl’, dachte ich mir, ’so würde ich sterben. Mit 17 Jahren, die ich in dauernder Verachtung meiner Existenz verbracht hatte. Nur um am Ende noch dafür zu sorgen, dass die zwei einzigen Personen, die mich liebten, starben, weil sie mir selbst am Herzen lagen. Ich hätte schon in der regnerischen Nacht, als ich auf der Türschwelle des Heims zurückgelassen wurde, sterben sollen und die Person namens Nathaniel Fanshaw, hätte gar nicht erst existieren sollen... Wieso mochte mir diese Welt bloss kein unbeschwertes Leben in Freude gönnen, ist es schlicht meine Bestimmung nicht glücklich sein zu dürfen...? ’ Eine letzte Träne aus Selbstmitleid kullerte meine Wange hinab, während ich mich schliesslich meinem Ende hingab und in meiner eigenen Blutlache endlich dankbar das Bewusstsein verlor...

 

Nathaniel seufzte: „Nun ja, ab dann könnt ihr euch ja denken was geschah. Nach meinem Tod musste ich zuerst mit Entsetzten feststellen, dass ich nicht wirklich tot war und mein Geist sich an einem Ort befand, an dem sich die Seelen von verstorbenen Menschen sammelten, die potenzielle Engel werden könnten. Tja...irgendwann fand ich mich dann damit ab und war dankbar, das mir eine zweite Chance mit besseren Aussichten gewährt wurde und jetzt bin ich hier, sogar als einer der Engel höheren Ranges.“  Mit einem Blick in die Runde stellte er fest, dass Fabienne und Josephine sich gegenseitig in den Armen hielten und schluchzend weinten. Gèrard war schon am Anfang eingeschlafen und schnarchte friedlich etwas abseits der Truppe. ’Oh je, war das eine gute Idee?’, dachte sich Nate. Dann kriegten sich die beiden Heulsusen wieder ein und Fabienne schlang sich um ihn, so dass er kaum noch Lift bekam, dann blickte sie ihn aus ihren geröteten Augen an und entgegnete: „Naaatee das ist so grausam... Was für eine Schande, dass diese bösartigen Leute längst tot sind. Diese Cara und vor allem Drefan, oder wie der auch noch gleich hiess, würde ich am liebsten voneinander getrennt bei lebendigem Leibe unter der Erde vergraben, wo sie langsam und qualvoll ersticken sollten, während sein Körper von nicht tödlichen Stichwunden nur so wimmelt und ihm sein schwarzes Blut langsam aus dem Körper weicht und er nichts dagegen tun kann.“ Nate lächelte und streichelte über Fabiennes Kopf: „Ganz ruhig, es bringt jetzt auch nichts mehr sich solche Gedanken zu machen. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass mir dein Vorschlag ganz gut gefällt.“ Josephine gesellte sich auch zu ihrer Unterhaltung: „Wenn ich fragen darf, was ist später mit Drefan geschehen?“ Nate fügte mit einem Schulterzucken hinzu: „Er hat sich mit dem kleinen Reichtum aus meinem Erspartem, dem meiner Eltern und dem Einkommen, welches er und Cara verdienten, ein angenehmes Leben gegönnt. Er arbeite trotzdem weiter, wenn auch erheblich weniger, fand wieder eine neue Frau, mit der er glücklich war und irgendwann war er stolzer Vater von drei Kindern. Solche Zwischenfälle wie früher kamen nie mehr vor und seine zweite Frau, wusste ihr ganzes Leben nichts von der blutigen Vergangenheit ihres Mannes. Später starb er dann irgendwann zufrieden aufgrund seines Alters inmitten des Kreises seiner Familie. Ende der Geschichte.“ Fabienne seufzte: „Wow, das ist ziemlich hart zum verarbeiten...“ Josephine nickte zustimmend zu. Nate setzte wieder sein sorgenfreis Lächeln auf: „Aber wie gesagt, das ist alles schon eine Weile her, die Zeit heilt Wunden und der Groll gegen meinen Vater ist nicht der Rede wert. Wenn es euch also nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne wieder mit dem Thema abschliessen.“ - „Kein Problem Nate, ich bin nur froh das du es uns doch noch erzählt hast. Wir sollten jetzt den Abend noch so lange geniessen wie wir können, immerhin naht das Ende des Herbstes und damit die Kälte des Winters. Ich weiss nicht ob es demnächst noch einmal genug warm ist, so dass wir alle gemeinsam hier draussen sitzen können. Auch wenn unser viertes Mitglied eher am Boden liegt und in aller Ruhe schläft.“ Josephine gähnte, dann erwiderte sie: „Wenn ich ihn mir so ansehe werde ich auch gerade müde...oder vielleicht liegt es daran, dass es ein anstrengender Tag war mit all dem Reisen.“ Nate und Fabienne steckten sich auch mit dem Gähnen an, Nate entgegnete: „Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich langsam in Richtung Haus zurückgehen, es ist ja auch schon spät. Meinem Rücken zuliebe, würde ich es vorziehen, nicht hier auf dem Kiesboden einzuschlafen. Dem betrunkenen Teufelchen neben mir würde es sicher auch nicht schaden, sich etwas erholsamen Schlaf zu gönnen.“ Fabienne legte den Kopf schief und lachte: „Ich und betrunken? Neeeiin sicher nicht... Aber ausnahmsweise stimme ich mal zu, ich kann bei dieser gemütlichen Stimmung kaum mehr die Augen offen halten.“  Nate smilte: „Dann ist es beschlossene Sache, könnt ihr mir helfen die paar Sachen die herumliegen ins Haus zu tragen?“ - „Klar kein Problem! Aber was sollen wir mit Gèrard machen?“, fragte Josephine. Nate überlegte dann schlug er vor: „Hmm ich könnte ihn ins Haus tragen, aber dazu bräuchte ich Hilfe. Könntest du mir helfen?“ Josephine nickte und so trugen die beiden den schlafenden Werwolf an Händen und Füssen ins Haus, wo sie ihn auf dem Sofa platzierten. Fabienne brachte die anderen Sachen zurück ins Haus und das, was sie nicht mitnehmen konnte, holte Nate noch schnell. Anscheinend schien sein Körper aufgrund seiner Engelskräfte den Alkohol schneller abgebaut zu haben, Fabienne hingegen war ein taumelndes Wrack, das sich dauernd festhalten musste um nicht umzufallen. Als Nate zurückkam, versorgten er und Josephine schnell die paar Sachen, dann löschten sie die Lichter im unteren Stock, um in Richtung der Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Fabienne hatte sichtlich Probleme sich mit der steilen Treppe abzufinden, also nahm Nate sie kurzerhand  über die Schulter und trug sie hinauf. Fabienne machte keine Anstalten und genoss es, herumgetragen zu werden. Josephine fand dies unheimlich süss, auch liess sie das darauf schliessen, dass Nate stärker war als er wirkte, Fabienne war manchmal schliesslich ein ziemliches Bohnenross. Dann trennten sich ihre Wege, sie wünschten sich noch gute Nacht, dann gingen die beiden in Richtung Badezimmer um sich die Zähne zu putzen und Josephine in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen zog Josephine ihren bequemen Schlafanzug an, putzte noch geschwind die Zähne und warf sich dann auf das kuschelige Bett. ’Hach, an das Leben hier könnte ich mich mit Leichtigkeit gewöhnen. Ich freue mich schon auf den nächsten Tag!’ und schon kurze Zeit später war sie glücklich eingeschlafen. Nate genoss etwas weiter weg den Anblick von Fabienne, die sich den Pullover um den Kopf gezogen hatte, stecken geblieben war und jetzt verzweifelt um Hilfe bettelte. Nate befreite sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Backe, dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und redete ihr zu, sie solle doch nicht mehr so viel Alkohol trinken bis sie sich nicht einmal mehr bettfertig machen konnte. Fabienne nickte artig und versprach es ihm. Etwas später löschte dann auch Nate das letzte Licht und ging zu Bett. Fabienne klammerte sich sofort an seinen Arm und so schliefen auch sie nach nicht allzu langer Zeit friedlich ein...


	6. Tag 6

Sechster Tag

 

Ein unerträgliches Gefühl, so als würde man ersticken, riss Fabienne aus ihrem Schlaf. Beruhigt stellte sie jedoch fest, dass Nate, der immer noch vor sich hin schlummerte, bloss seinen Arm um sie geschlungen hatte, wodurch das unangenehme Gefühl von Bedrängnis entstanden war. Sanft löste sie seinen Arm von ihrem Körper und legte ihn beiseite. Bei einem schweifenden Blick durch Nates Zimmer, erinnerte sich Fabienne daran wie der letzte Abend abgelaufen war, die Kopfschmerzen und das etwas taube Körpergefühl zeugten immer noch von den Nachwirkungen. Fabienne drehte sich zu Nate und beobachtete ihn, an diese liebliche Ansicht würde sie sich wohl nie gewöhnen. Die verstrubbelten aschrosa Haare, die nun in alle Richtungen abstanden, die zarten blassen Lider mit ihren langen dichten Wimpern, das gestreifte klassische Nachthemd, welches so zu ihm passte. Hach… Fabienne seufzte, sie konnte doch nicht den ganzen Morgen damit verbringen, ihren neu gefundenen Freund wie ein Psychopath zu mustern. Also richtete sie sich mit einem mühsamen Stöhnen auf und verliess das Bett. Natürlich konnte sie Nate nicht einfach so verlassen, also tippelte sie noch schnell möglichst geräuschlos zu seiner Bettseite und gab ihm sachte einen Kuss auf seine lieblichen Lippen. Nach einem kurzen Streicheln durch die fluffigen Haare liess sie dann von ihm ab und machte sich in Richtung Küche. Dass Fabienne dabei noch ihren luftigen kurzen Schlafanzug trug, störte sie nicht im Geringsten. Schliesslich schien es der Aussicht aus dem Fenster nach noch früher Morgen zu sein, der Horizont war von Morgenrot vollgezogen und im schwachen Herbstlicht war der Nebel noch dicht in Bodennähe. Der Rest ihrer Gemeinschaft würde also bestimmt noch schlafen. In der Küche angekommen, stellte Fabienne mit einem Blick ins Wohnzimmer fest, dass auch Gèrard noch tief und fest auf dem Sofa schlief. Erleichtert fand Fabienne kurzerhand im Kühlschrank Orangensaft und die Kopfwehtabletten in einem Regal, danach würde es ihr gleich besser gehen. Also setzte sie sich an den Küchentisch und trank gemütlich den Saft, während sie darüber nachdachte, was sie jetzt unternehmen sollte, bis die anderen aufwachen würden. Aufgrund des Schlappheitsgefühls ihrer Arme und Beine entschied sie sich, dass es eine gute Idee wäre das Schwimmbad zu besichtigen. Schliesslich wäre das jetzt genau das Richtige um diesen leichten Kater wieder loszuwerden. Vor den anderen wollte sie ja keines Falls zugeben, dass sie etwas zu viel Alkohol gehabt hatte und doch nicht so viel vertrug wie sie zu glauben schien. Also machte sich Fabienne kurzerhand auf in Richtung Schwimmbad…

 

Fabienne stiess fröhlich die schwere Doppeltüre zum Schwimmbad auf und war schlicht überwältigt von diesem eindrücklichen Anblick der sich ihr bat. Nicht nur der Boden, auch die Wände, die Treppe und der Grund des Wasserbeckens war aus naturbelassenem dunklen Quarzit geschaffen. Das ganze Bad war von zeitloser Eleganz und dem wohltuenden Gefühl von Natürlichkeit ausgefüllt. Die Glasscheiben, die als äussere Fassade dienten, liessen ungehindert Blicke auf die wunderschöne morgenfrische Berglandschaft zu. Fabienne seufzte, Nate hatte wirklich ein gutes Händchen, was das Design aller möglichen Dinge anging. Neugierig begab sie sich näher zum Wasser und liess die Hand darin weilen, das mit der Beleuchtung blau strahlende Wasser war zwar nicht richtig warm, aber auch nicht zu kalt. Optimal für einen Morgenschwimmen zum Aufwachen. Als sie die Hand zurückzog, leckte sie einen Finger ab und bestätigte ihre Vermutung des fehlenden Chlorgeruchs, dieses Bad wurde tatsächlich mit mildem Salzwasser gehalten. Fabienne kam aus der Schwärmerei gar nicht mehr heraus, gab es irgendwas das Nate tat, was nicht ihren Vorlieben entsprach…wahrscheinlich nicht. Da sie es kaum erwarten konnte, ging Fabienne in den bescheidenen Umkleideraum in der Ecke und entledigte sich dort ihres Schlafanzuges und ihrer restlichen Kleidung. Stören würde ihre Nacktheit ja wohl kaum jemanden und einen Badeanzug, der ihren Massen entsprach, hatte Nate vermutlich auch nicht im Voraus irgendwo deponiert. Also ging sie zur Erlebnisdusche und genoss das tolle Tropenregenfeeling, bevor sie mit einem Kopfsprung in die Weiten des blauen Wassers sprang. _‚Was für ein tolles Gefühl’_ , dachte sich Fabienne während das sanfte Wasser ihren Körper behutsam umschloss und sie gemächlich ein paar Strecken schwamm. Als die Müdigkeit und Schlappheit ihrer Glieder schliesslich fast vollkommen verschwunden war, stieg Fabienne wieder aus dem Pool und wusch sich die salzigen Überreste ab. Zum Glück hatte Nate im Umkleideraum eine Menge Handtücher gelagert und so trocknete sich Fabienne ab und wickelte sich mit einem der sanften Tücher ein. Mit ihren Kleidern im Arm und dem festgeknoteten Handtuch machte sie sich leise tippelnd auf den Weg zurück zu Nates Schlafzimmer. Leise schob sie die Tür einen Spalt auf und warf einen Blick hinein, Nate lag immer noch seelenruhig schlafend inmitten von flauschigen Kissen und Decken. Obwohl Fabienne eigentlich vorgehabt hätte, nun aufzustehen und Frühstück zu machen, überlegte sie es sich aufgrund des herzerwärmenden Anblicks noch einmal und entschied sich, ein halbes Stündlein mehr oder weniger bis zum Frühstück würden ja auch keinen Unterschied machen. Sie schnappte sich eins der viel zu grossen Hemden aus Nates Kleiderschrank, streifte es sich über und kroch zurück zu Nate. Kaum unter der Decke spürte sie wie sich zwei Arme um sie schlangen und sie näher zu deren Besitzer zogen. Eine Nase vergrub sich in ihren noch etwas feuchten Haaren, gefolgt von einem Kichern, Nate blickte zu ihr und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Wange. _‚Also hatte er sich nur schlafend gestellt…’_ „Du riechst so angenehm nach Meer und Erde, hat dir meine eigene Therme gefallen?“ – „Ich habe noch nie ein schöneres Indoor-Schwimmbad gesehen, Wörter reichen da gar nicht mehr aus um das auch wahrheitsgetreu zu beschreiben... Aber noch besser wäre es natürlich gewesen, wenn du mir Gesellschaft geleistet hättest.“ Schwärmte Fabienne und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zurück und schmiegt sich an ihn. Nate drückte sie an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Wenn du heute Abend noch magst, können wir ja den Whirlpool auf der Terrasse einheizen damit du den auch noch ausprobiert hast…“ - „Oh ho ho und wie ich dazu Lust haben werde…“ gluckerte Fabienne, legte ihren Zeigefinger behutsam auf Nates Lippen und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Nate gab Fabienne einen Kuss auf die Stirn und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. „Wenn mir vor ein paar Tagen jemand gesagt hätte, dass ich in nächster Zeit glücklich mit einem unbeschreiblich tollen Mädchen in meinem Bett aufwachen würde, hätte ich es wohl für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten.“ - „Nun ja, ich hatte durchaus auch nicht damit gerechnet, mich in kürzester Zeit unsterblich in einen wunderschönen Engel zu verlieben und dann auch noch das Glück zu haben, dass dieser diese Gefühle mir gegenüber teilt. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr kommt es mir vor, als sei dies einfach ein perfekter Traum.“ Daraufhin drehte sich Nate augenblicklich über sie und hielt ihre Handgelenke fest. Während sie sich vergebens aus seinem Griff zu winden versuchte, um sich ihm nicht komplett wehrlos hinzugeben, wisperte ihr Nate ins Ohr: „Ich kann dich gerne jederzeit daran erinnern, dass dies keinesfalls nur ein Traum ist. Sonst wären Empfindungen wie diese wohl kaum so intensiv …?“ Schon der leiseste Atemhauch der ihr Ohr streifte, hatte ausgereicht um Fabienne eine Gänsehaut zu bescheren und sie zuckte empfindlich unter Nate zusammen. Er kicherte und kommentierte schlicht mit _„Ach wie süss.“_  Fabienne spürte wie sich Nate an ihrer Schulter vergrub und ihren Hals mit Küssen bedeckte. „Huh Nate, wir sind nicht alleei…“, aber Fabiennes Stimme verstummte. Die Liebkosungen wurden intensiver und ihr Herzschlagen schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu können. Sie konnte nicht verneinen, dass es ihr nicht gefiel, wenn Nate eine dominante Rolle spielte und sie fest in seinem besitzergreifenden Griff behielt. _Halt mal wieder ganz der Maso in mir_ , dachte sie sich. Auf einmal machte sich ein ziehender, aber zarter Schmerz an ihrem Hals bemerkbar. Fabienne schreckte überrascht auf und ein Quieken entkam ihrem Mund. Peinlich wollte sie ihr errötetes Gesicht unter ihren Händen verdecken, aber das ging ja nicht. Nate schmunzelte und liess ihre Handgelenke los. Zärtlich nahm er ihren Kopf in seine sanften Hände und blickte sie mit seinen etwas berauschten, tiefblauen Augen an… „Ich liebe dich. Du bist mein, mein allein und all die anderen sind mir egal. Solange du es mir erlaubst, werde ich mein Bestes geben, dass jeder Tag deines Lebens einem Traum gleicht.“ Nate strich sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und murmelte beschämt: „Tut mir leid, ich habe mich wohl gerade etwas gehen lassen. Ich hoffe zutiefst, dass du keine Abneigung gegenüber Knutschflecken hast…denn… sonst… ist es schon zu spät.“ Angesichts des verdutzten Gesichts Nates, der versuchte ihren Blick zu meiden, konnte Fabienne nur kichern. „Awww du bist so süss, wie könnte ich dich nicht auch lieben... <3 Ach und mach dir nichts draus, ich war nur etwas überrascht. Und dein Vorschlag gefällt mir, es gibt für mich nichts Schöneres als wenn ich dich jeden Tag glücklich sehen kann. Aber eins habe ich noch vergessen… Wie du mir, so ich dir!“ Dann warf sie sich augenblicklich über ihn, was Nate völlig überrumpelte und verdutzt unter ihr liegen liess. Fabienne setzte sich auf Nate und begann mit einem zwielichtigen Lächeln, einen Knopf seines Nachthemdes nach dem anderen zu lösen…

 

Gerade als Fabienne dabei war, Nates perfekten Oberkörper mit einer Kontur aus sanften Küssen zu versehen, klopfte es an der Tür. Beide schreckten auf und sahen augenblicklich beschämt in Richtung Türe. Dann war eine zaghafte männliche Stimme zu hören, die sich Gérard zuordnen liess: „Ähm ich wollte euer Was-auch-immer nicht unbedingt unterbrechen, aber Josephine und ich wollten euch nur mitteilen, dass wir unten Frühstück hergerichtet haben, für den Fall dass wir alle gemeinsam essen wollen…“ Fabienne kletterte rasch aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür, ohne zu bemerken, dass ihr Hemd völlig verrutscht war und schamlos ihre Freizügigkeit preisgab. Anhand der abgeneigten Gesichter von Gérard und Josephine, die neben ihm stand, bemerkte Fabienne ihr indiskretes Auftreten und knöpfte schnell ihr Hemd wieder zu. „F**k…sorry, das war nicht der Plan. Ich wollte nur kurz persönlich mitteilen, dass Nate und ich gleich nachkommen. Geht fünf Minuten Warten in Ordnung?“ Josephine seufzte: „Jaaa ist okay, aber schau, dass du dir irgendetwas Bedeckendes anziehst. Einerseits friert es mich selber wenn ich dich so sehe, andererseits müssen wir ja nicht sehen wie du deinen Körper preisgibst.“ - „Uhh, ja geht klar…also bis gleich.“ Und Fabienne schloss die Tür und lehnte sich daran, während sie tief ausatmete. Mit einem bemitleidenswerten Blick in Nates Richtung entgegnete sie: „Nun ja, verhüllende Kleider waren noch nie mein Ding, das hat auch seine Nachteile.“ Nate lachte: „Kann man wohl so sagen, wenn auch Gérards verdattertes Gesicht diesen Vorfall wert war. Also, du hast es gehört, wir sollten die anderen nicht zu lange warten lassen.“ Nate begab sich zu seinem Kleiderschrank und warf Fabienne ein Paar lange Pyjamahosen zu und kleidete sich in seinem Casual Style mit einem weissen Hemd und blauen Jeans. „Wow woher wusstest du, dass ich es vorziehe so lange wie möglich in Schlabberklamotten rumzuwälzen?“ Nate grinse: „War nur so eine Vermutung.“ Fabienne band ihre Haare zu einem chaotischen Dutt und zog ihre restlichen Kleider ebenso an. Nate war natürlich gerne dabei, beim BH-Verschluss behilflich zu sein. Fabienne gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss und entgegnete dann: „Also, gehen wir…“

In der Küche brutzelte Josephine noch die paar letzten Bacon-Streifen fertig an und ein herrlicher Duft, bei dem einem das Wasser im Munde zusammenläuft, hatte sich im Raum verbreitet. Sie hatte zwar schon eine Menge Bacon zubereitet, aber da sie eine Beschäftigung für die fünfminütige Wartezeit gebraucht hatte, schien es ihr am plausibelsten, noch mehr Bacon zu machen. Man konnte ja schliesslich nie genug davon haben. Gerade als sie die Streifen zu den anderen legte, hörte sie Fabienne und Nate die Treppe hinunter kommen. _Na endlich_ , dachte sie sich. Fabienne stand auf einmal neben ihr und entgegnete: „Kann ich dir irgendwie noch helfen?“ - „Nöö, dafür kommst du einiges zu spät. Aber ist ja egal, also setzt euch doch.“ „Gerne doch“, summte Fabienne und nahm Platz am Tisch, sodass sie neben Nate sass. Nate sah währenddessen begeistert abwechslungsweise auf den reichlich gedeckten Tisch und zu Josephine, bis er staunend sagte: „Wow…hast du das alles gemacht? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern wann ich zuletzt ein solch tolles Frühstück auf diesem Tisch gesehen habe.“ Josephine entgegnete erfreut: „Danke, das freut mich. Aber Gérard hat auch etwas geholfen, zum Beispiel die Pfannkuchen und das Beerenkompott.“ - „Ohoho ist unser Gèrard hier etwa im Geheimen ein Chefkoch?“, fügte Fabienne neckend hinzu und stupste ihn in die Seite. „Wohl eher nicht, das ist so ziemlich das Einzige was ich in der Küche zubereiten kann. Ich habe meiner Mom als Kind immer gerne beim Pfannkuchenbacken zugeschaut, deshalb kann ich mich noch daran erinnern, wie man sie zubereitet. Aber nicht so wichtig, sagt lieber nichts bevor ihr nicht probiert habt, vielleicht sind sie gar nicht essbar.“  Josephine klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „Das denke ich nicht. Aber in einem Punkt hast du bestimmt recht, fangen wir lieber mal an mit essen oder ich verhungere sonst.“ Fabienne entgegnete mit einem Lächeln: „Oh jaaa, da stimme ich zu!“ Also nahm sich jeder, auf was er gerade Lust hatte und ein gemütlicher Brunch fand statt. Fabienne konnte kaum genug von ihrer Kombination aus Speck, Spiegelei und Rösti bekommen, die Art wie das noch flüssige Eigelb die knusprigen Kartoffeln und Bacon-Streifen umrahmte, versandte sie auf Wolke 7 der kulinarischen Genüsse. Nate war eher auf der süssen Seite, was seinen Geschmack anging und mit Gèrards Pfannkuchen war er ausgezeichnet bedient. Gèrards Befürchtungen hatten sich als unnötig erwiesen, seine Beteiligung am Frühstück war köstlich, was ihm das verdiente Lob von Nate einbrachte. Auch war der Fruchtsalat ganz nach seinem Belieben, ab und zu konnte es Nate aber nicht lassen, Fabienne mit einer Traube oder Erdbeere zu füttern, was sie ihm mit geröteten Wangen erlaubte sofern sie ihn auch zurückfüttern durfte. Josephine war glücklich, dass dieses Ship so glücklich verlief, sie dagegen mochte am liebsten Speck mit etwas Brot und Herzkirschenkonfitüre. Gèrard schien von allem zu essen was angeboten wurde, à la „Hauptsache Essen“. Als sich alle den Bauch bis fast zum Platzen vollgeschlagen und auch genug an Orangensaft und Kaffee getrunken hatten, war kaum mehr etwas auf dem Tisch übrig. Fabienne streichelte sich über den Bauch, während sie locker auf dem Stuhl nach hinten lehnte: „Urgh ich glaube ich falle jetzt dann in ein Food-Koma. So viel auf einmal habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen.“ Nach einer kurzen Ruhepause, machten Fabienne und Nate schliesslich die Küche und Josephine und Gèrard gönnten sich ein wenig länger etwas Entspannung. Als dann die Küche wieder blitzeblank sauber war, klatschte Nate in die Hände um die Aufmerksamkeit aller anwesenden Person zu haben. „Also, um zu wissen was in nächster Zeit ungefähr abläuft, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir eine Besprechung über unsere Vorhaben und Wünsche halten...“ Und so kam es, dass alle vier mit ernster Miene auf Sofa und Sesseln um den Glastisch im Wohnzimmer sassen und sich bewusst waren, dass das, was sie jetzt auch immer besprechen würden, vielleicht den Verlauf der nächsten Wochen, Monate oder sogar Jahre betreffen konnte. Man könnte sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, der gesamte Verlauf der Geschichte von jetzt an würde von diesem Gespräch abhängen…

 

Fabienne nahm genüsslich einen Schluck von ihrem Grüntee und blickte danach in die Runde ernster Gesichter. Nate räusperte sich: „Also, ich denke jeder hier sollte sich erst mal bezüglich seiner Wünsche äussern, so dass wir uns absprechen können wie es nun weitergehen soll.“ Der Rest nickte und so führte Nate fort: „Wenn es nach mir geht, würde ich diese Halbwesensache erst einmal nachforschen. Niemand hier kann wissen was euch erwartet, vieles ist noch so unklar und es steckt bestimmt auch jemand mit einem bestimmten Ziel dahinter, weshalb ihr überhaupt zu solchen Wesen wurdet. Nun ja, mein erster Schritt wäre einer meiner Engelskollegen zu kontaktieren, der über ein immens grosses Wissen verfügt und dem man vertrauen kann. Vielleicht könnte man so das einte oder andere herausfinden.“ Gérard ergriff als nächstes das Wort: „Ich würde es vorziehen, ebenso mehr über diesen Werwolfskram und diesen Mann, der mir das angetan hat, herauszufinden. Es gibt bestimmt irgendeinen Weg diese Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen. Ich bin bereit zu tun, was auch immer dafür nötig ist, wenn ich nur in mein normales Leben zurückkehren kann, wo ich gemütlich im Brillenladen meine Zeit verbringen kann. Ich kann mein Leben nicht geniessen, wenn ich mich ständig vor dem Mond und diesem grausamen Typen fürchten muss.“ Fabienne und Josephine nickten traurig und Fabienne entgegnete darauf: „Ich denke ich kann für mich und Josephine zusammen sprechen, da wir ohnehin oft das Gleiche denken… Wir wären auch nicht davon abgeneigt, erst einmal mehr Informationen zu sammeln. Was die Zeit danach betrifft, wir haben nicht unbedingt vor demnächst wieder in unsere ursprüngliche Dimension zurückzukehren. Das würde heissen, wir würden uns also irgendwo in dieser Welt für längere Zeit einrichten. Ich war in dieser knappen Woche weit glücklicher als in meinem bisherigen Leben und diese neue Lebensfreude würde ich für nichts wieder hergeben. Hier gibt es so viel Neues zu entdecken und ich hatte schon immer eine Sehnsucht in meinem Herzen, in der Zeit der Vergangenheit zu leben. Alles hier ist wie ein wahr gewordener Traum aus dem ich niemals aufwachen will…“ Fabienne legte eine Pause ein um Atem zu holen und Mut aufzubringen, dann mied sie verlegen Nates Blick und sprach weiter: „…Und wenn Nate damit einverstanden wäre, würde ich natürlich am liebsten in Zukunft weiterhin hier zusammen mit ihm leben und mich wohl als Hausfrau um dieses Haus und ihn kümmern, so dass ich Nate wenigstens irgendwie behilflich sein kann.“ Fabienne blinzelte mit geröteten Wangen scheu wieder in Nates Richtung, nicht schlüssig was sie von ihm zu erwarten hatte. Nates Reaktion liess nicht lange auf sich warten, als er den Inhalt ihrer Worte begriffen hatte, hüpfte er von seinem Sessel auf um gleich darauf Fabienne auf der Couch in seinen Armen zu halten. Während er sie fest an sich drückte, entgegnete er ebenso mit einem Lächeln und errötend: „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie glücklich mich das machen würde!! Ich würde es lieben, wenn du hier mit mir wohnen würdest!“ Beide lächelten überglücklich und Fabienne blickte verträumt in Nates blaue Augen, während sie die zärtliche Umarmung entgegennahm: „Das freut mich! Dann ist wenigstens schon einmal diese Sache beschlossen, nun kann alles nur noch gut kommen.“ Als kleine Geste gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schmiegte sich an ihn. Als Josephine sich an ihrem Tee verschluckte und hustete, kamen die beiden Verliebten wieder von ihrer rosa Wolke ihrer Gedanken herunter in die Realität. Verlegen stotterte Fabienne mit einem um Vergebung bittendem Blick: „Ähh tut mir leid, wir haben uns wohl gerade etwas gehen lassen. Uhm Josephine, willst du auch noch etwas hinzufügen?“ Josephine seufzte: „Nun ja, aufgrund deines Wunsches gerade würde ich mir dann wohl in der Stadt eine Wohnung zulegen, die nicht allzu weit von hier entfernt ist, so dass ich dich doch noch ab und zu besuchen könnte. Aber sonst bin ich mit deiner Aussage völlig zufrieden, ich wäre jedoch noch froh, wenn Nate so gütig wäre, uns ein paar Klamotten zu sponsern. So ein paar basics würden bestimmt nicht schaden. Ach ja, und ich würde vielleicht einfach noch gerne einmal bei Undertaker vorbeischauen. Er scheint sicher auch einiges zu wissen was uns vielleicht weiterhelfen könnte und ich möchte ihm als Dankeschön vom letzten Mal noch Macarons in Totenkopf-Form vorbeibringen, am besten mit Kirschengeschmack, die sind mir bis jetzt immer gut gelungen...“  Josephine schien in Gedanken schon ein Rezept dafür durchzugehen, während sie für sich weitermurmelte. Fabienne kicherte, dann ergriff Nate wieder das Wort: „Ich denke das reicht um zu wissen, wie es nun weitergehen soll. Informationen zu sammeln scheint nun erst mal unser Ziel zu sein. Ich werde nachher gleich meinem Engelskollegen eine Nachricht auf den Weg geben, dann wäre das auch schon erledigt. Ach ja, und was die Sache mit den Kleidern angeht, ich kann euch dreien nachher gleich einen Laptop zu Verfügung stellen auf dem ihr euch per Onlineshopping mit so vielen Klamotten eindecken könnt, wie ihr braucht. Sobald ihr fertig seid, sagt mir Bescheid und ich kümmere mich um Bezahlung und Lieferung.“ Dann erklärte Nate schlussendlich ihre Besprechung für beendet und machte sich auf in sein Büro. Als Nate ausser Hörweite war, stiess Josephine Fabienne mit ihrem Ellbogen humorvoll in die Seite und grinste ihr zu: „Einen grosszügigen Freund hast du dir geangelt, nicht schlecht.“ Fabienne lächelte verlegen: „Kann man wohl so sagen.“ Gérard lehnte sich zu ihnen und erkundigte sich verwirrt: „Ähm Laptop, Onlineshop, was sollen das für Sachen sein? Ich bin sonst schon ziemlich ratlos was die vielen seltsamen Dinge in diesem Haus angeht, aber kann ich euch noch einmal um Hilfe bitten? Oder noch besser, das scheint ja etwas zu sein, wo man Kleider herbekommt, könnt ihr also einfach auch etwas für mich aussuchen?“ Josephine streichelte ihm über den Kopf, wie man es eher bei einem Tier tat und entgegnete freudig: „Na klar, kein Problem! Das tun wir sogar liebend gerne, nicht wahr Fabienne? Ich sage nur, superstylische Outfits mit genügend gay-Faktor. :) Wir sorgen dafür, dass du eine wunderbare Garderobe zusammengestellt bekommst. Mach dir also nur keine Gedanken darüber.“ Gérard bedankte sich erleichtert und Fabienne kicherte leise, in Gedanken bei all diesen schwulen Löchertops, engen Röhrenhosen und pastellenen Farbpaletten, mit denen Gérard wohl kaum rechnen würde...

 

Der restliche Tag verlief für jedermann etwas anders, während Fabienne und Josephine gemütlich zusammen die Zeit bis zum Abend damit verbrachten, Klamotten für gefühlte 10 Kleiderschränke für sich und Gèrard auszusuchen, machte sich Nate in seinem Büro zu Nutzen und nutzte die Zeit um all seine Engelsfreunde zu kontaktieren, sowie um persönlich in der Stadt nach einer neuen Wohnung nach Josephines Bitte zu suchen. Gèrard hatte sich nach dem Frühstück einen Rucksack mit Verpflegung zusammengestellt und unternahm alleine eine Tageswanderung in der Umgebung. Er hatte versichert vor Nachtanbruch zurück zu sein, also liessen ihn die restlichen Drei seine drängenden Freiheitsbedürfnisse ausleben.

Erst bei Abendessenszeit kreuzten sich die Wege der Drei wieder, Nate hatte sich nach seiner Rückkehr von der Stadt um das Essen gekümmert und Fabiennes Augen glänzten vor Freude als sie die Dampfnudeln auf dem Tisch sah. „Dampfnudeln… Ich fass es nicht, das muss ja Jahre her sein als ich die das letzte Mal bei meiner Grossmutter gegessen habe??! Awww Nate, woher weisst du bloss immer was mich glücklich machen würde…“ Fabienne schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte ihren Kopf an Nate in der Nähe seines Schlüsselbeins. Nate gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und entgegnete glücklich: „War nur so eine Idee, ich wusste nicht ob du Dampfnudeln überhaupt mögen würdest. Aber so wie es aussieht scheinst du sie ganz gern zu haben.“ Fabienne lächelte: „Dich habe ich aber immer noch am allerliebsten!“ Nate kicherte und die beiden tauschten wieder einmal Zärtlichkeiten aus. Als Josephine jedoch mit einem Knarren einen Stuhl hervorzog, fuhren sie zusammen und ihnen wurde wieder bewusst, dass Josephine ja auch noch da war. Josephine blickte die beiden fraglich an: „Was? Ihr könnt eure Dampfnudeln ruhig kalt werden lassen und euer Techtelmechtel fortführen, aber ich will mir dieses noch warme Essen nicht entgehen lassen.“ Fabienne löste sich von Nate und setzte sich ebenso an den Tisch: „Stimmt, du hast Recht. Das wäre eine unverzeihbare Verschwendung.“ Nate tat es ihr gleich und reichte ihr den Schöpflöffel: „Du weisst, dass ich dir jederzeit kochen würde, was du auch nur immer möchtest? Liebend gerne sogar,...“ Nate schmunzelte, „…nicht, dass diese weichen Kurven noch eingehen, an denen ich mich nicht sattsehen kann. Vor allem, wenn sie nur silhouettenhaft durch eins meiner Hemden zu sehen sind…“ Fabienne hatte sich gerade den Mund vollgestopft, verschluckte sich und bekam augenblicklich einen Hustenanfall. So war sie nicht in der Lage etwas einzuwenden und konnte nicht anders, als vor Scham zu erröten. Josephine blickte seufzend hin und her zwischen den beiden, einerseits wünschte sie sich weit weg von diesen zwei Nerv tötenden Liebenden, andererseits war es auch einfach zu lustig um das zu verpassen. Um Fabienne aus ihrer Schmach zu befreien, wechselte Josephine das Thema: „Ich muss schon sagen, nicht schlecht Nate. Du kannst echt gut kochen.“ - „Danke, ich hatte aber auch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit zur Verfügung, um anständig Kochen zu lernen.“ Und so führten die Drei gemütlich ihr Abendessen fort, neben den Dampfnudeln hatte Nate noch ein Beerenkompott gemacht, welches auch hervorragend schmeckte. Fabienne machte anschließend die Küche, schlicht weil sie an diesem Tag wenigstens Etwas beisteuern wollte, als sich nur wie ein Gast bedienen zu lassen. Nate erlaubte sich in dieser Zeit ein Nickerchen auf der Couch und Josephine entschuldigte sich, um ein Bad zu nehmen. Nachdem die Küche blitzeblank funkelte, begab sich Fabienne in Richtung Nate. Dort kletterte Fabienne auf die Couch und legte sich behutsam neben Nate. Während sie ihren Kopf gemütlich neben seinem Hals einnestelte, legte Nate einen Arm um sie und die beiden dösten nach kurzer Zeit eng aneinander gekuschelt ein…

 

Josephine war inzwischen mit ihrem Bad fertig geworden und hatte sich bereits fürs Schlafengehen parat gemacht. Es schien schliesslich nicht so, als hätten die anderen noch ein gemeinsames Abendprogramm vor. Jedoch durstete es sie noch nach einem Glas Wasser und Josephine ging noch in die Küche. Während sie an der Küchenkante lehnte und trank, fiel ihr Blick auf die doppelt belegte Couch. Was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, waren die hellen Flügel, die sich wie eine Decke über das Paar gelegt hatten und sie auf eine Art wie vor neugierigen Blicken abschirmten. Josephine stellte das Glas ab und trat leise näher, sie hatte Nates Flügel noch nie selber gesehen und war fasziniert. Fabienne hatte sie ihr zwar als unglaublich wunderschön beschrieben, aber sie in Echt zu sehen war noch einmal etwas ganz Anderes. Von nahem sah sie deren Feingliedrigkeit noch besser, ausserdem sahen die Federn so sanft und zart aus, Josephine konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie weich sie sich wohl anfühlen mussten. Wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, musste sie mal Nate _(oder Fabienne?)_ fragen, ob sie sie berühren dürfte. Josephine betrachteten die Zwei glücklich aneinander geschlungenen und lächelte, _’wer hätte schon gedacht, dass es tatsächlich Engel gibt? Nicht nur Engel, sogar Werwölfe, Teufel und richtige Shinigamis. Wer weiss, vielleicht gibt es sogar Vampire in dieser Welt…’_ Josephine wollte sich gerade wieder zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer aufmachen und war schon in Richtung Treppe, als sie die Türe sich öffnen hörte. Sie blickte zurück und sah Gèrard, voller Blättern in den Haaren und Kleidern im Eingang stehen. Sie zeigte auf das fedrige Pack auf der Couch und signalisierte ihm nicht zu allzu laut zu sein. Behutsam zog er seine Schuhe aus und legte die Jacke ab, dann nahm er seine Sachen und ging zu Josephine und flüsterte: „Sorry, ich habe mich selbst vergessen da draussen, die Zeit verging so schnell... Aber es scheint ja alles in Ordnung zu sein.“ Josephine seufzte: „Hach Gèrard, wir haben uns trotzdem Sorgen gemacht, weil du nicht aufgetaucht bist. Aber schau nur wie du aussiehst, wolltest du den halben Wald als Souvenir mitbringen? _’Josephine kicherte’_ Am besten du nimmst eine Dusche und schläfst auch eine Runde, ich geh sonst schon mal vor. Also gute Nacht.“ - „Okay, dir auch gute Nacht.“ Gèrard winkte Josephine smilend zu während sie die Treppe hochging und in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Dann räumte er seinen Rucksack kurz und möglichst geräuschlos aus, um die anderen Zwei nicht zu wecken. Als er dann später frisch geduscht und mit sauberen Kleidern zurück in sein Zimmer kam, fühlte er die Erschöpfung seiner Erkundungstour doch in den Gliedern und liess sich auf das weiche Bett fallen. Gèrard würde morgen dann den Anderen von seinem Tag erzählen. Er gähnte und driftete nach kurzer Zeit als letzter des Hauses in den Schlaf…


	7. Tag 7 (nicht komplett)

Siebter Tag 

Ein flaumiges Kitzeln an der Nase liess Fabienne aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf erwachen und als sie ihre Augen aufschlug, fand sie sich in einer beschützenden Umarmung Nates wieder. Fabienne smilte, der kleine Spoon von Nate zu sein, war eins der schönsten Gefühle überhaupt. Mit Bewunderung betrachtete sie die zierlichen Flügel, die die Beiden umgaben und im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne in wunderschön warmes, leicht rosa Licht getaucht waren. Fabienne fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die weichen Federn des einen Flügels, so weich und zart, so schön… Dann drehte sie sich um und blickte in Nates friedlich schlafende Visage. Fabienne strich ihm eine ins Gesicht fallende, rosa leuchtende Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und gab ihn einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn. Nachdem schmiegte sie sich an Nates Brust, während sie ihre Arme um seine Taille schlang. Dieser Engel hatte es ihr wirklich angetan, niemals würde sie ihn wieder gehen lassen, komme was kommen wolle. Nate schlief tief und fest und seine leisen Atemgeräusche waren letztlich so beruhigend, dass selbst Fabienne auch noch einmal einnickte…

 

Josephine war gerade dabei, auf einer Blumenwiese eines Friedhofes einen Blumenstrauss zu pflücken, während der Undertaker etwas abseits von ihr ein paar seiner Knochen-Kekse knusperte und ihr zusah. Aber ein nicht aufhörendes Klopfen in ihrem Kopf liess die Landschaft immer mehr verblassen und Josephine fand schliesslich sich in ihrem Zimmer in Nates Haus wieder. Einmal ein schöner Traum und dann ist er gleich wieder vorbei… Seufzend setzte sich Josephine im Bett auf und gähnte, während sie sich ihre Augen rieb, dann hörte sie das Klopfen erneut. Es kam von ihrer Zimmertür und Gèrards Stimme war dahinter zu vernehmen. "Josephine, ähm, bist du wach? Ich wolle dir etwas erzählen… Aber ich kann auch noch warten, wenn du noch schläfst…" Josephine öffnete die Tür vor seiner Nase und blickte ihn verschlafen an: "Was gibt's? Komm doch erst mal rein." Gèrard trat ins Zimmer und Josephine setzte sich auf das Bett, sich in die kuschelige Decke einwickelnd. Gèrard nahm am Boden Platz und lehnte sich gegen das Bett. 

"Also Gèrard, was wolltest du mir erzählen?"

"Naja, also ich war ja gestern in der Gegend wandern und dabei habe ich tief im Wald einen Jungen getroffen."

"Einen Jungen? Also einen kleinen oder grossen Jungen?"

"Etwas kleiner als ich vielleicht, warte… du meinst nicht die Körpergrösse, nicht wahr? Also dann eher ein junger Mann in meinem Alter, kein Junge."

"Spannend, spannend… Was treibt ein junger Mann im abgelegen Wald irgendwo im nirgendwo? "

"Hier kommt das merkwürdige, er ist einfach so mir nichts dir nichts im Wald neben mir aufgetaucht und hat mich angesprochen."

"Huuh ein unheimlicher Lüstling der einem im Wald auflauert? Gèrard ich glaube der Wald ist nicht sicher für dich."

"Jetzt warte, die Story geht noch weiter."

"Dann erzähle doch weiter…"

"Also eben, ich spazierte durch diesen tiefen Wald und dann erschien dieser Mann neben mir. Er war etwas seltsam gekleidet, so als ob seine Kleider aus Materialien aus der Natur gemacht worden wären. Er war ausserdem barfuss unterwegs und hatte spitze Ohren."

"Okay Gèrard, nur um sicher zu gehen… Hast du gestern im Wald Pilze gegessen und vielleicht einen halluzinogenen Pilz erwischt?"

"Nein! Ich mag keine Pilze und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich den Waldjungen nicht geträumt habe."

"Wenn du meinst… Wie ging es weiter, was hat er gesagt?"

"Er kam auf mich zu, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute mir tief in die Augen. Ich war so überrascht, ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Alles was ich mitbekam, waren seine behutsamen femininen Hände und seine leuchtenden tannengrünen Augen. Dann sagte er, er hätte mich hier noch nie gesehen und fragte, wer ich sei und was ich hier wolle…"

Josephine musste sich beherrschen nicht zu kichern, Gèrards Ohren waren pink und sie wettete, dass sich Gèrard an diese Berührung erinnerte als er selbst sein Gesicht in seine Hände nahm. 

"Wir setzten uns zusammen auf einen umgefallenen Baum und ich erzählte ihm von mir, ich bin Gèrard Farley, gerade auf einer Wanderung im irgendwo blablabla. Er hörte mir aufmerksam zu und erzählte dann von sich. Er sagte er sei eine Waldelfe und ich sei an den Grenzwachtposten des Waldgebiets seines Volkes gelangt. Ist das nicht unglaublich?!"

"Wow, eine männliche Waldelfe? Das klingt so surreal… Hat er dir bewiesen, dass er wirklich ein Elf ist oder war es nicht doch ein verrückter Junge der alleine im Wald lebt?"

"Natürlich ist er eine richtige Waldelfe! Sein Name ist Lyr und er hat mir seine Elfenflügel gezeigt, auch wenn sie im Vergleich zu Nates Engelsflügel geradezu winzig und weniger prachtvoll erscheinen."

"Ist ja gut, ich glaube dir schon, irgendwie... Und, was geschah dann?"

"Wir unterhielten uns weiter auf dem Baumstamm, aber nicht allzu lange. Irgendwann schickte er mich zurück, er meinte es wäre nicht länger sicher und ich sollte froh sein, dass ich ihn und nicht einen anderen Elf der Wache getroffen hätte oder es hätte anders für mich enden können. Er sagte mir zwar nicht wie, aber es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen. Nun ja, ich spürte sein Unwohlsein und ging schliesslich."

"…und?"

"Was und?"  
"Du bist doch nicht nur wegen dieser Geschichte in aller Morgenfrühe zu mir gekommen, nicht wahr? Es gibt noch etwas Weiteres, dass du mir anvertrauen wolltest."

Gèrard drehte sich zu ihr um, gerötete pinke Wangen wie Josephine es erwartet hatte. Dann seufzte er. Josephine grinste triumphierend.

"Na gut, du hast recht, eigentlich wollte ich dir das Ganze nur erzählen, weil ich nicht weiss was ich jetzt tun soll. Ich fühle mich komisch, ich möchte diese wunderschönen grünen Augen und dieses nette bezaubernde Lächeln noch einmal sehen. Ich krieg ihn nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf, was ist mit mir los…?"

Josephine kroch aus ihrer Decke hervor und setzte sich neben Gèrard. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und schaute ihn lächelnd an.

"Gèrard, ich weiss was mit dir los ist. Du hast einen Crush auf diesen Tyr oder Lyr!"

"Es ist Lyr… Aber… Was… Vielleicht… Huuuuunghh das ist nicht gut, ich will ihn wiedersehen… aber er hat gesagt ich soll nicht mehr in die Nähe dieses Ortes gehen. Aber trotzdem…"

Josephine seufzte, Gèrard war nicht mehr zu retten. Dieser Waldjunge musste es ihm wirklich angetan haben. 

"Wenn du ihn so vermisst, dann geh ihn besuchen. Er hat dir zwar davon abgeraten, aber was soll schon passieren, er ist eine Elfe. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Elfen tödlich werden können indem sie dir Tannenzapfen anwerfen oder so etwas."

Die Beiden mussten lachten. :D 

"Stimmt, du hast recht Josephine. So eine Warnung hält mich noch nicht auf und ich kann mir auch keine gefährlichen Elfen vorstellen."

"Okay dann wäre das ja geklärt, hast du auch Hunger? Ich wäre für Frühstück zu haben, du?"

"Ich auch! Dann gehen wir mal in die Küche."

Die Beiden standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg…

 

Im Wohnzimmer hatte sich nicht viel verändert, das Pärchen lag immer noch fest umschlungen auf dem Sofa und schien sich mit dem Aufwachen alle Zeit der Welt zu lassen. Josephine seufzte als sie die beiden erblickte, Fabienne und Nate waren schon zuckersüss zusammen aber irgendwann war trotzdem mal Zeit zum Aufstehen. Josephine und Gèrard hatten ihre Tagespläne und es wäre von Vorteil, wenn die Beiden auch darüber informiert werden würden, bevor sie aufbrachen. Immerhin wollte sie heute in die Stadt, um ein paar der Wohnungen, die Nate zuvor herausgesucht hatte, zu besichtigen und eventuell noch beim Undertaker vorbeischauen. Gèrard hatte dagegen andere Pläne, die ihn eher ins Waldgebiet führten. Aber Frühstück kommt sowieso zu allererst. Also bereitete Josephine mit Gèrard ein simples Frühstück mit Brot, Butter, Honig, weichgekochten Eiern und etwas frischen Früchten zu. Als Gèrard mit seiner ungeschickten Art ziemlichen Lärm mit der Pfanne für die Eier veranstaltete, schienen sich die Gestalten auf dem Sofa auch mal zu regen. Nate wachte zuerst auf und schien augenblicklich verwirrt zu sein, ihm war anzusehen, dass er sich erstmal fragte, wieso er auf dem Sofa geschlafen hatte und wieso Fabienne auf einmal auch neben ihm lag. Josephine beobachtete amüsiert, wie Nate verlegen seine entblössten Flügel und Fabienne bemerkte, die sich an einen geklammert hatte, als wolle sie ihn nie mehr loslassen. Fabienne wachte aufgrund Nates Bewegung auf und blickte den ihr naheliegenden Flügel verträumt an den sie umklammert hielt, dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Federn und murmelte leise: 

"So weich…und so fluffig schön und bequem…nie mehr loslassen…"

Nate errötete und räusperte sich verlegen. Fabienne drehte sich zu ihm und schien nun auf einmal hellwach zu realisieren, woran sie sich festhielt und lief ebenfalls rot an. 

"Uh…ah…Nate…ich…", stammelte sie.

Nate kicherte und strich Fabienne über den Kopf.

"Guten Morgen, hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ähm…wie soll ich sagen, deine Flügel waren sehr bequem…und du selbst auch, und es war so gemütlich…also ja."

Nate smilte.

"Schön zu hören, ich kann mich ebenfalls nicht beschweren. Auch wenn diese Flügel wieder einmal einfach so erschienen sind."

Fabienne blickte Nate verwundert an.

"Einfach so?"

"Uh ja, ich kann sie zwar bewusst erscheinen und verschwinden lassen, aber manchmal haben sie trotzdem ihr Eigenleben und tauchen einfach auf. Zum Beispiel, wenn ich sehr emotional werde, also bei grosser Angst oder wie heute Nacht vermutlich aus lauter Glücklichkeit und Zufriedenheit im Schlaf."

"Awww so süss. <3"

Nates Wangen nahmen erneut einen rosafarbenen Ton an und Fabienne strich lächelnd seiner Wange entlang und dann über den Flügel neben ihr.

"Sie sind so wunderschön und sanft, obwohl ich sie direkt vor mir sehe, kommen sie mir doch so surreal vor."

Nate nahm ihre Hand in seine und flüsterte ihr zu: 

"Du wirst dich sicherlich noch daran gewöhnen, so etwas Spezielles sind sie dann auch wieder nicht. Du solltest mal Meerjungfrauen oder -männer in ihrer Pracht sehen, dann wärst du erstaunt. Ausserdem kann man sich die damit verbundene Mühe kaum vorstellen. Die Flügel brauchen extra Pflege und nach einem Flug bei starkem Wind sind sie so zerzaust, dass ich fast Stunden damit verbringe, all die einzelnen Federn wieder in Ordnung zu bringen und zu richten. Vor allem, wenn sie ausserhalb meiner Armlänge sind, wünschte ich, diese Flügel wären nicht da. Aber was soll ich tun, ein Engel ohne Flügel wäre kein richtiger Engel."

Nate seufzte. Fabienne nahm Nates Gesicht in ihre Hände und entgegnete stur:

"Sag nicht so was! Deine Flügel sind etwas vom Schönsten und Tollsten, dass ich jemals wahrgenommen habe! Ich denke nicht, dass da ein halber Fisch dagegen ankommt. Und wenn du möchtest oder mir es erlaubst, würde ich dir auch liebend gerne helfen deine Flügel zu pflegen. Wie du bestimmt schon bemerkt hast, kann ich kaum meine Augen noch Hände davonlassen."

Nate Gesicht hellte sich auf und er smilte ihr zu: 

"Nicht wäre mir lieber, ich nehme dein Angebot dankbar an."

Fabienne grinste und schmiegte sich an ihn.

"Und Nichts würde mir mehr Freude bereiten als das. Ich weiss nicht, ob ich es mir nur einbilde, aber in der Nähe deiner Flügel umgibt einen fast himmlischen betörenden Duft, der mich in seinen Bann zieht."

Nate blickte sie verwirrt an.

"Ein himmlischer Duft?"

"Ja, wenn auch nur schwach. Also zumindest würde ich mir so einen himmlischen Duft vorstellen. Es erinnert mich an wunderbar duftende Blütenblätter, luftig leichte Zuckerwatte und leckere Vanille aus einem Traum in lauter Pastelltönen."

Fabienne fuhr sanft mit ihren Fingern über die zarten Federn und wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit in einem Blick voller Zuneigung wieder auf Nate.

"So nah an diesen Flügeln zu sein erfüllt mich mit Wärme und Wohlsein, als könnte ich allen Sorgen entschweben und für immer auf Wolke sieben verbleiben…"

Fabiennes Gesichtsausdruck wurde nachdenklich und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht unter ihren Händen und murmelte: 

"Okay, vielleicht bin ich auch noch im Halbschlaf…Urgh ich rede lauter komisches Zeug…"

Nate nahm ihre kleinen Hände in die sanften Seine und küsste sie zärtlich, wie man es sonst dem Adel gleichtut. Dann entgegnete er glücklich:

"Ach was…ist doch süss. ^^ Es gibt zwar keine wissenschaftliche Bestätigung dafür, aber man sagt Engelsflügel sollen als Segen des Wohlfühlens und Trostes wirken."

"Dann muss es wohl so sein..." 

Fabienne lächelte und strich ein letztes Mal über die zarten Federschichten. 

"Also…Zeit für Frühstück? Ich kann Josephines bohrender Blick schon praktisch im Rücken spüren, wie sie nur darauf wartet, dass wir endlich das Sofa verlassen."

Nate nickte und schrieb daraufhin mit ein paar leuchtenden Runenzeichen etwas in die Luft und sobald diese sich mit einem Glitzern auflösten, verschwanden die Flügel ebenso. Fabienne beobachtete den Vorgang interessiert und war ein wenig traurig, als sich die Flügel schliesslich in Nichts aufgelöst hatten. Nate rappelte sich auf und sie tat es ihm gleich, dann standen die Beiden von ihrem Schlafplatz auf und begaben sich zur Küche. Josephine und Gèrard hatten bereits mit dem Frühstück angefangen und Josephine hob eine Augenbraue, als Fabienne sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick ansah und sie sich schliesslich setzten.

J: "Gèrard und ich haben uns schon überlegt, wieder einen Plan zu schmieden um euch wach zu kriegen."

Fabienne blickte schockiert zu den Beiden.

F: "Ach ja? Was hättet ihr denn dieses Mal unternommen?" 

Gèrard grinste.

G: "Wir konnten uns nicht entscheiden, ob wir euch einen nassen Küchenlumpen anwerfen oder mit den Pfannendeckeln ein Konzert veranstalten sollten."

Fabienne seufzte erleichtert.

F: "Dann bin ich ja froh, dass ihr noch ein wenig Geduld übrig hattet. Übrigens, danke für das Frühstück, das nächste Mal übernehmen Nate und ich das."

Nate räusperte sich und blickte zu Fabienne, während er ihr mit einem Auge blinzelte. 

N: "Vorausgesetzt wir schaffen es vorher aus dem Bett…"

Fabienne verschluckte sich an ihrem Orangensaft und deutete zu Josephine und Gèrard.

F: "Nate…schhhhhh…"

Nate entgegnete ihr ein charmantes Lächeln und nahm einen genüsslichen Schluck Tee in aller Ruhe.

N: "Ich wollte nur noch einmal erwähnen, dass wir im Gegenzug zu Josephine und Gèrard keine Frühaufsteher sind und wohl den halben Tag zwischen Decken liegen bleiben könnten."

Fabienne errötete: 

F: "Ahhh so meinst du…. ja, da gebe ich dir recht."

Nun räusperte sich Josephine und die Aufmerksamkeit lenkte sich auf sie.

J: "Also, Gèrard und ich haben heute besondere Tagespläne, deshalb konnten wir euch auch nicht ewig schlafen lassen. Ich würde heute gerne in die Stadt gehen und mir die Wohnungen ansehen, die Nate für mich herausgesucht hat…wenn das in Ordnung ist?"

F: "Ganz alleine? Ist das nicht gefährlich?"

J: "Ich schaffe das schon, schliesslich bin ich ein Halbshinigami." : 

N: "Wenn du meinst… Aber nur um sicher zu gehen, ich kann dir einen meiner kleinen Magiesteine mitgeben. Ich kann sie mit einem meiner Runenzauber ausstatten, so dass du mich jederzeit erreichen kannst, solltest du Hilfe benötigen."

J: "Cool, das wäre durchaus praktisch. Auch wenn ich jetzt mal davon ausgehe, dass mir am helllichten Tag schon nichts geschehen wird."

F: "Man kann ja nie wissen. Aber ich wette, du willst bestimmt nur wieder den Undertaker besuchen, stimmts?"

J: "Nicht nur… Ach ja, deswegen werde ich nachher noch schnell Kekse backen. Das bedeutet die Küche ist für euch eine Weile Sperrzone, diese Kekse müssen perfekt werden." 

Fabienne kicherte.

F: "Solange sie süss genug sind, wird er sie so oder so lieben. ;) Ah, Gèrard, was hast du eigentlich vor?"

Gèrard war auf die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit der Drei nicht gefasst gewesen, errötete und stotterte vor sich hin.

G:" Ähm… Also, was das angeht…dafür muss ich euch erst von gestern erzählen. Als ich gestern umherwanderte, habe ich einen Jungen im Wald getroffen. Er heisst Lyr und ist ein Waldelf. Nun ja, und ich will ihn heute noch einmal suchen."

F: "Ohoho, das ist ja interessant."

N: "Gèrard…sei dir aber der Gefahr bewusst, in die du dich begibst. Waldelfen oder Elfen im Allgemeinen mögen wunderschön und zuvorkommend scheinen, aber in Wirklichkeit sind die meisten brutale hinterlistige Waldmenschen, deren Glanz ihrer Flügel längst abgestumpft ist. Ich habe ungewollt vor Jahren einen Krieg mit ein paar dieser hier lebenden Waldelfen angezettelt, weil ich dieses Haus in ihrem Waldgebiet erbaute und sie haben mich so lange tyrannisiert, dass ich fast den Gefallen an diesem Ort verloren habe."  
J: "Was ist dann passiert?"

N: "Nun ja, eines Tages bin ich in ihre Siedlung im Wald gestürmt und habe mit dem König unter vier Augen ein Gespräch geführt. Wir handelten einen Deal aus, dass ich sie in Ruhe lassen würde und sie im Gegenzug mich und meine Umgebung. Der König stimmte ohne grosse Einwände zu, was wahrscheinlich damit zu tun hatte, dass ich bei meiner Ankunft in ihrem Wäldchen teilweise demonstriert hatte, zu was ein Engel fähig sein kann und mit einem Racheengel wollte er sich seines Volkes zuliebe doch nicht anlegen. Und so hatten die Tyrannen niedrigeren Ranges schliesslich kein Recht mehr, meinen Frieden zu stören. Seitdem sind Jahrzehnte vergangen, aber manchmal fühle ich diese mir Unheil wollenden Augen, die mich aus dem Wald anstarren, immer noch auf mir als wäre dies erst gestern geschehen." 

F: "Creepy…" O_O

G: "Ich gehe aber trotzdem, Lyr will mir nichts Böses, da bin ich mir sicher."

N: "Sei einfach vorsichtig, wenn du in ihre Hände fällst, kann ich dich nicht retten kommen. Wenn ich einen Schritt in ihr Territorium mache, geht dieser Streit erneut los und darauf würde ich möglichst gern verzichten."

G: "Geht klar, ich komme schon zu Recht…Auch ohne Vollmond. ;)"

N: "Dann ist ja gut."

Mittlerweile waren alle mit ihrem Frühstück fertig geworden und Fabienne machte die Küche. Josephine erkundigte sich bei Nate, ob er Backbücher besässe und Nate brachte ihr daraufhin drei dicke Wälzer und sie suchten nach einem tollen Keksrezept. Gèrard packte sich unterdessen eine Tasche gefüllt mit Proviant und Wanderequipment, sowie ein paar Süssigkeiten für unterwegs. Als Gèrard schliesslich fertig war, verabschiedete er sich von der Gruppe. Fabienne und Josephine wünschten ihm mit einem zwielichtigen Grinsen noch einmal alles Gute bei seiner Suche nach Lyr und Nate gab ihm ein kleines Stück Pergament mit, auf dem er darauf hinwies, dass Gèrard zu seinen Gästen gehöre, falls es zu einem Konflikt mit ein paar Waldelfen kommen sollte. Gèrard seufzte, nahm das Papierstück aber mit und machte sich, zu den anderen zurückwinkend, auf in Richtung Wald. 

 

Gèrard hatte sich seine Suche nach Lyr etwas anders vorgestellt, er wanderte nun schon seit einer Ewigkeit ohne einen Anhaltspunkt in dem riesigen Wald herum und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie viele Stunden er inzwischen von Nates Haus entfernt war. Vielleicht war es auch etwas zu naiv von ihm gewesen, zu denken, dass er Lyr einfach so wieder begegnen würde wenn er nur lange genug durch den Wald straucheln würde. So langsam begannen auch seine Beine und Füsse zu schmerzen, sein Körper war es nicht gewohnt tagelang über Stock und Stein zu wandern und so entschied sich Gèrard, eine kurze Verschnaufpause einzulegen. Also setzte sich Gèrard beim Vorbeigehen an einem idyllischen Örtchen im Wald auf einen grossen flachen Stein neben einem kleinen Bächlein und durchsuchte seinen Rucksack nach dem noch übrig gebliebenen Proviant. Seufzend nahm er einen Apfel heraus und biss ab. Er schmeckte weder süss noch besonders sauer, sollte dies etwa seine Zukunft einer verlorenen Liebe darstellen? Ein Leben ohne den besonderen süssen Reiz des Verliebtseins, langweilig aber auch nicht sauer oder schlecht. Gèrard blickte in Richtung Himmel. Die dichten Bäume schirmten die Sonne fast vollständig ab, was es schwierig machte, die Tageszeit abzuschätzen. Es könnte Mittag, aber genauso Nachmittag oder kurz vor Abendanbruch sein. Gèrard entspannte seine Schultern und legte sich auf den flachen Stein, dieser Ort hatte etwas sehr Beruhigendes mit dem Plätschern des Baches und dem Rauschen der Blätter in der späten Herbstbrise und ehe Gèrard sich versah, nickte er auf dem Stein ein…

 

"Josephine, bist du auch wirklich sicher, dass du alleine zurechtkommst? Das mit den Keksen hat doch länger gedauert als gedacht, nun wird es in ein paar Stunden schon wieder Abend und du kannst ja auch noch morgen in die Stadt gehen." 

Josephine seufzte: "Ach Fabienne, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, ich will jetzt und heute gehen. Auch wenn es bald dunkel werden sollte, bin ich entweder dann schon zurück oder auch so wird mir nicht passieren, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Fabienne gab ihr eine feste Umarmung und entgegnete: "Dann vertrau ich dir, dass du das auch kannst! Sag dem Undertaker einen Gruss von mir…oder auch nicht, immerhin habe ich mich in seinem Laden eher wie eine Verrückte aufgeführt, daran muss er sich eigentlich nicht erinnern."

Josephine kicherte: "Ja vielleicht besser so… Also dann, Nate…würdest du für mich ein Tor zur Stadt öffnen?" 

Nate entgegnete: "Klar, kein Problem. Wie wir vorhin schon besprochen haben, ich teleportiere dich aus Sicherheitsgründen etwas abseits der Stadt irgendwo vor dem Stadttor, wo niemand eine plötzlich auftauchende Person bemerkt. Und wenn du wieder zurück willst, nimm den Runenstein den ich dir vorhin gegeben habe und halte ihn an deine Brust und denke fest an diesen Ort. Damit kannst du mich auch kontaktieren, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, dafür denkst du einfach an mich statt an hier. Die Magie im Stein sollte für mindestens eine Kontaktierung und Teleportierung hin und zurück ausreichen. Beachte einfach, dass du nicht einfach inmitten einer Menschenmenge verschwindest. Eigentlich dürfen nur Engel solche Magie zur Ortsbewegung verwenden, aber dass ein anderer Engel in der Stadt gerade ein Auge auf dich werfen würde, scheint mir etwas unwahrscheinlich. Also…sonst noch etwas oder soll ich anfangen?"

Josephine atmete tief ein und nickte in Nates Richtung. "Du kannst anfangen", entgegnete sie selbstsicher.

Nate erwiderte das Nicken: "Na dann, eine schöne Zeit in London." 

Fabienne beobachtete fasziniert wie Nate wieder mit seiner Runenmagie ein blau leuchtendes Portal unter Josephine erschienen liess und einen Moment später war sie schon mitsamt dem Portal verschwunden. 

"Und Nate, hat es funktioniert?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig und hüpfte aus dem Sessel in Nates Richtung. 

Nate strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und blickte etwas erschöpft zu Fabienne: "Ich denke schon, aber meine Güte, ich habe schon seit längerem nicht mehr so viel meiner Magiereserven in Anspruch genommen. Ich könnte mich gleich hinlegen und schon wieder schlafen."

Fabienne lief zu Nate und führte ihn zum Sofa, wo sie sich neben ihm niederliess. "Also…du musst mir nicht antworten, wenn du nicht magst, ich bin einfach neugierig. Wie muss ich mir das vorstellen? Gibt es einfach ein bestimmtes Limit wie viel Magie du in bestimmter Zeit verbrauchen kannst oder wie?" 

Nate schloss seine Augen und gähnte: "Ja so ungefähr, mein Körper kann nur bestimmt viel Magiekraft auf einmal aufbringen, es gibt also ein bestimmtes Limit. Verschiedene Dinge benötigen mehr Magie als andere und die meisten Engel vermeiden es, häufig Magie einzusetzen, da es einerseits den Körper unnötig belastet, oder eher auslaugt, und andererseits braucht der Durchschnittsengel eigentlich so gut wie gar keine Magie im Alltag. Du fragst dich bestimmt auch, wieso ich uns nicht vom Phantomhive-Anwesen hier her teleportieren und uns diese anstrengende Reise ersparen konnte. Das liegt daran, dass ich diese Magiekraft für diese Distanz und für vier Leute gar nicht erst hätte aufbringen können und das Portal nach kurzer Zeit irgendwo im Nirgendwo hätte abbrechen können, was keine angenehme Sache gewesen wäre."

Fabienne schmiegte sich an Nate: "Macht Sinn. Hhmmm was machen wir jetzt eigentlich den restlichen Tag lang, immerhin ist der Rest der Truppe für einmal nicht anwesend?"

Nate gab ihr einen zarten Kuss und entgegnete: "Was immer du willst Baby…" 

Fabienne gab ihm ein zuckersüsses Lächeln und flüsterte ihm zu: "Na dann habe ich eine wunderbare Idee…"

 

Josephine staunte nicht schlecht, in einem Moment zum anderen wechselte ihre Umgebung von der stilvollen Wohnung Nates zu einem grünen Fleckchen Land, vermutlich in einem kleinen Park der Stadt, der zur Zeit menschenleer war. Josephine rückte ihr Kleid zurecht und sah sich um, während sie Richtung Gehweg der nächstliegenden Strasse ging. Nate hatte ihr eine Karte von London mitgegeben, also suchte sie nach einem Strassennamen, der ihr ihren Aufenthaltsort genau verriet. Halkin Street... Josephine suchte auf der Karte danach und seufzte, Undertakers Laden war bestimmt etwa einen halbstündigen Marsch entfernt, so viele Straßen davon entfernt waren. Aber nun war sie schon mal hier und würde auch den Undertaker besuchen gehen, Stadtwanderung im Alleingang bei kommenden Abendanbruch hin oder her….

 

Ein Platsch ganz in der Nähe liess Gèrard aus seinem Schlummer aufwachen. Als er seine Augen öffnete, vernahm er auf der anderen Uferseite etwas abseits eine Gestalt, die ein Steinchen nach dem anderen in den Bach neben ihm warf. Gèrard tat sein Bestes, sich nicht zu bewegen und Geräusche zu vermeiden, um die Gestalt, die sich aus dem Grün allmählich als Lyr abzeichnete, noch etwas länger beobachten zu können. Als Lyr schliesslich die Steine auf dem Boden um ihn herum ausgingen, seufzte er und liess sich an einen Baum lehnend zu Boden gleiten, wo er in Richtung Himmel blickte. Sich seines aufgewachten Beobachters noch nicht bewusst, redete er für sich allein in die Weiten des grünen Waldes. 

"Urgh wieso konnte dieser Typ es nicht sein lassen, noch einmal in den Wald zu kommen… Und wieso folge ich ihm eigentlich schon seit Stunden, es könnte mir ja egal sein wenn er jemandem der Wächter über den Weg läuft… Ich verstehe es nicht… Und jetzt ist er auch noch eingeschlafen, was jetzt…Urgh…" 

Lyr vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen und zwirbelte eine hellblonde Haarsträhne zwischen seinen Fingern. Gèrard spielte mit dem Gedanken, den hübschen Waldelf noch etwas länger zu beobachten, entschliess sich aber doch dafür, sich mit einem Gähnen bemerkbar zu machen. Lyr versteckte sich augenblicklich hinter dem dicken Baum an den er sich gerade noch gelehnt hatte. Gèrard seufzte und richtete sich auf, na gut, wenn Lyr dieses Spiel so spielen wollte… Dann lief er so leise wie möglich, geradezu in die Richtung dieses Baumes, bis er Nahe genug war, ihm von hinten ins Ohr zu flüstern: "Buh!" Lyr fuhr wie erwartet zusammen und starrte ihn erschrocken an. 

"Sorry, ich wollte nur sehen, ob du mich kommen hörst." 

Gèrard bot ihm eine Hand zum Aufstehen an und Lyr nahm sie dankbar entgegen. 

"Naja, dass ich deine Nähe nicht früh genug gespürt habe, liegt ja an mir und nicht dir. Aber gut zu sehen, dass du nun endlich aus deinem Schlummer aufgewacht bist." 

Lyr klopfte sich die Erde von seiner Bekleidung und begab sich zum Bach, Gèrard folgte ihm. 

"Also…Um gerade zum Punkt zu kommen, wieso betrittst du erneut die Tiefen dieses Waldes wenn ich dich doch gestern erst darauf hingewiesen habe, genau dies nicht zu tun?"

Lyr hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und blickte ihn mit seinen leuchtend grünen Augen grüblerisch an, während er ungeduldig eine Antwort erwartend mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf seinen Arm tippte. Gèrard fuhr sich durch die Haare und entgegnete etwas zögerlich:

"Also…Ich wollte dich einfach noch einmal sehen. Warnung hin oder her. Ich weiss nicht genau, wie ich es ausdrücken soll, aber nun ja, ich bin völlig von dir hingerissen. Nicht jeden Tag begegnet man einem so entzückenden Geschöpf, wenn überhaupt einmal, und ich dachte, wenn ich dich jetzt nicht wieder suche, werde ich dich wohl nie wieder sehen."

Lyr hatte mit seinem Armtippen längst aufgehört und sah ihn ungläubig an. Gèrard war sich nicht ganz sicher aber war das ein Hauch von Blush auf seinen Wangen?

"Wow, hast du dir auf den Rückweg gestern den Kopf an einem Stein gestossen? Das ist nicht etwas was man so leichtfertig sagt, oder liegt es daran, dass du zuvor noch nie einen Waldelfen gesehen hast und du dich das Unbekannte fasziniert?" 

Gèrard fuchtelte mit seinen Händen und setzte sich auf den grossen Stein.

"Nein nein das ist es bestimmt nicht, ich bin selber kein Mensch und die anderen Leute mit denen ich die letzten Tage verbracht habe, sind es genauso wenig. Das soll jetzt aber nicht heissen, dass ich deine Flügel nicht stundenlang beobachten könnte, weil sie so wunderschön sind…"

Lyr unterbrach ihn mit einem strahlenden Lachen und setzte sich neben ihn.

"Okay, ich glaube dir ja schon. Aber halte dich mit deinen Schmeicheleien zurück, ich weiss gar nicht mehr wie ich darauf reagieren soll."

"Aber ich meine es Ernst, du bist wunderschön." Sobald die Worte Gèrards Mund verlassen hatte, wurde er sich deren erst bewusst und versteckte sein errötetes Gesicht beschämt hinter seinen Händen. "Urgh okay, das…nun ja, das ist das, was ich gerade denke. Manchmal sage rede ich, bevor ich nachdenke. Also, sind alle Elfen die hier wohnen so blendend schön?"

Lyr kicherte und entgegnete: "Nun ja, wunderschön? Wohl eher Ansichtssache, dort wo ich herkomme sieht man das etwas anders. Aber ich würde mal sagen, ich gehöre zur Minderheit. Die meisten Waldelfen haben etwas Gröberes, Behaarteres und Animalischeres, was hier übrigens als normal und attraktiv gilt. Wie du bestimmt schon bemerkt hast, treffen diese Dinge nicht gerade auf mich zu, aber das hat auch seinen Grund. In meinen Stammbaum hat sich einst eine menschliche Frau unter die reinblutigen Waldelfen eingeschlichen, zu deren Liebe dann meine Vorfahren entsprangen und so weiter. Und eben jene, die von dieser Stammlinie entsprangen, besitzen seit jeher solch ein für das harte Waldleben eher ungeeignetes zartes Gemüt mit weniger Muskeln und allem Drum heran. Deshalb ist es für mich auch so etwas Neues, dass solch lobende Worte an mich gerichtet werden." 

Gèrard starrte Lyr ungläubig an. "Bist du dir sicher? Ich glaube die anderen Waldelfen sind blind oder wissen nicht, was Schönheit bedeutet."

Lyr seufzte und blickte traurig auf den mit Blättern bedeckten Boden: "Nun ja, anderer Ort, andere Standarte. Wenn dem hier nicht so wäre, hätte ich nicht einen der langweiligsten Posten zugeteilt bekommen. Du weisst schon, so à la wo nichts passiert, kann einem auch Nichts gefährlich werden."

Gèrard streckte zögernd einen Arm nach ihm aus und überlegte sich, ob ihn dies überhaupt trösten würde. Er wollte jedoch das Risiko nicht eingehen, den traurigen Waldelf zu verärgern, deshalb liess er es sein. Stattdessen fragte er weiter: "Was machst du denn auf deinem Posten so?"

Lyr hob den Kopf und zeigte mit seinen Arme in die Tiefen des umliegenden Waldes. Dann erwiderte er ironisch: "Ich, Lyr, habe die ehrenvolle Aufgabe Tag für Tag alleine durch den Wald ausserhalb unseres belebten Gebiets zu streifen und mögliche gefährliche Eindringlinge von unserer Siedlung fernzuhalten, indem ich sie wieder aus dem Wald locke und vergessen lasse, jemals hier gewesen zu sein. Nun ja, und seit ich diesen Posten erhalten habe, also seit ein paar Jahren, bin ich genau einem alten, harmlosen verirrten Mann auf der Durchreise und ein paar Wildschweinen und Füchsen oder so begegnet. Und als gefährliche Eindringlinge gelten nur jene Menschen, die absichtlich in die Tiefen des Waldes vordringen und dabei in die Nähe der Siedlung gelangen, was aber in den letzten paar Jahren nie vorgekommen ist."

"Aber ist das nicht auch schön, so ganz alleine, keine anstrengende Arbeit, kein Druck, eine friedliche Umgebung?"

Lyr drehte sich ungläubig zu ihm um: "Huuh? Nein! Vielleicht die ersten paar Wochen, aber nach Jahren… Ich will wie die anderen in meinem Alter auch auf die Jagd gehen oder sonst etwas machen, was spannend und nicht so öde ist. Jeder Tag ist wie der vorherige."

"Hmm stimmt, ich glaube ich verstehe, was du meinst." 

"Und deshalb…" Lyr zeigte auf Gèrard, "hatte ich auch keine Lust, dir die Erinnerungen zu nehmen und habe dich stattdessen einfach nur gewarnt. Aber trotzdem konntest du es nicht lassen huh? Du sehnst dich wohl auch mehr nach Abenteuer als gehorsam zu sein… Nun ja, eigentlich auch nicht so schlimm. Jetzt konnte ich auch mal mit jemandem ein Gespräch führen, dem kein Moos aus dem Bart wächst." 

Gèrard lachte. "Was? Moos aus dem Bart?! In echt jetzt?" 

"Ja, kein Scherz, ein paar Waldelfen schwören sogar darauf, dass das Zusammenleben mit einem Pilz auf dem Kopf einem nur noch tolle Träume beschert."

"Okay, aber das ist jetzt ein Scherz."

"Na gut, du hast mich erwischt."

Und beide brachen in eine Gelächter aus, aus dem weitere Gespräche folgten, bei dem sie sich besser kennenlernten…

 

Na toll, jetzt wird es dann gleich dunkel. Josephine stapfte wütend auf sich selber durch eine Strasse nach der anderen. Obwohl sie sich strikt an die Karte gehalten hatte, oder zumindest war sie davon überzeugt, hatte sie sich schon mehrmals verlaufen und nun befand sie sich in irgendeinem Strassenlabyrinth in irgendeinem Quartier, in welchem es ihr ganz und gar nicht geheuer war. Ihr begegneten fast gar keine Leute mehr auf der Strasse und die, die erbärmlich am Boden hockten, starrten sie mit hämischen Blicken an, als ob sie sich gerade im Kopf ausmalten, sie anzufallen und komplett auszurauben. Also versuchte sie so schnell wie möglich weiterzugehen und jeglichen Blickkontakt zu vermeiden. Durch den allmählichen Einbruch der Nacht wurde es schwierig, die Strassenbezeichnungen als auch die Karte zu lesen und jedes Mal, wenn sie unter einer Strassenlampe stehen blieb, um ihren Weg zu überdenken, bekam sie das mulmige Gefühl von beobachtenden Augen nicht los. Okay, okay, nicht ausrasten, ich kann einfach jemand um Hilfe fragen. Jedoch befand sich aber kein einziger Passant in der Nähe. Na dann, Planänderung, dann besuche ich halt den nächsten Pub, dort ist bestimmt irgendjemand der mir helfen kann. Und so lief Josephine weiter, bis sie an einem schon etwas hinuntergekommenen Pub vorbei kam. Josephine stand vor der Tür, holte tief Luft und schwenkte sie auf. Was sie erblickte, war ein gut gefüllter typisch englischer Pub, in dem wohl die gesamte männliche Bevölkerung dieses Quartiers abgeblieben war. Gut bestückte Damen brachten gut gelaunt prall gefüllte, schäumende Bierkrüge von Tisch zu Tisch und die älteren Männer hielten heiter die Gespräche ihres Lebens, während sie sich an den weiblichen Servierdamen nicht sattsehen konnten. Josephine überlegte nicht lange und setzte sich an die Bar, wo noch etwas freier Platz war. Es dauerte nicht lange und der schon etwas ältere Gastwirt bemerkte sie und eilte hinter der Bar zu ihr.

"Na ihr hübsches Fräulein, was führt sie denn zu so einer Zeit in eine der Kneipen hier? Ach was solls, geht mich ja nichts an, was darfs denn sein?" 

"Äh, was würden sie empfehlen? Ich kenne mich nicht so aus." 

"Magst du Bier? Oder wie wäre es mit einem Ginger Beer? Der Ingwer wärmt von innen, so kriegst du draussen bei Nacht nicht gleich wieder kalt." 

Josephine lächelte, der Mann hinterliess einen ehrlichen und gutmütigen Eindruck. "Okay, dann nehme ich ein Ginger Beer." 

Einen Moment später stand eine Flasche des kultigen Getränks vor ihr und Josephine nahm neugierig einen Schluck. "Wow, schmeckt super." 

Der Gastwirt lächelte zurück, bei dem ein paar fehlende Zähne zum Vorschein kamen und entgegnete mit "Keine Ursache", bevor er sich anderen Gästen wieder zuwandte. 

Während Josephine ihr Getränk genoss, musterte sie die Leute des Pubs. Vermutlich verbrachten viele hier die Zeit nach ihrer harten Tagesarbeit und gönnten sich hier auf diese Art ihre Belohnung. Als sie ihren Blick weiter rechts von ihr in die Ecke wandte, bemerkte sie einen jüngeren Mann in gepflegter schwarzer Kleidung, der ebenso an der Bar sass. Neugierig, entschied sie sich ihn aufgrund ihres kleinen Orientierungsproblems anzusprechen. Also nahm sie ihr Bier in die Hand und setzte sich neben den fremden Jüngling. Eben dieser Jüngling drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um und Josephine verschlug es glatt die Sprache. Erstens war der Mann äusserst hübsch, aber was sie so überraschte, waren die leuchtend roten Augen und die pechschwarzen, etwas längeren Haare, die sein Gesicht perfekt umrahmten. 

"Ehhh, hey. Ich dachte nur, du bist alleine hier und ich auch und ich könnte etwas Hilfe gebrauchen was diesen Ort angeht, ich bin nicht von hier." 

Der attraktive Jüngling lehnte sich zurück und entgegnete mit einem höhnischen Lächeln: "Huh? Das erkennt man auf den ersten Blick. Also…" er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Glas, das nach Whisky aussah, "was bedrückt dich denn, kleine Dame?" 

Josephine räusperte sich, warf ihm einen mürrischen Blick zu und nahm ihre Stadtkarte hervor und zeigte auf eine bestimmte Stelle. "Eigentlich hatte ich heute vor, zu diesem Bestattungsunternehmen zu gehen, aber nun bin ich irgendwie hier gelandet und weiss nicht weiter." 

"Oh, der Undertaker also? Was sucht denn ein junges Mädchen wie du an so einem Ort?" 

"Spielt das eine Rolle? Und du kennst ihn ebenso? Wie heisst du eigentlich, ich bin Josephine und ich bin auf der Durchreise von, äh…Liverpool." Dark Shadows sei Dank. 

"Ich bin Raynell Everleigh, oder kurz Ray. Und nein, es spielt keine Rolle, du kannst nach deinem Belieben tun und lassen was du willst."

Josephine seufzte. "Also Ray, kannst du mir jetzt helfen oder nicht?" 

Ray lachte und trank genüsslich von seinem Whisky. 

"Hör zu Mädchen, oder Josephine von bestimmt nicht Liverpool, am besten du gibt es gleich auf. Sei vernünftig und geh nach Hause. Wenn du nicht lebensmüde bist, solltest du morgen, wenn überhaupt, noch einmal wiederkommen und bei Tageslicht den Laden suchen. Ich weiss nicht, ob es dir nicht bewusst ist, aber in der Dunkelheit warten die finsteren Gestalten Londons schon in ihren dreckigen Gassen darauf, dass ein naives Geschöpf wie du vorbeispaziert und ihnen ein bisschen Spass zu beschert, indem sie dessen Hab und Gut an sich nehmen und sich dann mit dem übrig gebliebenen Rest vergnügen." 

Die letzten Worte flüsterte Ray ihr von Nahem leise ins Ohr und der kalte Atemhauch, der ihren Nacken streifte, liess ihr die Haare zu Berge zu stehen. Wieso ist sein Atem so kalt?? Ray lachte und nahm den letzten Schluck seines Glases, bevor er ruckartig aufstand und sich in Richtung Kneipenausgang entfernte. 

Josephine blickte ihm verärgert nach und entgegnete mehr zu sich selber: "Vielen Dank auch für die grosszügige Hilfe, Idiot, dir zeig ichs noch..."

Und so fragte Josephine den freundlichen Gastwirt nach dem Weg, hörte seinen Wegbeschreibungen aufmerksam zu und machte sich auf in Richtung Undertaker.

 

Fabienne lag entzückt inmitten des sprudelnd heissen Whirlpools auf der Terrasse des oberen Stocks und genoss die frische Luft zusammen mit der wunderschönen Aussicht der umgebenden Natur im Glanz der Abendröte. Nate lag direkt neben ihr und blickte ebenso verträumt in ihre Richtung, bevor er wieder nach seinem im Abseits stehenden Champagnerglas griff und sich einen Schluck gönnte. Fabienne konnte ihm dabei natürlich nicht einfach nur zusehen und griff ebenso zu ihrem bereits zum zweiten Mal aufgefüllten Glas. Ihr gemeinsamer Tag allein war bis jetzt einfach wunderbar gewesen, sie hatten sich etwas Leckeres zusammengekocht und einander buchstäblich dabei fast selber verschlungen, nach einem kurzen Verdauungsnickerchen in Nates grosszügigen Himmelbett kam es dann zum Schwimmen in Nates grosser Granitbadeanlage mit dem anschliessenden Whirlpoolbesuch, der bis jetzt andauerte. Nate hatte zuvor natürlich noch an ein wenig Champagner und leichte Snacks gedacht und alles war perfekt. Fabienne schmiegte sich an Nates Körper und streichelte seinen Oberkörper, während sie seine Haut vom Hals bis zur Wasseroberfläche küsste. Nate zog sie näher zu sich und liebkoste ihren Körper auf dieselbe Art, bis beide etwas hastig atmend von einem innigen Kuss aufblickten, einander in die vor Lust glühenden Augen blickten, sich aus dem Pool erhoben und nach den Handtüchern griffen. Ein intimer Blick zwischen den zwei Verliebten hatte für die spontane Planänderung, den Ort zu verlegen, ausgereicht. Die neu zulegte Bademode der Beiden fiel schon auf dem Weg zu Nates Zimmer auf den Boden und einen Moment später hatte sich Fabienne Nate schon um den Hals geworfen und nun lagen sie in innigster Zweisamkeit ineinander verschlungen auf dem weichen Bett Nates und gingen ihrem inneren Verlangen nach, ohne einen Gedanken an jemand anderen als die Person gegenüber zu verschwenden... 

 

Gèrard war sich nun sicher, er hatte definitiv einen Crush auf Lyr. Jedes Lächeln, jeder Blick und jede Berührung liess ihn erneut das Gefühl von tausenden von Schmetterlingen im Bauch empfinden und er genoss jede Sekunde davon. Auch wenn er den Gedanken daran in der Tiefe vergrub, er wusste, dass auch diese schönen Momente einmal zu einem Schluss kamen, spätestens wenn Lyr ihn wieder zurück zum Haus schickte oder er nicht mehr anders konnte, als ihm sein Empfinden mitzuteilen und er ihn danach sowieso ablehnen würde. 

"Hey! Gèrard! Hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?" Lyr blickte schmollend zu ihm und piekte ihm mit dem Finger in die Backe. 

"Uh…sorry…Bin gerade etwas abgeschweift. Was hast du gesagt?" Gèrard strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, die gerade wieder lose kam. 

"Hach…" Lyr seufzte, "ich sagte gerade, dass ich dir unbedingt mal den blauen Honig in diesem Wald zeigen muss. Ich weiss jetzt schon, dass du ihn lieben würdest."

"Hmmm? Süsser als du?", entgegnete Gèrard neckend.

Lyr stiess grob gegen seine Schulter und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen in der Luft. "Ich. Bin. Nicht. Süss. Ich bin der legendäre Hüter des Waldes, vor dem jeder nicht gestattete Besucher des Waldes in Angst vor sich hin zittert!" 

Bei diesem letzten Satz brachen beide in Gelächter aus und Lyr wisch sich eine Träne aus dem einen Augenwinkel. "Okay, das war vielleicht etwas zu viel." 

Gèrard grinste: "Nur vielleicht." 

"Pffff…" Und Lyr lachte weiter, bis er in Richtung Himmel blickte und etwas ernster fortfuhr: "Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, wird es in Kürze bereits dunkel und wenn ich ehrlich bin, wir haben viel zu viel Zeit verplempert, du schaffst es nie vor dem Einbruch der Nacht nach Hause…Tut mir leid, es war einfach zu lustig mal mit jemandem wie dir zu reden."

Gèrard nahm seine Hand in die Seine und entgegnete: "Wieso entschuldigst du dich? Ich bin derjenige, der dir danken sollte, dass du mir überhaupt gestattet hast, so viel Zeit mit dir zu verbringen und mich nicht gleich aus dem Wald gescheucht hast…"

Lyrs grüne Augen leuchteten auf und er lächelte. "Wirklich? Na gut, niemand schreibt mir vor, dass ich dich nicht auch noch auf dem Weg zurück begleiten und dir Gesellschaft leisten kann. Also…" Lyr stand auf, immer noch Hand in Hand, und zog Gèrard ebenso ins Stehen hinauf, "Sollen wir gehen?"  
Gèrard nickte und lächelte voller Freude. "Ich packe nur noch schnell meine paar Sachen und dann können wir uns aufmachen…" 

 

Nach ihrem kurzen Aufenthalt im Pub lief Josephine nun zielstrebig in Richtung Halkin Street, mittlerweile war es stockdunkel geworden und das Herbstende mit dem anstehenden Winter machte sich mit fröstelnden Temperaturen bemerkbar. Josephine hielt sich nun ganz genau an die Karte und vergewisserte sich ständig, auf dem richtigen Weg zum Undertaker zu sein und zu ihrer Freude sah es aus, als ob sie bald ganz in der Nähe wäre. 

Während sie eilig von Strasse zu Strasse ging, drangen auf einmal aus einer dunklen Gasse nicht weit von ihr entfernt lärmende kampfähnliche Geräusche. Klirrende Gegenstände fielen an den Boden, jemand schrie, jemand lachte und daraufhin verhallten die Geräusche. Josephine machte mutig und ängstlich zugleich ein paar Schritte in die Richtung der Gasse und horchte, vielleicht benötigte jemand ihre Hilfe. Aus der Gasse war nun nur noch ein Wimmern zu hören, das auch nach kurzer Zeit verstummte und von einem Geräusch abgelöst wurde, das nach einem auf den Boden fallenden Körper klang. 

Josephine wagte einen Blick in die Gasse und sie erschrak. Daraufhin eilte sie zu einem mit dem Gesicht am Boden liegenden Mann mittleren Alters, der zusammengekrümmt in den Scherben einer Weinflasche lag.

"Omg ähm Sie?! Können sie mich hören? Geht es Ihnen gut, können Sie aufstehen?" 

Josephine blickte ängstlich zu dem Mann, der weder einen Laut von sich gab, noch sich bewegte. Nun da sie aber näher getreten war, bemerkte sie panisch das Blut, dass sich unter dem Mann gesammelt hatte.

"Omg, okay okay, sie sind verletzt… Ich helfe Sie aufzurichten." 

Josephine legte die Karte in ihrer Hand beiseite und wischte die Scherben etwas aus dem Weg, damit sie nicht aus Versehen hineintrat. Dann versuchte sie, denn Mann umzudrehen, um ihn dann an die Wand zu lehnen. 

Als sie den Mann jedoch auf die andere Seite drehte, starrten sie die zwei leblosen halbgeschlossenen Augen im schockierten Gesicht des Mannes an, während der Hals von einem tiefen bluttriefenden Schnitt durch die Kehle durchzogen war. Josephine liess den Mann augenblicklich wieder fallen und machte ein paar Schritte zurück. 

Omg der Mann ist tot, jemand hat ihm die Kehle aufgeschlitzt und das eine Gasse von mir entfernt… Josephine hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund und versuchte das Gefühl von Übelkeit zu verdrängen. Bloss hier weg… 

Josephine drehte sich um, um davon zulaufen und prallte geradewegs in einen anderen Körper, der nun vor ihr stand. Josephine sah sich ihr plötzlich aufgetauchtes Hindernis an und erstarrte. Schwarzer Mantel, schwarze Haare, rote Augen und ein hübsches Gesicht. Alles Dinge die sie nicht allzu lange zuvor im Pub neben ihr gesehen hatte, doch nun waren Blutspritzer und ein diabolisches Lächeln dazu gekommen. 

Josephine wollte wegrennen, doch Ray hielt sie augenblicklich an ihren Armen fest und drücke sie gegen die Wand, kesselte sie ein und erschwerte ihr die Flucht. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf auf die Höhe Ihres um ihr in die Augen zu schauen und wedelte mit einem blutbesudelten Messer neben ihrem Gesicht. 

"Was für eine Überraschung. Ich dachte mir, du wärst der Typ von Mädchen, der brav nach Hause geht, wenn man es einem sagt. Aber siehe da, hier bist du, immer noch auf dem Weg durch die Stadt und ausgerechnet gerade hier." 

Ray zeigte ihr immer noch sein boshaftes Lächeln, während er mit seiner Klinge neben ihrem Kopf die Backsteinmauer entlangfuhr. Josephine wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen und verharrte still.

Ray seufzte und sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte augenblicklich von hämisch zu verärgert. "Hach, du wehrst dich nicht einmal?! Wie langweilig. So ist dieses Spielchen kein Spass…" 

Ray hielt sie immer noch mit einer Hand fest an die Wand gedrückt, mit der anderen Hand drückte er ihr aber nun das im schummrigen Licht aufblitzende Messer an den Hals und seine Laune schien sich daraufhin wieder zu bessern. 

"Na…? Wie fühlt sich das an? Ahhh so ist es einfach etwas anderes, ein junges Mädchen ist viel amüsanter als diese älteren Männer in ihrer Trunkenheit…Wie habe ich das vermisst." 

Während er weiterredete, schloss Josephine ihre Augen und dachte nach, was nun??! Da fiel ihr das Gespräch am Nachmittag wieder ein. Nates Zauberstein!! Glücklicherweise befand sich das Steinchen in einer kleinen Tasche an der Seite ihres Kleides und vielleicht konnte sie es mit der Hand ihres herabhängenden Arms berühren, ohne dass es Ray bemerkte. 

Josephine bewegte ihre Hand möglichst langsam und versuchte den Stein zu fühlen. Gerade als sie ihn in ihrer Hand spürte und aus der Tasche zog, um ihn besser ihn der Hand zu halten, liess Ray seine Klinge an den Boden fallen, packte ihr Gesicht ohne Vorwarnung mit der einen und ihren Arm mit dem Stein mit der anderen Hand. Vor Schreck liess sie den Stein fallen und Ray sah ihn auf dem Boden liegend. 

"Ich wusste du hältst etwas versteckt. Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du einen magischen Runenstein bei dir trägst. Interessant, wie bist du denn an den gekommen…oder, warte mal…?" 

Ray liess ihr Kinn los und kam ihr mit seinem Gesicht näher, bis er fast ihren Hals berührte. Erneut streifte sein eiskalter Atemhauch ihre empfindliche Haut und sie versuchte vergebens wimmernd nach hinten auszuweichen. Die harte Backsteinmauer erinnerte sie jedoch wieder an ihre eingegrenzte Situation. Nach ein paar Sekunden wich Raynell jedoch wieder ein paar Zentimeter zurück und schenkt ihr ein wenig Freiraum, obwohl er den festen Griff ihres Arms nicht lockerte.  
"Vorher in der Bar…, ich dachte mir schon, dass ich einen Hauch von etwas Nichtmenschlichem vernommen habe. Aber es war viel zu schwach. Du bist kein reinblutiges Wesen, nicht wahr?"

Josephine mied seinen bohrenden Blick und entgegnete leise ein Ja. 

Ray blickte von oben auf sie herab und musterte sie mit seinen, nun beinahe im Dunkeln glühenden, roten Augen voller Interesse. "Das nenne ich einmal eine unerwartete Wendung. Nun…würdest du mir den Gefallen erweisen, mich über dein Sein aufzuklären?"

Josephine entgegnete ihm zähneknirschend: "Und wieso sollte ich das tun?" 

"Weil ich es dir sage und mein Wort ist dein Befehl." Ray schenkte ihr ein bemitleidendes Lächeln und fuhr ihr mit seinen eiskalten Fingern sanft über die Wange, während er fortführte. 

"Ich bin kein Mensch, naives Mädchen, vor dir steht ein ausgewachsener Vampir. Selbst wenn du davon rennen würdest, es wäre ein Leichtes für mich, dich wieder zu kriegen. Also, was bist du, dein Blut hat dich verraten, du bist kein Mensch."

Josephine konnte es nicht glauben, aber nun machten der eiskalte Hauch an ihrem Hals von vorher und die seltsame Augenfarbe um einiges mehr Sinn und es konnte bestimmt auch erklären, wie Ray wie aus dem Nichts vom Tatort verschwinden und hinter ihr auftauchen konnte. Sie war nicht gerade entzückt von der Idee, ihr kleines Geheimnis preiszugeben, aber mit diesem Fremden schien es nicht zu spassen.

"Nun ja, es ist etwas kompliziert, es ist einiges passiert und man könnte sagen ich bin ein Mensch-Shinigami-Mischling."

Ray verzog bei der Erwähnung der Todesgötterspezies abwertend sein Gesicht und liess Josephine los, um sein Messer vom Boden aufzuheben. Während Ray sein Messer an einem Taschentuch säuberte, wagte es Josephine trotzdem nicht, sich zu bewegen. Ray seufzte, während er das Blut abwischte.

"Also… Du kannst es dir bestimmt denken, aber Vampire haben nicht gerade ein gutes Verhältnis zu den Shinigamis. Unsere Körper sind eigentlich tot, aber trotzdem kommen die Todesgötter nie dazu, unsere Seelen einzusammeln, was sie natürlich verärgert, weshalb sie uns auslöschen wollen und wir uns das nicht gefallen lassen. Und deshalb…"

Als Ray das nun rot befleckte Tuch wieder einsteckte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richtete, war auch das hämische Grinsen vor vorher wieder zurück, dass Josephine eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Ray betrachtete seine nun glänzende Klinge und trat wieder einen Schritt näher. 

"…deshalb sollst du deinem Undertaker-Freundchen doch einen Gruss von mir ausrichten."

Sobald Ray fertig gesprochen hatte, schnellte er nach vorn und legte ihr die Klinge an den Hals. Josephine wagte es weder zu reden, noch sich zu bewegen, die messerscharfe Kante berührte ihre Haut nur sachte, doch das kühle Metall in der Hand eines blutrünstigen Mörders schien ihr nicht geheuer. 

"Hmmm was meinst du? Hinterlasse ich einen besseren Eindruck, wenn ich dich ausgeblutet vor der Tür des besagten Bestatters ablade oder sollte ich dir nur ein paar Kratzer als Warnung hinzufügen, damit er mich gefälligst in Ruhe lässt? Shinigami sorgen sich sehr um ihre Abkömmlinge, soviel ich weiss."

Josephine schenkte ihm ihren Todesblick, wie konnte er es wagen so über Undertaker zu reden. Ray genoss ihren Anblick und lachte.

"Nicht schlecht, wenn Blicke töten könnten… Nur zu schade, dass das bei mir längst nicht mehr klappt. Na gut, du scheinst einen ziemlich beträchtlichen Überlebenswillen zu besitzen, es wäre fast zu schade dich tot am Boden liegend zu sehen." 

Ray zog sein Messer zurück und steckte es in seinen Mantel. Josephine holte erleichtert Luft, während er seinen Blick besinnlich in die Richtung des finsteren Himmels wendete. Als er seinen Kopf jedoch wieder senkte, seine roten Augen die ihren kreuzte und der boshafte Zug um seine Lippen zurückkehrte, wusste sie, dass es noch nicht vorüber und sie noch nicht in Sicherheit war. 

"Zeit für einen delikaten Leckerbissen, findest du nicht auch?"

Ohne das Josephine Zeit hatte zu reagieren, spürte sie das ganze Gewicht Rays Körper auf dem ihren und wurde erneut hilflos gegen die Mauer gedrückt. Rays Gesicht lag behutsam in ihrem Nacken und eine feuchte Zunge streife ihre zarte, noch unbefleckte Haut. Josephine grub ihre Fingernägel so fest wie sie konnte in die schwarz bemäntelten Arme, die sie festhielten, doch Ray schien dies nicht zu stören.

Ohne Vorwarnung sanken die spitzen Zähne in ihre empfindliche Haut, Josephine schrie und ein pulsierendes Gefühl von Schmerz erfüllte ihren Körper. Nach und nach wurde der brennende Schmerz mit der Zeit weniger, doch sie fühlte, wie das Blut ihre Adern verliess und eine träge Empfindung zurückblieb. 

Sie fühlte sich benebelt, müde und erschöpft, wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Sie spürte ihr warmes Blut den Hals hinunter rinnen, Ray musste aufhören oder das würde nicht gut enden. Josephine zog bereits kraftlos an seinem Mantelärmel und wollte etwas sagen. "Ray…" Ihre Stimme klang schwach und seltsam, als würde sie sie gedämpft unter Wasser hören. 

Der Druck, der von ihrem Hals ausging, verschwand auf einmal und ein merkwürdiges, leeres Gefühl blieb zurück. Sie fühlte, wie sie die Kräfte verliessen und sie auf den Boden sank, wo die Kälte sie übernahm. Josephine blickte in Rays blutbeschmiertes, aber immer noch hübsches Gesicht, auf das sie immer leichter den Fokus zu verlieren begann. Wie aus grosser Entfernung, vernahm sie dumpf seine Stimme, die nach ihr zu rufen schien. 

"Hey! …Oh nein…"

Sein boshafter Gesichtsausdruck war von ihm gewichen, war das etwa Besorgtheit? 

Doch bevor sie sich vergewissern konnte, begann ein dunkler Rand ihre Sicht einzunehmen und sie sackte in sich zusammen. Ray hatte sich neben ihr an den Boden gekniet und ihr Kopf fiel auf Rays Brust. Er fühlt sich so warm an… 

Josephine gab ihrem Gefühl von Müdigkeit nach und ehe sie sich versah, übernahm sie die stumpfe Schwärze und sie blieb bewusstlos am Boden liegen…

\---

Nach ihrem intimen Zusammensein, genossen Nate und Fabienne die Stille des Hauses um in aller Ruhe noch etwas auf dem samtig weichen Bett liegen zu bleiben. Dabei lagen die beiden innig Verliebten nah aneinander geschmiegt und tauschten ein paar Liebkosungen aus. So verging einige Zeit, bis das hungrige Grummeln eines Bauches auf einmal die angenehme Stille unterbrach. Fabienne blickte mit hochrotem Kopf zu Nate und die beiden brachen in Gelächter aus.

"Okay, was hältst du von der Idee eines kleinen Abendsnacks Nate?" 

Nates Bauch schien die Nachricht ebenso gehört zu haben, da er sich in diesem Moment auf die gleiche Art bemerkbar machte. Fabienne verkniff sich ein Lachen und Nate entgegnete ihr mit einem Lächeln: "Da hast du deine Antwort."

"Na dann auf in die Küche!"

Nate erhob sich vom Bett, um sich aus seinem Schrank ein längeres Nachthemd und ein paar Socken zu schnappen. Die neuen Klamotten von Fabiennes Onlineshoppingtour lagen noch teils am Boden verstreut, teils in den Lieferungskartons. Fabienne durchwühlte den Haufen an Kleidern, bis sie das gefunden hatte, was sie suchte. Eine seidene Nachtrobe im japanischen Kimonostil. Mit dem Gesicht voller Freude hielt sie das dunkelblaue Kleidungsstück triumphierend in die Höhe und zog es an. Sich langsam im Kreis drehend, posierte sie vor Nate, welcher auch Gefallen an der hübschen Robe fand, oder eher an dem Bändel, mit welchem sich der seidene Mantel leicht wieder entkleiden liess. Fabienne nahm seine Hand in die Ihre und entgegnete mit einem Augenzwinkern: "Heben wir uns das für einander mal auf, die Küche ruft." Dann zog sie Nate an seinem Hemdkragen näher zu sich und gab ihm einen kurzen, aber dennoch liebevollen Kuss. Nate löste sich Momente später mit einem zuckersüssen Lächeln von ihr und hob Fabienne, ohne das sie es kommen sah, im Brautstil vom Boden und trug sie so in Richtung Treppe. Fabienne kreischte erst vor Schreck, lehnte sich danach aber an Nate und liess sich trotz seines leichten Schwankens im Gange nach unten tragen… 

\---

Lyr und Gèrard stapften nun schon seit einiger Zeit in der Dunkelheit durch den Wald und versuchten, nicht gut getarnten Wurzeln oder sonstigen Stolperfallen zum Opfer zu fallen. Gèrard hatte nicht daran gedacht, eine Laterne oder eine sonstige Lichtquelle mitzunehmen und Lyr war es sich sowieso nicht gewohnt, nach dem Einbruch der Nacht noch im Wald umherzustreifen, weshalb er auch nichts Erleuchtendes in seiner kleinen Tasche dabei hatte. So strauchelten die beiden jungen Männer dicht beieinander durch den Wald und versuchten, möglichst bald aus dem Wald zu kommen. Währenddessen führten sie ihre unterhaltenden Gespräche fort und lernten einander noch besser kennen. So erfuhr Gèrard unter anderem auch, dass Lyr als Waldelf auf seine Art mit den Pflanzen im Wald kommunizieren konnte und sich deshalb auch noch im Dunkeln ohne Kompass des Weges zurück sicher war. Gèrard hoffte, möglichst bald das Ende des Waldes zu erreichen. Die scheinbar unendlichen Weiten des dichten finsteren Waldes lösten in ihm ein seltsames Unbehagen aus, weshalb er nun umso mehr dankbar für Lyrs Gesellschaft war. Ab und zu hielt Lyr an, um einen Baum zu berühren und sich so auf seine Art im Wald wieder zurecht zu finden und erneut den Weg zurück zu bestimmen. Doch als Lyr nun seine zierliche, im Dunkeln schimmernde Hand auf die moosbewachsene Rinde eines dicken Baumstammes legte, verschwand das optimistische Lächeln von seinem Gesicht und er wendete sich zu Gèrard.

"Etwas stimmt nicht. Ich spüre nichts mehr." Lyr seufzte und blickte unruhig umher.

Gèrard machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und schaute ihn nachdenklich an. "Wie meinst du, du spürst nichts mehr?" 

Lyr berührte einen anderen Baum neben ihn und schüttelte daraufhin seinen Kopf. "Es liegt nicht an dem einen Baum... Die Energie, mit welcher ich mich verbinde um mit dem Wald als ein Geschöpf zu kommunizieren, scheint auf einmal verschwunden zu sein. Es ist, als ob mich etwas daran hindert, als ob etwas diese Energie blockiert…"

Gèrard legte seine Hände auf Lyrs Schultern und zog ihn zu sich in eine leichte Umarmung und entgegnete ruhig: "Vielleicht bist du auch einfach erschöpft. Diese Art der Kommunikation ist bestimmt anstrengend. Was schlägst du vor, wie sollen wir fortfahren?"

Lyr genoss die angenehme Wärme, die von Gèrards Umarmung ausging und dachte nach. Vielleicht hat er Recht, ich fühle mich tatsächlich müde und erschöpft. Dann löste er sich von Gèrard, kreuzte die Arme ineinander und wandte sich seinem Gegenüber zu.

"Gut möglich, dass es daran liegt. Normalerweise bin ich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit zurück zu Hause und ruhe mich aus. Was unsere Möglichkeiten jetzt betrifft… Ich kann mich momentan nicht mehr im Wald orientieren, die Bäume geben mir keine Hinweise mehr und die dichten Äste mit ihren Blättern versperren die Sicht in den Himmel, für den Fall, dass der Himmel klar genug wäre, um anhand der Sternenkonstellationen die Himmelsrichtungen zu bestimmen. Entweder wandern wir auf gut Glück weiter im Wald umher und hoffen, bald an dessen Ende oder eine offene Lichtung zu stossen oder wir rasten hier in der Umgebung für ein paar Stunden, um es dann, bei Tagesanbruch ausgeruht, noch einmal mit der Hilfe der Bäume zu versuchen…" 

Gèrard schloss seine Augen und ging das Gesagte noch einmal in seinem Kopf durch. Es war bestimmt nicht mehr allzu weit bis zu Nates Haus, aber nur, wenn sie weiterhin in der richtige Richtung unterwegs waren. Wenn sie Pech hatten, würden sie sich irgendwo in den Tiefen des Waldes verirren, bis sie nicht mehr Laufen konnten. Aber in diesem Wald zu übernachten, schien auch nicht gerade die beste, sicherste und vor allem angenehmste Möglichkeit. Jedoch würden sie so nicht zu weit vom Weg abkommen und würden es, nachdem sich Lyr ausgeruht hatte, sicher bald zurück in Richtung Nates Haus schaffen. Gèrard fuhr sich angespannt durch die Haare.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber wenn ich mich entscheiden müsste, dann würde ich es wahrscheinlich vorziehen, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, um dann etwas später möglichst schnell unser Ziel zu erreichen statt die ganze Nacht im Wald umher zu irren."

Lyr nickte und sah sich um. "Ich bin derselben Meinung, dann schlage ich vor, wir schauen uns nach einem brauchbaren Unterschlupf um. Die Idee, unter freiem Himmel inmitten des offenen Waldes zu schlafen, gefällt mir nicht gerade."

Gèrard stimmte dem auch zu und so suchten die Beiden nach etwas Unterschlupfähnlichen in der Umgebung. Zu ihrem Glück fand sich etwas abseits ein Hang mit einer Steinformation und bei genauerem Inspizieren sogar eine kleine Höhle. Die Einbuchtung im Fels war nicht sehr tief und bot gerade genug Platz für die Beiden. Vor der Höhle wuchsen dichte Farne, welche sogar ein wenig Deckung boten. Lyr zeige auf die Höhle und blickte triumphierend zu Gèrard. "Perfekt." 

Gèrard entgegnete mit einem Lächeln, wenn auch ziemlich erschöpft: "Allerdings, nur wird es wohl etwas hart auf dem groben Steinboden." 

Lyr musterte stirnrunzelnd die umgebende Natur, bis er fand, wonach er suchte. "Hier! Wir können den Boden mit dem Moos vom Boden hier drüben bedecken." 

Und so rupften Gèrard und Lyr möglichst rasch grosse Teile des dichten Mooses vom Waldboden, etwas von der Höhle entfernt, und legten die Moosteppiche auf den steinigen Boden ihres spontanen Schlafplatzes. Als sie mit ihrer Leistung zufrieden waren, legten beide ihre Taschen in der Höhle ab und richteten sich zum Schlafen ein. Gèrard suchte aus seinem Rucksack seinen dickeren Ersatzpulli, während Lyr die Farne vor dem Eingang der Einbuchtung wieder zurecht richtete. Während ihres Marsches durch den Wald war es Lyr und Gèrard nicht so sehr aufgefallen, aber nun da sie sich kaum noch bewegten, spürten sie fröstelnd die präsente Kälte der Herbstnacht. 

"Ist dir auch so kalt wie mir?", erkundigte sich Lyr, während er sich frierend über die Arme rieb.

"Jup, kann man so sagen. Hätte ich doch nur Streichhölzer oder eine Decke eingepackt…Das du auch noch hier rein gezogen wurdest, ist auch meine Schuld". Gèrard senkte entschuldigend seine Blick.

Lyr legte rutschte näher zu ihm und legte aufrichtig eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Das stimmt nicht, ich bin aus freiem Willen hier und du wärst bestimmt schon lange zurück, wenn ich mich nicht stundenlang mit dir ausgetauscht hätte bis es zu Dunkeln anfing…Wir haben uns beide in dieses Schlamassel gebracht und deshalb stehen wir es auch gemeinsam durch, nicht wahr?" 

Dem letzten Teil seines Satzes folgte ein gutmütiges Lächeln und Gèrard wurde es dabei gleich wärmer ums Herz. Er entgegnete ebenso mit einem Lächeln: "Du hast Recht, ich sollte auf dich hören. Es gibt weit schlimmeres als eine Nacht bei Kälte in einer Höhle zu verbringen. Na dann, lass uns dieses Moosbett ausprobieren, aber zuerst, lass mich dir diesen Pullover anbieten. Dein Hemd sieht weit dünner aus als der Pullover von mir, deshalb solltest du ihn tragen."

Lyr nahm das Bündel Stoff dankbar entgegen und streifte es sich über den Kopf. "Vielen Dank Gèrard. Ich bin froh, wenn ich schon mit jemandem in einer fremden Höhle übernachten muss, du derjenige bist, der mir dabei Gesellschaft leistet."

Gèrard spürte wie sein Gesicht röter wurde und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. "Geht mir auch so…Na dann, mal sehen, ob wir etwas zur Rast kommen."

Lyr nickte und so legten sich die Beiden nebeneinander auf die schmale Moosfläche. Die Härte des Steinbodens war noch zu spüren, aber es war nicht der schlimmste Untergrund, auf dem Gèrard je geschlafen hatte und er war dem dicken Moos sehr dankbar. 

Einige Minuten in Stille vergingen, doch weder Lyr noch Gèrard fielen in den gewollten erlösenden Schlaf. Schliesslich unterbrach Lyrs Stimme die Stille leise zögernd: "Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich ein wenig näher zu dir rutsche?" 

Überrascht erwiderte Gèrard leise: "Huh? Nein, natürlich nicht." 

Einen Moment später hatte Lyr den Abstand zwischen ihnen überwunden und sich sanft an seinen Oberkörper geschmiegt und Gèrard legte seine Arme um seinen zarten, kleinen Körper, um ihn behutsam näher bei sich zu haben. 

Die geteilte Körperwärme und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit schienen ein wenig später dafür gesorgt zu haben, dass Beide in Ruhe einnickten und eng aneinander gekuschelt ins Reich der Träume hinüberglitten…

\---

Kalt, es ist so kalt. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nahm Josephine ein schwaches schummriges Licht wahr und blickte sich um. Ein fremdes Zimmer. Eine schwarze Ledercouch. Schwarzer Holzboden. Eine Standuhr, es ist mitten in der Nacht. Dunkelheit. Kälte. Einsamkeit. Als Josephine verwirrt wieder zu sich kam, liess sie die vergangenen Ereignisse Revue passieren. Ich war in der Stadt wegen Undertaker, dann wollte ich jemandem in einer Gasse helfen…aber ich war zu spät. Dann wurde ich angegriffen von… von einem… Vampir…? RAY!" 

Ruckartig Josephine wollte sich aufrichten, jedoch fiel sie schwindelnd geradezu wieder zurück auf die Couch. Alles drehte sich nun ihrem Kopf und sie fühlte sich zu schwach und kraftlos, um sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, es war eiskalt in diesem Raum und jegliches Körperteil tat ihr weh, also schloss sie die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Vielleicht ist jemand hier, der mich hören kann. 

Josephine versuchte es zögerlich: "Hallo…? Ist jemand da?" Aus ihrem Mund klangen die Worte jedoch mehr wie ein Krächzen und ihr Hals fühlte sich trocken und rau an. Keine Antwort. Josephine seufzte, sie fühlte ihre Tasche auch nicht bei sich, wo sich Nates Stein darin befunden hätte. Nein, stimmt nicht. Der Stein ist ja auf den Boden in der Gasse gefallen, wo er bestimmt immer noch liegt… Ihre Situation schien ausweglos, solange sie sich so kraftlos fühlte, war gar nicht daran zu denken, den Raum zu verlassen. 

Auf einmal waren Schritte zu hören und Josephine horchte auf, während sie bewegungslos auf der Couch liegen blieb und die Zimmerdecke anstarrte. Schliesslich kamen die Schritte zu einem Halt und sie erfasste erschrocken das Gesicht ihres Angreifers, das sie nun von oben musterte. Josephine geriet in Panik und schloss vor Angst die Augen, nicht er, nicht er, nein! Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf ihre Stirn und ein Seufzen erfülle die Stille des Raumes. 

"Beruhige dich. Ich werde dir nichts tun." 

Josephine öffnete ihre Augen wieder und beobachtete Ray, wie er sich gegenüber von ihr auf einen Sessel setzte. Dann entgegnete sie leise: "Etwas ähnliches hast du auch schon einmal behauptet…dir kann man nicht trauen." 

Ray zuckte zusammen, er hatte den ihn verachtenden, verletzten Tonfall nicht übersehen und wendete seinen Blick auf das neben ihm stehende Bücherregal, bevor er tief einatmete und ihr antwortete. 

"Was das angeht… Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert."

"Definiere das. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was genau dir leid tut. Dass du mich unter anderem bedroht hast, mich in deinem Blutrausch vermutlich fast umgebracht hast, das du mich nun irgendwo verschleppt hast oder dass ich selbst noch immer unter deiner vorherigen Attacke leide?"

"Nun ja, alles…?" Seine Stimme verstummte, als ob er über seine Worte nachdachte. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um und fügte noch hinzu: "Oder zumindest der Teil, an dem ich dich fast getötet habe. Dass ich meine Selbstkontrolle verliere, spricht nicht für mich."

Josephine hörte aufmerksam zu, bis sie zögerlich entgegnete. "Und was jetzt? Wo bin ich überhaupt?"

"Du bist in meinem Haus. Mein einstiger Plan war es ja, dir nur ein paar Kratzer zuzufügen und dich dann dem Todesgott zu überlassen. Aber stattdessen habe Ich dir fast das Leben genommen und du wärst fast in dieser Gasse gestorben…"

Josephine unterbrach ihn: "…Und wieso kam es dann nicht dazu? Wieso bin ich nun hier?"

Ray stöhnte verärgert auf. "Kannst du mich nicht einfach ausreden lassen? Danke…   
Aus irgend einem Grund schien mir in diesem Moment der Gedanke, dich einfach so verenden zu lassen, unbehaglich und deshalb habe ich versucht, dein Ende abzuwenden und dich hierher gebracht." 

Josephine schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Also weisst du selber nicht einmal, wieso du mich nicht hast sterben lassen?"

Ray strich sich seine dichten schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und entgegnete zögernd mit einem Ja. Josephine war sich sicher, dass er etwas vor ihr verheimlichte oder zumindest hinter der Lüge noch mehr steckte, als nur das. 

"Na toll. Das heisst, deine Meinung könnte sich jeden Augenblick auch einfach wieder ändern und Mr. Sadist hält dann nichts mehr davon ab, mir dieses Mal jeden Tropfen Blut zu nehmen, der noch übrig ist?"

Ray lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten und entgegnete genervt: "So ziemlich. Ich verstehe selbst nicht, wieso ich dich in Frieden in meinem Haus ruhen lasse, statt mich dir gleich zu entledigen und ein Problem weniger zu haben. Aber wenn ich noch einmal von deinem Blut trinken würde, wärst du danach sicher tot. Du hast es bestimmt selbst auch gemerkt, aber dein Körper befindet sich gerade in einem Ausnahmezustand. Aber das wird schon wieder, gib mir bloss noch etwas Zeit."

Josephine seufzte, in was für eine tolle Situation hatte ich mich da bloss gebracht…Und was meinte er mit "Gib mir bloss noch etwas Zeit"? Ausserdem wollte sie mehr über den Grund erfahren, wieso Ray sie verschont hatte. Ray hatte beim Ansprechen dieses Themas etwas in Gedanken verloren, als ob ihn etwas sehr beschäftigen würde, gewirkt. Doch wie es schien, war er gerade nicht in der Stimmung, sich mehr dazu zu äussern, weshalb sie diese Nachfrage auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschob. 

"Ray, ich bin dir ja dankbar dafür, dass du mich nicht am Boden der Gasse zurückgelassen hast, aber es ist eiiisiiig in diesem Zimmer." Josephines Blick fiel auf den offenen Kamin im Raum und fuhr fort: "Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, ein Feuer an zu machen?"

Ray erhob sich von seinem Sessel und machte sich auf zum Kamin. "Mein Fehler, ich dachte gar nicht mehr daran, dass ihr Menschen eure Wärme braucht um euch wohl zu fühlen. Bevor du nachfragst, ja ich bevorzuge als Vampir die Kälte. Was brauchst du sonst noch? Eine Decke?"

Josephine nickte und entgegnete: "Das wäre nett."

Kurze Zeit später brannte im Kamin ein loderndes Feuer, welches den Raum mit wohliger Wärme füllte und Josephine lag in einer Decke eingewickelt auf der Couch, während Ray mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Sessel ruhte. Die Wärme tat ihrem betrübtem Zustand gut, jedoch blieben das Schwindelgefühl und die Kraftlosigkeit mit den anderen Symptomen immer noch stets präsent. Also blieb sie auf ihrer Couch liegen und machte keine Anstalten, aus Rays Haus zu fliehen. Vermutlich würde sie sowieso nicht weit kommen. 

Sie versuchte sich so gut wie möglich etwas zu entspannen und warf ab und zu einen Blick zu Ray, der inzwischen auf seinem Sessel eingenickt war. Auch wenn Josephines Einstellung zu ihm nach dem Angriff nun eher feindselig und skeptisch war, schien er im Schlaf immer noch wunderschön mit seiner blassen Haut, den dunklen Haaren und den langen Wimpern, die sie selbst aus dieser Distanz noch ausmachen konnte.

Josephine seufzte, solange sie in diesem erbärmlichen Zustand verharrte, blieb ihr wohl nichts übrig, als weiterhin in der Gesellschaft dieses seltsamen Vampirs zu bleiben und seinem Wort zu gehorchen…


End file.
